The Great Generation Book 1 - Awakening
by FeatheredCrown
Summary: Seen through the eyes of four cats from each Clan, our story is paced many years after the Great Journey to the lake, where all our old heroes wander in the midst of Starclan and where old friends live on in the spirits of new cats. But not all is well after the Clans have suffered the worst leafbare in history...and when a great predator prowls in the shadows, waiting to strike...
1. Prologue

Silverpelt shone on the silent forest below. It was an especially dark night for the moon had waned. In the looming forest stalked five cats, wide eyed with ears pricked. Leading the group was a large brown tom with a single black stripe along his spine. His eyes paused in their restless search and he opened his jaws to taste the air.

"Come on Duststripe," a small black-and-white she-cat hissed. "Let's head back. Thunderclan wouldn't dare attack us at night."

The cat called Duststripe narrowed his eyes. "Don't be mousebrained, Sharpears!" he snapped. "We were beaten last time because we were too soft." He uttered a low snarl. "I will not allow us to be defeated again!"

A golden she-cat shuffled her paws restlessly before speaking up. "This is Mudpaw's first moonhigh patrol, Duststripe," she murmured, nodding at a small brown tom with similarly coloured eyes. He lifted his head in acknowledgement but said nothing.

"Leopardclaw is right," piped up a grey she-cat with green eyes. "There isn't any sign of Thunderclan anyway."

Duststripe let out a long sigh. "Alright Streamfur, let's head back."

Before the band of cats could move, however, Sharpears suddenly stiffened. "Wait," she hissed. "I hear something."

"What is it?" demanded Dustripe.

"This way!" she called as she turned and pelted farther into the forest.

"Wait, you reckless mousebrain!" yowled Leapardclaw.

The group of cats followed their companion until they erupted into a marshy field. The buzzing of flies and the croaking of toads echoed throughout the bog.

Sharpears splashed forward into the marsh, determined to find the source of the sound. Her companions hesitated, more reluctant to get their paws wet. Then their ears pricked as they heard the sound of pitiful mewing close by.

"I smell blood," Mudpaw whispered to Leopardclaw.

"Over here!" Sharpears beckoned the rest of the group impatiently with her tail. She was crouched a few fox lengths from the lakeshore. Duststripe led the group forward to stand beside Sharpears, surprised with what he saw wriggling before them.

A tiny ginger kit with lighter golden smudges was splayed out on the muddy, wet ground. One of its ears was deeply nicked, and blood pulsed from it, pooling around its small body.

Sharpears' lip curled in disgust. "It smells like crowfood!"

"He's all alone, the poor scrap," Streamfur meowed pityingly.

"What should we do, Duststripe?" asked Leapardclaw.

"Bring him back to camp of course!" Streamfur cried.

"We have to look after ourselves, not this tuft of fur!" snapped Sharpears.

Mudpaw said nothing. He bent and sniffed the kit curiously. The others turned to Duststripe. He silently scrutinized the kit as it whimpered helplessly.

Finally he growled, "you're carrying it Streamfur," before turning to stalk away, motioning for his companions to follow. Streamfur delicately dug her teeth into the kit's scruff and scrambled after the others.

The cats padded silently back into the confines of the pine forest. They walked deeper through the gloom until they pushed through a tunnel of brambles and into a large clearing. It was empty except for one small ginger tom crouched in the center. As the group pushed through the thorns he jumped up and padded purposefully to them.

"What do we have here?" he drawled, "Did a Windclan mouse lose its way?" He flicked his tail lazily at the kit whom Streamfur had placed gently at her paws.

It was Dustsripe who replied. "No Littleblaze. We found him on the edge of our territory, in the marshes near Horseplace."

Littleblaze raised his nose and sniffed disdainfully. "Why did you bring it back?"

"We couldn't just leave him to die," Streamfur snapped.

Littleblaze turned on her with eyes lit up with fury. "Unlike you, some of us are loyal only to our clan! Loyal Shadowclan warriors know better than to waste prey on this useless reject," he snarled. Streamfur's hackles raised angrily. Duststripe stepped between them.

"The deed is done," he said to the orange tom. "You should go to Froststar and ask him what to do with it." Turning to Streamfur he murmured swiftly, "take it to Nightfrost."

The grey she-cat glared at Littleblaze for a few more heartbeats before picking up the kit and disappearing into a rocky den a few fox-lengths away.

Littlebaze watched her go before turning his icy blue gaze on Duststripe. "Remember who your deputy is," he murmured quietly before stalking across the clearing and slinking into a crack at the bottom of a large tree.

A large cat with fur as dark as the night sky was curled up in a mossy nest. His dark blue eyes opened when Streamfur pushed her way into the small clearing with a kit in her jaws. He stepped out of his nest as she placed the kit in a patch of soft bedding.

"We found him in the marshes," Streamfur explained as he quietly examined the kit, careful not to touch its dirty fur. "Will...will he be alright, Nightfrost?" She mewed over the black tom's shoulder.

At first Nightfrost acted as if he hadn't heard her. But he sniffed the kit for a moment before he said in a deep voice, "Go fetch some moss filled with water."

Streamfur raced out of the clearing without hesitation. As soon as she left, Nightfrost dipped his head and nosed the small kit between its ears.

He stiffened. He remained crouched and rigid for several heartbeats before lifting his head again. The kit had become silent and it aimed its big amber eyes at Nightfrost's starry ones.

"I will watch over you, for the future of our clan, little rogue," The medicine cat vowed.


	2. Chapter 1

Cragpaw shivered. _Newleaf is taking its time,_ he thought.

Stars reflected off the water of the lake, with the full moon floating steadily above the gentle waves washing the shore. The rhythm soothed Cragpaw. He didn't mind the water, very much unlike most of his Thunderclan brethren. Fuzzypaw always teased him about that.

"Cragpaw, keep up!" Spottedfire had stopped and the rest of the patrol had passed them. Her thick ginger fur bristled slightly, the white spots blending together.

"At this pace, Thunderclan won't make it to the _next_ Gathering," she growled.

"Sorry, I'm coming!" he mewed, hastily increasing his pace. Spottedfire snorted and trotted ahead. Cragpaw stifled his hurt. He couldn't blame his mentor for her short temper. The night was cold, reminding Cragpaw that Newleaf had just started. Yet this was balmy weather compared to the Leafbare his clan had just endured. Many cats had been lost to those icy moons...moons so cold that the lake had frozen over. Earlier that day he'd listened as the elders muttered that Thunderclan had never had so few warriors before.

_Are you watching over us now, Ripplepelt?_ Cragpaw asked the stars, remembering his mother's soft scent. She'd died to the cold a few moons ago. Many others had died, including Spottedfire's sisters, but Thunderclan wasn't the only Clan that had suffered.  
Cragpaw looked around at his fellow clan mates. The group was small for a Gathering. Stormstar padded at the front with Icetalon, her deputy. Not far behind them were Runningheart and Stumpytail. Dawnsayer, the Clan medicine cat, was wandering dangerously far from the lakeshore, clearly lost in her own thoughts. Spottedfire was keeping an eye on her a few tail-lengths away. Mousepaw was keeping close to her mentor, Bramblenose. Cragpaw quickened his pace until he was walking beside the apprentice.

"Are you nervous?" he asked her.

"What if I annoy some Shadowclan cats or Marshstar or something?" she fretted. "Who's worse, Marshstar or Willowstar?"

Mousepaw was the newest apprentice, and she was as timid as a rabbit. "I'll have to think about that one," Cragpaw teased. Mousepaw's eyes widened.

Beside her, Bramblenose let out an amused purr. "Just don't step on anyone's tails and you'll be fine." He flicked his tail against her shoulder, but Mousepaw didn't look too reassured.

They walked in wary silence as they crossed into Windclan territory. Things had been tense between the clans. With so little food to go around, and so many herbs lost to the chill, Windclan and Shadowclan had been pushing Thunderclan's borders. It was better now that Leafbare had receded, but Cragpaw and the rest of his Clan mates were tense, senses alert for any aggressive Windclan warriors.

As they approached the island, Stormstar stopped and turned to address her clan.

"Where's the tree bridge?" Mousepaw whispered to Cragpaw. This was her first Gathering.

"We're not there yet," he hissed back. Stormstar began to speak.

"We all know how hard it's been the past few moons for all the Clans. They were hostile and desperate—and probably still are. The only reason why we had so few disputes was because no cat wanted to risk a fight." she paused to let this sink in. "Although we are recovering, Thunderclan are not fit for battle quite yet. Unfortunately I can't say the same for the other Clans. I want all of you to prove that Thunderclan is strong again by expressing confidence and power. This doesn't mean you can act like a nest of foxes however." She fixed her steely green gaze on her warriors. "I don't want any hostility from Thunderclan tonight. I don't want a fight!"

Mousepaw stirred uneasily before speaking up. "But we're not allowed to battle at Gatherings anyway," she meowed timidly.

"In times like this you must be prepared for the worst," Stormstar replied gravely. "Now come, I don't want to be late." With that, she turned and trotted briskly on.

By the time they arrived at the tree bridge, Windclan was crossing. Cragpaw almost couldn't recognize them. Every rib showed beneath their pelts. Their eyes were weary, and their fur messy. Despite their condition, the Windclan leader, Marshstar, held his head high, every bit the proud tom he was.  
Stormstar followed his example, leading her clan confidently across the bridge. Mousepaw watched nervously as her Clan mates crossed.

"How do they do that so easily?" She squeaked.

"Don't worry, its not as hard as it looks." Bramblenose pushed his apprentice forward. "I'll be right behind you."

"Just do what I do," Cragpaw meowed as he leaped on the withered bark, weaving expertly through the spindly branches, knowing the best parts to place his paws. Mousepaw followed reluctantly. She made a few yips whenever she lost her footing, but Bramblenose steadied her each time. When she eventually jumped down onto the pebbly shore, Cragpaw couldn't help purring proudly. Mousepaw beamed.

"We better hurry if we want to listen to what the leaders have to say," urged Cragpaw.

"Remember to take it easy around the other Clans," Bramblenose warned. His usual cheerful demeanour was guarded. "We don't know how they'll act tonight."  
The two apprentices nodded in agreement and stalked slowly into the clearing, surprised at what they found there. "I thought there would be more cats than this," murmured Mousepaw.

"There should be," Cragpaw said quietly. The clearing looked unusually empty. The separate Clans were keeping to themselves, clustered in their own small, private groups. Shadowclan gathered under an overhanging of trees. Riverclan were seated closer to the giant tree where the leaders made their announcements. Cragpaw recognized Oakpaw, a Riverclan apprentice he had met at the previous Gathering, seated beside a small grey-and-white she-cat Cragpaw didn't recognize. In Windclan's group, he spotted Harepaw, who appeared even shakier than Mousepaw.

"Where should we sit?" asked Mousepaw herself.

"I think it would be best if we sat with our own Clan tonight," he meowed, glancing warily at the hostile groups. Mousepaw looked relieved at this news. The rest of Thunderclan arrived at the same conclusion and settled a few rabbit hops from Riverclan's group, the Clan with which they'd had the least quarrels.

"This isn't right," Stumpytail growled, his short tail twitching in agitation. "This is a truce, not a glaring contest."

"What do you expect?" Bramblenose meowed. "No one's willing to expose any weakness."

"And hunger is stronger than friendship," Runningheart put in.

The only cats brave enough to mingle were the medicine cats. Dawnsayer approached them confidently, mewing a cheerful greeting. The four cats settled at the base a tall tree. The grey-and-white apprentice who'd been sitting beside Oakpaw earlier stood and began to make her way over to them. But one of the medicine cats, who shared the same coloured pelt with her, flicked his tail, sending her back to her Clan mates.  
Above them on the Great Tree, Littlestar stepped forward gingerly on one of the branches. "I have decided that Shadowclan will begin," he called. The clearing grew silent. Littlestar's ice blue gaze penetrated each warrior and apprentice alike.

"We don't have much to report," he declared. "But I can easily say that Shadowclan is stronger than ever, and we will be guarding our borders well." His ginger pelt rippled at the unspoken warning. Cragpaw tensed. It looked like Shadowclan had trouble brewing, as usual. "We have two new apprentices. I would like to welcome Eaglepaw and Roguepaw as Shadowclan's newest members to the warrior code."

Shadowclan cheered loudly for the pair. Cragpaw went up on his back paws, craning his neck to get a better look at the two apprentices. They sat side by side, and they couldn't look more different. One had sharp golden eyes. His pelt was light brown except for his white tipped tail and paws. The young tom sat proudly with his head held high.

The second tom had a red-brown pelt with golden smudges. One ear was chipped and he had dark amber eyes that gazed around the clearing expressionlessly. Cragpaw noticed that some of Shadowclan refused to cheer, glaring at the new apprentice with varying expressions of unease and hostility.

"So that's the loner kit Froststar spoke of last season," Bramblenose murmured.

"What, he's not a Shadowclan cat?" asked Cragpaw, startled. Bramblenose shook his head.

"They supposedly found him in the marshes near Horseplace," Runningheart meowed. Cragpaw glanced at the apprentice again. _They don't trust him! His own Clan mates!_

"That is all we have to report," Littlestar concluded.

Willowstar, a recent leader of Riverclan, stepped forward from a lower branch. Two moons ago, Darkstar of Riverclan lost his final life to Greencough. Willowstar was a young she-cat, and her silver tabby pelt bristled slightly with a nervousness only a cat looking closely could see. At first her voice wobbled, then grew more confident.

"Riverclan also welcomes a new apprentice. Shellpaw is in training to be a medicine cat."

_That must be who I saw with Oakpaw,_ Cragpaw thought as he cheered her name.

"Since the last gathering, Troutbelly retired to the elders den after two admirable moons as our deputy," Willowstar continued. "Our new deputy is Shepherdheart—" before she could finish, the clearing erupted into shocked hisses.

"Wasn't Shepherdheart a loner before he joined Riverclan?" Runningheart meowed above the noise.

"Shepherdheart is a fine warrior," Spottedfire retorted. "Loyal and hardworking. An honest cat as well."

"But its strange for Willowstar to make such a decision," Stumpytail meowed. Cragpaw glanced at the newly named deputy, who was sitting stiffly with Icetalon and the other deputies. His eyes flashed with defiance, and Cragpaw couldn't help admiring his spirit.

"Now that the river is running again the fish are swimming into our paws," Willowstar meowed happily, seemingly oblivious to the restless murmurings below.

She stepped back, signalling for Stormstar to begin.

"Thunderclan also presents a new apprentice," she began. "Mousepaw is here tonight." She paused, patiently giving the Clans time to welcome Mousepaw. Cragpaw watched as the apprentice dipped her head in shy pleasure.

"Finally," Cragpaw heard some cat growl. "For a moment I thought we were going to be overrun by loners and rogues."

Cragpaw glanced around, trying to locate the tom who'd spoken, but the rest of Stormstar's speech distracted him.

"Besides that I have nothing else to report except that Thunderclan are also strong and able to defend our borders."

"I bet a moon of dawn patrols that Windclan is strong too," Cragpaw whispered into Mousepaw's ear. She purred in amusement.

Slowly, on the highest branch, Marshstar stalked forward. His amber eyes searched the clearing as if looking for an unseen enemy. The Gathering was silent for many heartbeats.

Finally he said, "We have a new warrior. Harepelt."

Windclan did not cheer and the halfhearted cries from the other Clans died out uneasily.

_Something's not right_, thought Cragpaw.

"I would also like to share some disturbing news about one of the Clans that share our forest," Marshstar went on. "One specific Clan that consists of a pack of murderers!" he finished his words in a yowl, watching as the clearing erupted into shocked protests.

"And what Clan is responsible for such an act?" demanded Shoalblaze, a large dark Riverclan warrior with white streaks. All the cats looked to Marshstar. The Windclan leader dug his claws into the bark of the tree, his hackles raised.

"Thunderclan!" He spat.

**ALLEGIANCES: THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader**: Stormstar—White she-cat with silver markings and green eyes

**Deputy**: Icetalon—black she-cat with white front paws and a scar along her muzzle

**Medicine Cat**: Dawnsayer—very light ginger she-cat with white markings on her face and amber eyes

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**  
Bramblenose—Light gray tom with black stripes and twin scars on

his nose, brother of Stormstar  
Apprentice, Mousepaw

Rainshine—light silver she-cat with dappled, darker markings and

blue eyes

Tawnystorm—red tabby tom with a white muzzle, chest, stomach

and paws  
Apprentice, Fuzzypaw

Spottedfire—Thick-furred ginger she-cat with white spots  
Apprentice, Cragpaw

Wildpath—black, glossy she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerfur—large, dark brown tabby tom with a torn ear and tail

Stumpytail—plump, brown tom with blue eyes and a short tail,

brother of Tigerfur

Shardfoot—skinny white tom with sooty gray feet and eyes

Runningheart—tortoise-shell-and-white tom with green eyes

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)****  
**  
Mousepaw—small, gray-brown she-cat with a thin tail

Fuzzypaw—long haired she-cat with dappled, cream coloured fur

Cragpaw—dark gray tom with a white chest and tail, has green

eyes

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)****  
**  
Treeshade—sturdy, brown she-cat with black flecks, a black stripe

from the top of her head to the tip of her tail, black paws, green eyes,

mate of Stumpytail, mother of Bristlekit and Rosekit

**Kits: (less than six moons old, living in the nursery)****  
**  
Bristlekit—brown tom with short, spiked fur and blue eyes

Rosekit—small, cream coloured she-cat with a brown drop on her head and

green eyes

**Elders: (Former warriors and queens now retired)****  
**  
Padfoot—dark-streaked golden she-cat with white rings around her paws

Sharpclaw—large, battle-scarred black and white tom with blue eyes

**Descendants of known Clan cats from the Great Journey**

Tawnystorm, Wildpath, Shardfoot, Cragpaw, Stormstar, Treeshade


	3. Chapter 2

The clearing immediately erupted into hisses and protests. Shellpaw stared in horror around at the snarling cats. Beside her, Oakpaw leaped up.

"Careful," he hissed. "This may end badly."

_How can they possibly fight at a Gathering?_ Shellpaw wailed silently. Around her, all four clans were arguing furiously, some in support of Marshstar's declaration and others yowling against it. Behind her, Shellpaw could hear Longpaw jeering at a Thunderclan warrior. Across the clearing, the newly apprenticed Mousepaw was crouched low to the ground, her gray-brown ears laid back. Beside her stood a light gray tom with a white dash on his chest in a fighting stance, snarling at a Windclan cat. _He looks like he could fight all of Tigerclan_, Shellpaw thought. She raised her eyes to the Great Tree.

Marshstar and Stormstar looked close to springing at each other. Willowstar was watching the exchange with dismay. Littlestar had his narrowed eyes on the clearing below, his expression unreadable. _No help there_, Shellpaw decided.

She looked up at Silverpelt. Clouds had formed, but they weren't covering the moon. _What does it mean?_Shellpaw had been a medicine cat apprentice for less than a moon. How could she possibly interpret Starclan's signs already? She was broken out of her thoughts when a booming yowl echoed from the Great Tree.

"SILENCE!" Stormstar was the source of the cry. The full moon shone brightly on her silvery white pelt and her demand was filled with power. The Gathering was abruptly silent. Stormstar returned her flinty green gaze to Marshstar's fiery amber one.

"What possible proof can you have against Thunderclan?" she demanded with barely suppressed fury.

"We found Redfern's body on the border of your territory." he snarled, hackles raised. "Her throat was torn to shreds!"

"Of course! Thunderclan are undeniably the culprits!" she retorted sarcastically.

"That isn't all!" Marshstar snapped back. "The scent of Thunderclan was everywhere, and a rabbit was found half-eaten on _your_ territory!" He threw his last words loudly at Stormstar, but she didn't flinch. Shellpaw couldn't help admiring the Thunderclan leader for her cool-headed courage.

"You said yourself that this warrior was on Thunderclan's border," she pointed out coldly. "It would be unusual if you _didn't_ catch our scent when you were practically on our territory—I'm not done!" she held up her tail when Marshstar opened his mouth in a counterargument. "All the rabbit proves is that Windclan were trespassing on Thunderclan soil."

The Windclan cats at the foot of the tree yowled their protests. Thunderclan turned on them, ready to defend their leader's claims. It took several heartbeats for Marshstar to be heard again.

"How dare you defend yourself with lies!" He pushed forward until he was nose to nose with Stormstar. "Windclan will have revenge on your bloodthirsty warriors!" He spat.

The Thunderclan leader held his malicious gaze for what seemed like moons to Shellpaw before she growled, "I will not stand here just to listen to fools insult and threaten my Clan." She broke her gaze away from the Windclan leader and turned it on the tense clearing below. "Any sensible cat can see that Thunderclan couldn't possibly be responsible for Redfern's death," She called. "This Gathering is over." She leaped neatly down the tree and began to assemble her Clan together.

"You can run, Stormstar, but you can't hide from Starclan's justice!" called Marshstar from the tree before he too clawed his way down.

"Time to go," murmured a voice in Shellpaw's ear. She turned to face her mentor and half-brother, Rockhead. His yellow eyes were wary and his gray-and-white pelt quivered with suppressed tension.

"Right, Willowstar's leaving." Oakpaw twitched his ears toward the edge of the clearing where the Riverclan leader and her deputy were leading their Clan mates not far behind Thunderclan's patrol towards the tree-bridge. Both groups regarded each other tensely. If Thunderclan didn't hurry, they would be under threat of attack.

Rockhead motioned for the two apprentices to follow him. As they waited for Thunderclan to finish crossing, Shellpaw was alerted to a small voice. Up ahead, Mousepaw was speaking with her companion.

"Marshstar can't possibly believe that a Thunderclan cat would kill that warrior, can he?" She asked fearfully.

The gray tom at her side growled low in his throat. "Marshstar is an old fox who can't tell thrush from rabbit," he snapped. A Thick furred ginger she-cat with white spots cuffed him over his ears.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, at least until we reach camp," she hissed. "We don't want to prove Marshstar's accusations with angry words." As she spoke, the warrior's gaze flickered towards Shellpaw. The gray tom's green eyes met hers and she ducked her head in embarrassment for being caught eavesdropping. She felt his gaze on her for a few more heartbeats before he turned and leaped up onto the Tree-bridge. Relieved, Shellpaw turned to her old den mate.

"Who's that gray Thunderclan cat?" she asked Oakpaw, who had been to a few more Gatherings than her. The dark tabby opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by an insolent drawl.

"Killerclaw of Murderclan," meowed Longpaw loudly. Oakpaw raised his eyes to Silverpelt before turning to face the large black-and-brown apprentice, whose unusually long whiskers quivered with amusement

"Cragpaw's a decent cat who wouldn't hurt anyone without good reason," Oakpaw snapped. Although Longpaw was older and bigger than Oakpaw, the smaller apprentice still looked intimidating with his muscular shape, broad shoulders, and glowing amber eyes.

Longpaw's eyes narrowed. "You not making friends from a murderous Clan, are you Oakpaw?" he replied mockingly. A snarl escaped from Oakpaw's throat, but before he could retort, Bluestorm interrupted the quarrel.

"Enough squabbling. Its your turn to cross Longpaw," She meowed. Her fur glowed under the light of silverpelt, except for three scars splitting the fur between her ears, dragging down to her shoulder. Three moons earlier a starving badger had broken through the nursery walls, attempting to get at some helpless kits. Bluestorm had charged in to protect them, but the badger left her with its claw marks, forever marking her as a brave warrior.

"You're not my mentor!" Longpaw snapped indignantly. Shellpaw stiffened in surprise. How could Longpaw be so arrogant and rude to a respected senior warrior like Bluestorm? The gray she-cat's eyes flashed angrily.

"I am a warrior and you are an apprentice. You will treat me with respect," she retorted icily. Longpaw glared at her, and for a moment Shellpaw wondered if he would disobey Bluestorm's order. But with a grumble, Longpaw stepped forward and leaped onto the bridge. Bluestorm turned to the two remaining apprentices, her blue eyes both troubled and angry.

"You two go," she meowed sullenly. "I'm bringing up the rear."

They did as they were told.

The journey back to Riverclan was quiet. Shellpaw could practically feel Oakpaw's disgust pulsing beside her. She followed his furious gaze to the back of Longpaw's head. Oakpaw seemed to sense that Shellpaw was worried. "He just gets under my pelt," he growled irritably. "Its even worse sharing a den, listening to his constant prattling."

Shellpaw offered him a comforting murmur. Longpaw was the oldest Riverclan apprentice, and was bound to have his warrior ceremony in a couple moons. He believed he could order his den mates around, including his littermate, Ryepaw, who was behind in his own warrior training. But as sympathetic for her friend as she was, Shellpaw's thoughts were too fixed on the events of the Gathering.

She hadn't heard much about the Windclan warrior, Redfern, except that she'd been a prickly old queen who was loyal to her clan. Why would any cat in Thunderclan want to murder her? Was she stealing prey? On account of the deadly Leafbare, stealing prey wouldn't be too far off the mark, but to kill her in response? All four clans many times in their history had undertaken prey stealing. It was against the warrior code, but it was almost always addressed at a Gathering from one leader to another, not by brutally killing the warrior responsible. Then again, at that time, every Clan cat was starving and desperate. Maybe a Thunderclan warrior took his anger too far? Why was Redfern so far from camp alone in such cold weather? Shellpaw was still turning over these questions in her mind when the patrol entered camp.

Rushwind, a sleek black tom with amber eyes was keeping watch. He leaped up and padded over to greet the group of cats.

"Anything interesting happen?" He asked Willowstar.

"We'll go over it all after we sleep," the Riverclan leader said warily.

_Everyone's exhausted,_ Shellpaw thought. The Gathering patrol consisted of herself, Rockhead, Longpaw, Oakpaw, Willowstar, Shepherdheart, Bluestorm, Shoalblaze and Redpelt. The long trek to the island and back was a large feat for the recovering Riverclan warriors. Shoalblaze's thick black and white pelt was flat and in need of a good grooming. Redpelt's green eyes were dull and her usually glossy red-brown fur was thin. Shellpaw's own legs were weak and trembling. Most of the cats that hadn't gone to the Gathering were too tired to step paw out of camp after a long day of repairing their shattered clan.

Rushwind looked like he was about to object with his leader, but after a look at her followers he didn't speak except to utter a sympathetic mew.  
After murmuring a hasty goodnight to Oakpaw, Shellpaw followed Rockhead onto the medicine island. It was a lot smaller and slightly separated from the rest of the camp, but was higher in case of flood, and more defendable during an attack of any kind. She breathed in the familiar scent of herbs as she entered the spacious den, and already her achy paws began to feel better. Rockhead examined the stores as Shellpaw settled into her nest.

"We need to gather more catmint," he mumbled to himself. She blinked in mild surprise.

"I thought since Leafbare is over there wouldn't be any threat of Greencough," She mewed. "And isn't it still too chilly for it to have grown properly?" her question ended in a yawn. Her mentor curled up in his bedding before answering.

"There may be some fresh shoots near the Horseplace barn, and as for the threat of Greencough..." he hesitated. "You can't be too careful. My mentor died of Greencough in early Newleaf, remember? Right after my ceremony as a full fledged medicine cat." His eyes gazed out into the distance, as if remembering his dead friend. Shellpaw gave him a few heartbeats of respectful silence before speaking again.

"Should we really be so close to the Windclan border when they're so hostile like this?"

Rockhead's eyes widened in surprise. "Windclan wouldn't attack a medicine cat," he meowed, "Let alone a medicine cat from a Clan they aren't angry with. You need to remember Shellpaw that our only concern is to heal cats, not to bother with Clan rivalries or grudges,"

"But a Windclan cat was murdered!"

"How do you know? Don't you think it's more likely that Redfern was attacked by a fox or badger?" he pressed. When Shellpaw failed to come up with an argument, he went on. "Let Robinsong sort out this problem for her clan, not you," he said, referring to Windclan's medicine cat.

Shellpaw flicked her tail worriedly. Robinsong was smart, but after her brother was killed in a battle with Shadowclan, she was distrusting of any cats outside her borders and may not see past the haze of suspicion and paranoia that the separate Clans held towards each other.

They lay silently in the dark for a while, but Shellpaw was burning to ask one more question. "Do you think a Thunderclan warrior did it?"

Rockhead was silent for so long she wondered if he'd fallen asleep, but finally he replied, "If you'd asked me six moons ago, I would have said no. As for tonight, after that terrible leafbare..." he sighed. "I'm not sure about anything anymore."

Not exactly the answer she was hoping for.

"Don't forget about the Moonpool," he mumbled tiredly after watching Shellpaw stir restlessly in her bedding. "If there is an answer to this problem, Starclan will provide it. Just don't go mixing in other Clans' affairs." He curled up tighter and closed his eyes.

With a rush of nervousness and excitement, Shellpaw remembered that her first trip to the Moonpool—which would include the ceremony where Starclan welcomed her as a full apprentice of Riverclan—was only a half-moon away.

_Rockhead's right,_ she decided. _Soon this will all be resolved and Starclan will keep the peace._

When she woke up the next morning, the air was tentatively warm, as if even the sun was cautious about shining brightly again. Shellpaw stretched languidly, her haunches quivering. She looked around the den for Rockhead, but her mentor was nowhere to be seen.

She pushed out of the den to take in the camp. Coalstreak, a white tom with sooty black legs, led a patrol through the reed barrier. Their jaws were filled with mouthwatering fish, and they deposited it on the biggest fresh-kill pile Shellpaw had seen in moons. She wanted to tuck in and eat, but first she needed to find her mentor in case anything had to be done.

She splashed through the river and into the main camp. By the nursery, Leafstorm was lazily running her tongue along her shoulder. She wasn't expecting kits yet, but Shellpaw knew that Rockhead was checking on the tabby she-cat every day in search of good news in her belly.

She deftly snatched a fish off the fresh-kill pile and dropped it in front of Leafstorm's paws. The red-brown queen shook her head. "I haven't hunted for the clan yet," she meowed.

Shellpaw mentally clawed herself for being so mousebrained. As a medicine cat, she could eat whenever she wanted, but apprentices and warriors had to provide for the clan first before taking prey for themselves. Leafstorm wouldn't have to do so for much longer if she started expecting kits soon.

The queen seemed to sense Shellpaw's discomfort. "I know Cloudypatch hasn't eaten," she meowed. "She hasn't had the time with three excitable kits. Why don't you bring this to her?"

Shellpaw brightened. "Alright, I will," but before she bent to take the fish, she asked, "Have you seen Rockhead?"

Leafstorm stood up. "Speaking with Willowstar, I believe," she called over her shoulder as she padded through the reed barrier on a solo hunt.

_Probably discussing the Gathering_, Shellpaw guessed. Her mentor would probably be busy awhile, and she didn't want to disturb him. She picked up the fish and presented it to Cloudypatch in the nursery. The gentle queen purred her thanks as her kits clambered all over her, peppering Shellpaw with questions.

When she escaped the nursery, she made her way over to the fresh-kill pile. Her belly was like an empty cave, and she chose the juiciest looking fish she could find before stretching out in the sunshine to devour it. Shellpaw sensed someone watching her and she looked up to see Ryepaw staring enviously from just outside the apprentices den.

"That's not fair," he complained. "I'm starving too."

Feeling gluttonous, Shellpaw tore off a piece, pushing it towards the spotted brown tom. "You can have some if you like."

Ryepaw lifted his chin. "I can catch my own, thanks." As Longpaw's littermate, Ryepaw always tried to copy his brother's attitude.

Shellpaw shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The young tom grumbled a bit more, but eventually his mentor, Smallshore, called him over for a border patrol, leaving Shellpaw in peace. By the time she finished, Rockhead emerged from Willowstar's den at the base of a large tree overhanging the camp. Spotting Shellpaw, he walked over.

"You've eaten," he observed. "Good. Brackenfoot found a new beehive near horseplace. We can try collecting honey on our way to fetch catmint. We have none left."

It was good to know that the bees were buzzing again. Shellpaw vaguely remembered her mother bringing her some honey when she was a kit, the sweet sticky goo warming her throat as she lapped it down. "What's honey used for?" she asked curiously.

Her mentor looked at her intently. "You tell me. Think about it."

Shellpaw frowned, working to impress Rockhead. When she was a kit she'd wanted nothing more than to be a good warrior. But just days before her sixth moon, a silver-furred cat came to her in her dreams, telling her that she was destined to be a medicine cat. She didn't know if he'd been a Starclan cat, or a figment of her imagination, but from then on the medicine den called to her, and now it was all she wanted to do with her life. She had to prove herself to Rockhead, who had been reluctant to take on an apprentice when he was still young. He put his faith in her, and now it was time she earned it.

"Well, honey tastes as good as catmint, and I remember that it warmed my throat even though it was cold." Her eyes widened. "It's to soothe sore throats, right?"

Her mentor nodded. "Essentially. It can also be used instead of solid food for weaning kits and sick cats who can't digest prey."

He led Shellpaw to the reed barrier, pointing out other uses for honey. She absorbed it all, hungry for the knowledge that will lead her to a life as a medicine cat, and eventually, the path of Starclan.

**ALLEGIANCES: RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:** Willowstar—silver she-cat with white tabby markings and large blue eyes

**Deputy:** Shepherdheart—large, scruffy and muscular tom with a tortoise-shell-and-white pelt, former loner

**Medicine Cat**: Rockhead—small gray and white tom with a round head and golden eyes  
Apprentice, Shellpaw

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Brackenfoot—large, scruffy ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes, son of Shepherdheart

Redpelt—glossy, red she-cat with a tuft of white fur on her chest

Pebblespots—old gray she-cat with darker spots and brown eyes  
Apprentice, Oakpaw

Rushwind—slim black tom with amber eyes

Bluestorm—slender, blue-gray she-cat with badger claw-marks along her forehead and back

Smallshore—small, golden she-cats with darker markings on her face  
Apprentice, Ryepaw

Shoalblaze—thick-furred black tom with white streaks and amber eyes

Coalstreak—White tom with black legs and tipped tail

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Oakpaw—muscular, brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Shellpaw—small, gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Longpaw—large, black tom with a brown back and brown stripped front leg

Ryepaw—brown tom with black spots and blue eyes, brother of Longpaw

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)****  
**  
Leafstorm—red-brown she-cat with a scarred muzzle and green eyes, mate of Rushwind

Cloudypatch—pretty white she-cat with sooty gray spots and amber eyes, mate of Shoalblaze, mother of Whitekit, Reedkit and Sandkit

**Kits: (less than six moons old, living in the nursery)** Whitekit-white she-cat with blue eyes

Reedkit—black tom with amber eyes

Sandkit—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Elders: (Former warriors and queens now retired)****  
**  
Troutbelly—smoky gray tom with a white belly and blue eyes

Grayfur—ragged, dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Kinktail—ginger tom with green eyes and a branched tail

**Descendant of known Clan cat from the Great Journey****  
**  
Bluestorm, Coalstreak, Cloudypatch, Shellpaw


	4. Chapter 3

"No! Starclan help! I can't breathe!" Eaglepaw cried, but there was no reply from his starry ancestors as the hole he was trapped in continued to fill with dirt. He tried to dig his way up, but the soil sucked him under until he was smothered in complete earthy darkness.

Eaglepaw yowled and sprang up from his nest, claws unsheathed. In front of him the dark gray tabby pelt of Loudpaw jumped back with a hiss. His piercing yellow eyes glared at Eaglepaw.

"It's about time, mousebrain!" he snapped. "A cat tries to wake you up and you attack him, shrieking for all the prey in the forest? Some Clan mate!"

"I had a dream," Eaglepaw rasped, trying to shake off his fear. He forced himself to sheath his claws and slow down his breathing.

Loudpaw's eyes narrowed. "I had a dream too, where I was eating a nice, fat mouse until you ruined it."

Eaglepaw's tail flicked with annoyance. He stalked past Loudpaw out of the apprentice's den and into the watery morning sunshine, where he marvelled at the small encompassing warmth that was early Newleaf. He stretched his snow-white paws and his brown pelt rippled with pleasure, the shock of his nightmare fading into memory.

"When you're quite finished showing off, I'll give you Duststripe's message."

Eaglepaw jumped at the sound of Leopardclaw's voice. The golden she-cat sat a few tail-lengths away with her tail wrapped neatly around her shadow-dotted paws. Her leaf-green eyes were light and teasing. Under her warm gaze, Eaglepaw couldn't help feeling a prickle of pride at her words. Then the rest of her sentence caught up with him.

"What is Duststripe's message?" he asked, wondering if his mentor was ready to train him for battle.

"He wants you to replace the elders' bedding with Goldenpaw while he's out on the dawn patrol," she meowed.

Eaglepaw's good mood immediately dimmed. He wished the Shadowclan deputy had more time to spare so he could teach him proper warrior skills. Even though Eaglepaw had been an apprentice for almost a moon, he'd only stepped out of camp twice. Leopardclaw noticed his reaction.

"Don't give me that look," she meowed. "I've already been assaulted by Goldenpaw's complaints. I don't need you to do the same to a cat who's not even your own mentor." Though her words were reproachful, her eyes glimmered with sympathy.

Eaglepaw sighed and padded sullenly to the elder's den, where he heard Featherpelt's gravelly voice.

"And Tawnypelt, Starclan's chosen, led Shadowclan alongside Blackstar over the treacherous mountains to this very lakeside forest you were born in."

"Wow, Tawnypelt was an amazing warrior!" gasped a smaller voice as Eaglepaw pushed his way between the brambles and peered around the dimly lit clearing.

Featherpelt was sitting in a thick clump of grass beside his dirty bedding, which Goldenpaw had begun to gather. His bushy white fur was flat along his flank where he had been resting, and his milky blue eyes were gazing just above Goldenpaw's ears. The apprentice's tabby pelt shone brightly in the weak sunshine and her green eyes were trained intently on the storyteller.

Far off in the corner lay a matted, flecked and unmoving gray pelt. Eaglepaw froze and dread tingled up his paws. For a moment he believed the oldest elder in all the Clans was dead, but then Stonepelt's ear twitched at a fly and Eaglepaw let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. _Looks like old Stonepelt still has some fight left in him._

The weathered tom had surprised all of Shadowclan by living through the latest leaf bare, but his once loud personality had vanished and been replaced by silence. Every cat in the Clan knew that Stonepelt's days among them were numbered.

"Tawnypelt lived on to have kits of her own, you know," Featherpelt continued, with Goldenpaw in rapt attention. Eaglepaw worked to keep in a frustrated growl. Every Clan cat could recite the story of the Great Journey backwards and forwards, and if he allowed Featherpelt to ramble on, Goldenpaw would never get the bedding done. He wasn't about to do it all himself!

"Wasn't Tawnypelt half Thunderclan?" he asked innocently after padding over to the pair. The elder jumped in surprise at Eaglepaw's approach and began to mutter about nosy apprentices. Goldenpaw shot Eaglepaw a withering look before reluctantly gathering up the rest of Featherpelt's bedding. Featherpelt stubbornly refused to accept Tawnypelt's half-Clan heritage, and any cat who reminded him of that fact shut him up quite successfully.

Goldenpaw stuffed the bedding under her chin and with one last angry look at Eaglepaw, stormed out to collect fresh moss, making it clear that it was the younger apprentice's job to wake up Stonepelt and clear his bedding. He left Featherpelt to his sulking and slowly approached the slumbering elder. He wearily nudged the matted pelt.

"Err, Stonepelt, do you want me to clear your bedding?" He expected the old tom to claw his ears for waking him, but instead the elder groaned and, blinking hazy green eyes, stumbled out of his nest to collapse a few tail-lengths away. with quiet deftness, Eaglepaw gathered up the bedding and swiftly began to leave the clearing. He glanced back to see that Stonepelt had not moved at all. Featherpelt settled down beside the frail old cat and began to gently groom him.

Eaglepaw didn't know whether to feel relieved for escaping Stonepelt's temper or worried. With a silent promise to talk to Nightfrost, the Shadowclan medicine cat, Eaglepaw left the two elders to each other and trotted back into the main camp.

It was almost sunhigh, and most of the clan was up and about. Sunstep was leading Darkshade, Thorntooth and Mudeyes into the camp with prey in their jaws. Squirreltail and Mothflight were sharing tongues just outside the nursery, where Poppykit was mewing animatedly to Gingerkit, who'd only been born a moon ago and was too small to stray from his mother's side. At the mouth of the apprentices den, Roguepaw was washing his ears.

_It's about time that lazy furball got up!_ Eaglepaw thought before bounding out of the camp to collect the last of the bedding. He almost stumbled into Loudpaw at the bramble tunnel, who drew back with an angry hiss.

"Out of my way Eagle_kit_," he growled tauntingly. Eaglepaw's hackles raised in a challenge, but Mudeyes pushed his way between the two quarrelling apprentices.

"Since you seem to have so much time on your hands to taunt your den mates, Loudpaw, you can finish Eaglepaw's chores," the muddy brown warrior meowed. The gray apprentice sputtered angrily for a moment, but thought better than to disobey a direct order from a warrior. Reluctantly, he took the dirty bedding from Eaglepaw and turned back into the forest. Mudeyes gave a satisfied snort before returning to the camp. Eaglepaw's pelt prickled with unease. He didn't want his mother's half brother to fight his battles for him. Loudpaw would just find a way to get back at him later.

He hesitantly pushed his way through the tunnel and padded over to Roguepaw, who had finished washing and was watching the goings on in the camp.

"I'm glad you had a few more winks of sleep than I had," Eaglepaw meowed after sitting down. The terrifying dream still bothered him, but it was becoming less fearsome under the sun's light.

His friend blinked sympathetically at him. "I heard Loudpaw scolding you earlier, and we both know how he is when he's grumpy, so I got up as well," he explained. "And besides," he broke off into a yawn. "It's not sunhigh yet."

Eaglepaw snorted. "You're the last cat to wander out of your nest."

"Littlestar's not up yet," Roguepaw argued.

"He doesn't count. Littlestar's always the last cat to wake up," Eaglepaw retorted playfully. "Like mentor, like apprentice!"

Roguepaw's good humor dimmed slightly and that, and he turned his head to gaze unblinkingly at the den under the large tree where the Shadowclan leader slept. Eaglepaw felt uneasy at the familiar intensity Roguepaw's amber eyes emitted. The smaller cat drifted into these quiet reflections on a regular bases, but Eaglepaw still wasn't used to such behaviour. He figured it was a trait picked up from his parents, wherever-or whoever-they were. It made him wonder if Roguepaw ever thought about his kin outside Shadowclan, and whether or not he preferred to be loner. His friend certainly didn't mind being on his own. Eaglepaw hoped that this wasn't the case.

"Come on," he nudged his friend's shoulder and got to his paws. A few steps away, a huge oak leaf twirled in the breeze. Wriggling his haunches, Eaglepaw bunched his muscles and leaped. He overshot the jump, however, soaring right over his mark and landing in a bed of pine needles. Roguepaw purred with amusement as Eaglepaw sputtered and sniffed stray needles from his nose and mouth.

"Pitiful," he meowed.

Eaglepaw turned and crouched before him. "I'll show you pitiful," he warned before hurling himself at Roguepaw. With a _mrrooww,_ the smaller apprentice rolled with him, until he was the one on top. He pressed a paw into Eaglepaw's cheek.

"Pinned like a mouse," he teased.

"Lemme go!" Eaglepaw muttered as best he good, hot with embarrassment. His opponent released him good-naturedly and stepped away to give him space to scramble upright. Eaglepaw shook himself, leaves and dust flinging everywhere. Roguepaw jumped out of the line of fire.

"Eaglepaw, Roguepaw, border patrol!" a stern call echoed across the clearing. Eaglepaw's attention snapped to the bramble tunnel where Duststripe, his mate, Snowbreeze, and Fogeye were waiting impatiently. The two apprentices started to make their way over, but Eaglepaw suddenly remembered that he'd wanted to check in with Nightfrost about Stonepelt. He beckoned Roguepaw closer with his tail.

"Just tell them I'll be right there after I ask Nightfrost something," he meowed quickly.

Roguepaw nodded. "You better hurry, Duststripe doesn't look too forgiving today," he teased over his shoulder as he bounded away.

Eaglepaw darted swiftly across the clearing and pushed his way into a cleft in a rock that was the medicine den. He spotted the large black pelt of Nightfrost expertly extracting a sweet-smelling herb from a shell of leaves.

"Nightfrost?" he meowed. The medicine cat turned to him and waited expectantly. The scar that stretched over one blue eye made the large cat intimidating. Eaglepaw dipped his head respectfully before continuing. "Stonepelt isn't looking too well," he reported. Nightfrost just stared at him as if he expected Eaglepaw to say more.

"Well...I was wondering if you could take a look at him," he prompted hesitantly. The black tom just turned back to organizing his herbs and said nothing. Eaglepaw's ears felt hot in embarrassment.

"Alright, when you have time then," he meowed pointedly before backing out of the medicine den. He spotted Duststripe's patrol and padded briskly towards them, shaking off his irritation with the unresponsive medicine cat. Eaglepaw knew he should have been used to Nightfrost's, well, frosty attitude by now. He was famous for his silence, and equally famous for his brilliant skills as a medicine cat. Shadowclan were lucky to have him, at least, that's what Eaglepaw was always told.

He couldn't suppress a growl of anticipation at the thought of his first border patrol. When he joined the group of warriors, Duststripe snorted grumpily. "I'm delighted that you could spend some time devoted to your duties," he growled. "I hope your not thinking of wasting your time playing medicine cat. I'll tell you now, you're not suited for it."

"of course not, Duststripe!" Despite the deputy's temper, Eaglepaw couldn't hold back a little bounce of excitement.

"What if Littlestar has something planned for me when he wakes up?" Roguepaw asked. Eaglepaw's tail flicked in annoyance. This was their first patrol together, why was Roguepaw set against it?

Duststripe snorted again. "We can't have an able apprentice just sitting around all day," he meowed. The able apprentice nodded hesitantly. Eaglepaw butted him in the shoulder.

"It's our first real duty as apprentices!" he cried jubilantly. Roguepaw purred in response to his excitement.

Duststripe turned to his mate. "Are you sure your strong enough to come with us, Snowbreeze?" he asked.

The beautiful white she-cat's gray eyes rolled dramatically. "I'm stronger than you are Duststripe," she teased. "It's a waste of my talent to just curl up in the nursery, especially when I don't need to." Snowbreeze had told the Clan two sunrises before that she was expecting kits, much to Duststripe's pleasure.

"You should keep her working as much as possible now before she actually has to stay in the nursery," pointed out Fogeye. The brown-and-white tom's whiskers quivered. "Because when she does, she'll be complaining to Starclan and below."

Snowbreeze cuffed him playfully. Duststripe sighed with exasperation, and led the way through the tunnel. A movement caught Eaglepaw's eyes and he turned in time to see Nightfrost disappearing into the elders den with a bundle of herbs.

When they erupted into the pine forest, Duststripe led the patrol across the twoleg path toward the clearing marking the border to Thunderclan.

"We're patrolling the Thunderclan border?" Roguepaw asked.

"Of course," Duststripe meowed gruffly.

Snowbreeze turned to the apprentices. "After Marshstar's speech at the Gathering we need to be vigilant," she explained. The she-cat looked worried and she paused to swiftly lick her belly fur.

_Is she afraid for her kits?_ Eaglepaw wondered.

"I don't think Thunderclan killed that Windclan she-cat," Roguepaw murmured.

"We can't be too careful," Duststripe growled. The large brown tom's unsheathed claws ripped at the ground with each step. Eaglepaw's hackles raised in excitement.

Duststripe halted the patrol and turned to Eaglepaw. "What can you scent?" he demanded.

Eaglepaw eagerly opened his mouth to taste the air. The breeze picked up, bringing with it a distinguished smell. "Twolegs and kittypets!" he hissed, hackles sticking on end.

His mentor nodded. "That's just the wind blowing from a twoleg den," Duststripe meowed. Eaglepaw grew embarrassed over his reaction. Now that he thought about it, the scent was stale.

"However, the kittypets seemed to have ventured from their garden, so we should keep an eye out for those mangy prey-stealers," the deputy growled, nodding his praise to Eaglepaw. He blinked happily for impressing his mentor. The patrol started out again.

"I hope we find a Thunderclan patrol," Eaglepaw whispered to Roguepaw.

His friend blinked at him. "You don't even know any battle moves," he hissed back.

"You don't need any skill to beat those soft-hearted cats," he retorted. His voice carried on the wind up ahead. Duststripe's voice sounded from the front.

"Only mousebrains would even think to pick a fight with a patrol like ours," he growled. Snowbreeze snarled softly in agreement and brushed her mate's cheek with her nose. Duststripe responded with a swift lick to her ear.

Fogeye turned his good green eye to the apprentices who were padding at the back of the patrol and pretended to gag silently. Snowbreeze spotted him and buffed his nose with her tail. "Maybe I should talk to Mothflight and Poppykit about your aversion to love," She snarled with mock anger, teasing Fogeye with his own mate and kit. Fogeye stiffened in pretended horror and the group purred with laughter.

Suddenly, Snowbreeze's head jerked to the left, her eyes fixed on a clump of nettles. She raised her tail, and the patrol stopped again. Bending her legs until her belly just barely brushed the ground, she crept forward silently. The trees grew close and thickly here, so the white she-cat's pelt didn't stand out as much as it would in direct sunlight. Here on the murky forest floor, Shadowclan hunters thrived in the dimness. Eaglepaw watched with barely suppressed anticipation.

Snowbreeze froze as a garter snake slithered out from beneath the nettle bush, blissfully unaware of the warrior closing in. She took two more steps towards it, then paused. Her whiskers trembled as she judged the distance she would need to leap. Then, she jumped forward so fast that Eaglepaw almost missed it. The ghostly warrior landed squarely atop the snakes head, and it flailed helplessly for a heartbeat before she sank her teeth in, dealing the death bite.

"Well caught!" meowed Fogeye with a nod.

"And well spotted," Duststripe added, then he turned to the admiring apprentices. "This is an important lesson for you when hunting snakes. Second to rats, they are the most dangerous prey we hunt. What did Snowbreeze do to stop it from being dangerous?"

"Kill it?" Eaglepaw joked.

"She landed on its jaws so it couldn't bite her," Roguepaw answered.

"Exactly," Duststripe replied as the white she-cat padded over. She dropped the limp body before them and pried its mouth open with two forepaws. Its fangs were longer than Eaglepaw's haunch was thick. It gleamed forebodingly in the gloom.

"A bite from this bugger will land you in the medicine den for a quarter moon," Snowbreeze meowed. "Always be alert when hunting these things."  
Both apprentices nodded.

Snowbreeze dug a shallow hole beneath the pine needles and blanketed them over the snake before they set out again, conversing cheerfully as they went.

Despite their good temper, the cats still contained an air of weariness. They joked about mates and kits, but in truth, the queens Mothflight and Squirreltail had been lucky. They both gave birth to only one kit each in the middle of last leaf bare, but could barely feed them. Gingerkit was born in the last stages of the freeze but Poppykit only scraped by.

Sunstep had lost two of her four kits, and still Loudpaw and Goldenpaw were frighteningly small and skinny by their apprentice ceremony, with barley any memory of their dead littermates. Sunstep was still recovering from her grief.  
Roguepaw had been taken in by Shadowclan when he'd been found in the marshes in leaf fall. Brindleheart, Eaglepaw' mother, spent her last days working to keep her son and adopted kit alive before dying of Greencough. Eaglepaw's father, Eagleclaw, died under a collapsed badger set before he was born. With a shiver of fear, Eaglepaw was reminded of his nightmare.

He jumped when Roguepaw whispered in his ear, "Even Duststripe is beginning to lighten up. Why aren't you?"

Eaglepaw shook his head as if his negative thoughts were flies. Roguepaw was right. The sun was warm and shining, the prey was stirring in their burrows, and the Clan was healthy for the first time in moons. The dark days were behind him and a bright apprenticeship was ahead. Nothing could dampen this day.

Eaglepaw nodded his thanks to Roguepaw as the trees parted into the clearing that marked the edge of Shadowclan territory. The warriors dropped their casual air and crept silently along the tree line, marking their scent here and there. Eaglepaw hastily opened his mouth to taste the air but was disappointed to only catch the faint, stale scent of Thunderclan cats. Duststripe gave the clearing a final searing glare before turning back the way they'd come.

Suddenly the sound of loud paw steps pounded from the undergrowth and a fresh Thunderclan tang wafted from the other side of the clearing. Almost immediately, a plump squirrel darted from the bushes, closely followed by a very small gray-brown she-cat, whom Eaglepaw remembered as the new Thunderclan apprentice, Mousepaw, from the Gathering a few nights earlier. The Shadowclan patrol watched from the trees as the apprentice ignored the scent markers and leaped on the squirrel on their side, swiftly killing it.

A young gray tom barreled into the clearing and yowled, "Mousepaw, stop! That's Shadowclan territory!"

The she-cat's round eyes widened further, and with a muffled wail she pelted to the gray tom's side on the other side of the border, the squirrel in her jaws.

"Prey-stealers!" Duststripe yowled, abandoning the shadows and stalking into the clearing. Eaglepaw, with a rush of anger mixed with excitement, followed along with the rest of the patrol. Mousepaw squeaked with fear and dropped the squirrel.

"I didn't know!" she gasped.

"Any mewling kit knows and fears our scent!" Fogeye snarled. The gray Thunderclan tom stepped forward, shielding Mousepaw, his white-tipped tail flicking restlessly. A furious snarl built up in Eaglepaw's throat.

_That squirrel can feed half the clan!_

He pushed forward until he was standing beside his mentor. "These foxhearts need to be taught a lesson," he meowed loudly, so the intruders could hear.

Duststripe narrowed his eyes at the two Thunderclan cats, as if wondering what to do with them. Eaglepaw couldn't believe the deputy was hesitating. Their strong patrol could easily overpower the apprentices. Fogeye was tensed, ready to attack. Snowbreeze had her eyes trained on the squirrel, and Eaglepaw was itching to rake his claws through that arrogant tom's fur. Even the Thunderclan cats were braced to flee, knowing they couldn't hope to win this fight. Only Roguepaw and Duststripe were still and calm.

"What's going on here?" a dark brown tabby tom stepped into the clearing to join the two cats. Following him was a dark gray tabby with black stripes. His muzzle was badly scarred. The two warriors were tense, ready to jump into battle if needed.

"I wasn't aware that you teach your mewling apprentices to steal prey, Tigerfur," Duststripe growled to the large brown tabby.

"It was Thunderclan prey when Mousepaw was chasing it," the gray tom objected.

"Hush, Cragpaw," Tigerfur hissed.

"Mousepaw has been an apprentice for less than a moon," the darker gray tabby said edgily. "Its not her fault that she has mistaken your scent for crowfood."

Snowbreeze spat angrily. "Maybe she hasn't been taught our scent because your sense of smell is so dull you wouldn't scent mouse dung if it were underneath your paws, Bramblenose," she hissed.

The Thunderclan warrior drew his lips back into a snarl and began to cross the border. Tigerfur bit into his tail to pull him back. "That's enough, Bramblenose," he growled. The gray tabby said nothing, but his amber eyes flashed at Snowbreeze. When he was sure that Bramblenose would behave, Tigerfur turned to Duststripe and dipped his head. "I apologize for what has gone on today. This won't happen again," he meowed.

"You should give us that squirrel if you really feel sorry!" Eaglepaw snapped.

Duststripe stuffed his black-tipped tail over his nose. "It is disappointing, Tigerfur, that your warriors should insult mine after they have clearly trespassed on our territory," he growled, narrowing his eyes at Bramblenose. Again, Tigerfur dipped his head to the Shadowclan deputy, but this time he didn't reply.

"We will let this foolish apprentice off this time, but I swear to Starclan that if we get so much as a whiff of Thunderclan stench over our border again, your cats may not see another sunrise." He turned his back on the clearing and stalked back into the undergrowth.

Eaglepaw stared at him in astonishment. "But—" he protested.

Duststripe silenced him with a glare. "We don't need prey-stealers to provide our food, nor do we need to fight over a mousebrained apprentice's mistake," he snapped before stepping into the shadows. Eaglepaw was forced to do the same, swallowing his desire to snatch back that squirrel.

Snowbreeze bent her head to whisper in his ear. "You may not agree with everything he says, but Duststripe is our deputy and we must trust his judgment."

Eaglepaw sighed and watched as the Thunderclan patrol backed away into their territory. With a wash of resentment, he watched Cragpaw pick up the large squirrel in his jaws before melting into the trees.

**ALLEGIANCES: SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader: **Littlestar—small ginger tom with icy blue eyes  
Apprentice, Roguepaw

**Deputy: **Duststripe—large thick-furred brown tom with one black stripe from his forehead to his tail tip  
Apprentice, Eaglepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Nightfrost—large, scruffy black tom with a scar over one blue eye

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Leopardclaw—beautiful golden she-cat with black spots and green eyes  
Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Mudeyes—red tom with a brown belly and eyes

Sharpears—black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Thorntooth—thick-furred sooty gray tom with a shredded ear  
Apprentice, Loudpaw

Sunstep—light golden she-cat with brown eyes

Darkshade—old, scruffy, very dark gray battle-scarred tom

Snowbreeze—lithe, pretty white she-cat with blue-gray eyes, mate of Duststripe, just started expecting kits for the first time

Fogeye—brown tabby-and-white tom with one green eye and one blind gray eye

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Eaglepaw—brown tom with white paws and tipped tail, has piercing gold eyes

Goldenpaw—bright gold tabby she-cat with green eyes

Loudpaw—gray tom with black tabby stripes

Roguepaw—small, red tom with golden smudges and one chipped ear, has amber eyes, former loner

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Squirreltail—ginger she-cat with a white belly and sweeping plume of a tail, half kittypet, mother of Gingerkit

Mothflight—brown and white she-cat with amber eyes, mate of Fogeye and mother of Poppykit

**Kits: (less than six moons old, living in the nursery)**

Gingerkit—orange tom with white spots on his head and neck

Poppykit—small back she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders: (Former warriors and queens now retired)****  
**  
Featherpelt—thick-furred white tom with blind blue eyes

Stonepelt—weathered sooty gray tom with darker flecks

**Descendants of known Clan cat from the Great Journey**

Leopardclaw, Thorntooth, Eaglepaw, Goldenpaw, Loudpaw


	5. Chapter 4

Hawkpaw dragged his paws into the Windclan camp, his belly complaining fiercely.

Swiftshadow, who was a part of his hunting patrol, chuckled at the sound. "You'd think our stomach's would get used to being ignored by now," he said before padding away. Legs shaking with exhaustion, Hawkpaw gazed wearily around the clearing. At the mouth of the nursery, Berryfoot dozed in the sun. Her plump belly rose and fell gently, emphasizing the promise of kits. Hawkpaw glared jealously at the cream colored queen, for getting to eat prey whenever she wanted.  
"You caught nothing?"

Hawkpaw whipped around at the sound of his mentor's voice. Marshstar barred down on him angrily. The Windclan leader's many battle scars stood out on his jet-black pelt. Brown patches similar to the color of his eyes gave Marshstar a ragged demeanour.

Hawkpaw puffed up his tabby fur, refusing to grovel and cower. "The rabbits were too cozy in their dens. I wasn't the only one who didn't bother trying to fish them out." The rest of his patrol had searched diligently, but none of them saw any point in burrowing to find food.

Marshstar's fur bristled. "Maybe if you paid more attention to your training, you wouldn't be so useless!" he snapped. "No fresh-kill tonight and you will come hunting with me at dawn."

"But you were going to teach me battle moves!" Hawkpaw objected.

"I won't if your measly hunting skills don't improve," Marshstar growled. Without another word he dragged a large rabbit off the fresh-kill pile and padded into his den. Hawkpaw hissed at his mentor's back as his sister, Frostpaw, trotted up with Swiftshadow and Harepelt, with the Windclan deputy, Flowerbelly, in the lead.

Frostpaw hesitated at the entrance of the gorse tunnel when she noticed Hawkpaw's stormy expression. "You look like you've swallowed a mouthful of herbs," she mewed.

Fuming with embarrassment, Hawkpaw shoved past her. He stumbled to his nest at the edge of the clearing, his stomach twisting at the thought of hunting at dawn. All he wanted to do was sleep and ignore his Clan mates' feasting on their skinny rabbits. He curled his brown-and-white pelt tightly in his bedding, trying to ignore his growling belly, and watched the camp settle in as the sky turned from milky pink to navy dusk. Robinsong, Windclan's medicine cat, loped to the other side of the clearing, where Volefur, the lone elder, lay. Thistletooth was sharing tongues with Lilypelt, and Stonepaw was firing questions at Ravenfeather.

His limbs heavy with exhaustion, Hawkpaw drifted sleepily. Despite the comfort of silverpelt above his head, however, his belly continued to disturb him. Giving up, Hawkpaw glowered at the spindly ground. A paw jabbed at his ribs, surprising him as the aroma of fresh-kill flooded his senses.

_If it's Stonepaw playing some stupid joke, I'll claw him a new face!_ he promised silently, looking up. Blue eyes on a light tabby pelt stared back at him with a half-eaten rabbit in her jaws. She gently placed the rabbit at her paws and nudged it towards him.

"I know you haven't eaten," murmured Fernleaf. "I'm not that hungry, so you can have the rest."

Hawkpaw blinked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Anything for my wonderful son," she purred.

His mother licked his cheek gently and he ducked his head in embarrassment. "I'm not a kit," he growled, but Fernleaf was already padding away.

"Thanks!" he called after her. Hawkpaw wolfed down the rabbit quickly and, licking his belly fur, observed the camp again.

Every cat was in their nest, sleeping outside for the first time since last Leaf-fall. Even Volefur was snoring contentedly a few fox lengths away. Hawkpaw watched his mother as she curled up in a nest that was slightly separated from the rest of the warriors. Grief was visible in her exhausted movements. Many moons ago, the Windclan deputy and Hawkpaw's father, Cloudspots, died in a border dispute with Riverclan, to be replaced by Flowerbelly. And now Fernleaf's mother, Redfern, was dead, killed on Thunderclan territory. Marshstar promised that she would be avenged, but there was no bringing Redfern back, so Fernleaf continued to isolate herself in grief.

Hawkpaw remembered the day they'd dragged Redfern's body through the gorse tunnel quite clearly. His mother had watched Flowerbelly and Ravenfeather gently rest her own mother's body right in the middle of camp. Fernleaf was so calm, so quiet, so poised. Hawkpaw waited for the emotional breakdown that never came. His mother had simply curled up beside Redfern's body and pressed her nose into the cold fur. He'd padded over and comforted her by remaining steadily at her side, occasionally running his tongue over her ears.

He remembered Marshstar whispering fiercely with Flowerbelly as the rest of the Clan assembled to share tongues with Redfern for the last time. The news soon spread like wildfire throughout Windclan.

Redfern was found in Thunderclan territory. She was murdered by their warriors.

_Thunderclan won't get away with this!_ Hawkpaw vowed. "Windclan remembers." With that cycling thought in his mind, he drifted off to sleep.

Hawkpaw was dreaming.

He felt the earth beneath his paws tremble as, around him, unknown cats fought tooth and claw in a large clearing surrounded by four giant oak trees. The full moon shone brightly, revealing wave after wave of battling cats yowling viciously. Two she-cats who were tangled together rolled towards Hawkpaw, and he had to jump out of the way to avoid them.

One large tom had a cat no bigger than an apprentice pinned, mercilessly clawing at the younger cat's skin. Hawkpaw leaped forward and dug his teeth in the large tom's scruff—and went right through him. He stumbled to regain his balance. He'd passed right through that cat's body! He looked back to see the large tom bowled over by another screeching queen. The young cat staggered up, only to be attacked again by his rescuer.

_This is madness!_

In the center of the clearing, a few tail lengths away from Hawkpaw, a wiry brown she-cat was wrestling with a large orange tom with white paws. They broke apart from each other and skirted up on a great slab of rock, Hawkpaw right on their heels. His instinct was to run away form the frenzy as fast as the wind, but he no longer had control of his limbs. When they reached the top, the two combatants circled each other warily.

The she-cat spat at the big tom. "This is my forest! You won't come within a whisker of my prey!" she hissed.

The ginger tom bristled. "You'll never control my territory!" he thundered.

The smaller cat let loose a ferocious shriek and leaped at her opponent to finish the fight they had started—

Hawkpaw jumped into consciousness when an icy cold paw treaded on his tail. He blinked open one bleary eye to see the starry white pelt of Frostpaw stumbling into the nest beside him. Stonepaw muttered restlessly in his sleep on Hawkpaw's other side.

"Sorry," his sister murmured quietly. "I just got back from the moonhigh patrol. Go back to sleep, all is quiet."

Grumpily, Hawkpaw stretched and settled back into his bedding. This time, when he slept, there were no dreams of the past...

Once again, he was awakened by a jabbing forepaw. Moaning, he rolled over on his back and blinked up at his leader's upside-down face.

"It's almost dawn. Get up," Marshstar growled shortly before padding away toward the entrance to the camp.

Grumbling, Hawkpaw jumped half-heartedly out of his nest and stretched the stiffness out of his shoulders. Beside him, Frostpaw slept soundly. He ignored the prickle of resentment in his pelt and followed Marshstar slowly to the entrance of the gorse tunnel. Next to the Windclan leader was his daughter, Ravenfeather, giving her black pelt a quick wash. Lying on Marshstar's other side was Thistletooth, who was yawning broadly. Hawkpaw's tail drooped at a dark realization.

Angrily, he turned on his mentor.

"I thought we were going hunting!" he growled.

"Dawn patrol first, then hunting," Marshstar meowed gruffly. He shifted impatiently. "Where's Spottedsky?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," grunted a silvery gray she-cat, who was weaving around her sleeping clan mates. Spottedsky's fur stuck up on one side from sleep, making her white spots look haggard. Marshstar nodded at her sharply before leading the patrol out of the hollow.

Almost immediately, Hawkpaw's short legs were slick with dew. Biting back a loud curse, he turned to Ravenfeather. "Why isn't Stonepaw trekking with us," he demanded.

She blinked calmly at him. "He was with the dusk patrol after working all day on battle moves," she meowed. "He deserves rest."

Hawkpaw snorted. "I hunted my paws off but I just get more work," he muttered.

Thistleclaw gazed sympathetically at him. "You're going to have to work harder now that Harepelt's a warrior and there's only three of you," he reminded him kindly.

Again, Hawkpaw snorted. "Harepelt's so skittish he jumps at the sight of his own tail." he hissed scornfully. "Remember when that Shadowclan apprentice jumped out at him?"

Thistleclaw choked back a purring laugh and Spottedsky rolled her eyes in disgust. "That fluffy kit just hissed at him and Harepelt wails for all of Starclan!" She snarled at the memory.

Hawkpaw nodded. "I'm more fit to be a warrior than that mangy furball!" he crowed.

"You should show more respect for your elder Clan mate," Ravenfeather scolded. She turned her eyes on Thistleclaw and Spottedsky. They both had the decency to look slightly guilty under her green gaze. "And you should be ashamed, teaching this apprentice to be so scornful."

Marshstar also glowered at his patrol. "Don't be so boastful, Hawkpaw," he growled. "Harepelt may be a coward but at least he can hunt decently, which isn't what I can say for you!" he pushed his muzzle right up against his apprentice's at these last words and whipped around to stalk off.

Hawkpaw was frozen with bewilderment. Thistleclaw and Spottedsky were just as guilty for mocking Harepelt as he was, but Marshstar had only singled _him_ out. Hot anger and humiliation itched at his paws. He remained still as the patrol followed their leader. Ravenfeather turned and opened her mouth to speak when a rabbit pelted out from under a bush and streaked across Hawkpaw's path. Without thinking, he snatched it and broke its neck swiftly.

"Good catch!" Thistletooth purred. Despite his frustration, Hawkpaw swelled with pride. Ravenfeather and Spottedsky were both nodding appreciatively. It was a pretty big rabbit, and it was practically begging to be caught. Knowing that Marshstar couldn't possibly complain, he turned expectantly to his mentor. The large tom narrowed his eyes at the fresh kill before ordering Hawkpaw to bury it to pick up later. Seething with annoyance at the lack of praise, Hawkpaw grudgingly did what he was told.

_To think he would lay off for once_, he growled silently, the frustration returning. From the back of the patrol he glared at his mentor. Ravenfeather slowed her pace to match his and watched him. He tried to ignore her scrutiny, but it was clear the small warrior had something to say.

"My father usually depends on actions rather than words," she mewed gently. "He may not have said anything, but I'm sure he's noticed how well you've progressed. You just haven't recognized the signs."

Hawkpaw glowered at her, wishing she would leave him alone. She hesitated before speaking again. "Marshstar also has many things on his mind right now. I'm sure after everything with Thunderclan blows over, he'll be less strict."

Hawkpaw was barely listening. Ravenfeather had been speaking as if what had happened to Redfern was not important at all! As if reading his mind, the dark warrior backtracked quickly. "I don't mean we should forget about finding Redfern's killer—"

"Thunderclan are the killers!" Hawkpaw interjected crossly.

To his surprise, Ravenfeather's eyes darkened with disbelief. "We don't know for sure that it was a Thunderclan cat who killed her, or if the rest of its Clan knew anything about it," she reasoned.

Hawkpaw narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. _Ravenfeather may have a point,_he thought. Then another problem occurred to him. "Then why did Marshstar challenge Stormstar in front of all four Clans?" he demanded. "Now he has to follow through, or risk his pride, especially since our Clan's the smallest right now."

The black warrior shook her head. "I've tried to reason with him, but he refuses to believe anyone but a Thunderclan warrior could have done this," she meowed hesitantly, as if she were weary of her thoughts with him.

Hawkpaw shook his head in confusion. "What will he do if he's wrong?"

Ravenfeather blinked slowly. "I don't know, but it won't be good for either of our Clans."

**ALLEGIANCES: WINDCLAN****  
**

**Leader:** Marshstar—black battle-scarred tom with brown patches and amber eyes  
Apprentice, Hawkpaw

**Deputy:** Flowerbelly—black she-cat with a white belly and a white dash on her forehead  
Apprentice, Stonepaw

**Medicine Cat: **Robinsong—small red she-cat with white front paws and blue eyes

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**  
Spottedsky—strong light gray she-cat with white spots and green eyes

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Swiftshadow—large black tom with a ginger patch on one foreleg, son of Marshstar

Ravenfeather—very small sleek black she-cat with sea-green eyes, daughter of Marshstar

Thistletooth—light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lilypelt—old white-and-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Fernleaf—slender tan-coloured tabby with one white paw

Harepelt—small brown tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)****  
****  
** Stonepaw—gray tom with amber eyes

Hawkpaw—brown tabby tom with a white belly and amber eyes

Frostpaw—white she-cat with blue eyes, sister of Hawkpaw

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Berryfoot—large cream-coloured she-cat with brown eyes

**Kits: (less than six moons old, living in the nursery)** none

**Elders: (Former warriors and queens now retired)****  
**  
Volefur—brown tom with a white muzzle

**Descendant of known Clan cat form the Great Journey**

Spottedsky, Stonepaw, Thistletooth, Hawkpaw, Frostpaw


	6. Chapter 5

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Stormstar's summons echoed across the stone hollow. Cragpaw hastily finished the thrush he was eating and, licking his lips, followed Spottedfire to the base of the ledge. He watched as his Clan assembled, wondering sheepishly if this had anything to do with his approaching warrior ceremony.  
Dawnsayer, smelling of dock leaves, emerged from the medicine den where she'd been treating Stumpytail's scratched pad. The brown warrior sat just outside her den to watch, frowning at his injury. Rainshine and Shardfoot padded out of the warriors den drowsily. Rainshine's dappled silver pelt glimmered cheerfully in the sun while Shardfoot's blindingly white pelt stood out in stark contrast to his sooty grey paws. Bramblenose and Mousepaw pushed through the gorse tunnel, closely followed by Fuzzypaw and her mentor, Tawnystorm. The four of them were layered in sand from the training hollow. Wildpath purred and merged her black pelt with Tawnystorm's red one, getting sand carelessly all over herself too, and the couple settled together a few fox-lengths away. Tigerfur and Runningheart were sitting with Icetalon at the foot of the ledge.  
Stormstar raised her tail for silence. Her piercing gaze scoured the camp as if looking for unseen enemies. Cragpaw shivered with mixed feelings of anticipation and concern.  
"My fellow Thunderclan warriors," she began. "Newleaf is finally here, along with the promise of more nice, fat prey. Our nursery now has two healthy kits and I'm sure more new Clan mates are on the way."  
Was Cragpaw the only one who noticed that Stormstar's eyes flickered in Wildpath and Tawnystorm's direction?  
"Unfortunately, the Gathering has jeopardized much needed peace," she continued gravely. "Marshstar has accused us of murder and Littlestar is pushing our borders."  
"Those Shadowclan fox-hearts!" snarled Runningheart. His hackles were raised and his tortoiseshell-and-white pelt rippled aggressively. The Clan muttered in agreement.  
"I say we attack Shadowclan before they attack us!" called Sharpclaw. The old tom was pacing angrily at the mouth of the elders den, his black-and-white fur bristling. Padfoot, his mate, was trying to calm the irritated cat by curving her dark golden tail along his back. At the base of the ledge, Bramblenose, Runningheart, Wildpath, and Shardfoot were yowling in agreement. Stormstar raised her tail again for silence.  
"Shadowclan has not stepped over our border yet," she pointed out. "I believe they're waiting for us to make a mistake again before taking action, as Duststripe promised."  
Although she'd tactfully left out who exactly made the mistake of crossing the border, half the Clan turned to stare at Mousepaw, who hung her head in shame. Three sunrises had passed since she, Bramblenose, Tigerfur and Cragpaw ran into Duststripe's patrol. After that, Shadowclan scent markers had been aggressively close to the border.  
"Although I'm wary of Shadowclan and don't trust a few mouse tails on them, they have been fair about the whole misunderstanding, so they're not my main concern." The Thunderclan leader glared at her brother, Bramblenose, who had opened his mouth to disagree, before continuing. "No, my worry is directed towards Marshstar and his Windclan warriors."  
The Clan erupted into more mutterings. Padfoot spoke up over the restless mews in her throaty voice. "How could Redfern die on our own territory without our noticing?"  
The Clan was abruptly silent. Beside Cragpaw, he could feel Spottedfire tense. The old she-cat had a good question, and no one wanted to be the first to admit that a patrol had slipped up in their duties.  
"Did anyone sense anything suspicious by that old ravine?" Stormstar asked.  
More silence.  
Icetalon stepped forward. "Windclan scent drifts on the wind, crossing our border all the time," she pointed out. "Even if there was any evidence of Redfern's presence, it was washed away by all the sleet we've been having." She narrowed her eyes. "In fact, we never even saw that half-eaten rabbit Marshstar mentioned, and not even sleet can wash that away."  
"Then that must mean that Windclan's lying!" Wildpath hissed, springing up. She looked ready to charge over to Windclan at that moment and rip them apart.  
"But why would they make something as serious as this up?" Tawnystorm argued.  
Wildpath rolled her eyes and glared at her mate. "Because Windclan stole prey and they wanted to distract us from their theft," she replied indignantly.  
"But we don't eat rabbits," Fuzzypaw piped up.  
"We do sometimes, when they come to our territory through the tunnels," Rainshine meowed. In Leafbare, the rabbits sheltered under the forest in their burrows, but come Newleaf, they popped out of their dens all fat and drowsy.  
"So you're saying that Marshstar killed his own warrior and Clan mate just to conceal a bit of prey stealing?" said Tigerfur, shaking his head. "If anyone truly believes that, then you're fools."  
Before there could be anymore arguments, Stormstar asked,"Has Starclan spoken to you on this matter, Dawnsayer?"  
The light ginger she-cat shook her head. The clan turned back to their leader atop the Highledge. She closed her eyes, seeming to be deep in thought. Finally, she opened them.  
"I believe that the best choice of action would be to step forward with extreme caution. We need to patrol our borders more frequently, for when Marshstar launches an attack." She paused to think. "At least two more times; once between sunhigh and sunset and the second between moonhigh and dawn,"  
"We're going to do nothing?" Shardfoot interrupted. "After what Marshstar accused us of and how he threatened our Clan? We're just going to work more?"  
Some more cats voiced their opposition. Even Icetalon, the loyal deputy, looked unhappy by her leader's decision.  
"We have enough work to do without adding on more patrols," Runningheart protested angrily. Wildpath nodded in agreement. What Runningheart said was true. The Clan was so small now, and still weak from the hunger, grief, and sickness of these past moons. Any more patrols than necessary would tire the Clan further.  
Yet Cragpaw couldn't hold back his shock as, around him, warriors were defying their leader so openly and aggressively. If they were to march across the border and confront Windclan, wouldn't the repercussions from the battle force the Clan to take even more time to recover? Why risk starting a war? Cragpaw thought Stormstar's idea was a good one. Frustration with his clan mates boiled in his belly. He wished he could make his voice heard.  
"Thats _enough_!" Stormstar snarled. "What is the matter with all of you? I thought you were warriors, not kits!"  
Though frustrated with their leader, the Clan weren't angry enough to defy their leader to openly. They quieted. Cragpaw took advantage of the brief silence.  
"Wouldn't it be better if we were to go on these extra patrols to at least look for clues?" he meowed. His Clan mates all stared at him, but he continued. "Besides, Marshstar clearly said that he was going to attack us to avenge Redfern's death, so that must mean there will be some kind of battle soon anyway." He paused to catch his breath. "It would be better to put up a strong defence and look for clues at the same time, because if we fight openly, then we will look guilty," he finished before sitting down again.  
The silence stretched on. _I wonder if I did something wrong. I am old enough to catch my own prey so I should be allowed to speak._ He debated with himself while his fellow Thunderclan warriors continued to stare. A scratchy meow echoed across the hollow.  
"The youngster has a solid point." Stumpytail sat up and nodded at the apprentice. To Cragpaw's relief, the Clan began to mutter again, this time discussing Cragpaw's theory. Nervously, he stole a glance up to the top of the Highledge. Stormstar met his eyes and nodded her approval. The Thunderclan leader, Cragpaw knew, had been thinking the same thing. A purr rumbled in his ear and he turned to Spottedfire.  
"Well put, my young apprentice," she meowed proudly. Cragpaw sat up a little straighter.  
"I hope now everyone understands the importance of caution," Stormstar called.  
"We can learn from the young," Dawnsayer agreed in her singsong voice, nodding at Cragpaw.  
"I know it will be difficult to keep up extra patrols, but Icetalon and I will join as many of them as we can," Stormstar continued. "These patrols are hopefully only temporary, just until Marshstar makes his move. And when he does…" she trailed off to unsheathe her claws, and uttered a low battle cry. The clan took up the yowl enthusiastically, faith in their leader restored. It took many heartbeats for Stormstar to be heard again.  
"I have asked Icetalon and Tigerfur to be in charge of the patrols and to help speed along the training of our apprentices," she meowed, flicking her tail toward the Thunderclan deputy and the massive tom beside her. "This meeting is over, go to them for your assignments."  
Immediately, the pair started calling warriors together. Stormstar slid gracefully from the Highledge, and Cragpaw watched as Bramblenose approached her.  
"I caught a strange scent near the border," he meowed.  
His sister blinked in surprise. "Why didn't you bring this up when I asked about Redfern just now?"  
The gray tabby shifted his paws uneasily. "The scent wasn't rabbit, and it wasn't Thunderclan or Windclan. It was...something else."  
"Well spit it out, what was it?"  
"I don't know," he replied. "It was musty, dark, like a badger, but stronger."  
Stormstar tipped her head to one side. "Well that's not much to go on." When her brother didn't respond, she sighed. "Great. Another threat to our Clan." She shuffled closer to her brother, and Cragpaw guiltily padded a couple paw steps closer to listen in. He'd eavesdropped this long, why not a bit more? "Keep this to yourself for now. I'll let Icetalon and Dawnsayer know, but for now the Clan is tense enough without adding this to the mix."  
Bramblenose opened his mouth to say something, his words were missed as, suddenly, a brown lump of fur barrelled into Cragpaw. With a grunt, he fell awkwardly on his side.  
"I caught a prey-stealing Windclan warrior!" Bristlekit squealed, pouncing on Cragpaw's chest. The young kit was wriggling excitedly, jabbing the apprentice with clumsy paws. Rosekit was yowling with laughter, her creamy fur catching bits of grass as she rolled around happily. Cragpaw gently shoved Bristlekit off his belly and sat up to glance at Stormstar and Bramblenose, who'd been alerted to the noise and paddded up the Highledge to the Thunderclan leader's den for more privacy. With a sigh, Cragpaw gazed affectionately at the kits  
Bristlekit was the bigger of the two; his muddy brown pelt was the same colour as the small drop on Rosekit's forehead. While Bristlekit's eyes were blue like his father, Stumpytail, Rosekit's green eyes matched her mother, Treeshade. Both kits were staring at Cragpaw expectantly. He drew himself up until he was towering over the bundles.  
"Do I look like a Windclan runt to you?" he demanded with false menace.  
"Nope, you're too fat," mewed Bristlekit cheerfully. Rosekit yowled again with laughter. An amused purr escaped from Cragpaw's throat. He could still remember what it was like to be a kit. No worries, a cozy and simple lifestyle, curling up in nice, soft bedding, clinging to the scent of his mother and her sweet milk. He felt mixed feelings of pride and loneliness, watching the kits tumble together in the moss.  
He remembered his sisters vaguely. Their names had been Silverkit and Moonkit. They'd been taken by a starving fox, the same one who gave Bramblenose his scars, when the warrior chased after it in an attempt to save them. Cragpaw's mother died half a moon later.  
"Can you teach us some fighting moves?" Bristlepaw's high-pitched mew jerked Cragpaw out of his dark thoughts. He blinked at the kit, who was trembling with anticipation.  
"You seem to know what you're doing," he purred, twitching his ear where a leaf had stuck when Bristlekit jumped him. The small tom puffed up at his praise.  
"But we need to learn how to really fight when we have to battle Windclan," Rosekit protested. Her eyes flicked around the camp, as if she expected strange warriors to appear at any moment.  
Before Cragpaw could reply, Treeshade trotted over. She was a sturdy she-cat with a brown pelt, speckled with black spots. A dark stripe started from between her ears to the tip of her tail, and her paws were an inky black.  
"Are you two causing trouble again?" she scolded. Rosekit began weaving herself in and around her mother's legs, making it difficult for the queen to keep her balance.  
"We were just talking," Bristlekit mewed loudly.  
"And pouncing on poor, defenseless apprentices," Cragpaw piped up cheerfully.  
Treeshade blinked apologetically at him. "I let them watch the Clan meeting," she admitted.  
"That means we're almost old enough to be apprentices!" Bristlekit boasted.  
"Not for two whole moons, mouse-brain," Rosekit mewed haughtily.  
Treeshade purred and gave her daughter a lick. "Be nice, dearest, and go annoy your father." She flicked her tail in unsuspecting Stumpytail's direction. The dusty brown tom was licking his sore paw. The two kits darted forward and hurled themselves at him. Stumpytail snarled playfully and began to gently wrestle with his kits.  
Beside Cragpaw, the queen sighed quietly. "They just grow up so fast," she answered to his concerned look. He gave her shoulder a comforting lick. This she-cat was as dear to Cragpaw as his dead family. After his mother had died, a very pregnant Treeshade had taken her friend's kit in until his apprentice ceremony. Watching Bristlekit and Rosekit play with their father, Cragpaw felt a strong protective kinship towards them.  
He heard Spottedfire call his name and he meowed a hasty goodbye to Treeshade before joining a patrol. At the fern tunnel, he turned one last time to gaze upon the peaceful camp and remembered Bramblenose and Stormstar's conversation. Another threat to the forest was out there, and he wasn't going to wait around for it to take any precious lives.  
_I'll protect my Clan, no matter what!_

~*~

"I can't do this!" Mousepaw wailed, clinging to the oak branch desperately.  
"Come on, it's easy," Fuzzypaw soothed, hopping along the treetop with the ease of a squirrel. "Think about how scared Windclan will be when you drop out of the sky!"  
"Slow down, Fuzzypaw," Tawnystorm called from the ground. "This fighting technique is about stealth, not speed."  
Cragpaw craned his neck to look up at the two she-cats clawing their way through the tree. His mentor watched with a bit of a bored look on her face. He tried hard to push his own apathetic attitude away.  
Bramblenose and Tawnystorm were teaching their apprentices the art of tree jumping, a fighting skill mastered by Thunderclan to surprise their enemies by leaping on their backs from the trees. Cragpaw, being the eldest apprentice, was proficient at it now, so he was acting as the unsuspecting enemy warrior while Fuzzypaw and Mousepaw practiced.  
"You're no more than a few tail-lengths from the ground, Mousepaw," Bramblenose meowed patiently. "You've jumped farther than that."  
The grey-brown she-cat tentatively peered over her perch to take in the fall below. "It feels a lot farther."  
"Here, let me show you," Fuzzypaw mewed, crouching on her branch and bunching her muscles to leap. Spottedfire, Tawnystorm, and Bramblenose hastily moved out of the way. Cragpaw remained a few paw steps from the tree, keeping his back wide open for Fuzzypaw's attack.  
With an excited cry, she jumped. She dislodged some bark with her claws and it rained down as the tabby she-cat plummeted. She misjudged her leap though, and her flailing claws only met Cragpaw's haunches before stumbling into a clumsy heap.  
"Mouse dung!" she snarled, glaring at Cragpaw as if it were his fault.  
Tawnystorm padded up to her. "I find it helps when you keep your eye on your target even as you fall," he meowed helpfully. "Your body will respond to your line of sight."  
Bramblenose opened his jaws in a wide yawn. "I think that's enough practice for one day."  
For the first time Cragpaw noticed that the sun was on its way to setting.  
Spottedfire leaned toward Bramblenose to murmur in his ear, "The longer she waits, the harder it'll be." Her gaze wandered to Mousepaw, still crouched frozen on the oak.  
The dark tabby warrior sighed. "I know. But maybe if we take it by kit-steps, she'll gain more confidence up there." He raised his voice so Mousepaw could hear. "We're headed back to camp! Come on down!"  
For a heartbeat, the apprentice looked relieved. But when she shifted her paws to climb down, she slipped. "I—I can't!" she cried.  
"Great Starclan," Fuzzypaw muttered. "Bramblenose has his paws full with this one."  
Cragpaw silenced her with a flick of his tail, hoping that Mousepaw hadn't heard.  
"Someone better go get her," Tawnystorm mewed worriedly.  
"I will," Cragpaw declared. Before anyone could object he took a running leap at the tree, expertly clawing his way up until he reached Mousepaw. She stared at him with wide eyes, fur bristled with terror.  
"How about we jump together?" he asked gently. Maybe if Mousepaw jumped now she wouldn't find it all so hard next time.  
"Alright, " she mewed fearfully, looking down at the waiting cats below. "As long as you promise to jump with me."  
"I promise." He pressed up against her. Together the two apprentices readied their back legs.  
"On my count," Cragpaw said. "One…two…_three!_"  
They leaped. But just as Mousepaw sprang, a strong wind picked up, and she panicked. She jumped to the side, barreling into Cragpaw. He was slammed into a lower branch, knocking the wind out of him. He continued to fall as he desperately tried to gasp air into his lungs. He knew he wasn't going to have a soft landing.  
But then Cragpaw felt a faint tickle as a pelt brushed against his. It was hot, and seemed to crackle with energy. Whatever it was had the strength to turn him over mid-air, just as he landed. Cragpaw's unsheathed paws touched the earth, and he collapsed on his side, finally able to breathe again.  
As his Clan mates rushed over to examine him, Cragpaw glanced around, looking for the ghostly presence who'd saved him. A flash of ginger fur appeared in the undergrowth, and then it was gone.  
"Thank you," he murmured, wondering why a Starclan cat would bother with him, before preparing to assure his terrified Clan mates that he was alright.


	7. Chapter 6

An eerie wail echoed across the Riverclan camp and Shellpaw stiffened in fear. Abandoning her borage leaves, she pelted out of her den to find the source of the cry.

_Why does something terrible have to happen while Rockhead's out of camp?_

On the outer edges of the island camp, the river was swollen with floodwater. There, Shellpaw skidded to a stop in front of Whitekit. The tiny she-kit was laying in a bed of reeds, her littermates—Reedkit and Sandkit—whimpering beside her.

"What happened," Shellpaw demanded, nosing the three kits frantically for injuries. Whitekit's fur was drenched.

"Whitekit fell into the river!" Reedkit mewed. Shellpaw relaxed. Aside from Whitekit being soaked to the bone, there were no problems. Shellpaw knew how to deal with a mischievous waterlogged kit.

Gingerly, she picked up Whitekit by the scruff and trotted to the medicine den. Many warriors had come running after the first cry, but after seeing that Shellpaw could take care of it, they returned to their duties. Ignoring the borage leaves littering the ground of the den, she gently placed the kit into a clean nest before hurrying to the herb stores.

_Let's see, juniper berries for loss of breath and poppy seed for the shock._ Shellpaw ran over other remedies in her head, deducting any fever herbs because the den was warm and the kit was strong. As Shellpaw padded back to her patient's nest, Cloudypatch, Whitekit's mother, pushed into the den, her eyes focusing on her kit. The young queen curled up around the bundle, warming Whitekit up with her thick gray-and-white fur.

Cloudypatch turned to Shellpaw. "Did she fall into the river?"

The apprentice nodded "I need to take a look, but you could lick her warm," she suggested.

Cloudypatch dipped her head to lap the white fur. This wasn't the first time the Riverclan queen had to perform this exercise. Sandkit had tumbled in the river twice before. Since it was newleaf, all the snow and ice had melted and the river level had gone up, surprising unsuspecting kits and apprentices. The flooded grass was no danger unless the current was running strong or it was a chilly day, which this sunhigh was neither.

Focusing on Whitekit, Shellpaw tried to coax her to take deep breaths. "Is it hard to breathe at all?" she asked.  
The small she-cat stared at her with wide blue eyes. "I'm just cold," she rasped.

"You wouldn't be if you were behaving," Cloudypatch scolded gently. "Especially when I'm on patrol for the first time in moons."  
Whitekit said nothing, only buried deeper into her mother's belly. Shellpaw nudged the small cat gently with her nose.

"Can you eat this poppy seed for me, Whitekit?" She placed the dark seed in front of the kit's muzzle and, obediently, Whitekit lapped it up. At that moment, Whitekit's father, Shoalblaze, entered the clearing with Sandkit and Reedkit following close behind.

"Is she all right?" the thick-furred tom meowed.

"She'll live," Cloudypatch purred. "All thanks to our brilliant medicine cat apprentice." Both cats blinked warmly at Shellpaw, who looked down at her paws in embarrassment.

"Well she is your kin. Small wonder she's brilliant," Shoalblaze said proudly, licking his mate between the ears. Cloudypatch was Rockhead's littermate, making Shellpaw her half-sister.

Sandkit and Reedkit were examining their own sister, who was now sleeping deeply thanks to the poppy seed "Is she dead?" Sandkit whimpered fretfully.

"No, dearest," Cloudypatch murmured gently, resting her tail on the little ginger she-cat's back. "She's just sleeping,"

"I'm glad to see you taking such good care of our family." Shellpaw turned to see Rockhead at the mouth of the den. Her mentor stepped forward to examine Whitekit. "Well done, Shellpaw," he purred, turning to his apprentice. "Your becoming an expert kit dryer."

More leaves rustled as Riverclan's second queen, Leafstorm, poked her dark tabby head in the entrance.

"I'm sorry Cloudypatch," she mewed gruffly. "I only took my eyes off them for one heartbeat."

The gentle queen dipped her head to her disgruntled den mate. "No harm done," she assured her.

Leafstorm began to squeeze into the clearing, but Rockhead pushed her back. "I believe Whitekit is well enough to return to her own den, where you can examine her there," he meowed pointedly.

Cloudypatch purred with amusement. "Well it is a little crowded in here." Turning to her kits, she nudged them out of the den. Shoalblaze gingerly picked up Whitekit and followed his mate into the sunshine. Soon enough, Rockhead and Shellpaw were alone in the den.

Her mentor sighed with relief. The young tom preferred the comfort of solitude over crowds. Rockhead's eyes rested on the scattered borage leaves and he let out a startled cry. Frantically, he gathered them up in his paws. Shellpaw cringed with guilt behind him.

"Why are they all trampled?" he demanded fretfully.

Shellpaw ducked her head in shame. "Reedkit and Sandkit must have stepped on them when they came in." But she knew that wasn't an excuse. She quietly scolded herself. She'd known Whitekit would've been fine; she didn't have to focus all her attention on her patient and ignore the protection valuable herbs.

Rockhead sat down heavily on his haunches. "Most of these are useless now," he mewed dejectedly.

"I can go fetch some more." she offered, feeling the weight of her oversight. She also jumped at any chance she could get to be out of the forest. As much as she loved helping and healing, fresh air always made Shellpaw happy, especially after spending the day cooped up in the medicine den away from her Clan mates. She almost leaped out of her fur when Rockhead nodded his consent. She charged out of the den hastily before her mentor could change his mind.

"Make sure to bring a warrior with you," he called absently from behind her. Shellpaw skipped happily. She already knew who to invite. Pebblespots was dozing quietly near the warriors den in the midmorning light. Her light grey fur rose and fell gently, causing the darker spots to ripple beautifully along her silky pelt. The old she-cat opened one hazelnut eye when Shellpaw approached.

"Do you want to come with me to collect some herbs, Pebblespots?" Shellpaw asked after dipping her head respectfully, wasting no time.

The gray warrior sat up and stretched lazily. "Alright." she paused to yawn. "Is it alright if I bring Oakpaw as well?"

Shellpaw nodded eagerly. This was why she'd asked her friend's mentor to escort her. "Do you want me to go get him?" she offered politely. Pebblespots pointed her tail in the direction of the elders den. Shellpaw dipped her head again and bounced to the mouth of the tunnel, almost falling on Oakpaw.

"Hey, watch where you're going," he muttered, steadying her.

"You're coming with Pebblespots and me to collect herbs," Shellpaw declared, undaunted by Oakpaw's grumpy mood. The older apprentice simply grunted and followed her to the edge of camp, where Pebblespots was waiting patiently.

"Did you finish all of it?" the warrior asked.

"Of course." Oakpaw's words ended in a large yawn.

Guilt itched under Shellpaw's fur. "You don't have to come if you're too tired," she mewed.

Oakpaw perked up hastily. "No way! We never get to spend time together!" The young tom blinked hard as if to clear the drowsiness from his head. As a medicine cat apprentice, Shellpaw knew she should force Oakpaw to remain in camp and rest. But the selfish part of her wanted to be with her friend, so she didn't object.

"There's no hurry, we'll take our time," she promised, leaving it up to Pebblespots to lead the small patrol out of the confines of camp. One by one, they slipped into the river.

"What are we collecting?" the old warrior called over the echo of the rushing water.

"Borage leaves," Shellpaw reluctantly replied. She expected suspicion from the she-cat and wasn't disappointed.

"Isn't that right along the Windclan border? They aren't being the friendliest Clan neighbours right now." Pebblespots meowed, climbing out of the water on the far side. Her drenched fur still managed to bristle at the mention of the cats hunting in the moor.

"Yes, but Rockhead said it was okay." Shellpaw splashed out from under the current and hastily shook herself, praying that Pebblespots wouldn't drag them all back to camp.

"Let me lead then." The gray she-cat was still watching Shellpaw sharply as she marched purposefully through the leafy undergrowth bordering the river.

Oakpaw matched his pace with Shellpaw's. "Do you even know a single battle move?" he demanded crossly, worry welling in his eyes.

"One," Shellpaw replied sheepishly. Her friend growled softly in response but said nothing more.

_So much for a pleasant walk,_ Shellpaw thought glumly.

The sun was sinking in the sky by the time the three of them broke through the lush forest and out onto the outskirts of the gently sloping hills of Windclan.

The moor looked barren and lonely, the grasses a washed out brown, determined to stick up sharply like thistles. Wind kicked up the parched soil and made Shellpaw's eyes water. There wasn't a soul—hunter or prey—in this, Pebblespots and Oakpaw were tense and wary, scouring the land for any sign of their hostile neighbours. Shellpaw flicked her tail crossly. The entire journey to the border had been thick with silence, despite Shellpaw's efforts to strike up a conversation.

_Not even Windclan would be mousebrained enough to attack a medicine cat, especially when they're on their own side of the border!_ She ignored the fact that she'd brought up the same worries to Rockhead a few nights before.

Her companions didn't seem to hear her silent thoughts. Turning her back on them, she began searching the tree line for the elusive borage. She was so intent on finding it that Shellpaw failed to notice the sudden dip in the ground. Her foot tripped over the crushed dirt and she let out a startled yowl before falling flat on her face.

"What in the name of Starclan…" her curse trailed off as Shellpaw scrambled to her throbbing feet and got a look at what had slipped her up.

"What is it? What happened?" Oakpaw leaped to Shellpaw's side, closely followed by a grim-faced Pebblespots. Shellpaw couldn't find her voice, continuing to stare at the ravaged mud that had long ago dried into dirt. A cold, ominous claw of fear snaked from the tips of her ears to the ends of her tail. Distantly, she heard two shocked gasps from her Clan mates as they spotted what had caused her fear.

"What did this?" Oakpaw demanded incredulously.

"It's something I have never encountered before," Pebblespots murmured gravely.

Imprinted in the dry earth was some sort of paw print, the size of two tail lengths. Long claw marks hooked the ground in front of it. The print was deep and had a dark, musky smell to it.

Shuddering, Pebblespots continued. "Whatever creature made this is big enough to cause a considerable amount of damage." Growling, she turned and beckoned for the two apprentices to follow her back to camp, the borage leaves left forgotten for another day.

The return journey to the Riverclan camp was impossibly more soundless than the first. Shellpaw found it difficult to keep up with the fast-paced Pebblespots.

Oakpaw's eyes shifted feverishly among the trees as if expecting an enemy to pop up from under every shadow.

After what seemed like moons, the trio dived into the river leading to camp. Shepherdheart was just about to lead a patrol out when Pebblespots shook her head at the scruffy tom, flicking her tail for him to follow. Because of Pebblespots' seniority in the clan, the deputy obeyed with little hesitation.

When they climbed onto the island, Pebblespots headed straight for Willowstar, Shepherdheart fast on her heels. The Riverclan leader was amicably sharing tongues with Bluestorm. It was dusk and the Clan was settling down for the night after filling their bellies for the first time in moons. But Shellpaw no longer felt safe, and the swelling river surrounding the island now had a trapped atmosphere to it that she hadn't noted before.

Rockhead nosed his way out of the medicine den and spotted Shellpaw. "Where are those borage leaves?" he demanded crossly, splashing his way over.

Before Shellpaw could answer, Willowstar clawed her way up the overhanging tree that draped a large portion of the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own fish join beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" she called in her singsong voice. Most of the clan had already assembled to eat, but Shellpaw watched as Coalstreak, Smallshore and Brackenfoot emerged drowsily from the warriors den. Longpaw strutted up to the meeting with Ryepaw close behind.

After every cat was settled, Willowstar began. "Pebblespots has just returned with some disturbing news that she will share with you all." The silver tabby stepped back, leaving room for Pebblespots to address the Clan.

"Today, on the border to Windclan, Shellpaw stumbled upon a strange paw print larger than a badger's claws. There were a couple more, and the tracks lead us into Windclan territory, where we could no longer follow. The tracks suggest that its a huge creature, bigger than I have ever encountered. I have no idea where—" Before she could finish her announcement, the Clan erupted into meows.

"That's impossible!" Coalstreak yowled. "There has never been such a large creature seen around this lake in all of Clan history!" He sat back down and began washing one large black paw, as if his opinion settled the matter. Longpaw, being the white tom's apprentice, bayed his agreement. Ryepaw echoed his call, his black and brown pelt bristling.

"Just because we haven't seen something before doesn't mean it can't exist!" Shepherdheart growled.

"Wasn't there an evil mane-less lion preying on cats at the time of the Great Journey?" Smallshore—a young golden warrior with darker flecks—called out timidly.

"What if it's made its home here?" An elder, Grayfur, cried fretfully. Wails spread through the throng of cats like a great wave, and Shellpaw resisted the urge to crouch down and close her ears. Willowstar took Pebblespot's place on the Highbranch and desperately attempted to subdue her panicking Clan. Finally, Shepherdheart jumped up to stand beside his leader and let loose a booming caterwaul. Everyone turned a startled gaze to their new deputy.

"Your leader is trying to speak," he meowed with exaggerated patience, as if he were talking to a pack of whimpering kits. Willowstar dipped her head in thanks to the scruffy tortoise-shell before turning her attention back to Pebblespots, who was now sitting rigged on the ground.

"Do you recognize any scents regarding this print?"

The gray she-cat shook her head. "All that I know is that danger is coming," she declared grimly.

The clearing was thick with silence as the Clan processed her words. Shellpaw shivered. _It's as if she was stating a prophecy_. She felt the thought bounce around in her head.

Willowstar turned her solemn eyes to Troutbelly, who was curled up with his smoky gray pelt brushing the ginger fur of his den mate, Kinktail.

"Can the elders shed light on this mystery?" she pressed.

Troutbelly shook his head. "We have never heard of such a large creature," he meowed.

Willowstar nodded and turned back to her deputy. "I want you to take a patrol out at dawn to see what else you can glean from these prints," she ordered.

Shepherdheart dipped his head and meowed, "In my travels I have encountered many strange beasts. Maybe I can identify this one."

The cats below perked up, silently pleading to Starclan that the proud tom could identify such a creature. _Not knowing your enemy is a lot scarier than facing a threat you can comprehend_, Shellpaw thought, watching her fearful clan.

"But I won't say I could know anything for sure." Shepherdheart seemed to think over his words carefully, clearly not wanting to get his followers' hopes up.

"There will always be something unknown to a cat, no matter how far it travels."

Willowstar nodded and nimbly climbed down the tree, the meeting clearly finished. The weary Clan began to disperse. Most gathered in small groups to mew agitatedly to each other. The air of tranquility had vanished. Shellpaw heaved herself up and began to stumble towards the medicine den when Oakpaw called her name. The young tabby trotted over and nosed her cheek.

"You really need to get in some battle training," he meowed.

Shellpaw shrugged. "I don't think Rockhead has ever lifted a claw in his life, and he surely doesn't know how to." Medicine cats generally didn't have extensive battle training like the warriors did. Rockhead was a clumsy fighter at best, and a danger to himself at worst.

"Then let me teach you!" Oakpaw looked ready to burst with excitement at the prospect.

Shellpaw's hackles raised in shock. "But you're an apprentice!"

"I know enough to help you," he retorted, hurt flashing in his eyes at the immediate refusal. It made her feel guilty.

"Willowstar would never allow an apprentice warrior to mentor an apprentice medicine cat on battle moves," she chided gently.

Oakpaw's tail drooped. "At least talk to Willowstar about learning how to defend yourself," he begged.

Shellpaw licked his ear. "All right," she mewed quietly. Oakpaw dipped his head gratefully. Over his shoulder, Shellpaw saw something flicker in the reeds. Whatever it was had a light silver pelt. The creature turned glowing green eyes on Shellpaw.

She blinked, and the probing gaze was gone.


	8. Chapter 7

Sharp claws hooked into Eaglepaw's flank, startling him awake. In the nest adjoining his, Roguepaw was thrashing wildly, muttering words like _territory, river,_ and_shadow_. Eaglepaw jumped up and frantically shook his friend by the shoulder. Yowling now, Roguepaw opened battle-lit eyes and swiped at his den mate. Eaglepaw dodged the oncoming blow before it could take his eye out.

"Roguepaw, it's me!" he meowed. The smaller cat paused, ears twitching in response to Eaglepaw's voice. Eaglepaw took advantage of his friend's hesitation.

"We're in the apprentices den. It's the middle of the night!"

The light of battle died out in Roguepaw's eyes. "Shadowclan?" he mewed tentatively.

"Yes," Eaglepaw breathed. Movement caught his eyes at the opposite side of the den.

"Great Starclan, why don't you two go back to the nursery and mewl there?" Loudpaw drawled. "Some of us need to get up early and provide for our Clan!"

Eaglepaw hissed at the older apprentice before dropping back into his nest. "What was that all about?" he whispered to Roguepaw. His friend seemed to have recovered from his nightmare, and his amber eyes were glowing with what Eaglepaw only could describe as excitement.

"Just a strange dream," the ginger tom meowed. Eaglepaw waited for his den mate to elaborate, but nothing else was said. After curling up, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the swishing of Roguepaw's tail swinging back and forth along the dust. The glow never left his friend's eyes that night.

...

This time a piercing wail awoke Eaglepaw. It was shortly past dawn and he was alone in the apprentices den. Another cry had him scrambling from his nest and into the morning sunshine.

At first, Eaglepaw couldn't understand what was wrong. There was plenty of prey on the fresh kill pile and the air wasn't rank with blood or sickness. The apprentice turned his attention to a cluster of cats at the entrance to the elders den. Between the pelts of Mudeyes and Sharpears, a small unmoving shape drew his attention. Eaglepaw padded forward, his paws feeling heavier than stones. Finally, after pushing his was through the crowd, he stood beside

Leopardclaw, staring down at Stonepelt's shrunken body. Featherpelt, the remaining elder, nosed his den mate mournfully.

"I woke up and tried to talk to him, but he was colder than leafbare and wouldn't move!" the old tom's words ended in another stricken wail. His blind eyes were empty with grief. His daughters—Snowbreeze and Mothflight—stepped forward and pressed up against him on both sides, offering words of comfort.

"It was his time," Snowbreeze murmured, licking his cheek gently.

Slowly, the Clan took turns saying goodbye and sharing tongues for the last time with the lost elder. When Eaglepaw's turn came, he only gave Stonepelt's ear a swift lick before padding away; he'd never known Stonepelt as the strong Shadowclan warrior he once was. Better to offer time and space to those who loved him.

Last to go, Littlestar stepped forward. "Shadowclan will mourn this loss and remember Stonepelt," he promised in his charismatic voice. He prodded Featherpelt with one paw, making sure the saddened elder was listening, before continuing. "But there is much to be done and too little time to do it. We all knew Stonepelt was on his last legs and that this was to be expected."

On the outskirts of the group, Goldenpaw let out a choked snarl, her green eyes glaring furiously at their leader. With a start, Eaglepaw realized that Stonepelt was the father of the recently dead Scorchwing, who'd been Goldenpaw's father. Sitting beside Goldenpaw, an old warrior, Darkshade, was growling softly. Clearly some of the Clan disagreed with how Littlestar was handling the situation. Eaglepaw's whiskers twitched uneasily.

Seemingly oblivious to his clan's stress, Littlestar continued. "Now then, Duststripe, I need you to organize some border patrols and have a few warriors carry Stonepelt's body—"

"I can handle the burial of my own den mate!" Featherpelt snarled, rounding on the orange tom. The Shadowclan leader narrowed his eyes at the rebuke, but said nothing.

Reluctantly, the Clan stepped away to begin their daily duties under the commanding gaze of their leader. Eaglepaw watched from across the clearing as Fogeye and Darkshade stepped forward and silently helped Featherpelt carry away their fallen Clan mate.

Eaglepaw heaved himself up and shook the stunned grief from his fur. He decided that the least he could do was clear Stonepelt's bedding one last time. On his way to the elders den, he watched as Roguepaw hunched at Littlestar's feet. The Shadowclan leader was growling furiously, his apprentice wincing with every word. Eaglepaw picked up his pace, hoping to avoid the temptation of eavesdropping. He'd ask Roguepaw later what the scolding was about anyway.

He hastily pushed into the elders den to see Goldenpaw already gathering Stonepelt's bedding. Her movements were slow and heavy. Eaglepaw padded forward to help when she took a swipe at his paws. He wasn't sure if they were sheathed or not. "I'm doing it!" she snapped.

Embarrassed, Eaglepaw dipped his head and turned to leave.

"You might as well clear out that while you're here," Goldenpaw mewed grudgingly. She flicked her tail at Featherpelt's nest. The she-cat seemed to regret her outburst.

"Right," Eaglepaw muttered. He shuffled forward reluctantly to Featherpelt's little corner. He moved gingerly, expecting one of Goldenpaw's famous rants. Fortunately, she remained silent—for about ten heartbeats.

"How can Littlestar be so cold?" she burst out. Eaglepaw stiffened. There was something in Goldenpaw's voice that didn't sound like a loyal Shadowclan warrior's. She went on furiously. "I mean, Stonepelt has been a part of all four Clans for _seasons_, and was respected! But our so called _leader_ just dismisses him, doesn't give him the proper vigil he deserves, and buries him before the nest is cold!"

A shocked silence followed her speech. All that could be heard was the soft scraping of Goldenpaw's claws as they tore restlessly at the moss. Blinking, Eaglepaw grouped his thoughts together. "I thought I missed the vigil," he rasped out. The other apprentice shook her head impatiently.

"No, weren't you listening?" she hissed. "Featherpelt woke up at dawn and couldn't wake Stonepelt up. Didn't you see how devastated he is?"

Confusion clouded Eaglepaw's head. Vigils were given for almost every fallen Clan mate. Only rare occasions, such an impending battle, would prevent one.

Was Littlestar simply trying to keep the Clan going in such a hard and critical moment? Or was a fight coming, and the Shadowclan leader was keeping it a secret? If so, then why—

Eaglepaw squeezed his eyes shut irritably. _I must never question my leader, only follow his orders and trust him to protect our Clan!_

"I'm sure Littlestar had good reasons for what he did, and you should believe that too," he meowed, pushing back doubts. Goldenpaw snorted.

"Littlestar is a fox-hearted piece of mouse dung!" she spat, disgust lacing her every word.

Horror froze Eaglepaw's limbs. "How can you say that about our own leader?" he demanded.

The she-cat stuck her nose in the air disdainfully. "I have never accepted that cat as leader and I'm not starting now," she declared. With that, she gathered the last of the shredded moss and stalked past Eaglepaw and out of the den. He watched her leave, angry words lodged in his throat. _She can't mean that,_ he told himself.

Distantly, he heard Duststripe call his name. He numbly carried Featherpelt's bedding into the clearing, passing the broken elder on the way. The Clan was acting awkwardly, unsure of themselves now that Littlestar refused Stonefur a vigil. Eaglepaw padded up to his mentor and placed the bedding down, awaiting orders.

The Shadowclan deputy was speaking softly with Darkshade and Fogeye

"There's only one elder now," Duststripe was saying.

"Just like muddy Volefur in Windclan," Darkshade grumbled

"And Featherpelt's getting old and frail, not being able to see and all," Fogeye said.

Darkshade made a noise somewhere between a snort and a purr. "You're half-blind and I trained you pretty well, didn't I?"

Fogeye nodded reluctantly, shooting Duststripe a helpless look. Realization dawned on Eaglepaw. He swallowed a purr, letting Duststripe and Fogeye handle their task without his interference. Duststripe spoke next.

"Yes, you did take good care of him, Darkshade." He paused, considering his next words carefully. "If only an eligible cat like yourself could watch over Featherpelt and keep him company."

Darkshade was nodding in agreement, but then his eyes narrowed angrily. "I'm not so old and frail that I need to retire!" he spat. "And I know Featherpelt. He would be ashamed to have a scruffy old tom like myself kit-sit him!"

Dismayed, Fogeye attempted to reason with the gray warrior. "But Darkshade, you're almost as old as Featherpelt, and he's been in the elders den for moons—"

"That's because he's blind, mousebrain!" Darkshade was furious now. "And if Starclan allow it, you'll be an elder long before I will with that half-sight of yours!"

With each biting word, Fogeye seemed to crouch lower and lower as if they each held a great weight. Eaglepaw stared at Darkshade. The old warrior had stepped up to train Fogeye when no one else would, and made the half-blind tom into a fierce warrior. Hearing those insults from the cat who believed in him most must have been a harsh blow for the young warrior.

With a muttered apology, Fogeye padded away to the nursery. Mothflight was sitting just outside it with Poppykit, a sympathetic and concerned look on her pretty face.

Fuming, Darkshade turned his angry gaze on Duststripe. "Now fix me up on a patrol before you manage to insult me again," he demanded. The Shadowclan deputy nodded wearily and ordered the gray warrior on a hunting patrol with Sharpears. As Darkshade stormed off, Eaglepaw decided to make himself known.

"So what are we going to do today, Duststripe?" he asked innocently. His mentor jumped and turned to Eaglepaw in surprise. The brown tom hesitated a moment, then nudged Featherpelt's bedding with a forepaw.

"What's all this?"

"Old bedding." Eaglepaw shrugged nonchalantly.

Duststripe blinked. "Well, after you're done with that, make your way to the training pit," he ordered before turning to speak with Leopardclaw, who had just padded up.

Despite the terrible morning, Eaglepaw felt a rush of excitement. He was finally going to learn how to fight! Hastily, he buried and replaced Featherpelt's bedding, tripping over himself in haste, before pelting into the forest after his mentor.

After catching up with the deputy, Eaglepaw wondered if he should tell Duststripe what Goldenpaw had said back in the elders den. Didn't her opinions make her disloyal to the Clan? Or was the cheeky apprentice simply blowing off steam? Before Eaglepaw could decide what to say, mentor and apprentice slid down the ravine and into the training pit.

The shallow walls bordering the pit were sandy with bits of stone. Hard, packed dirt layered in and out of it. The ground beneath his feet was springy with gritty moss and spruce needles littered the sand.

Whatever Eaglepaw was going to say about Goldenpaw died in his throat, as the pit was already being used. Loudpaw and Goldenpaw were circling each other while Leopardclaw and Thorntooth—Loudpaw's mentor—looked on.

"All right, gather 'round," Duststripe ordered. The siblings backed away and bounded over, eager to begin the real training.

"Why are they here?" Eaglepaw muttered, refusing to take his eyes off Goldenpaw. The tabby she-cat looked just the same as always. She even gave Eaglepaw a friendly glance, acting as if what she'd said earlier never happened. Eaglepaw blinked in confusion.

"I'm assessing and training all the apprentices today," Duststripe explained, oblivious to his apprentice's uneasiness.

Eaglepaw gazed around the pit. "You're missing one," he observed.

"Apparently Littlestar needed to take Roguepaw out for special training."

Before Eaglepaw could ask what Duststripe meant, Loudpaw spoke up. "Figures our noble leader needs to teach that pitiful loner how to be a Clan cat," he jeered.

"He's more loyal to Shadowclan than you'll ever be!" Eaglepaw snarled, fur bristling. Loudpaw hissed. Thorntooth peeled his lips back, exposing his fearsome namesake.

Many Shadowclan cats still questioned the idea that a loner could grow up to be a warrior, despite the fact that Roguepaw's only memories were of his Clan. Some were simply uneasy around their adopted apprentice, others—like Loudpaw and Thorntooth—were openly hostile. Eaglepaw had to fight day and night to protect his littermate from their harsh views and mean jabs, even though Roguepaw remained stoic in the face of them. It didn't help that Littlestar reminded everyone about Roguepaw's non-Clan heritage by giving the young tom such a glaringly obvious name. Roguepaw never showed that the name or the distrust bothered him, but Eaglepaw knew it must reach his best friend in some way.

"That's enough," Duststripe growled. "Now, I want you, Eaglepaw, to unbalance Leopardclaw."

The beautiful she-cat caught Eaglepaw's eye and licked her lips tauntingly.

"Loudpaw and Goldenpaw?" Duststripe went on. "Continue what you were doing, with Thorntooth—"he nodded at the gray warrior "—to supervise while I check in on both groups."

They dipped their heads and went to their respectful positions on opposite sides of the pit. Goldenpaw and Loudpaw dropped into battle positions and, facing Leopardclaw, Eaglepaw did his best to mimic them. The bright she-cat watched him and wiggled her haunches playfully. _She's mocking me!_ Eaglepaw drew back his lips and launched himself at her. Leopardclaw stepped nimbly out of the way to leave him sprawling in the dust.

"Too obvious," the warrior purred. Eaglepaw shook himself crossly and faced her again. This time, he glared at the tip of her tail but aimed for her legs. Leopardclaw reared up out of his reach and came down on his back. His legs were forced to fold under him, effectively pinned.

"Way too slow, I saw that coming," she crowed. Eaglepaw hissed and wriggled under her grip until she let him go. He prepared himself to jump at her again when a tail lightly touched his shoulder.

"You've got to remember that she is bigger and stronger than you," Duststripe hissed in his ear. "Go for her paws again but this time, when she rears up, turn around and give her a good kick with your back legs."

Eaglepaw nodded and faced his opponent again. Leopardclaw yawned broadly, feigning boredom, and Eaglepaw let loose a battle yowl in response, hurling himself at her legs. The Shadowclan warrior yipped in surprise and reared up again.

_Gotcha!_ Eaglepaw turned tail and lashed out, putting all his weight on his front legs. He felt her weight and her belly give as he kicked. He turned to see

Leopardclaw fly, eyes wide, across the pit and land on her back between Goldenpaw and Loudpaw. The two apprentices leaped back in surprise and stared at Eaglepaw. Thorntooth shook his head with amazement.

"Oww..." Leopardclaw groaned and rolled onto her belly, facing Eaglepaw. "I feel sorry for the cat who ever has to fight you," she purred.

"That's what happens when you cross me!" Eaglepaw crowed.

"It wasn't bad," Duststripe admitted, padding up to him. "But there's still a lot for you to learn. Now get up Leopardclaw, its time to teach my cheeky apprentice some defensive moves."

...

The sun was sinking below the horizon when Eaglepaw and the others returned to camp. His limbs ached from all the attacks he had taken from Leopardclaw, Duststripe and, eventually, Loudpaw. His head buzzed from all the moves he had learned, but his spirit was glowing with pride at what he'd accomplished.

"You did well today," Duststripe meowed approvingly. "You deserve a good rest, but I expect to see you up and ready to hunt well before sun high tomorrow." Was Eaglepaw imagining things or was there a spark of rarely found pride in his mentor's eyes?

He dipped his head respectfully before making his way to the fresh-kill pile. After choosing a plump vole, he gazed around, looking for Roguepaw. His friend was eating alone under the rotten tree leaning against a healthier one over the apprentices den. Eaglepaw collapsed beside him, digging into his vole.

"You've missed quite a day," he meowed between bites. It was juicy and exquisite after the bony, stringy meat he'd grown accustomed to during leafbare.

The camp was dim and Shadowclan was settling in for the night. Stonepelt wasn't forgotten, but the Clan needed to move on. The grief-filled leafbare had exhausted cats and resources, leaving no time to mourn. Hopefully, Eaglepaw thought, Stonepelt would be the last victim the empty season would take. When Roguepaw didn't respond, he pushed on.

"You should have seen Loudpaw's face when I pinned him on his side." Eaglepaw purred at the memory.

"I can imagine," Roguepaw murmured quietly, keeping his eyes trained on the lizard he was eating.

"Now I can kill any mangy Thunderclan cat!" Eaglepaw boasted cheerfully.

Roguepaw said nothing.

Disappointment and frustration tugged at Eaglepaw's pelt. This was important! Roguepaw could show a little more interest than that! "So, where were you all day?" he demanded.

His friend shrugged. "Oh, here and there."

Eaglepaw frowned. The smaller tom was acting suspicious. "Well did you train with Littlestar, because he didn't look too happy with you this morning."

"You don't need to nose into everything I do!" Roguepaw hissed, rounding on him.

Eaglepaw's mouth dropped open in shock. Roguepaw never raised his voice at any cat, let alone him. "But I—"

"Just save it, Eaglepaw, and leave me alone!" the apprentice snapped. He whipped around and plunged into the den, leaving his half-eaten lizard behind.

Eaglepaw stared at it, confusion once again clouding his thoughts. _This has been one strange day._


	9. Chapter 8

"And then, Hawkpaw, you have to rake your claws across the belly, and he'll get right off you before you can say 'mouse!'"

Stonepaw was on his back, performing the belly rake on an imaginary enemy. The younger apprentice was demonstrating the battle move he had learned from Flowerbelly, his mentor, and Hawkpaw couldn't be more irritated.

"All apprentices learn that move eventually, Stonepaw," he meowed, trying valiantly to keep the edge from his voice.

Stonepaw visibly deflated.

"It was well done though," Frostpaw put in gently, a rare show of compassion. She sent a glare Hawkpaw's way, and he pretended he didn't see it. Stonepaw, being the irritatingly perky apprentice he was, cheered up and dived into his rabbit.

It was almost a quarter moon since the Gathering, and Marshstar still hadn't launched an attack on Thunderclan. All of Windclan was restless, waiting impatiently for the order to strike with a wicked vengeance, only to be disappointed. Marshstar continued to remind them all to be ready for battle, but first he had to convince Flowerbelly and Ravenfeather that this was the right decision. Both she-cats remained stubbornly against acting too rashly, and the Windclan leader was gradually losing his patience.

It was dusk now and the Clan was settling in to sleep. Having finished his rabbit, Hawkpaw curled up beside his sister to rest. For the past three sunrises, his mentor had been rigorously coaching Hawkpaw on how to fight, specifically on how to take down a Thunderclan warrior. He was taking his frustration out on the apprentices, training them hard and rough in the hopes of sending them into battle. After the barrage of training, all three of the apprentices were too tired to stay awake past moonrise.

No matter how hard he tried, however, Hawkpaw couldn't forget about both his dream and Ravenfeather's words several days back. Despite his anticipation for the upcoming battle, he was beginning to wonder himself if it was the smartest choice of action. Night after night, he'd kept himself awake, turning questions over in his head. When answers arose, they led to more questions. It was a frustrating battle of his own.

Hawkpaw watched as Marshstar padded around the camp with Flowerbelly at his side. The leader and deputy were discussing tomorrow's patrols and continued battle training methods. Although Marshstar listened to his deputy and his daughter for now, the fact remained that he was Windclan leader, making his word the final one in the end.

Swiftshadow nosed through the fresh-kill pile, taking hold of a large hare to take back to Berryfoot. Since there were only three apprentices in the Clan, the warriors had to occasionally help with their duties. Fortunately—or perhaps unfortunately—there was only one elder and one queen in the Clan, with no kits to speak of. Most times Hawkpaw and the others could take care of everything themselves.

Berryfoot was being given special care. The camp felt empty without the squeals and patter of tiny paws coming from the nursery, and the large queen was the only cat able to provide what was missing. Windclan was short on warriors too, and Berryfoot's litter would be greatly welcomed. Robinsong checked on the queen almost obsessively, and recently reported that the cream she-cat was carrying at least three kits.

Gradually, the camp grew quiet. One by one, each warrior stumbled into their nest and curled up. Soon enough, Hawkpaw and his sister were one of the few remaining cats awake.

"Feel that breeze?" Frostpaw mewed quietly, aware of Stonepaw snoring beside her. She closed her eyes to savour the warm, gentle wind brushing through her white fur. "This is the first time in so long that I actually welcome the wind. I hated it a few moons ago. It cut through my pelt like ice claws."

It was an accurate description. "I'm just happy that we're sleeping under Silverpelt again," Hawkpaw replied. The apprentices den was musty and dark as pitch. He didn't know how the other Clans could bring themselves to sleep underground like prey.

His sister nodded her agreement. "I feel Starclan's presence out here far better than in there. Maybe thats why they never heard our prayers."

"Careful. Your beginning to sound like a medicine cat. You wouldn't want to go disappointing Marshstar after all that time he's spent on us."

Frostpaw groaned. "If he asks me to leap any further or jump any higher, I swear my paws will drop off!"

"Now you know how I feel every day as his actual apprentice."

"I don't envy you," she purred.

They drifted off into amicable silence after that, and soon his sister's breathing slowed. Hawkpaw wished he could find sleep as quickly. It had always eluded him since his kithood.

Just as he was about to finally doze off, a shuffling movement snapped Hawkpaw awake. He opened his eyes in time to see Ravenfeather, Fernleaf, Thistletooth and Flowerbelly disappear into the thorn tunnel.

_What are the senior warriors and their deputy doing out this late_? he wondered. Curiosity getting the best of him, Hawkpaw leaped out of his nest and trotted towards the entrance, passing the guard, Harepelt, along the way. The newly appointed warrior shifted his sitting position nervously, casting Hawkpaw a feverish look from his big yellow eyes.

"Just going to make dirt," Hawkpaw meowed, yawning widely. Harepelt's gaze flickered at the thorn tunnel and back. The dull brown tom clearly knew about Flowerbelly's little escapade and didn't want Hawkpaw to stumble upon them. He pushed into the tunnel before timid Harepelt could find a reason to keep him in camp.

The fields before him were dark and empty, but the apprentice swiftly caught his Clan mates' scents and silently followed the trail. The moon was high in the sky by the time Hawkpaw realized where the scent trail was taking him. Their path led to the ravine bordering Thunderclan.

It was also the place of Redfern's death.

Up ahead, he could hear voices. There was no undergrowth to hide him; his brown tabby pelt would have to work as camouflage. He crouched down and strained his ears to listen.

"I don't see how we can find anything at this point," Thistletooth's mew drifted downwind to Hawkpaw.

"There has to be some kind of clue." That was Fernleaf.

"I doubt Marshstar would listen anyway," Flowerbelly meowed.

"You're his daughter, Ravenfeather, won't he listen to you?" Fernleaf asked.

There was a short silence. Hawkpaw had realized by now that the warriors were trying to obtain some proof of Thunderclan's innocence. He couldn't help but feel jealous, knowing that he hadn't been included in this little expedition.

"Not about things like this. Only my mother could have talked some sense into him," Ravenfeather finally answered.

"Then we'll just have to prove it to him," Thistletooth's voice was determined.

_You'll find it easier to convince badgers they can fly_, Hawkpaw thought dryly.

Ravenfeather began to speak. "Well I think—"

"What was that?" Flowerbelly hissed suddenly. Hawkpaw was wondering what she meant when the ground beneath his paws started to shudder. A rank smell, the scent of fish and crowfood, filled his nostrils. Loud panting echoed in his ears.

"What is that?" Thistletooth rasped with horror.

"It doesn't matter, we need to run!" Flowerbelly yowled. Just then, a heart-stopping roar filled the night as a large cloud covered the moon, sheathing the world in complete darkness. Every instinct begged Hawkpaw to flee from whatever this was, but fear for his mother and Clan mates was stronger. He burst forward. Up ahead, yowls, hisses and screeches sliced the air, marred with that of an alien roar, as, Hawkpaw was sure, his Clan mates fought for their lives. He bounded over the crest of a hill, only to freeze in terror at what he saw before him.

Because of the darkness, everything was indistinct, but Hawkpaw could see a large shape, many times the size of a badger, swat Thistletooth with giant paws as if he were an annoying fly. The other warriors scrambled frantically like mice around it. One cat was splayed frozen on the ground close by.

"Get back!" That was Flowerbelly, aiming a blow at the creature before darting away, just barely dodging its massive claws. Ravenfeather tried to do the same, but the creature tossed her away with a jerk of its thick muzzle.

The black she-cat's cry snapped Hawkpaw to his senses. Keeping low, he crawled to where the unmoving cat lay, stiffening with fear when he recognized the light tabby pelt of his mother. Fernleaf whimpered with pain. Her front paw was twisted and blood pooled from the back of her head. He nudged the tabby she-cat gently, but Fernleaf's eyes rolled around in their sockets, unseeing. Hawkpaw cried out with foggy despair.

The sound of rushing paws made him whip around to face whatever approached them. Ravenfeather stumbled to a halt, her eyes going wide with surprise at the sight of Hawkpaw, and then becoming cool and focused. He wasn't fooled; her green gaze contained thinly veiled panic.

"We need to get out of here, _now_," she hissed. Behind the dark warrior, Hawkpaw could see Flowerbelly and Thistleclaw circling the monster warily, keeping just out of its reach. The creature whipped its head back and forth, confused rumbling growls escaping from its throat.

"Help me move her, Hawkpaw!" Ravenfeather was dragging Fernleaf stubbornly up the hill by the back of her scruff, but her heavily bleeding shoulder could not support the weight. Hawkpaw pelted to his mother's side and grabbed a haunch with his teeth, careful to avoid breaking the skin. Together, they pulled the wounded she-cat bit by bit to the hill's summit. Snarls and the occasional cry of pain filled Hawkpaw's ears, but he ignored the temptation to look back. Finally, Ravenfeather gently released Fernleaf's scruff, motioning for Hawkpaw to do the same.

"I need you to run as fast as you can back to camp. Tell Marshstar what we're facing and bring reinforcements!" Ravenfeather's eyes begged Hawkpaw to listen. Still, he hesitated. Fernleaf—his own mother!—was fading quickly, and the other warriors didn't look like they could last much longer.

"But—"

"I need you to do this!" Ravenfeather hissed. She began to run back down the hill but skidded to a halt at the sound of a trumpeting yowl.

Hawkpaw looked up from the unmoving form of his mother to see a group of cats charging down the ravine bordering the forest. The lumbering beast turned its blocky head towards the noise, rearing up to face the new challenge.

Thunderclan had come.


	10. Chapter 9

Cragpaw yawned, his nest back at the Thunderclan camp calling his name longingly. It was shortly past moonhigh, and he was part of one of the extra patrols Stormstar had assigned. Icetalon, the Thunderclan deputy, was leading the patrol steadily towards the Windclan border, never breaking stride. Wildpath and Shardfoot were padding closely behind the black she-cat, mumbling drowsily. Spottedfire stalked at the rear, silent as a fox.

"These patrols are mousebrained," Wildpath complained. Her fur was so dark that sometimes Cragpaw lost sight of her in the shadows of the trees. "I don't know why Stormstar wants us to keep doing this. We haven't seen hide nor hair of Windclan since the Gathering."

"Do you really think Marshstar was making empty threats?" Icetalon replied. "He's too proud to drop the issue, even though he's dead wrong."

"I say let him come," Spottedfire meowed. "Our warriors outnumber his, and we fight better among the trees anyway. No need to patrol the borders, I say."

"Marshstar's out for blood," Icetalon reminded them. "He'll match blood for blood, kill for kill. Do you want his target to be one of the kits? Or even Dawnsayer?"

"He wouldn't dare!" Wildpath snarled.

"Better safe than sorry."

Shardfoot spoke up for the first time. "We keep up the patrols at least until the next Gathering."

"He's right," meowed Cragpaw. He didn't like contradicting his mentor, but all he had to do was think about Rosekit and Bristlekit to remember that this was what they should do."

Clouds drifted lazily accross the dark sky, occasionally draping the forest in shadow. A light wind from the moor up ahead drafted across Cragpaw's fur and he shivered.

Shardfoot paused and stiffened. "Wait," he hissed, the white tom's voice echoing ominously in the silent woods.

The patrol stiffened, but Cragpaw could hear nothing except the groaning of trees in the wind.

"Do you smell that?" Shardfoot opened his jaws to taste the air. Cragpaw and the others followed suit. He almost gagged on the revolting scent that grazed his tongue. It smelled dark and musky, as if something died during a rainstorm in a soggy nest. The silence was suddenly shattered by a panicked cry rising from up ahead.

Icetalon burst forward. "This way, and— " she turned to meet the eyes of her Clan mates. "For the love of Starclan, be careful!" she didn't need to remind anyone of how many cats they'd lost in the following moons. They couldn't afford another death.

The patrol ran swiftly, darting in between trees and over bushes. Cragpaw's muscles began to warm up with the excursion and adrenaline. As the distance to the Windclan border lessened, more cries could be heard, along with an ongoing roar. Fear gripped Cragpaw's limbs and every instinct inside begged him to run in the opposite direction. With a frustrated growl, he stamped those feelings down and dug his claws into the ground, pushing forward. In front of him, Wildpath slid to a sudden halt, and he had to dive sideways to avoid crashing into her. After he regained his balance, Cragpaw gazed out on the moor from the edge of the trees.

It was a scene he couldn't even dream up in his worst nightmares.

At the foot of the hill was a massive creature, the likes of which he had never seen. Its dark fur was short and bristly. It had a round, lumbering gait. Its paws were the size of a single cat alone, and they swatted furiously at anything in their way. Patches of blood soaked the ground. Grass and dirt had turned over wherever the monster stepped.

Two Windclan warriors were taking turns attacking and avoiding the creature. Two more cats were dragging an injured Clan mate over the ridge of the hill across the clearing. They set down their burden and began to argue about something.

"What do we do, Icetalon?" Wildpath growled, asking the question on everyone's mind. The Thunderclan warrior didn't seem to be too fazed about what was going on below them, but Cragpaw could see the rigid tension in her black-furred shoulders.

"We can't leave them to die," Icetalon declared. "We have to help them."

"We were talking about them killing one of our own back there, and now your telling us to save them?" Spottedfire demanded. Cragpaw knew this was the right thing to do in his heart, but his head was scolding him frantically to turn back the way he'd come. His mentor was confronted with the same moral conflict.

"We'll be crushed by that…thing!"

"We have to try, if not for the safety of Thunderclan," Shardfoot growled.

Unable to speak, Cragpaw nodded his agreement.

"We will only stall it long enough to help those Windclan cats escape," Icetalon said. She turned to Cragpaw, blue eyes dark with concern. "You aren't entitled to do this, Cragpaw. You are still only an apprentice," she murmured. "We understand if you are too afraid."

Cragpaw blinked in surprise. Was his fear really that plain to see? Angry and embarrassed, he shook himself roughly. "I will fight," he growled. _I would die to protect my clan!_ he promised, thinking of Bristlekit, Rosekit, and all his other Clan mates who were just as much a part of him as he was of them.

He caught a glimmer of approval in Icetalon's eyes before the deputy dipped her head. "Stay close to me and away from that beast." The she-cat reared up and yowled a battle cry.

Cragpaw and the others took up her call before racing down the hill, leaving the safety of the forest behind. At the first cry, the fight below turned to face the newcomers. Almost too soon, Cragpaw found himself mere fox-lengths away from the monster.

"Give us your worst, creature!" Icetalon snarled. In response to her challenge, the beast reared up, towering over the cats. It uttered a bone-shaking roar. A white pelt flashed in Cragpaw's vision as Shardfoot hooked his claws in the creature's hind leg. A bloodied Windclan cat Cragpaw recognized as Thistletooth barrelled into its other leg, which was thick as a small tree trunk. Unbalanced, the monster fell backwards into a clumsy heap. The Windclan apprentice, Hawkpaw, dug his teeth into the black pad of the creature's forepaw.

Confidence burned through Cragpaw. Maybe this would be easier than they thought.

"No, Hawkpaw! We need to scatter!" Flowerbelly screeched.

Before the tabby tom could move, Hawkpaw was swatted by the claws he had just bitten. The creature, swift as a fish, snatched Thistletooth in its gaping jaws. The warrior opened his mouth in a silent wail, desperately thrashing his legs. Blood seeped up from the Windclan warrior's haunches where the beast gripped him. He was then flung several rabbit-hops into the air. The tabby tom landed heavily on the ground, skidding a few tail lengths, and leaving a smear of blood before halting. He didn't get up.

Yowling, Ravenfeather threw herself at the creature, followed by Flowerbelly. Hawkpaw jumped to his paws, shaking his head before leaping after his clan mates. The beast stumbled back a few paces at the sudden onslaught.

"They've got the right idea!" Icetalon called over the snarling and snapping of teeth. "Just keep pushing at it! We'll overwhelm it with numbers!"  
The Thunderclan deputy hurled her body at the beast. Wildpath hissed and leaped high on the monsters belly. It was shoved a couple more paces backwards.

"It's working!" Cragpaw cried before pelting at the monster, Shardfoot and Spottedfire close behind. Shardfoot bounded upwards and dug his claws into the creature's shoulders. Spottedfire buried her teeth into its throat. Then Cragpaw lost sight of his Clan mates as he collided into the monster's chest. He gagged as the rank, prickly fur smothered his mouth as he bit down, but the apprentice pushed on, using all the strength of his back legs. His teeth rattled with the force of the beast's booming growls. Cragpaw's fur brushed with Hawkpaw and Wildpath as, together, the cats grimly pushed forward.

With a furious roar, the creature finally backed off, shaking itself roughly. The group of warriors went flying. Its beady eyes darted around, surveying the eight cats standing side by side against it. It bared its teeth, fangs dripping with saliva.

"Leave our territory and never return!" Flowerbelly spat. The monster didn't seem to understand her words, but it let loose one last roar, spittle flying from its maw, before backing away. It turned and sprinted across the moor in the direction of the cliffs surrounding the distant mountains, leaving Clan territory. Its tail was only a short stump, and its gait was remarkably fast for its size.

The heartbeat it crossed the border, Ravenfeather rushed to Thistletooth's side. Flowerbelly turned to the Thunderclan cats and dipped her head. "Windclan thanks you for your help, but I must ask you to leave our territory and go back the way you came."

Cragpaw stared at the Windclan deputy in shock. Thunderclan just saved their lives! Wildpath snorted and Shardfoot growled angrily. Spottedfire looked more than happy to follow Flowerbelly's orders and return home, but Icetalon wasn't having it.

"Don't be mousebrained! Your warriors need our help at least to get you all back to camp. And that monster might come back to finish what it started."  
As if on cue, the cat on the ridge of the hill groaned with pain. Hawkpaw winced at the sound and sped up the rise to comfort his injured Clan mate.

"We will handle the situation on our own." Flowerbelly's white chest and belly fur bristled slightly as she spoke. Cragpaw wondered if she would be more hospitable if Riverclan or even Shadowclan had come to their aid instead.

"She's right," Ravenfeather, who had trotted up after inspecting Thistletooth, cut in. "It's dangerous for you to be here."

"We'll take that chance," Icetalon retorted impatiently. She turned to Spottedfire, who was watching the exchange in tense silence. "Go alert Stormstar as to what happened," she ordered. "Tell her to await our swift return."

The spotted ginger she-cat dipped her head, glanced at Cragpaw, and turned, padding quickly back up into the trees. Icetalon watched her go and returned her attention to Flowerbelly.

"What needs to be done?" she demanded.

"I don't care what those mousebrains do. We need to get Fernleaf and Thistletooth back to camp, _now_!" Hawkpaw's sharp voice drifted down the hill. Clearly the Windclan apprentice had no reservations when addressing his deputy.

Resignation dimmed Flowerbelly's eyes. "We need help carrying Thistletooth and Fernleaf back to camp," she began. "Fernleaf has a foot, neck, and head injury." She flicked her tail at Ravenfeather, beckoning the small warrior to go on.

The dark she-cat stepped forward. "Thistletooth has deep gouges and can't walk, so both need to be carried slowly and gently."

"Ravenfeather here also has a bad shoulder injury and will need someone to lean on," Flowerbelly cut in. Her Clan mate began to protest, but the Windclan deputy broke her off with a sharp hiss.

Icetalon nodded thoughtfully. Cragpaw marveled at how the two rivals, who had a deep rift between their Clans, could work so efficiently in a time of crisis.

"Cragpaw, you support Ravenfeather," Icetalon ordered. The apprentice dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Shardfoot and I will help with Thistletooth. Wildpath, help with Fernleaf."

Flowerbelly and Wildpath began to climb up the hill leading to Hawkpaw and Fernleaf. Icetalon and Shardfoot made their way over to Thistletooth, leaving Cragpaw alone with his charge. Ravenfeather stared him down with a level gaze, but the Windclan warrior trembled with exhaustion. A long, deep gash trailed from the base of her neck, along her shoulder, and halfway down her right foreleg. "I don't need help from an arrogant little Thunderclan apprentice," she growled halfheartedly.

"Well I need to follow my deputy's orders," Cragpaw retorted. "You can be graceful about it, or you can collapse out here and wait for the next patrol to stumble across you. Or the monster."

Ravenfeather pointedly ignored him and took a few steps up the rise towards her Clan mates before her injured leg folded under her. Instinctively, Cragpaw rushed to the black she-cat's side, stopping her fall. The warrior's body trembled against his.

"We'll help each other up," he meowed more sympathetically before she could protest. He admitted to himself that it would be a hit to his pride if a Windclan apprentice had to help walk _him_ home. Ravenfeather grunted in response to his support, but she didn't step away from him. She was wise enough to accept his assistance.

Together, the two Clan rivals mingled and padded side by side, supporting each other as they journeyed home.


	11. Chapter 10

"What is this Flowerbelly?" Marshstar demanded coldly. "Why are there Thunderclan murderers in my camp?"

The group of battered cats had stumbled into the Windclan camp just as the murky light of dawn appeared over the horizon. The moment Flowerbelly and Wildpath emerged from the thorn tunnel, Thistletooth between them, Harepelt had shrieked invasion, waking the entire clan. Marshstar was smart enough to know differently, but he still expressed hostility with every bristled hair on his pelt.

Cragpaw had supported Ravenfeather the entire way. The black she-cat had been completely silent the entire time. Now, she dipped her head in thanks to Cragpaw before hobbling to her leader's side.

Cragpaw gazed around the Windclan camp. It was a shallow dip in the flat landscape, and there was a steep rise above a den. Marshstar's scent blew out of it, so Cragpaw guessed it was where the leader slept. Speaking of, there were nests everywhere. The small dens along the outskirts of the camp looked empty, except for the largest, which smelled of herbs. Robinsong stepped out of the medicine den with a mouth full of cobwebs and leaves.

"Explain yourselves!" Marshstar snapped, bringing Cragpaw's attention back to the furious old tom. Flowerbelly gently placed Fernleaf in a pile of bedding before approaching her leader. Icetalon saved one last glance for Thistletooth and followed the Windclan deputy. Marshstar peeled his lips back at her but his gaze stayed with Flowerbelly. Aware of every Windclan cat's eye on his back, Cragpaw went to stand beside Shardfoot and Wildpath, who were loosely flanking their own deputy a few tail-lengths away.

Flowerbelly was the first to speak. "These cats saved our lives, Marshstar."

The mottled black tom snorted. "All I see are injured Clan mates, without a scratch on our enemies."

"That's what they saved us from," the Windclan deputy protested.

"Well they didn't do a good job, did they?" He turned to Ravenfeather, pointedly trailing her injured shoulder with his nose. "My daughter will have a nasty scar after this," he growled.

"Ravenfeather!"

A black tom with green eyes pushed forward to the she-cat's side. "Who did this to you?" he snarled, rounding on the Thunderclan cats. He looked like Marshstar had when he'd first laid eyes on the Thunderclan cats. The ginger patch of fur on the tom's flank flared brightly as it stood on end. "What did you do to my sister?" he snarled.

Before anyone could answer, a mournful wail sounded from a small white she-cat. The young apprentice was staring fearfully at Fernleaf. Hawkpaw darted to her side, comforting the she-cat with feverish licks. Robinsong crouched over the Windclan warrior, gently massaging cobwebs into the lighter wounds while chewing herbs in her mouth.

"I want you all off my territory at once!" Marshstar snarled, his flicking tail dismissing the Thunderclan warriors.

Icetalon looked like she was about to object, but decided against it, swallowing her rising growls. Marshstar jerked his head toward a ginger-and-white she-cat and a white-spotted gray she-cat.

"Lilypelt, Spottedsky, escort these cats to the border," he ordered. They dipped their heads and began to herd Cragpaw and the others to the thorn tunnel.

Cragpaw brushed past Hawkpaw. The dark tabby met his eyes and dipped his head respectfully. Cragpaw blinked in surprise but flicked his tail in farewell.

At the entrance to the thorn tunnel, Icetalon paused. "I believe you will find the true cause of Redfern's death tonight, Marshstar." She threw the words over her shoulder before leaving the camp.

A low-throated snarl was his only reply. "Ungrateful old fox," Wildpath hissed loudly. She received an intimidating glare from Spottedsky and the dark warrior peeled her lips back in response.

The air outside camp cleared Cragpaw's tired mind, yet at the same time, he felt isolated and exposed among the plains. The two Windclan escorts didn't break stride, their surprisingly quick pace leaving no time for the Thunderclan cats to pause. Lilypelt's patchy fur was bristled, and she continuously glanced back the way they'd come.

"Don't worry," Spottedsky soothed. "Thistleclaw's a fine warrior. He'll be alright."

Lilypelt snorted. "Of course he'll be fine, but did you see those scratches? Those will leave such an ugly scar!" she cried. Spottedsky sighed, dropping the conversation.

Cragpaw looked up at the lightening sky. "Everyone should be awake by now," he meowed.

"All the more reason to get you all back on your own territory and out of ours," Spottedsky replied gruffly. "And you can tell Stormstar…" the gray she-cat trailed off when she laid eyes on the battlefield from the night before.

Deep grooves from the monster's claws left mounds of dirt and mud scattered everywhere. Pools of spattered blood stained the ground and tufts of fur drifted in the wind. The dark smell of the beast was almost overpowering. Lilypelt hacked with disgust and every hair on Spottedsky's pelt stood erect.

Icetalon stepped to her side. "Tell Marshstar that this—"she swept her tail over the damaged land before them. "—is not the last of the devastation we will see. The creature started this and _it_ is the threat you face, not Thunderclan."

Spottedsky's green eyes appraised Icetalon with guarded respect before the Windclan warrior cautiously stepped forward. Warily, the patrol crossed the empty field. Silence weighed heavily on Cragpaw's pelt. It was as if this stretch of territory was forever tainted by the battle that had gone on here.

Eventually the old ravine bordering Thunderclan territory came into view. Sitting tall and calm on the crest of the rise was Dawnsayer. The medicine cat was watching the rise of the sun, her tail weaving back and forth with hypnotic slowness. Icetalon took the lead to greet the light ginger she-cat.

"What are you doing here, Dawnsayer?" she demanded.

The medicine cat didn't spare the deputy a glance. "Listening," was her only reply.

Icetalon snorted. The two she-cats had their fair share of disagreements over what defined the true responsibilities of a medicine cat.

"Cragpaw!" The shrill cry made every cat jump as a ball of cream-coloured fur hurled itself into Cragpaw's chest. A scent he knew better than his own greeted him.

"Rosekit?" he meowed incredulously. The tiny she-kit purred in response, rubbing her head into his fur affectionately.

Icetalon wasn't pleased. "Why is she all the way out here, Dawnsayer?" she growled crossly.

Dawnsayer turned her head slightly to gaze fondly at Rosekit. "She followed me," she mewed softly. "I couldn't just send her back alone."

"You couldn't have just taken her back yourself? Do you have any idea how worried Treeshade and Stumpytail must be? You must know about what we've just fought!" Icetalon was furious, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. Cragpaw knew that the deputy was only concerned for the safety of the kit, but he wished she would tone it down. Poor Rosekit was trembling from ear tip to tail tip.

Wildpath flicked her tail crossly. "Kits. Dumb as a mouse," she muttered.

Rosekit detached herself from Cragpaw and approached the Thunderclan deputy. "I didn't mean to cause a fuss, I just wanted to speak with Dawnsayer," she mewed.

Cragpaw admired her courage, knowing it would do no good. He had been on the receiving end of Icetalon's temper a few times. Whenever she was done with him, he'd always felt like crawling under a rock and staying there.

The black she-cat took a deep breath, preparing for another one of her long lectures. Shardfoot, who'd been watching the exchange in stony silence, finally spoke up.

"Maybe we should continue this when we return to camp," he said, glancing at the two Windclan warriors. They were both listening in rapt attention, leaning forward to catch every word.

Icetalon forced her fur to lie flat and dipped her head with as much dignity as she could muster. "Thank you for escorting us. We can take it from here."

Lilypelt and Spottedsky tried not to look too disappointed as they muttered their goodbyes and stalked back into their own territory. When they were a good distance away, Icetalon turned back to Dawnsayer, who didn't look at all ruffled by her deputy's outburst. "We need to return to camp," she ordered. The patrol began to make its way back into the forest. Cragpaw took a deep breath, savoring the familiar scent of his home. _Leave the harsh moorland to Windclan cats._

Rosekit, still shaky from Icetalon's scolding, remained silently at his side. He glanced down at the tiny she-kit, worry itching in his pelt. Images of Rosekit stepping in the way of the monster's claws filled his head, and he shook himself, pushing them from his mind.

Clouds formed, and it wasn't long before it began to drizzle, then poor. Rosekit fell behind, so Dawnsayer picked her up and carried the kit the rest of the way. By the time Cragpaw stepped into the hollow, his soaked fur lay flat and heavy against his body. Treeshade and Stormstar were the only other cats outside, the rest of Thunderclan wisely seeking refuge in their dens. The queen was pacing back and forth restlessly. In contrast, Stormstar remained perfectly still beneath the Highledge. Bristlekit and Stumpytail were sitting just under the shelter of the nursery walls, watching her. Both she-cats perked up at the sight of Cragpaw and the others. Treeshade zeroed in on Rosekit dangling from Dawnsayer's mouth and immediately marched over.

"Great Starclan, please tell me she's not hurt," her mew was high pitched with fear, and it was hard to hear her over the pounding rain.  
Dawnsayer placed Rosekit down and covered the kit with her body, shielding her from most of the torrent. "She's fine. Take her inside and dry her off. I'll check on her as soon as I can."

Treeshade didn't bother asking for an explanation. She grabbed Rosekit and disappeared into the nursery, the small she-cat too waterlogged to complain.

Stormstar padded up to Icetalon. The deputy dipped her head before speaking. "May we speak together with Dawnsayer in your den?"

The Thunderclan leader nodded and turned to the others. She ordered Cragpaw, Shardfoot and Wildpath to get some rest before leading Icetalon and Dawnsayer away.

Wildpath and Shardfoot headed to the warriors den. Rainshine, Tawnystorm and Spottedfire were waiting anxiously at the mouth of it, ready to greet their clan mates. Cragpaw met his mentor's eyes and she acknowledged him with a dip of her head before following her den mates inside. He had a feeling there wouldn't be many apprentice duties to be done today.

Lightning flashed, closely followed by booming thunder as Cragpaw stepped into the apprentices den. Mousepaw and Fuzzypaw were whispering together, but they looked up when he arrived. They stared at him expectantly as he shook rain droplets from his gray pelt.

"Well, what happened?" Fuzzypaw demanded.

Mousepaw stared at him with wide eyes. "Spottedfire charged into camp all ruffled and smelly." she informed him. "Then she had a long talk with Stormstar up in her den."

Cragpaw slowly rearranged his nest, desperately trying to think of what to say. He curled up, feeling the she-cats' probing gazes on his pet.

"You reek too!" Fuzzypaw hissed disdainfully. Cragpaw rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wished there were toms to speak to instead of she-cats all the time. He liked Fuzzypaw a lot, but sometimes she could be frustrating.

"I'm sure Stormstar will tell you all about it when the storm clears up," he meowed. "Until then, you'll just have to wait."

Fuzzypaw snorted grumpily and turned her back on him. Mousepaw padded over and began to shyly groom his matted fur. The methodical lapping lulled him to a long, deep sleep.

…

When he finally opened his eyes, the light filtering in was still gray. His muscles stiff from rainwater, he stretched, limbs shaking with the effort. As he was giving himself a quick wash, Fuzzypaw poked her head inside the den.

"Cragpaw! Did you hear what happened?"

He sighed. "Yes. I was there, remember?"

The thick-furred she-cat padded over. "So what did the Windclan camp look like?"

It surprised him that she was more interested in Windclan than she was in the monster. Fuzzypaw had strange priorities. "Well, they had nests everywhere out in the open. It looked like the only den they use is the medicine den."

His friend wrinkled her nose. "Do you think they sleep out in the rain too?"

He shrugged. "Marshstar didn't let us stick around to see."

"Maybe that's why they're so smelly all the time," Fuzzypaw reflected. "Wet pelts just aren't pleasant."

Cragpaw nodded his agreement. "Is it still raining?" The sounds of thunder were long gone, but the air was still damp.

"Yep. But only a little bit now."

That wasn't enough to keep him holed up anymore. By his reckoning, it was close to sunset. He didn't want a reputation of laziness. He had to put himself to use at some point, despite his late night. He also wanted to see what the warriors thought of the monster.

Fuzzypaw didn't follow him outside, and there were only a few Clan mates out in the hollow in the spitting rain. Bramblenose was sharing a soggy squirrel with Runningheart. Stormstar was sitting beneath the Highledge with Icetalon, conversing in hushed tones. Spottedfire was making her way over to the thorn tunnel with Tawnystorm and Rainshine in tow. As Cragpaw padded over to them, Rainshine halted at the mouth of the tunnel.

"What if the monster is out there?" she mewed fearfully. "It could be waiting to ambush us like it did to Windclan."

"We drove it off," Spottedfire reminded the younger she-cat. "It went towards the mountains. It may not even come back."

Rainshine didn't look convinced, and even steadfast Tawnystorm was eyeing the forest outside the hollow warily.

"Look," Spottedfire said impatiently. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but the storm cut our hunting patrols today, and we need more prey."

"Spottedfire is right," Stormstar meowed, padding up to the trio. "Hunt quickly and quietly. And if you catch any indication of this monster, you come right back. Take no risks."

Cragpaw shivered. _We're forced to act like mice in our own territory! What next? _"I'll come with you," he meowed.

Spottedfire nodded at him. "Stay close."

Reluctantly, Rainshine and Tawnystorm followed her into the forest. As he trudged through ferns and bushes, Cragpaw's fur grew heavy with water. He hated these hunting conditions, but it was certainly better than snow or ice.

Rainshine shook her pelt roughly. "I don't see the point in this," she complained. "All the prey are waiting out the rain in their burrows. There's nothing to hunt."

"We can go to the barn," Tawnystorm suggested. "Chances are there are even more mice than usual hiding out in there."

Spottedfire hesitated. "That's some distance away."

"It's the best place to be," Rainshine meowed. "Anywhere I can hunt with dry fur is good enough."

"Alright," Spottedfire replied.

They were silent and alert throughout the journey, eyes wide and ears pricked. Yet the further they travelled, the more at ease they became.

"I'm not catching a whiff of that scent you brought back with you, Spottedfire," Tawnystorm pointed out. "Maybe you did drive the monster off for good."

"Starclan, I hope so," the ginger she-cat breathed.

"The last thing we need is something like that," Cragpaw meowed, his memory of the creature still fresh in his mind. Yet with the knowledge that it wasn't going to return, it wasn't as terrifying to think about, as it was that morning. "Good thing we showed it that this is Clan territory and it isn't welcome here."

"Maybe we should renew the scent markers a bit more over the next few days," Tawnystorm suggested. "Let it know where it can and can't go."

"Bring it up to Stormstar when we get back," Spottedfire said.

Now in higher spirits, the patrol picked up the pace. Rainshine even stopped to nab a thrush as it pecked at the forest floor for worms. When they reached the barn clearing, however, an unwelcome scent dimmed their cheer. "Mousedung!" Spottedfire growled. "Looks like a fox has the same idea as we did."

Cragpaw froze, his gray fur puffing up. Anytime he encountered a fox, all he could do was wonder if it was the one that stole his sisters away. He hated the dog-like creatures with every part of his being.

"We can't turn around now!" Tawnystorm meowed. "Not after wasting our last bit of sunlight getting here!" He was right. Twilight was upon them. If they didn't hunt here, they had to return to camp, with only Rainshine's thrush to speak of.

"Well, we drove off the monster," Spottedfire meowed. "What's a fox?"

"She's right," Rainshine piped up. "The four of us can take one on!"

They were all bolstered by their victory over the monster, thirsty to prove themselves against inter-species rivals once again. Cragpaw couldn't help but be caught up in it as well, and to him, the fewer foxes in Thunderclan territory, the better. He would go for the kill if he could, and maybe he would finally get his revenge for his lost sisters. Or at least that's what he told himself.

With a flick of Spottedfire's thick tail, the patrol moved forward. They were eager for the upcoming fight, but not too eager that they abandoned reason. They moved cautiously, muscles ready for action.

"I think it's in the barn," Tawnystorm whispered.

"Good," Spottedfire hissed. "It won't see us coming."

Rainshine and Tawnystorm branched out to different entrances to the barn, which were ragged holes punched into the wizened planks of wood. Cragpaw remained at his mentor's side, creeping toward the main entrance. The scent grew overwhelmingly powerful, and he wished he could plug his nose.

Spottedfire paused at the mouth, glancing side to side at Tawnystorm and Rainshine. The only sounds coming from the barn were the scuttle of mice claws, and Cragpaw hoped that the fox was only dozing, not lying in wait for them. After a few frozen heartbeats, Spottedfire dashed forward, Cragpaw on her heels. In his periphery, Rainshine and Tawnystorm slipped inside.

The barn was dark now that the sun had set, and it took a moment for Cragpaw's eyes to adjust. He stood still, waiting for the fox to realize it was no longer alone and attack them. But there was no movement aside from the battle-ready warriors and the squeaking of mice. The fox stench was ripe and dank within the confines of the walls. Rainshine gagged from atop a hay pile.

"Over here!" Tawnystorm meowed from one corner of the twoleg nest.

"Keep your voice down, mousebrain!" Spottedfire hissed as she, Cragpaw, and Rainshine made their way over.

"No need," Tawnystorm meowed, stepping away from a mangled shape at his paws. The stench was toxic now as the patrol peered down at what the red warrior found.

It was the fox, and it was dead. Its orange fur was dyed red with its blood. Cragpaw could even make out what must have been the bone of its ribcage, the skin ripped away by what must have been vicious claws. It was a scary and ominous sight. Despite his hatred of foxes, even Cragpaw felt something close to pity. This fox must have died a long, painful death.

"Must have gotten itself hurt and took shelter in here to die in peace," Tawnystorm murmered. "Well, thats another threat done with."

Spottedfire stared at it with a strange look in her eyes. "Do you smell that, Cragpaw?"

He glanced at her quizzically. "Its all I can smell."

His mentor shook her head jerkily. "Put your muzzle closer to the wounds."

"No way!"

"Do it!"

All three at them stared at her as if she were mad. But Spottedfire was his mentor, and Cragpaw had to follow her orders. Tentatively he shuffled forward and stretched his muzzle closer to the rank flesh. He pulled back quickly, but not before he caught the scent his mentor expected him to smell. Their eyes met, and he saw in her gaze a sad hopelessness.

"Well?" Rainshine demanded anxiously, catching the expression on their faces. "What is it?"

"This isn't the workings of anything you've encountered," Spottedfire meowed quietly. "But Cragpaw and I have."

Tawnystorm's eyes widened with realization. "No…"

Spottedfire nodded slowly. "The monster isn't finished with us."

_This fight has only just begun._


	12. Chapter 11

"A bear?" Willowstar awkwardly tripped over the strange word.

Shepherdheart nodded gravely. "I'd know that scent anywhere."

Shellpaw watched as near panic erupted from her Clan mates. Shepherdheart's patrol returned with news from the Windclan border where the paw print had been discovered. Being a former loner, Shepherdheart could identify a lot of different scents from his travels, and apparently he recognized this one.

"I saw one a long time ago, from a distance," he went on. "They are fearsome beasts. Bigger and uglier than you can ever imagine. With one swipe of their claws, they could easily kill a cat."

The mutterings turned into full-blown cries. A few fox-lengths away, Cloudypatch curled her tail protectively around her kits. Ryepaw crouched low, his ears laid back. His mentor, a young golden she-cat named Smallshore stared at Shepherdheart with wide-eyed horror. Brackenfoot, Shepherdheart's son, with orange tabby fur, growled softly beside Shellpaw. "What is he doing, trying to scare the fur off every cat?" he muttered.

"Well, how do we kill it?" Rushwind demanded.

Shepherdheart hesitated. "This one is a lot smaller than the bear I encountered as a loner. It is probably very young and inexperienced…but there is no chance in Starclan that we can kill a bear."

Shellpaw's blood ran cold. _What can we do then?_She cried silently.

"We will all die!" an anguished wail rose high in the group of cats as her answer. Shellpaw turned towards the elders den to see Kinktail, the oldest cat in Riverclan, head thrown back facing the sky. His bright ginger fur bristled and his branched tail twitched feebly.

Shellpaw felt a wave of pity for the old tom. In the past two moons he had lost everything, including his mate and closest friend. No cat was sure how much of Kinktail's sanity remained. His den mates, Grayfur and Troutbelly, stepped to his side and gently steered him behind the fronds leading to their den.

The Clan was dreadfully silent for a few heartbeats before Willowstar spoke again. "We will seek counsel from Starclan." She flicked her tail, and Rockhead stepped forward. "It's the half-moon tonight," she declared. "Our medicine cats will ask their advice."

This time murmurs of approval rose up and excitement dulled Shellpaw's fears. _The Moonpool!_

Willowstar continued. "But it's not safe for them to go alone, so Shepherdheart and Shoalblaze will accompany them."

Shellpaw nodded thoughtfully. Both warriors were skilled, cool-headed and experienced. They would make good guards.

"Starting now, all apprentices must be accompanied by a warrior and patrols will have no less than five cats. No exceptions," Willowstar concluded. She swiftly climbed down the Highbranch and gathered the senior warriors together.

"Shellpaw!" Rockhead called from the medicine den. She stood and splashed her way over to their island den. Her mentor padded over to meet her. He seemed cool and collected in the midst of the turmoil their Clan faced. He dropped a branch of juniper berries and a poppy seed resting on a leaf at her paws.

"Things may be tense right now, but we still have our duties to fulfill. And It'll help the Clan's spirits to go on with normalcy. Bring these to Ryepaw," he ordered, pawing the berries. "What are juniper berries used for?"

Shellpaw hesitated less than a heartbeat. "Bellyache and strength."

Rockhead nodded. "It sounds like he can't stomach that giant fish he ate," he meowed, voice laced with exasperation. "After that, go to the elders den and see if Kinktail needs this poppy seed to calm him down."

Shellpaw dipped her head to pick up the bundle and made her way to the apprentices den, knowing Ryepaw would be there.

"Shellpaw," her mentor called after her. She turned to see him regarding her solemnly. "No matter what happens, it is the medicine cats who stand between their Clan and destruction. Don't forget that."

She nodded gravely and padded away, the weight of the responsibility she carried making her even more determined to become the best medicine cat she could be.

She poked her head in the apprentices den and spotted the black-and-brown pelt of Ryepaw straight away. The young tom was shifting uncomfortably in his nest, groaning pitifully. Shellpaw padded over and he lifted his head.

"Shellpaw, is that you?" he whimpered, still managing to groan with unimaginable pain. Trying not to roll her eyes, she spat out the juniper berries and rolled them over to his muzzle.

"Eat these," she ordered. "They'll make your belly much better."

Ryepaw squeezed his eyes shut and obediently lapped up the berries. Shellpaw pressed her nose into his pelt, searching for a fever. All she found was the familiar scent of Riverclan, so it looked like her mentor had been right.

"Next time, don't eat more than you need to," she chided before backing out of the den. Next she pushed past the waving fronds of the elders clearing. Troutbelly turned to greet her.

"Hello, Shellpaw, what can we do for you?" His voice was open and friendly.

For a moment, Shellpaw had a feeling of disconcertment. Not two moons ago, Troutbelly had been the Riverclan deputy. Now he was in the elders den, greeting apprentices before they checked him for ticks. Mentally shaking herself, Shellpaw dipped her head and dropped the poppy seed that she had wrapped in the safety of a beech leaf. Stepping closer, she murmured in the elder's ear.

"I've come to see if Kinktail needs any herbs to calm him down."

"I see." Troutbelly's eyes darted to the seed and back. "That's very thoughtful of you to think of him," he mewed. He gingerly picked up the seed in his teeth and beckoned for Shellpaw to follow him.

In the darkest part of the den, Grayfur was quietly mewing in Kinktail's ear. The ginger tom stared ahead, his green eyes wide with emptiness. A fish lay between them, uneaten, giving Shellpaw an idea. She tapped Troutbelly's shoulder with her tail and he paused, turning to look at her. She hissed her method and he agreed. She took the poppy seed from him and began to inch toward the fish.

Troutbelly crouched in front of Kinktail. "Shellpaw has come to visit you, Kinktail," the former deputy purred kindly. It took a few heartbeats for the ginger tom's dead eyes to cloud with confusion.

"She's training to become a medicine cat, remember?" Grayfur rasped. Kinktail's hesitation provided Shellpaw with enough time to bury the poppy seed underneath the fish scales. She bit into the tail and dragged it closer to the ginger tom. He blinked up at her warily.

"You must eat to keep your strength up," she purred gently. Kinktail stared at her blankly before taking a tentative bite.

Troutbelly's slick fur brushed against hers. "Thank you, Shellpaw, we'll see to him now."

With one last look at Kinktail, who was finishing up the fresh-kill, she pushed out of the den. Oakpaw was waiting outside the entrance.

"I should be coming with you tonight," he mewed, chagrined.

Shellpaw leaned in and offered him a swift lick. "I'll be alright. Shepherdheart and Shoalblaze are fine warriors. They'll keep us safe."

Her friend nodded sullenly, then he blinked up at her with forced cheer. "Bring back a good message from Starclan!"

...

The sun had just slipped under the horizon when Shellpaw, Rockhead, and Shoalblaze followed Shepherdheart from camp. The Riverclan deputy's swift pace left the two medicine cats scrambling to keep up. "We have plenty of time to reach the Moonpool," Rockhead rasped between heavy breaths. Shepherdheart blinked sheepishly and slowed down.

The dark forest was silent. Not even the scratching of a mouse or the gurgling of the river behind them could be heard. The world seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for the roar of a monstrous bear to shatter the quiet. Shivering, Shellpaw inched closer to Shoalblaze. The white-streaked tom ran his thick tail along her flank gently, but that didn't stop the fur from lifting on her spine.

Shepherdheart paused and turned to sniff at a bramble thicket. Shellpaw leaned forward and caught the musky scent before she saw the tuft of coarse brown fur caught in the thorns.

"The bear has passed by here," the tortoiseshell-and-white tom hissed. Rockhead crouched fearfully, fur puffed out to make him look twice his size.

Shoalblaze stepped closer to the thicket. "Is the scent fresh?"

The Riverclan deputy nodded. "But it crossed this path in a different direction, headed near the border to the mountains. It should be long gone by now. Still, be on the lookout."

Shoalblaze grunted in response and the group set out again.

_We're like prey in our own territory_, Shellpaw thought grimly.

Eventually the Riverclan cats broke through the trees and onto the moorland of Windclan territory. They followed the river down to the lakeshore and began to walk, keeping within two tail-lengths of the water. Rockhead began to scan the moor, keeping an eye out for other medicine cats.

A sudden yowl made Shellpaw almost jump out of her fur. She looked up to see Dawnsayer racing up with two warriors. Rockhead brushed noses with the light ginger she-cat.

"You've also brought warriors," he observed. Dread pricked Shellpaw's pelt. How did they find out about the bear?

The Thunderclan medicine cat nodded at Rockhead sagely. "A patrol of our warriors encountered the monster," she mewed. She swept her tail toward the two Thunderclan toms flanking her. "I'm sure you've met Stumpytail and Runningheart."

They both dipped their heads silently

"I've brought Shoalblaze and Shepherdheart," Rockhead meowed before resting his own tail on Shellpaw's shoulder. "And this is my apprentice, Shellpaw."

Dawnsayer blinked warmly at her. "Welcome Shellpaw!" she mewed. "I'm sorry we didn't have time to meet at the last Gathering."

Shellpaw dipped her head respectfully. She liked the wise-looking she-cat. "Thank you Dawnsayer."

The Thunderclan she-cat turned back to Rockhead. "We should meet up with the others before swapping stories about the monster." She suggested.

"I would feel better if all the medicine cats were grouped together," Shepherdheart agreed. "That way we can easily protect them."

The band of cats pushed onward again. Shellpaw felt more comfortable with two more warriors guarding them; she wasn't much of a fighter. But Shepherdheart, Shoalblaze, and even Rockhead remained tense. Their gazes strayed nervously to the Thunderclan cats, who—aside from Dawnsayer—did the same. The old irritation with Clan rivalries itched beneath Shellpaw's pelt. _This is the time for us all to rely on each other!_

Runningheart, who was at the head of the group, halted. "Something's coming," he hissed. Shellpaw tensed, hackles raised along with the other cats. Runningheart scoured the hilly rises in the direction of Shadowclan territory. Everyone was still, waiting silently.

A small blur the colour of a raven's wing appeared, and Nightfrost stood before the seven coiled up warriors. Shellpaw and the others relaxed, except for the large black tom facing them.

"What is this?" he snarled, eyeing the mass of warriors suspiciously. Shellpaw could imagine what this imposing group of warriors looked like to the Shadowclan cat.

"We are in grave danger," Dawnsayer mewed quietly. Nightfrost blinked with confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but Rockhead interrupted.

"Have you seen Robinsong?" he demanded. Nightfrost shook his head slowly.

Dawnsayer tensed, her amber eyes round with worry.

"She could be running late?" Rockhead suggested, his words ending in a question. Dawnsayer didn't looked convinced, but she nodded.

"She'll catch up," Nightfrost snapped, finally getting a word in. "Now will one of you tell me what in Starclan's name is going on?"

Dawnsayer explained as the group marched forward, with Nightfrost inserting a question or two in between breaths. Shellpaw had never heard the dark tom say so much. When Dawnsayer got to the part about running the bear off, Shepherdheart hissed with shock.

"You mean to tell us that you fought off the bear?" he rasped. Hope began to bud in Shellpaw's chest. Maybe her deputy was wrong, and they could drive off the bear for good.

"Is that what it's called?" Dawnsayer replied thoughtfully.

"Were there any serious injuries?" Rockhead asked almost tentatively. Shellpaw guessed it was because he was worried the Thunderclan warriors following them like ghosts would be suspicious of his prying. They glanced at the grey-and-white tom for a heartbeat, but they must have heard the concern in her mentor's mew, because they didn't protest when Dawnsayer answered.

"Just a few scratches, thank Starclan. I'm more worried about Thistletooth and Fernleaf." She frowned. "From what I've heard, they're in bad shape."

"That's probably what's keeping Robinsong tonight," Shellpaw piped up. _I hope they're alright._

"Hey, wait for us!"

She whipped around to see three more cats darting over across the moor. Relief coursed through her when Robinsong slid to a stop in front of Dawnsayer.

"Let's make this quick, I have patients to return to," she meowed breathlessly. With that, the large group started forward…again. The other two Windclan cats introduced themselves to Shellpaw. The large black tom was Swiftshadow, and the slender brown cat was Harepelt. She remembered them both from the Gathering.

It was moonhigh by the time they turned from the lake to follow a river leading uphill. Rockhead dropped back to walk beside Shellpaw.

"We're almost there," he murmured. "I'll present you to Starclan, and then you'll drink from the pool."

Shellpaw nodded and made her way up a steep ridge. Soft gurgling echoed in her ears as she pushed to the top. Below her, a beautiful pool of clear water reflected the moon and stars with astonishing clarity. A small waterfall trickled from a cluster of rocks into the pool, creating gentle ripples.

The Moonpool.

Shellpaw followed her mentor down the pebbly ridge. Her paws slid into dimpled stone and fit the imprints perfectly. She looked down to see paw prints and she was almost overcome by awe. _Imagine all the stories these pawprints contain!_

When they reached the shore the warriors spread out on silent command and stood watch on the edges of the hollow. The medicine cats gathered at the water's edge, gazes fixed on Shellpaw. She sat in front of her mentor and waited. Rockhead threw back his head, facing the stars.

"Starclan!" he called. "I bring you Shellpaw, my apprentice, and pray you accept her as you once accepted me."

He flicked his tail at her and crouched beside the pool. Trembling slightly, she curled up beside her mentor and lowered her head until she could feel the icy water with her nose. She tentatively lapped some up, and darkness clouded her vision.

...

"Shellpaw…Shellpaw!" The smooth insistent purr of a tom's voice jolted her awake. She opened her eyes to see a large, golden tabby with blue eyes staring back at her. She scrambled up and dipped her head as low as possible.

"Are you a Starclan warrior?" she breathed, but she already knew the answer. Stars seemed to sprinkle the tom's pelt and his gaze was a never-ending pool of wisdom.

"My name is Flaretail," he meowed. "I was once Rockhead's mentor."

Shellpaw knew she should say something, but she was frozen with wonder. A real Starclan cat!

Flaretail gently rested his nose between her ears. "Starclan welcomes you as a medicine cat apprentice of Riverclan," he declared.

Limbs feeling like water, Shellpaw finally found her voice. "Thank you, I will do my best to serve my Clan long and faithfully."

"May you heal and protect your Clan for many moons to come," The Starclan tom replied kindly. Then Flaretail's knowing gaze darkened. "Starclan has a message for you, Shellpaw. Are you ready to receive it?"

She couldn't help a little hop of excitement. "Yes, of course!"

Eyes still grimly serious, the Starclan cat flicked his tail for her to follow him. It was only then that Shellpaw noticed her surroundings. She was standing on the ridge overlooking the Moonpool. The warriors were still guarding the edges of the hollow, while the medicine cats lay beside the pool, still and silent. Flaretail was weaving his way between the throng of cats. She gaped in shock when the warriors didn't pounce on him. She began to wonder when they would notice her when Shellpaw spotted a familiar grey-and-white body nestled beside a similarly coloured pelt. Heart skipping a beat, she raced down the stones and slid to a halt beside her still body.

"Flaretail, am I dead?" she whimpered.

A laughing purr was his response. "No, Shellpaw, you are just as alive as the rest of the cats you see here." He looked around dubiously. "And may I say we weren't expecting so many cats at one time. But I guess its to be expected, given the circumstances."

Flaretail crouched beside the Moonpool a few tail-lengths away from the sleeping medicine cats. "Come look into the water," he meowed, tone serious again. Slowly Shellpaw crouched beside him and stared into the pool.

At first, she saw nothing. Then the star-filled water began to glimmer and blur with colour. The pool reflected an unfamiliar forest with four giant oak trees at its center. Suddenly, a mass of yellow twoleg monsters bigger than Shellpaw had ever seen ripped the trees down and the sound of screeching cats rang in her ears. The forest disappeared into a loud, snowy world where six cats could just barely be seen in the raging storm. The image swirled into a mix of flashing visions: The roar of a cat-like monster, a silver tabby crouched by a skinny black tom, a colony of cats with four grim-faced leaders at its head scaling rocky cliffs, and the sun rising on a shimmering lake…

Just as quickly as it began, it ended. Trembling, Shellpaw stepped back and looked up at Flaretail. He stared solemnly back at her.

"It is happening again, Shellpaw. Except this time, the danger comes from within." The blue of his eyes was all she could see.

"Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky will come together. The Rogue's heart, the Hawk's feather, the clouded Shell, the Crag's edge, and the Scout's spirit will shake the forest to its roots once more."

Shellpaw opened her mouth to ask Flaretail what he meant, but nothing came out. She blinked and the Starclan cat was gone.


	13. Chapter 12

Eaglepaw crouched behind a small cluster of pine branches. The long, bristled stems pricked his pelt uncomfortably, but he ignored it. The dark forest slowly became darker as a cloud drifted lazily over the half-moon. Blinking hard, Eaglepaw forced his eyes to adjust. After many restless heartbeats, his target stepped into view.

Duststripe silently stalked forward, his eyes narrowed as he scanned the undergrowth. As his mentor's gaze neared Eaglepaw's hiding place, he tensed, swiftly monitoring his position. Downwind, white paws tucked in, golden eyes narrowed to slits, hidden behind thick cover—Eaglepaw had done exactly what Duststripe had taught him.

The Shadowclan deputy's eyes met his…then passed. Duststripe grumbled softly and padded onward, passing within tail-lengths of Eaglepaw's hiding place.  
When he was gone, Eaglepaw let his shoulders sag with relief. Silently picking his way out from behind the pine branches, he followed the path the deputy had taken. Keeping among the shadows, he stalked his mentor for many fox-lengths, getting closer and closer until—

Duststripe paused. He tipped his head to one side and tasted the air.

_This is my chance!_

With a yowl, Eaglepaw leaped from his place behind a fern bush and onto the brown tom's back. Duststripe grunted with surprise and tried to buck his attacker off. Eaglepaw's back legs trembled, but he kept his claws lodged into the thick fur.

Suddenly, the body beneath his went limp and collapsed. Duststripe then rolled onto his back, crushing Eaglepaw beneath him. The apprentice let out a muffled cry and scrambled to get out from under the large cat. Duststripe rolled off him, but before Eaglepaw could react, the deputy bit into his scruff and shook him. The younger tom pummelled the warrior's chest with his back paws and slapped the eyes with his forepaws. Duststripe released him with a growl. Eaglepaw rolled and snatched the other cat's back leg in his teeth. With a wrench, the deputy was down.

The two cats wrestled for a bit, fighting to get the upper hand. Eventually, Duststripe kicked Eaglepaw's front legs out from under him. Misbalanced, Eaglepaw stumbled forward and his mentor pinned him.

"Enough," Duststripe panted. Eaglepaw immediately stopped wriggling. The Shadowclan deputy stepped off him and the apprentice sat up, adrenaline warring with exhaustion. His mentor stood, patiently waiting for Eaglepaw to catch his breath. He envied how Duststripe barely looked winded.

"How did I do?" he rasped, refusing to wait long enough to cool down.

"Quite well," Duststripe meowed gruffly. "But I heard you a couple times, so you need to improve your stalking. Also," His whiskers twitched in a rare show of humour. "You might want to tone down the battle cry. I could have taken you down in that heartbeat's warning. Despite that, I'm proud of you."

Eaglepaw glowed under his mentor's praise, mentally assessing and changing his strategy. After a moment of rest, Duststripe stood, flicking his tail for Eaglepaw to do the same. "Let's go greet Nightfrost at the border."

Eaglepaw had almost forgotten that it was the special night for medicine cats. He followed his mentor deep into the forest. Duststripe kept at a swift pace, weaving in and out of the trees and bushes without making a sound. Eaglepaw did his best to mimic the deputy.

As they neared the forest's edge, the scent-trail made by Nightfrost earlier in the night led them to the part of the border where Thunderclan merged with Windclan. Duststripe sat and began to dislodge a thorn from his tail. Eaglepaw padded over to the river running along the border and began to lap at it.

He was reminded of the time he and Roguepaw were being shown the territory for the first time. Duststripe was taking a quick break to hunt, and the two apprentices began to splash around in the fresh newleaf stream. They wrestled along the bank, soaking their pelts in the process. When Duststripe saw their soggy fur he reamed them out for risking Whitecough or even Greencough, as it was still cold. But they didn't care. It was their first day as apprentices, and nothing could dampen their spirits.

Thoughts of Roguepaw began to push their way into his mind. For two sunrises now, Eaglepaw had tried to spend some time alone with his friend, but either Roguepaw or Littlestar would find a way to separate them. It was beyond frustrating. They had barely shared three words with each other since the day of Stonepelt's death, and Eaglepaw was worried that they were drifting apart.

A sudden wind picked up, carrying with it the scent of cats. Eaglepaw looked up to see Nightfrost and a tortoiseshell tom crossing the border into Shadowclan territory. He trotted over with Duststripe to meet them. Thunderclan scent hit his nose and Eaglepaw peeled his lips back in disgust. _At least he isn't one of the prey-stealers from before, or I would have used my new fighting skills to shred him!_

"What's going on, Nightfrost?" Duststripe demanded.

The medicine cat looked tense and wary. "From what I've seen and heard from the Moonpool, an escort was my only choice," he replied curtly.

Duststripe turned his gaze on the Thunderclan warrior. "Runningheart, isn't it?"

The tortoiseshell nodded. Eaglepaw hadn't met this cat before. _Mustn't be important_, he decided.

Duststripe continued, "Shadowclan thanks you. Go back to your Clan."

Runningheart dipped his head and went back the way he had come. Eaglepaw glared at the warrior until he disappeared into his own territory. _Good._

"Let's go, Eaglepaw." Duststripe and Nightfrost were already returning to the pine forest. Eaglepaw bounded up to them and they made their way back to camp. Nightfrost kicked into a run the moment they stepped into the trees. Duststripe and Eaglepaw tripped forward to catch up with him. The medicine cat's fur bristled with tension and his eyes scanned the darkened woods as he ran.

The entrance to camp came into sight, and by the time Eaglepaw burst through, Nightfrost was already pushing into the medicine den. Duststripe turned to Eaglepaw

"Go and get some sleep," he ordered. "I'm sure you'll find out what's going on before sunhigh." The deputy didn't wait to see whether his orders were obeyed, but followed Nightfrost into his den.

The medicine den had to be passed in order to enter the apprentice's, so Eaglepaw slowly crept past it, hoping to catch a word or two. If the news was so urgent, why hadn't Nightfrost woken up Littlestar to tell him? Eaglepaw shook his head. No warrior could possibly understand the ways of medicine cats. Whatever was being said, the mews were too low for him to hear.

He couldn't see any more than a tail-length in front of him because the pines sheltering the camp blocked out most of the moon's light. He stumbled on a root, making his paw throb, before pushing his way into the apprentices den.

Roguepaw lifted his head as Eaglepaw curled up in the nest beside him. "Where have you been?" he hissed, quietly enough not to wake Loudpaw and Goldenpaw.

"Night training with Duststripe," Eaglepaw hissed back. He didn't bother mentioning the strange encounter with Runningheart and Nightfrost. Roguepaw wouldn't care to listen anyway.

A soft grunt was his friend's only reply. Eaglepaw turned away from him and stared forlornly out of the den and up at Silverpelt.

_What in Starclan's name has happened to us?_

...

"What do you think of all this?" Goldenpaw asked around a tough bit of frog.

Before Eaglepaw could answer, Loudpaw snorted. "I think its pretty obvious," the gray tabby said condescendingly. "The other Clans are trying to scare us with nursery tales."

His sister frowned. "But Nightfrost shared tongues with Starclan and they told him it was true."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Eaglepaw exchanged a frustrated glance with Goldenpaw. This was Shadowclan's general reaction to Nightfrost's news from the Moonpool. Thorntooth, Sharpears, and Darkshade wanted to take advantage of Thunderclan's weakness and attack. Some cats like Fogeye, Loudpaw, and Mudeyes mocked the other Clans for making up such a monster. Others like Goldenpaw and Sunstep didn't know what to believe. In the end Littlestar decided to wait and watch for what happened in the future, but it was clear the Shadowclan leader didn't believe in the bear either.

Eaglepaw desperately wanted to confide in Roguepaw, but the other apprentice was absent from camp _again_. He was barely around anymore. Part of his disappearances had to do with Littlestar, who'd always drag his apprentice out of camp for the day. Yet whenever Eaglepaw was on patrol, there was no sign of the two cats.

"Eaglepaw!" Duststripe called from across the clearing. He flicked his tail, summoning his apprentice. The deputy sat near the nursery, where Snowbreeze was moving her bedding from the warriors den to the queens' den.

"It'll feel strange," the white she-cat was saying when Eaglepaw padded up. "Without you sleeping next to me."

"It'll only be a short while," her mate assured her, licking her swiftly on the shoulder. "Soon you'll have a few little bodies to make up for it."

Snowbreeze purred and plunged in the nursery to place her bedding, Duststripe staring after her. Eaglepaw watched with wonder at his love struck mentor. Duststripe was the sternest, strongest, and most levelheaded warrior he knew. It astounded Eaglepaw to see the deputy melt toward Snowbreeze like that. He wondered if he could ever love a cat so much, and be loved like that in return.

Duststripe noticed his staring. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" The big tom would have Eaglepaw's pelt for bedding if he teased him about his mate.

The Shadowclan deputy narrowed his eyes but didn't push the matter. "I'm taking you hunting. Go fetch Sunstep and Sharpears while I finish getting Snowbreeze settled."

Eaglepaw's tail dropped slightly. He'd preferred it if he could spend the day battle training. But at least hunting was better than a border patrol.  
Before he could run off to find the two warriors, an orange scrap of fur bundled out of the nursery. Gingerkit blinked up cheerfully at Eaglepaw. "Hi."

Eaglepaw's ears twitched uncomfortably. He always felt awkward and uneasy around kits. They were so tiny and delicate, and they tended to find ways to get under every cat's paws. He worried that one day he would step on one or stumble into another. It was why he worked hard to avoid the nursery.

Luckily he was saved a response when the kit's mother, Squirreltail, squeezed out. She spotted her son and lifted a paw to pull him into her flank. "What do you think you were doing, running off like that?" The ginger queen scolded.

"I was just talking to Eaglepaw," Gingerkit muttered. He'd been very young when Eaglepaw left the nursery to become an apprentice, but the kit must have still remembered the short time they spent together.

Squirreltail began to shower the young tom with licks. "Don't ever go off by yourself," she ordered frantically. "Not until that bear is gone!" she turned to Duststripe. "Littlestar says it isn't real. Do you think that's true?"

The Shadowclan deputy shifted his paws awkwardly. Eaglepaw wondered why his mentor was hesitant to share his thoughts on the matter. Finally, Duststripe said, "Until we are assured that our Clan is safe, we must take all the precautions necessary, whether the bear is real or not."

_Well that's an evasive answer if I ever heard one_, Eaglepaw thought.

Squirreltail didn't look too comforted either. Casting the deputy a swift glance she ushered her kit back into the safety of the nursery.

"Duststripe?" Eaglepaw asked tentatively, wanting a real answer. "Do you think the bear exists?"  
His mentor gave him a long look from his green eyes. "Starclan said it was so."

"But Littlestar said—"

"I know what Littlestar said," Duststripe growled. "I wont contradict him, but that doesn't mean I wont protect my Clan from whatever is out there."  
Eaglepaw nodded. He vowed he would try to do the same.

"Now go," Duststripe meowed, nudging his apprentice. "The prey isn't going to catch itself."


	14. Chapter 13

"Here you are, Volefur." Hawkpaw dropped the mouse at the elder's paws, but the old tom ignored it.

"How are Fernleaf and the others fairing?" he rasped. Hawkpaw resisted the urge to cringe. His mother had been in the medicine den for three sunrises now. She was fighting a very hot fever and last Hawkpaw had checked on her, she was writhing in her nest uncomfortably.

Ravenfeather had been confined to the camp, not yet recovering from her shoulder wound, but she was allowed to sleep in the warriors den. Thistletooth was also steadily recovering, but he too spent his nights with Robinsong.

Volefur was grimly waiting for an answer that Hawkpaw didn't want to go into. He mewed something like, "no change," and hurried off to the fresh-kill pile before the elder could ask any more irritating questions. After dragging a rabbit away from the pile, he settled down to eat.

"Hey Hawkpaw!" Stonepaw mewed cheerfully from a few tail-lengths away. He was cleaning the burrs he'd acquired from chasing a hare through a thicket from his pelt, but he couldn't reach his spine and shoulders. He rolled onto his back, growling with playful frustration in his attempts to dislodge them. He rolled across Berryfoot's path, almost knocking the queen over. His mother, Spottedsky saw him and said, "Stop being such a bother! You're not a kit anymore."

Stonepaw's whiskers twitched sheepishly and he apologized to Berryfoot, who simply purred in understanding. With a sigh, Hawkpaw abandoned his meal and made his way over to the younger apprentice. "Here, let me do it."

"Thanks!" Stonepaw chirped. He continued to chatter away as Hawkpaw hooked his claws into the matted fur. He hated the sticky barbs as much as any cat, but he had a lot more experience dislodging them from his much thicker pelt. In his efforts he yanked some fur out along with the burrs, and Stonepaw squealed. Hawkpaw didn't bother apologizing. It would teach the young tom to watch where he was running. Once he was finished, Stonepaw shot off like a rabbit, chasing a butterfly. Hawkpaw stared after him with amusement and wondered if he was ever like that in his first moons as an apprentice. He didn't think so.

He returned to his fresh kill, and as he was lazily running his tongue over his paw to clean his bloodied muzzle the thorn tunnel rustled, revealing Flowerbelly, Frostpaw, Swiftshadow, and Lilypelt. They had just finished a lookout patrol to follow the bear's movements. Hawkpaw peeled his lips back at the word. Two sunrises ago, Robinsong had come back with news from the Moonpool. Apparently Shepherdheart had encountered the monster before, and told the medicine cats its true name. After sharing tongues with Starclan, Robinsong had exclaimed that all five medicine cats had received the same vision; that of the bear destroying the lives of every cat, one by one, from each Clan.

_Thanks for stating the obvious, Starclan,_ Hawkpaw thought mutinously.

He watched as the Windclan deputy and her two warriors headed in the direction of Marshstar's den, while Frostpaw broke off and disappeared into the medicine clearing. _Looking in on Fernleaf no doubt._Hawkpaw made his way over to Flowerbelly, who'd paused at Marshstar's den and called a greeting. They waited as their leader uncurled from his nest and pushed out into the sunshine. When he surfaced, Flowerbelly wasted no time with her report.

"No sightings, Marshstar. But its scent is now across the border."

The dark tom's eyes narrowed and Hawkpaw shifted his paws uneasily. The beast was hunting further and further into Windclan territory. More cats gathered upon hearing the exchange, their eyes burning into their leader, desperate for a solution. Stonepaw settled beside Hawkpaw, his silvery gray fur bristled with tension. On his other side, Berryfoot whimpered and lapped at her swollen belly-fur.

Marshstar's eyes glowed with an eerie amber light as he gazed at his Clan. Finally, he growled, "Then we will have to expand our territory."

Around him, cats muttered amongst themselves. Stonepaw jumped up with excitement while Swiftshadow growled his appreciation. Hawkpaw tensed as his Clan mates grew more accustomed to the idea. They all knew exactly what Marshstar meant. To expand, they needed to take a part of either Riverclan or Thunderclan territory, since Shadowclan was too far to protect frequently. In desperate times such as the one Windclan were facing, they were willing to blindly take any risk necessary to ensure their survival.

"And how do you propose we take more land, Marshstar?" Ravenfeather demanded. The dark she-cat had padded up with Frostpaw and Robinsong from the medicine den. She made a show of taking in her battered Clan. "Three of our warriors are badly injured and unable to claim territory from the other Clans when it comes to a fight. Not only that, but Berryfoot looks like she'll give birth at any heartbeat, which means we need to preserve what little herbs we have for when that happens."

Briefly Hawkpaw wondered if Ravenfeather constantly argued with her father just to be difficult. Not that he didn't agree with her…

"So you suggest we wait around for the bear to kill and eat us, do you?" Spottedsky snapped.

"Don't forget, Thunderclan needs to pay for what they did to Redfern," Lilypelt put in.

"We can't fight the bear, but we can fight something," Frostpaw agreed. Her eyes were hollow with weariness, but she stood strong. Hawkpaw understand how helpless his sister felt and had been longing for a way to fight back, maybe not against the bear, but _something_. But he had to admit, Ravenfeather's point was a good one. At the moment, Windclan consisted of only six able-bodied warriors. Too few to invade the territory of any rival Clan.

"We have enough fighters to defend a small patch of new territory," Marshstar growled, as if he had read Hawkpaw's mind.

"Enough to risk harm to the remaining warriors?" Ravenfeather's mew was too low for her father to hear, though Swiftshadow growled irritably and shot an angry glare at his sister. Oblivious to his kits' tension, Marshstar turned his attention to Robinsong.

"How long before you can prepare your healing herbs?" he demanded.

Excitement glittered in the medicine cat's eyes as she answered. "Not long, if I have someone to help me mix the poultices."

Marshstar twitched his whiskers thoughtfully. Hawkpaw crouched low amid the throng of cats, avoiding his leader's searching gaze. He needed to be in this battle, to protect his unstable sister at least, not preparing herbs in the medicine den to the sound of his mother's laboured breathing.

"It looks like Ravenfeather isn't fit to fight, so she will assist you, Robinsong."

Hawkpaw snorted. _You're willing to throw your clan into a fight to the death, but not at the risk of your precious daughter._

If Marshstar were concerned, it would be a blood-soaked battle. No Clan in such dangerous times would throw away prey-giving territory, so the Windclan leader would push his Clan as hard as he thought was necessary to achieve his goal. This was more than a fight for land; this was personal, if Thunderclan were the victim.

"We will leave for Thunderclan at sunset tomorrow," Marshstar declared, as Hawkpaw suspected. Riverclan wasn't given a heartbeat's thought for invasion, only the Clan deserving of misguided revenge, which for some reason, Hawkpaw was now certain of.

Marshstar continued. "The patrol will consist of myself, Flowerbelly, Swiftshadow, Spottedsky, Harepelt, Stonepaw, Hawkpaw, and Frostpaw. Lilypelt will remain in charge of the camp."

"All three apprentices?" Volefur exclaimed.

The Windclan leader nodded grimly. "We need all the fighters we can get."

"But Stonepaw is too inexperienced for such a battle," Flowerbelly protested.

Marshstar growled in response. "Then as his mentor, you will oversee his safety, Flowerbelly."

Stonepaw bounced to his paws. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" he meowed cheerfully. The quiet deputy just looked at him anxiously.

Marshstar grunted his approval. "Right, back to your nests. Prepare yourselves for next sunset."

With that, the Clan broke away. Some went to their nests while others grouped to discuss the upcoming battle. Uneasy, Hawkpaw couldn't bring himself to do either of those things. His paws took him to Robinsong's den. Fernleaf's labored breathing could be heard from the entrance. With a shuddering sigh he pushed past the grass obscuring the mouth of the den. With a grunt of surprise he stumbled over the black-and-white pelt of Flowerbelly, who was curled up next to his mother.

"What are you doing here?" his mew was sharper than he intended, but his heart was still beating double time.

The Windclan deputy heaved a great sigh. "Robinsong went out with Frostpaw to fetch some marigold. They asked me to watch over her." She flicked her tail over Fernleaf, who's sleep had gone blessedly quiet.

"Well, you can go about your duties then, I'll take over from here," Hawkpaw grumbled, settling across from Flowerbelly, Fernleaf between them.

"Why should I preform duties that will take the lives of my Clan mates?" Flowerbelly murmured, so quietly that Hawkpaw had to lean closer to hear.

Irritation pricked at his pelt. "Marshstar's dead set on this," he growled. "The least you can do is to make sure Windclan has a fighting chance."

Flowerbelly dropped her head onto her paws and said nothing. Hawkpaw snorted disdainfully. "Fine, have it your way then." He knew he was treating his deputy with disrespect, but it bothered him to see the usually strong and admirable she-cat so defeated. Flowerbelly looked up at him, her eyes unusually bright.

"Do you remember my mate, Rowanstripe?" she asked.

Hawkpaw blinked. This was unexpected. "Yes. I was told he was a smart fighter, but not much else."

Flowerbelly nodded sadly. "What about Sedgekit? Do you remember him?"

Hawkpaw winced. He recalled a vague memory of a happier Flowerbelly gently running her tongue over the light brown body of her son. Then one morning, Sedgekit was gone, his father soon to follow.

"Rowanstripe was wounded in a border dispute with Riverclan, when Marshstar demanded more territory. It became infected." She ducked her head, soHawkpaw couldn't see her expression. "There weren't enough herbs to save him."

A pause.

"As for Sedgekit, I failed to provide enough milk for him, and he wasn't strong enough to fight off a simple fever. He never lived to see his fourth moon."  
Hawkpaw stared at the grieving Windclan deputy, feeling completely helpless. He tore his gaze away from the sight. "Why are you telling me this?" he rasped.

"I failed them. And now I'm failing my Clan," she hissed.

"You can't be serious," Hawkpaw meowed incredulously. This was not the way a deputy should act. If she had doubts she did not share them with her Clan mates, especially not an inexperienced apprentice. She must have the determination and strength to lead her warriors through good or bad, never faltering, or the Clan would be lost. "You only fail us by doing nothing, much like what you are doing now."

Flowerbelly acknowledged him for a few heartbeats before nodding slowly. "You shame me, Hawkpaw," she purred self-mockingly. Then the fire ignited in her eyes, replacing defeat with passion. "What really angers me is that Robinsong knows Windclan can't afford this."

Hawkpaw blinked, mind scrambling to catch up with the change of subject. "Then why—?"

"Oh, she'd love to see another Clan suffer!" she spat, her words becoming more and more heated. "It doesn't matter which one. To her, every other Clan is responsible for her brother's death." Her tail lashed jerkily.

"What in Starclan's name are you talking about?" Hawkpaw sputtered. He wasn't used to deputies raining their deepest doubts upon his head.

Flowerbelly curled her lip. She was beyond angry now. "Robinsong once trained to be an apprentice warrior, but Seedpaw—her brother—was killed by a Shadowclan warrior over a rabbit."

Hawkpaw narrowed his eyes and glanced at his wounded mother. _So much death,_ he thought wearily. Was this what the life a warrior really about?

"Afterward, Robinsong decided to become a medicine cat, but she's been living her revenge through the warriors she treats." Flowerbelly concluded, through with her rant. "She knows that this invasion is doomed to fail, but she's happy so long as we drag Thunderclan down with us."

They sat in silence for many heartbeats, lost in their own thoughts. Hawkpaw felt like an elder gossiping about the goings on in the Clan, though the content of their gossip was certainly more serious.

The faint _shree_ of a hawk could be heard in the distance, shortly echoed by an eerie cawing. _The crows are circling_, Hawkpaw thought. _This will end in blood, one way or another._

A weak idea came to him. "We could…" he hesitated a moment, before trying again. "We could warn Thunderclan, maybe convince Stormstar to avoid a fight."

But Flowerbelly was already shaking her head. "She would think we're trying to convince her to give up territory peacefully. Besides, Marshstar is still convinced that Thunderclan cats killed Redfern. He wants this."

Their eyes met and Hawkpaw stared at her with a wild intensity. "Flowerbelly," he meowed slowly. "…How do you think Redfern died? You were with the patrol that found her, and I know you were looking for solid clues that night." He didn't need to tell her which night, they both still remembered Fernleaf's first anguished cry under the sharp bear claws.

The Windclan deputy sighed wearily. "I know about as much as you do, Hawkpaw." She uncurled and stood. "But I swear as your deputy that I will find out."

With that, she padded out of the den, leaving Hawkpaw alone with nothing but his sick mother and his thoughts.


	15. Chapter 14

"There are ants all over my squirrel!" Fuzzypaw shrieked, bouncing away from her half-eaten fresh-kill. Cragpaw purred with laughter along with Tawnystorm and Runningheart.

_It is good to find some harmless peace among the chaos_, he thought.

Usually he would be eating his evening meal with the other apprentices, or maybe even Spottedfire. Tonight, his mentor was out solo hunting, leaving Cragpaw alone with Fuzzypaw. Tawnystorm had felt bad for the only male apprentice, so Cragpaw was invited along with Fuzzypaw to eat with the warriors.

"That's why you shouldn't eat on an anthill, Fuzzypaw," Tawnystorm scolded his apprentice. The cream-coloured she-cat huffed and grabbed the squirrel's tail between her teeth, shaking it roughly. Ants flew everywhere. One landed on Cragpaw's nose and he jumped up, pawing at it. The two warriors were faster, catching their own food and backing away before the mini projectiles fell.

"I think you got them," Tawnystorm meowed dryly.

Runningheart flicked his ears crossly. "Apprentices," he muttered.

Cragpaw was equally unimpressed. "Now you've got ants all over my mouse," he growled.

Fuzzypaw turned her nose up disdain. "Serves you right for making fun of me!"

Cragpaw snorted and worked at picking the confused ants out of his food with his claws.

Suddenly, crashing sounds could be heard from the undergrowth beyond the hollow's walls. The cats closest to the thorn tunnel braced themselves, ready to take on the bear if they had to. The leaves rustled and Rainshine staggered into the camp. Her usually smooth, dappled silver fur was in disarray and blood seeped from claw marks on her flanks.

"What happened?" Stormstar demanded, charging over from below the Highledge. Cragpaw pelted over, crowding in with the rest of his Clan mates.

"Ambush!" she rasped. "We were patrolling near the Windclan border, and they all just attacked us out of no where!"

"How many?" Stormstar meowed quickly.

"It felt like they were all there! Starclan, forgive me, I abandoned Shardfoot's patrol to get help!" She hung her head and whimpered.

Tigerfur went to her side to support her swaying body. "You did well," he murmured.

"Take her to Dawnsayer," Stormstar ordered. She turned to address her Clan. Without preamble, she began to make her orders. "I'll be taking Icetalon, Tawnystorm, Stumpytail, Runningheart, and Cragpaw."

Fuzzypaw growled irritably, but she didn't protest to being left behind.

"Let me go too!" The crowd of cats parted to let Treeshade through. Her eyes flashed with determination as she padded to Stumpytail's side. "I've been going on patrols for almost a moon now," she mewed, looking back towards the nursery. Rosekit and Bristlekit were watching her with wide, curious eyes. "I want the chance to fight for my kits."

Stumpytail twined his tail with hers, pride and concern warring within his eyes.

Stormstar watched them thoughtfully. "Very well." She turned and disappeared into the thorn tunnel. The warriors sprang forward and Cragpaw scrambled to follow them, noticing not for the first time that he could easily keep up with them now. He found himself running beside Icetalon. She looked at him, grim humor shining in her eyes.

"We've been in quite a few battles together, haven't we?" she purred. Without waiting for an answer, she rested her tail on Cragpaw's shoulder for a heartbeat and sped up to flank Stormstar. Treeshade took her place beside him. It felt strange for Cragpaw to run into battle with her. All the memories he knew of the brown-and-black queen were safely within the walls of the hollow. She gazed at him with concern, as if she felt the same way.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" she asked.

"Of course! I've been in many fights, Treeshade," he meowed reassuringly.

The queen nodded and they ran the rest of the way in silence.

As they neared the Windclan border and the cries of fighting cats could be heard, Cragpaw reflected for a heartbeat that these things always tended to happen there. He then grew hot with bitterness. _How can Windclan be so traitorous when we helped save them?_

The sounds suddenly grew louder and Cragpaw blinked, knowing they still had a way to go yet. He pushed through a clump of ferns—to ram right into a white, bristled pelt. The Windclan cat tore around and bared her teeth at him.

"Thunderclan, attack!" Stormstar's hasty command had barely sounded when the white she-cat lunged at him.

She bit into his shoulder and Cragpaw raked his claws across her muzzle. With a shriek, she released him, and he slammed into her flank. She was smaller than him, and she staggered under his weight. Cragpaw forced her down with his forepaws and he scored his claws down her back. The she-cat wailed furiously and turned her head, trying to reach his neck. The cry jarred him back in time to the Windclan camp, where the very same cat wailed over the barely-living body of Fernleaf. With a parting bite to her scruff, he released her, and she pelted away. Panting, Cragpaw searched for his next opponent.

He spotted Stumpytail and Treeshade fighting side by side against two Windclan warriors. Runnningheart was rolling in the dirt, tangled with Flowerbelly, the Windclan deputy. Bramblenose, his gray pelt stained with blood, fought viciously with a large black Windclan tom. Mousepaw was crouched behind them, her wide eyes glazed with pain. With a yowl, Cragpaw leapt at the Windclan warrior, sinking his teeth into his back leg. The tom snarled and pain engulfed Cragpaw's flank, forcing him to loosen his hold. They circled each other warily, and just as the Windclan tom bunched his muscles to leap, Tawnystorm barrelled into him. The black tom stumbled into Wildpath's claws and the three warriors became a vicious knot of fur and snarls.

Cragpaw took a deep breath and jumped to Bramblenose's side. The tabby warrior was standing tensely over Mousepaw, ready to protect his apprentice with tooth and claw. They both bled from heavy wounds and their bodies trembled with exhaustion.

"We need to get her back to camp," Bramblenose rasped. Cragpaw opened his mouth to agree when his Clan mate hissed an alarm and a heavy weight sent him flying. He whipped around in time to see a gray Windclan tom take a swipe at his ears. Cragpaw backed off, but not in time to avoid the blow. Claws nicked his ear, setting it on fire. The tom stared at the new cut for a heartbeat, and then crowed jubilantly.

"I got one!"

Cragpaw snarled furiously and leaped at his new opponent. He sank his claws into the soft underbelly and the gray cat cried out. The tom clawed at his sides, but neither cat was ready to give up. Blood roared in Cragpaw's ears, and he bit down on the tom's scruff, but his enemy's hold suddenly loosened. He let go, looking up to see that it wasn't just his ears roaring.

The bear stood on its two back legs, towering over Cragpaw. It let loose a bone-chilling roar, engulfing him in rancid, carcass-breath.

"Scatter!" Stormstar cried over the sound. Cragpaw sprung out from under the monster and dove into a thick cluster of undergrowth. Stormstar met him there and her green eyes glowed with relief before widening in horror at something behind Cragpaw's shoulder. He turned to see the gray Windclan tom he had just fought, frozen in fear before the monster.

"Stonepaw, run!" Spottedsky screeched from her place on a high tree branch. The Windclan apprentice didn't seem to hear her, and he wailed. The bear reared up again with a roar, and brought its heavy claws down on Stonepaw. Cragpaw could only watch as Stonepaw's cries were silenced by the thud of claws and the crunching of bones.

Shocked silence fell thick on the forest, all except for the sound of the bear's growls. It rolled Stonepaw's broken body around with its paws, as if it were checking to see if the apprentice was truly dead. After a while it lost interest and thundered back the way it had come, the shadowy trees swallowing it up. Only when the heavy steps faded into the distance did the cats begin to creep out from their hiding places.

Marshstar stalked over to Stonepaw's body, followed by his Clan. Spottedsky shoved her Clan mates out of the way to stand over the dead cat.

"My son! Please, Starclan, no!" She collapsed at Stonepaw's side and wailed.

Flowerbelly stared emptily at the apprentice for a heartbeat, before she buried her nose into his pelt. "Oh, Stonepaw," she mewed brokenly.

All the other cats watched in helpless silence. Cragpaw felt like an intruder, looking in on another Clan's heartbreak. But the pain was also shared by members of Thunderclan, their heads bowed in loss. After what seemed like an eternity, Stormstar spoke.

"Take him home, and mourn," she meowed gently, but then her voice hardened. "Do not return here, or you will feel our wrath again."

Marshstar peeled his lips back, and the warriors tensed. But the Windclan leader's dull eyes showed that his heart wasn't into the challenge. He flicked his tail, and wordlessly his Clan assembled around him. Flowerbelly, Spottedsky, and Hawkpaw supported Stonepaw's weight between them and followed their retreating Clan.

Cragpaw watched them go, his eyes following Hawkpaw's tabby pelt. He was oddly relieved that he didn't have to go up against Hawkpaw. He still remembered fighting the bear itself at the Windclan apprentice's side. They'd been a team then, not enemies.

There were no jibes or cries of victory from Thunderclan that night. Though the moon shone brightly, the forest seemed darker than Cragpaw had ever seen it as the battle group made their way back to camp. It was as if they had lost the battle, or that they had lost one of their own. Treeshade padded with Stumpytail, the two mates leaning on each other for support. "He could have been one of ours," she mewed sadly.

Bramblenose stumbled between Tawnystorm and Runningheart. He barely appeared conscious, and the other two warriors supported his weight carefully. Icetalon was whispering gently to a shell-shocked Mousepaw, lending the apprentice her strength. Stormstar trotted proudly at the front, her eyes blank. Cragpaw was wired, tensely scanning the forest for a large, brown beast.

When they reached the hollow, Dawnsayer—flanked by Fuzzypaw and Rosekit—marched forward and began to inspect each warrior. She immediately singled out Bramblenose, Mousepaw, and Wildpath and Shardfoot, who'd padded resolutely at the rear, supporting each other.

"All of you, into my den," Dawnsayer ordered. She didn't sound at all like the gentle, easy-going she-cat she usually was.

"What about Rainshine?" Shardfoot protested. "Is she alright?"

"She is resting. You may speak to her if she isn't asleep," the medicine cat mewed gently.

Cragpaw tentatively sat on his haunches and twisted to lick his flank, where it stung the most. That is, besides his ear, likely permanently scarred by Stonepaw's claws. Memory told Cragpaw that the Windclan tom had been an apprentice for only two moons.

_I got one!_

Cragpaw winced when his tongue tugged at his ripped skin the wrong way. They were probably the first and last wounds Stonepaw had inflicted.

"Cragpaw?"

He blinked at the sound of Rosekit's soft voice. She was gazing up at him with worried eyes. "You should let Dawnsayer take a look at those," she mewed.

"Are you helping her out?" Cragpaw asked, working to keep the weariness from his voice.

The she-kit lowered her eyes in a rare show of shyness. "I want to help brave warriors like you," she replied.

Cragpaw purred and extended a paw to pull her small body into his chest. Her fur was soft and warm, but not as kitten-like as when he'd first become an apprentice. Her body was bigger and sturdier than he was used to as well.

Rosekit was growing up.

When she became an apprentice, she would have to leave the safety of the hollow to train. This would put her and Bristlekit in direct danger of the bear, and Cragpaw didn't know if he could protect them from it. If something were to happen to them, he wouldn't know what to do.

"So much for helping," Fuzzypaw meowed, coming up to Cragpaw and Rosekit.

"She is helping," Cragpaw retorted. Rosekit untangled herself from his gray fur and stepped back to examine his wounds again.

"I think you'll be fine until Dawnsayer checks on you," she declared. "You should get something to eat to keep your strength up."

Leaning forward to lick between her ears, Cragpaw purred. "I'll do that."

He left the two she-cats and made his way over to the fresh-kill pile. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't had time to finish his meal before the battle. But the pile was looking a little low, so he nabbed a small blackbird and headed over to the Halfrock. Spottedfire, back from her hunt, was there sharing a rabbit with Tigerfur. She glanced up at Cragpaw guiltily as he approached.

"Those look like some mean scratches," she observed as he settled down across from them and tucked in. The prey was stale, but it still tasted wonderful to his empty belly.

He shrugged. "Rosekit said they weren't critical enough for me to be confined in Dawnsayer's den."

Tigerfur's whiskers twitched with amusement. "She seems to know what she's doing," he purred. "We don't need a sign from Starclan to tell us where her path leads."

Before Cragpaw could ask what the large tom meant, Spottedfire said, "I heard a Windclan apprentice died when the bear attacked."

Cragpaw nodded gravely. "An apprentice named Stonepaw."

His mentor snarled angrily "Windclan was mousebrained to launch an attack so close to where the bear first appeared to us!"

"Why do you think they ambushed Shardfoot's patrol in the first place?" Cragpaw wondered.

The two warriors exchanged weary glances. "Could be that they were scared the bear would take more territory," Tigerfur meowed.

"Or maybe trying to prove to the rest of us that they're still going strong despite the injury inflicted on their warriors," Spottedfire suggested.

"No, it's more than that."

Cragpaw looked behind him to see Stormstar padding up. Her shoulder was gauzed with cobwebs, but otherwise the Thunderclan leader was unharmed.

"Marshstar still foolishly believes that a Thunderclan cat murdered Redfern," she growled.

Spottedfire winced, unsheathing her claws and burying them into what was left of the rabbit carcass. Cragpaw felt like doing the same with his blackbird. "But that's ridiculous!" he hissed.

Stormstar's eyes were colder than leafbare. "Not to Marshstar. This was his revenge."

"But why now?" Tigerfur rasped disbelievingly. "It may sound insensitive, but we all have more important things to deal with than pitting ourselves against each other over suspicion."

"Marshstar is old and proud," Stormstar meowed with a sigh. "And he's had to watch many of his Clan die this past leafbare. I believe he feels like he can actually do something about Redfern's death by pinning the blame on Thunderclan." She sat down tiredly as she finished, wrapping her white tail around her paws.

For the first time, Cragpaw wondered if she blamed herself for all the pain and suffering in her Clan from the past season. Apparently Stormstar became leader just days after he was born, and it must have been hard to lead her Clan through such despair so soon after her ceremony.

"We can't go in the forest!" Runningheart's shrill cry echoed across the clearing's stone walls.

"Of course we can! How else are we going to hunt?" Icetalon growled. "Or do you want to be the one to offer the elders a beetle to eat?"

"That bear is still roaming around," Stumpytail said. "Besides, shouldn't we wait till morning?"

Stormstar twitched her ears and got to her paws. Cragpaw scrambled up to follow her over to the trio of warriors.

"We have five injured cats." Icetalon was saying patiently. "That means we have five warriors who can't hunt, and five more cats the Clan has to provide for."

"We have enough prey to give them for now," Stumpytail mewed reasonably.

"Stale prey," the Clan deputy retorted. "They need fresh-kill to boost their strength."

Runningheart crouched, his fur bristling. "That bear will kill us the moment we step paw out of camp!"

It was clear Icetalon was beginning to lose her patience. "We can't hide like mice forever," she growled.

"Icetalon's right," Stormstar meowed. All three cats jumped, only now noticing her approach. The Clan leader glanced over at the fresh-kill pile. "But Stumpytail is also right in saying that we should wait until dawn. I'm sure our cats will understand the need for caution."

She raised her voice so that all the cats watching could hear. "This creature is dangerous and we should be cautious until we find a solution to fighting it. But that doesn't mean we can hide away until the danger is passed."

Icetalon nodded. "Yes, Stormstar."

"Cragpaw!" Dawnsayer's stern call had him racing over to the mouth of her den. Cragpaw peered inside to see Mousepaw and Bramblenose curled up in two adjoining nests, deep in sleep. Wildpath, appearing to be the least injured of the group, carefully groomed her fur in another thatch of bedding near the shallow pool. Shardfoot and Rainshine were quietly talking near the back of the cave, tails twined and pelts brushing.

Dawnsayer squeezed out of her herb store with a bundle of leaves and cobwebs. "Let's get you looked at," she said brusquely. She examined the wounds on his flank and the nick in his ear. Carefully she dabbed a tangy herb pulp Cragpaw didn't recognize around his ear and secured it with some cobweb.

"Come to me tomorrow so I can reapply the oak leaves," Dawnsayer instructed. She then rubbed a similar pulp on his sides. The juices soothed the stinging pain and Cragpaw sighed with relief. With the pain gone, he could then concentrate on a niggling thought he'd been having.

"Dawnsayer," he began. The medicine cat stopped wiping her paws on some beech leaves and gave him her full attention. Cragpaw's eyes flicked nervously at the other cats in the den. He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Are Starclan angry with us?"

Dawnsayer blinked with surprise. "What makes you think that?" she mewed sagely.

Cragpaw shuffled his paws anxiously. "Well this leafbare hasn't been easy, and now we have a monster the Clans have never seen before now hunting us." He met her wise amber eyes. "This all just seems like…a punishment."

The light ginger she-cat shook her head with dismay. "Starclan are not angry, and they would never punish us in this way, Cragpaw," she meowed. "They care for all of us—from the frailest elder to the smallest kit. No amount of anger could possibly bring this pain upon us."

Cragpaw wanted to bury his muzzle into Dawnsayer's fur and be comforted by her confident presence. But he wasn't a kit. He was almost a warrior, and he would get through this like one. "Then why is Starclan letting this happen?" he asked wretchedly.

Dawnsayer's eyes were round with sympathy. "Starclan are not all powerful. They cannot control the weather, nor can they hold power over a heartless beast." She rested her tail on his shoulder. "They can only warn and guide us through this path of hardship. We must put our faith in them."

Cragpaw nodded, but he couldn't help thinking, _If Starclan can't stop the bear, what hope is there for us?_


	16. Chapter 15

"What in Starclan's name are you doing?"

Shellpaw flinched. Rockhead was rarely harsh with her. "Mixing a marigold poultice?" she answered tentatively.

Rockhead growled irritably and pawed at the herbs. "Does this look like marigold to you?"

Shellpaw inspected the golden petals—too golden. Her heart sank. "No, its goldenrod," she mewed, her ears hot with embarrassment.

"And what does goldenrod do?" her mentor demanded.

"Heal fresh wounds."

"Does Bluestorm have a bleeding wound I don't know about?"

Shellpaw's whole pelt felt hot now. "No, Rockhead."

Her mentor sighed. "Honestly, Shellpaw, you need to get your head out of the clouds and pay attention." He narrowed his eyes at her thoughtfully. "You've been acting strange since half-moon. Is something wrong?"

Shellpaw shook her head vigorously. When she'd woken up from Flaretail's prophecy a few nights before, she had been eager to confide in Rockhead. That was, until she'd learned that the other four medicine cats had received the same visions, all of which were different from hers. They'd all assumed that she'd witnessed the same dream, so Shellpaw let it go. She had a feeling that the prophecy mustn't be shared. Yet.

The prophecy consumed her thoughts. She was desperate to riddle through her first message from Starclan, but she just couldn't make logical sense of it. Rockhead eyed her for a few more heartbeats before nodding reluctantly. "Go and get some fresh air," he ordered. "I'll finish this."

Feeling guilty, Shellpaw backed out of the clearing and dipped into the cool water trickling around the medicine den island. It was the hottest day since last Greenleaf, and many cats were taking advantage of the soothing river.

The elder warriors were gathered around Willowstar, talking strategy. Shellpaw's mood dimmed further as she listened to their tense mews.

"Still no sightings, but there are signs everywhere." Shepherdheart declared.

Rushwind growled, clawing at the reeds restlessly. "I can't go two paw-steps without finding something."

"And the scents drift closer and closer to camp each day," Redpelt mewed worriedly.

Willowstar looked grave. "We're going to have to plan modes of evacuation in case it storms the island."

"One warrior should be assigned to a kit, elder, or apprentice." Pebblespots suggested.

"The mentors matched to their apprentices would make sense," Shoalblaze put in.

"But some cats will have to fight the bear off to save time for the others to escape," added Rushwind.

"Maybe we could group the elders together if we're short on warriors." Redpelt said.

On and on it went. Distressed, Shellpaw forced herself to stop listening. The wetness in her fur suddenly felt uncomfortable. She splashed out of the water and shook herself roughly. _Might as well gather a few warriors and fetch some goldenrod in case—_

"Help! My kits are gone!"

Shellpaw almost leaped out of her fur at the sound of Cloudypatch's frantic cry. She raced across the camp and pushed past the gathering crowd at the nursery entrance.

Cloudypatch was clawing apart her nest as if she would find her kits among the clutter of moss, twigs, and reeds. Leafstorm, the other brown tabby queen was sniffing around the darker parts of the den.

Willowstar gently nosed Cloudypatch out of the nursery. "When did you last see them?" The Riverclan leader asked calmly. Rockhead went to stand at the distraught queen's side, running his tail down her back comfortingly.

"I told them to wait in the nursery while I fetched some fresh-kill, their first fish!" Cloudypatch cried. "I came back within a few heartbeats, but they were gone!"

"And it looks like they went through here," Leafstorm spoke up. She stepped back to reveal a jagged hole in the nursery wall, leading to a back way out of camp.

"I'm going out to find them!" Shoalblaze declared. Willowstar raised her tail, preventing him from charging past to follow the scent-trail. He turned on her with a glare. She met his gaze sternly.

"Take a patrol of warriors with you," she ordered. "We don't want their father killed by the bear because he wasn't thinking straight."

Shellpaw could hear the unspoken words in the air. _The bear could be the reason they're missing._ She opened her mouth to take a deep breath. No bear scent. But there _was_ a scent she recognized.

Shoalblaze impatiently gathered Coalstreak, Redpelt, and Brackenfoot together before squeezing his large body through the gap in the nursery wall. Shepherdheart began to organize another patrol while the rest the Clan dispersed uneasily. Helplessness ran thick in the camp. The outside world was now too dangerous to search for lost kits.

"Can I go with a patrol?" Shellpaw asked the deputy, stepping forward.

The scruffy tom blinked in surprise at her. But Rockhead beat him to a response. "I need you here in case we need to treat any warriors or kits," he meowed.

She flicked her ears angrily, and he softened a little, his earlier frustration replaced with the usual affection. "They are the only kits in the Clan," he explained. "And as medicine cats, its our job to protect them through healing. Leave it to the warriors to fight for them."

Hesitantly, Shellpaw dipped her head in appeasement. When Rockhead's attention returned to Cloudypatch, who was still shaken, she slipped away. The heartbeat she was out of her mentor's sight, Shellpaw shot off and barrelled into the elders den. Grayfur and Troutbelly faced her with surprise at her sudden and loud entrance.

"Have you seen Kinktail?" she demanded without preamble. The two elders shared a glance and shook their heads.

"He mentioned that he was going to visit the kits," Grayfur suggested.

Troutbelly purred. "He loves them." He tilted his head to one side and appraised Shellpaw. "Why do you ask?"

She hesitated. The two elders hadn't heard about the missing kits yet, and Shellpaw couldn't waste time catching them up. So she said, "no reason," and pushed out of the den before the toms could ask any more questions.

She darted past Leafstorm and Rushwind, who were resting nervously a few cat-lengths from the nursery. The den was empty when Shellpaw crept in. Rockhead had taken Cloudypatch to the medicine den to keep her company while he worked.

Shellpaw made her way over to the hole. It was about the size of an average cat and was messily done in haste. She gulped another scented breath and her heart sank. Kinktail had definitely been there. Shellpaw could even make out a tuft of his ginger fur lodged in the edges of the torn bracken. Shoalblaze and the others had been too eager to find the kits to notice his scent.

"What are you doing?"

Shellpaw whipped around, hackles raised, to meet Oakpaw's startled amber eyes. She was relieved to see no accusation in them. Without hesitation, she mewed, "I think that whatever happened to the kits happened to Kinktail as well." She held up the elder's fur in her claw as evidence.

Oakpaw padded to her side to take a closer look. "We should tell Willowstar," he meowed. When Shellpaw didn't respond right away, he glanced at her quizzically.

"What is it?"

"Most of the warriors are out looking for Cloudypatch's kits. Willowstar won't waste what few we have left to find Kinktail." She rested her tail on Oakpaw's shoulder. "We need to find him ourselves."

Her friend stepped back, blinking at her. "You can't be serious!" He meowed incredulously. "Don't you know what's out there?"

Shellpaw squeezed her eyes shut against the images of evil barraging her mind. "That's exactly why we need to look for Kinktail! He doesn't stand a chance against the beast."

"And we do?"

She growled impatiently. They were wasting precious time arguing. "Listen Oakpaw, Kinktail spends most of his time in his nest. A warrior may recognize his scent, but they wouldn't make the connection. Its up to us."

A few heartbeats passed as Oakpaw warred with indecision. Eventually he sighed, and Shellpaw knew that she had won.

"Let's go," she meowed.

Together, they followed the trail Shoalblaze left. The scents took them deeper into the forest, further from the camp and the inner Riverclan territory. Every step further added to Shellpaw's anxiety. Any noise, from the occasional breeze to the rustling of ferns, left both of them tense and terrified.

They remained faithful to Shoalblaze's path, occasionally crossing the scent-trail of Shepherdheart's patrol. They debated on whether they should follow the second group before deciding to stay with Kinktail's faint scent, leading them in the first rescue party's direction. Soon enough, they reached a fork in the trail. The new path seemed to head toward a smaller branch of the main river, while the other ventured further into the trees. Shellpaw followed the riverbank trail for a heartbeat, but it faded after a few paw steps. Oakpaw did the same with the forest trail, gleaning similar results. There was still no sign of a kitnapping, simply three kit scents and Kinktail's. Had he been following them, as Shoalblaze and Shellpaw were?

"I doubt they would dive through a river. They aren't strong enough and the water is still chilly," Oakpaw exclaimed. He gazed through the trees, tasting the air.

"It smells like Shoalblaze thought the same," he added.

Shellpaw nodded. "Chances are the scents just drifted in the wind. Still..."

Oakpaw blinked in understanding. "You want to make sure that every lead is covered."

"Just to be safe."

They braced themselves before stepping into the river. Shellpaw shivered. This was a lot colder and deeper than the stream circling the medicine island. Oakpaw shook himself crossly when they reached the other side. "I'm going to be cold all day now."

Shellpaw was about to reply when the wind picked up, bringing with it the fresh scent and sound of...

"Listen!" She hissed.

Oakpaw pricked his ears and his eyes widened. "The kits!"

With a shared look of victory, they shot off. The trees around them were riddled with pines, indicating that they were close to the Shadowclan border.  
_Just what we need,_ Shellpaw thought wearily. _A Shadowclan patrol stumbling upon Riverclan runaways._ As they ran over and under thick clumps of fern, voices became distinguishable.

"How much longer?" a tiny voice mewed.

"Cloudypatch will be angry if we're out too late."

The next voice brought chills through Shellpaw's fur, making her put on a new burst of speed. "Not much further now, kits. Your mother will thank me."  
Oakpaw stumbled at the sound of Kinktail's raspy mew, and Shellpaw steadied him before he could fall. It was as she'd feared. Kinktail had taken the kits, but she didn't know why.

"My paws hurt," Sandkit complained.

"Do you think we can rest for a bit?" Reedkit asked.

"Fine, but only for a few heartbeats," Kinktail amended tensely. Shellpaw followed their voices until she pushed into a small clearing carpeted with long dead leaves from the previous Leaf-fall. At the foot of a large pine tree, the three kits were bundled together. Kinktail stood a few cat-lengths away, supposedly keeping watch. He jumped at the sight of Shellpaw and Oakpaw, turning on them with an angry hiss.

"Shellpaw?" Sandkit's ginger head popped up from under the fluffy bodies.

"And Oakpaw too!" Reedkit mewed cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Whitekit demanded, her eyes bright with welcome.

"We're here to bring you home," Oakpaw meowed.

"But Kinktail's taking us to a safe place beyond Shadowclan," Reedkit protested, his black pelt messy with leaves and mud from the riverside. Kinktail must have carried them one by one across.

"It's too dangerous," Shellpaw said, confused.

"No!" Kinktail crouched over the kits, a feverish light in his wide blue eyes. "I must take them! I must keep them safe!"

Shellpaw approached him tentatively. "What do you mean? The camp is the safest place for them right now."

The elder shook his head jerkily. "You're wrong! They said we were safe, but we died! We died!"

The kits watched his ranting with wide, fearful eyes. Shellpaw scrambled for a way to end it and return the four of them home, but Kinktail was beyond reason.  
"The monster will crush your hearts! Gnaw on your bones! It isn't safe here!"

"Where do you plan to go?" Shellpaw asked softly. She was close enough to catch wind of his rancid breath.

"I know a place! Yes, a new camp with many warriors! We don't have a leader but we will soon!" His voice was high with excitement, and Shellpaw's heart ached for him. Kinktail was so desperate to protect the kits that his mind had conjured up a safe haven for them.

"Kinktail...there is no such place," she mewed gently. The tom spat at her.

"There is!" he insisted. "You just can't see it!"

Shellpaw was lost. She didn't know how to placate this broken old cat.

"What about Cloudypatch?" Oakpaw meowed quietly. He had been silent the whole time. Now, he stared at Kinktail solemnly. "Do you really want to steal these kits away from their mother? They belong at her side, just as yours did."

Shellpaw blinked in surprise. She knew Kinktail's kit had died long ago, but she hadn't thought of how it affected him now. She watched as the elder's frenzied expression melted, to make way for a crushing grief that was hard to witness.

"They belong to their mother, while she's still alive," Kinktail rasped sadly.

Shellpaw sagged with relief, but they weren't safe yet. "We need to get back to camp, and quickly," she meowed urgently, eyes flicking to the setting sun. Understanding her urgency, Oakpaw gently rallied the exhausted kits together. Shellpaw padded to Kinktail's side and rested her tail on his shoulder.

Together, the group followed the path back toward camp. When they reached the river, a yowl called to them. Shepherdheart, Pebblespots, Ryepaw, and Smallshore hastily crossed it to meet them. Shellpaw and Oakpaw shared a satisfying, albeit tired glance.

"What were you two thinking?" Shepherdheart demanded when he reached their side of the river. "You know the rules about leaving camp!"

Before Shellpaw could think of a response, Pebblespots gasped. "Kinktail? What are you doing here?"

The old cat gave no sign that he'd heard her question, so Shellpaw said, "He followed the kits' trail after he heard they were missing. Oakpaw and I followed his scent."

Whitekit opened her mouth indignantly, but Oakpaw silenced her with a stern look. She and her siblings would be scolded for leaving camp on their own, but they were kits and would swiftly be forgiven. Kinktail was an elder and should have known better. Shellpaw knew he believed he'd been doing what he thought was right, and Kinktail couldn't be punished for that.

Shepherdheart shook his head with exasperation. "It's fun being the hero, but you need to use your reason," he meowed. "When you both earn your Clan names, you can help with issues like this. But until then, you must obey what the warrior code tells you."

Properly scolded, Oakpaw and Shellpaw dipped their heads.

One by one, the patrol swam back through the river, while the others kept watch. When it was Shellpaw's turn, she heard the crunch of a crushed pinecone.

She turned to inspect the trees behind her.

_Kinktail?_ No...Kinktail was one of the first to cross the river.

"What is it?" Shepherdheart meowed at her side.

"Nothing." She was already dreaming of a warm, dry nest at the end of their return journey.


	17. Chapter 16

The blades of grass began to tangle between Eaglepaw's claws. With a grunt he shook one paw, but the tendrils clung on stubbornly. Growling irritably, he gave up, slapping his grass-stained paw back in the dirt.

"Its your own fault, you know," Sharpears meowed disdainfully from the bramble tunnel. "And stop ruining our bedding material."

Eaglepaw snorted and turned his back on the prissy she-cat. Impatient, he turned his gaze to the full moon rising above the treetops. Like him, the rest of the Clan was waiting for Littlestar to emerge from his den and announce who would accompany him to the Gathering. As far as Eaglepaw could tell, they were already late.

_I should just go to my nest and sleep_, he thought angrily. He didn't even know if he was going tonight. He'd tried to ask Duststripe earlier, but the Shadowclan deputy had been fawning over Snowbreeze because she thought she felt her unborn kits stir. He'd ignored his apprentice, saying nothing but "You'll see."

Eaglepaw growled again and thumped grumpily back on the ground. Unconsciously, he began tearing shreds of grass again. Also without thought, he scanned the camp for Roguepaw out of habit. The rusty brown tom was sharing a mouse with Goldenpaw, though he appeared wary. Jealousy itched beneath Eaglepaw's pelt. That could have been him with Roguepaw, joking about Duststripe's soft spot for his mate.

At that moment, Roguepaw glanced up and met his eyes. They stared at each other for several heartbeats before Roguepaw sniffed and turned his back on him. Eaglepaw jumped up, but before he could decide just what he was going to do, Littlestar padded from his den. The rest of Shadowclan crowded around him.

"Its about time," Darkshade muttered. "My bones are all locked up now."

"Are we going to the Gathering?" Poppykit mewed from the mouth of the nursery. Mothflight purred over her kit.

"Not for another two moons my sweet."

"But I want to go _now_!" the little black she-kit wailed. Eaglepaw didn't envy her. He remembered when he and Roguepaw had tried to sneak out with a Gathering patrol when they were kits. They were easily caught by Duststripe and were escorted back by a furious Mudeyes.

Poppykit's father, Fogeye, nosed his daughter affectionately. "Don't worry little warrior, your time will come yet. I promise I'll tell you everything about it if I go."  
Before Poppykit could respond, Littlestar began to address his Clan. "Tonight's Gathering will be important…"

_You can say that again_, Eaglepaw replied silently. By now news of the bear had swept across the entire Clan.

"…We still need cats to stay behind to guard against this supposed monster."

The Shadowclan warriors waited tensely, all desperate to be chosen for the Gathering. It was still clear that few believed the news, even though it came from Nightfrost himself. The dark-furred medicine cat was always a part of the patrol by default, and he was curled up patiently before the camp entrance alongside Duststripe.

Eaglepaw wanted to hear of the other Clans' experiences with the bear, and to see what they thought. Again he wished Roguepaw would get over whatever was making him so cold. His friend was always thinking deeply about issues in the Clan, and Eaglepaw knew that Roguepaw would help him figure things out. Once again, he searched the crowd of anxious cats for Roguepaw, and found him sitting snuggly between Featherpelt and Sunstep. As usual, his face was an expressionless mask and Eaglepaw couldn't tell what the young tom was thinking.

"I want as many strong warriors with me as possible tonight. We don't want a paranoid Clan overpowering us with their fear-scent now, do we?" Littlestar purred.

Goldenpaw, having sat beside Eaglepaw, snorted. The ginger tom was oblivious to her exasperation.

"Tonight I will take Leopardclaw, Sharpears, Thorntooth, Sunstep, Snowbreeze, Fogeye, Eaglepaw, Roguepaw, and Goldenpaw."

Eaglepaw unsheathed his claws with excitement. This was his second Gathering now. He glanced back at Roguepaw, and his happiness dimmed. _It looks like we won't be in this together anymore_, he thought sadly. Then he shook himself, as if he were flicking off a fly. It wasn't his fault that Roguepaw had turned against him. This wasn't the time to worry about his friend. He could take care of himself, and Eaglepaw had to do the same.

Together, the group of cats set out. They set a fast pace to make sure they would arrive in time to hear the gossip. Once they were under the pines, Eaglepaw began to feel awkward tension in his muscles. His head kept turning on its own, instinctively watching over Roguepaw. He growled with frustration and pushed faster to run alongside Leopardclaw. She bumped shoulders with him amicably, mischief twitching her whiskers.

"Why are you gazing at Roguepaw with big, sad eyes?" she teased, though not unsympathetically.

Eaglepaw snorted, embarrassed that the warrior had noticed. "I'm just letting him know that he's a lizardbrain."

Leopardclaw purred. "I'm sure he'll come around."

Eaglepaw had his doubts.

The forest was virtually silent as they pelted through the trees like the shadows their Clan was named for. The occasional hoot of an owl could be heard, but then silence. Eaglepaw took joy in this dark, mysterious world. This was when he felt the most in tune with the land around him. He was proud to be a Shadowclan apprentice, in all its glory and power. This was truly the ultimate Clan.

Eventually, and in good time, the patrol emerged from the pines, slowing their run to a quick trot. They were close to Windclan territory now, and they weren't about to blindly stumble into a possible ambush.

Silently, they approached the Twoleg farm on the edge of Clan territory. There were kittypets there, but they would be slightly easier to scare off than some skinny Windclan warriors. The breeze lifted, and the sour tang of horse had Eaglepaw wrinkling his nose.

An angry hiss coming from the head of the party made him freeze.

"Get lost, kittypet!" snarled Littlestar. His smaller body puffed up to twice his size as he challenged the fat white tom crouched before him.

The kittypet trembled, but held his ground. "I'm not causing no trouble here, forest cat," he meowed feebly.

Duststripe went to stand beside his leader. "Make yourself scarce then."

The kittypet narrowed his yellow eyes. "Now, that's none too kind of you, big cat. Good old Spike here's just stretching his legs. A barn is only so interesting for so long."

Eaglepaw growled low in his throat. _Stupid, fat kittypet! He wouldn't survive two sunhighs out here!_

"This is our territory!" Thorntooth snarled, unsheathing his claws. His long fangs gleamed under the full moon. "Let me teach him a lesson, Littlestar!"

"This mouseheart wouldn't be so brave if he knew about the bear!" Goldenpaw meowed. Eaglepaw blinked. It looked like he wasn't the only one who believed Nightfrost's claims.

"That's right," Duststripe rumbled. "I wouldn't be caught dead out here with that monster on the loose if I were you." He leaned in close to the kittypet, who sniffed angrily.

"There's been no bear in these parts not ever. I should know! My family's been here for seasons!"

"You mean that there is such thing as a bear?" Roguepaw demanded, his ears pricked with excitement. Eaglepaw watched him curiously for a moment, but returned his attention to the thick-furred intruder. He was stalking away from the patrol, his tail held high.

"No such thing in these parts!" he snapped over his shoulder, heading for the pines.

"Don't you dare!" Littlestar hissed. "You have trespassed too far!"

With a yowl, he sprang forward, claws unsheathed. Thorntooth and Fogeye were hot on his heals. The kittypet opened his mouth in a startled cry and swerved down toward the lake. Littlestar slid to a stop.

"We don't have time to chase kittypets that far," he spat. That was fine with Eaglepaw, since the tom was pelting toward Windclan territory anyhow.  
Littlestar kicked back into a run. They were sure to be late because of that kittypet mishap. The patrol turned and ran along the shore, and eventually the Treebridge came into sight. Anticipation surged through Eaglepaw, giving him fresh energy.

By the time they arrived, soft mews could be heard from the island. Eaglepaw shifted paws impatiently, eager to hear what the other Clans had to say. When it was his turn to cross, he stumbled into Snowbreeze in his haste.

She turned on him with a grunt. "Take it easy!"

"Sorry," he mumbled. Finally, he leaped on the island shore and without hesitation, pushed past the irritating undergrowth to reach the clearing. The other three Clans were already there, and they watched the Shadowclan warriors arrive with relief. The air in this Gathering was different than the last. There was an undertone of fear, but at least the rivals were more mingled and willing to communicate with each other.

Leopardclaw was already sharing words with a group of Riverclan warriors. Goldenpaw exchanged a cheery greeting with a Windclan apprentice, and Featherpelt was curled up with a group of elders. It was clear he was breaking the news about Stonepelt's death. They all offered soft mews of sorrow for the old tom.  
Not sure of what to do, Eaglepaw scanned the clearing for Roguepaw, but couldn't find him. He pushed thoughts of his friend to the back of his mind. He was here to gather news of the bear, not to kitsit the stubborn apprentice. He spotted Sunstep with a large group of warriors and he padded over to listen in.

"Dark times are ahead of us," murmured a red tabby Thunderclan warrior.

A ginger-and-white Windclan she-cat turned to address Sunstep. "Shadowclan are lucky to have evaded it for so long."

Sunstep, known for her easy-going disposition, shifted her paws uneasily. "Some of us have trouble believing such a thing could exist."

"That's mousebrained!" scoffed another Thunderclan warrior. Eaglepaw swallowed a growl when he recognized him to be Bramblenose.

"Not if we haven't caught sight nor scent of it!" he snapped. "Maybe you're all just making it up to scare us!" Eaglepaw didn't believe that himself, but the arrogant Thunderclan cat needed to be put in his place. Bramblenose peeled his lips back at him.

"Eaglepaw!" Duststripe called. He was also with a group of warriors, and he was watching his apprentice sternly. With a flick of his tail, Duststripe summoned him. Reluctantly, Eaglepaw approached him and sat at his side. With a flick of his ears, the brown tom turned his attention back to the cats he'd been speaking to.

"I would say it's only a moon now," he meowed.

"Oh, how exciting!" purred a Thunderclan queen. "My kits will probably be apprentices by the time yours are born. Tell me, where is Snowbreeze? I would like to speak to the lucky queen herself."

Eaglepaw struggled not to groan. How could they prattle on about kits when there was a monster in the loose?

"She is here somewhere," Duststripe replied politely. "Though I believe she was with Bluestorm last I saw her."

The queen jumped up. "I will seek her out then." She waved her tail in farewell and disappeared into the throng of cats.

A white Riverclan tom with sooty black legs appraised Eaglepaw. "So this is your new apprentice, Duststripe?"

"He is, Coalstreak."

The tom nodded his approval. "Sharp one, he is," he growled. "I can tell."

A large apprentice at his side flicked his tail. "Looks a bit scrawny to me."

Eaglepaw's hackles raised in fury. "Is that a challenge?"

Coalstreak purred in amusement. "I don't know if a sprightly tom like yourself wants to take on a seasoned warrior like my Longpaw here."

Longpaw crouched, his whiskers twitching. Eaglepaw barred his teeth, but was cuffed hard on the back of his head.

"This is a Gathering!" Duststripe hissed in his ear. With a last growl, Eaglepaw forced his fur to lie flat.

"It is time to begin!" Stormstar yowled from the Great Tree. Duststripe herded Eaglepaw to the group of medicine cats gathered beneath a large oak.

"If you can't resist a fight here, then I'll make it so you won't see another Gathering!" he snapped. Eaglepaw grumpily curled up as the Shadowclan deputy went to sit at his place at the roots of the Great Tree.

"Sent to sit with the medicine cats?" purred Rockhead. "How awful."

The rest of the group looked at him with varying emotions of amusement and irritation. Ignoring them, Eaglepaw turned his attention to Stormstar, who was speaking first.

"Thunderclan has been relatively at peace this past moon." She narrowed her eyes at Marshstar, who was under the shadow of a large branch. His dark pelt made it hard to see the Windclan leader. Eaglepaw wondered if he still blamed Thunderclan for Redfern's death. "Besides our skirmishes with the bear, we have had little trouble."

Mutterings erupted in the clearing below, mostly among Thunderclan and Windclan. Clearly the two hadn't reconciled in the past moon. It was then that Eaglepaw spotted Roguepaw. He was sitting beside a Riverclan apprentice. Eaglepaw narrowed his eyes, working to remember the name of the gray-and-white she-cat. _Shoalpaw…Beechpaw…all Riverclan names are the same…wait, Shellpaw! That's the one._

Shellpaw was murmuring frantically in Roguepaw's ear, and he listened, tense as a trapped mouse. Curiosity burned beneath Eaglepaw's fur.

"We have had few sightings of the bear. The occasional scent will drift across from Windclan territory, but there have been no other signs since the border dispute," Stormstar concluded cautiously. No wonder the two Clans were so hostile towards each other, if they were skirmishing along the border.

"Border dispute, indeed," growled a tabby Windclan tom, too quiet for the leaders to hear.

Stormstar nimbly retreated from the edge of her branch. Willowstar stepped forward.

"Riverclan hasn't had a confrontation with the bear, but there are also signs," She meowed gravely. "From what my warriors have gathered it makes its territory in the cliffs outside ours, closer to Windclan."

"Don't you think we already know that?" Marshstar snarled, stalking forward and into sight. He was even skinnier than Eaglepaw remembered. "While you have been feasting on your fish, Windclan has been suffering! That monster murdered Stonepaw!"

Eaglepaw's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't met Stonepaw before, but any death was worth grieving, even if that death was of a cat from another Clan. The other Clans also shared in his terror, though he noticed that Thunderclan remained suspiciously quiet.

"That thing will kill us all!" wailed a Riverclan she-cat.

"Silence!" yowled Marshstar. It took a few heartbeats, but the noise slowly died down.

With narrowed eyes, Marshstar began speaking. "The bear has invaded a portion of our territory, we dare not go near it now. We are low on prey with so little hunting grounds—"

"That is no concern of Shadowclan's," Littlestar interrupted silkily. "There has been no threat to us. Why should we care that a supposed bear overpowers you so easily?"

Marshstar sputtered furiously, dark fur sticking on end. Eaglepaw couldn't help pitying the starving Windclan cats, but he agreed with Littlestar in part. So far, the bear had left Shadowclan alone. According to the warrior code, it was a problem for Windclan to take care of. From where Marshstar was going, it looked like he was about to demand more territory, and that was out of the question.

"This is an issue for all four Clans, Littlestar," Stormstar growled. "As Shadowclan's leader, it is your responsibility to protect your warriors."

Eaglepaw jumped up, barring his teeth at the arrogant Thunderclan leader. _How dare she!_

Sharpears shared in his indignation. "You do not speak for my Clan, foxheart!"

A white Thunderclan tom whipped around to face her. "I'll have your tongue for that!" he spat.

"You can try!" Sharpears snarled. Shadowclan warriors faced Thunderclan cats as tensions rose.

"Such foolishness," mewed Dawnsayer, the Thunderclan medicine cat.

To Eaglepaw's chagrin, Nightfrost grumbled his agreement. "Lizardbrains, the lot of them."

Marshstar yowled from his branch, "Windclan needs more territory!"

That led to passionate objections from the remaining warriors in the clearing.

"We face enough danger!" hissed a Riverclan tom.

"But we have to stand together or we'll die!" cried a Windclan apprentice.

Eaglepaw decided to contribute. "Each Clan stands alone! That is the warrior code!"

An exasperated snort drew his attention to the group of medicine cats. Rockhead was glaring at him from narrowed eyes. "What does a scrap like you truly know about the warrior code?"

Eaglepaw's hackles rose. "Enough to know that I'll die before Windclan lays its skinny paws on Shadowclan territory!"

Rockhead huffed irritably. "Incorrigible!"

Nightfrost grumbled loud enough for Eaglepaw to hear, "Stubborn as stone, that one."

Before Eaglepaw could defend himself, Willowstar yowled for silence from the Great Tree. But if anything, the yowls only grew louder.

"I'll flay you myself, Windclan scum!" Thorntooth snarled a few cat-lengths away. A black-furred tom crouched, ready to strike.

Just then, the clearing darkened, momentarily blinding Eaglepaw. He peered up to see heavy clouds blanketing the moon. _When did that happen?_ he thought, just before rain spilled from the imposing starless sky.

"Oh, Starclan!" rasped Dawnsayer. Eaglepaw turned to the group and saw them all frozen with shock. Wails rose up from the cats on the island, making him want to close his ears.

"Starclan has spoken!" Littlestar called from his branch. Lightning flashed and the cries of fear intensified. The Shadowclan leader had to yowl to be heard. "This Gathering is over!"


	18. Chapter 17

For once, Hawkpaw envied his Clan mates' short fur compared to his thick tabby pelt. The rain had quickly soaked him through to the bone. His coat had sucked up every drop, making it uncomfortably heavy. Blinking water from his eyes, he scanned the clearing for the rest of Windclan. He found them huddled a few fox-lengths from the Treebridge, waiting impatiently for Shadowclan to cross. Seeing Littlestar arrogantly barking orders made his skin crawl furiously. Hawkpaw didn't know how Windclan was expected to survive while a large chunk of its territory was overrun by a bear.

He lifted his head to watch the murky sky. There wasn't a star in sight. Was Starclan punishing Windclan? Was that why the storm appeared when Marshstar demanded more territory? Somehow, Hawkpaw didn't think so. This was a horribly unfortunate storm that the rest of the leaders were selfishly quick to take advantage of.

"Hawkpaw!" A small white-and-grey Riverclan apprentice splashed towards him. He peeled his lips back irritably. Fish-eaters may have been happy to run around in the rain, but a Windclan cat certainly wasn't.

"What do you want?" he demanded warily.

She appraised him for a few heartbeats before speaking. "I'm Shellpaw of Riverclan, and I have something important to ask you."

Hawkpaw twitched his ears as the rain hardened further. It was only early Newleaf, and the water chilled him to freezing. "It can't have been that important if you didn't bother to approach me earlier," he growled dismissively.

"But I had others to speak to, and I thought we would have more time!" Shellpaw insisted.

"Not my problem."

She hissed in exasperation. "Can we meet then? Maybe tomorrow at moonhigh?"

Hawkpaw stared at the she-cat. This conversation was getting stranger and stranger. "You can't be serious. Why would I break the warrior code and risk my life for a late night meeting?"

Shellpaw looked desperate. "Please! It could help save all the Clans!"

"Hawkpaw, come on!" Lilypelt yowled over the torrent. Shadowclan had finally crossed and Windclan was eagerly scrambling over.

Turning toward them, Hawkpaw said, "I've got to go."

To his angry surprise, Shellpaw blocked his way stubbornly. Hawkpaw was about to threaten her when she declared, "You are part of Starclan's prophecy!"

That made him stop. "What are you saying?"

Shellpaw brightened, thrilled to have finally caught his interest. "I am a medicine cat and Starclan has spoken to me. Meet me here at moonhigh tomorrow to learn more." Before Hawkpaw could protest she turned and pelted to her group of Riverclan warriors.

"Hawkpaw, _now_!" Lilypelt yowled again.

"I'm coming!" With one last look at the medicine cat apprentice, he pelted over to the fallen tree and swiftly crossed it. Lilypelt was waiting on the other side and huffed at him before following the rest of Windclan. Shivering, Hawkpaw padded over to Robinsong. Flowerbelly's story still rang fresh in his ears, but he ignored that, desperate for information on his wounded Clan mates.

"How is Fernleaf?" he asked.

The red she-cat barely glanced at him. "No different than when you last pestered me."

"She's my mother!"

Robinsong turned on him. "And almost every other cat in Windclan is injured as well! Fernleaf's fate is in the paws of Starclan! Leave it at that!"  
Hawkpaw swallowed back a frustrated snarl, his heart heavy with fear. Without Fernleaf, he didn't know what he or his sister would do.

Robinsong watched him uneasily. "How is your flank?" she mewed awkwardly, trying to smooth out their little spat. Hawkpaw shrugged. The failed border dispute had left most of Windclan with many scratches and wrenches. He was better off than most; only a long, shallow scratch was left to remind him of that day. That, and the small body he'd helped bury in the aftermath.

Stonepaw's cheerful face was never far from his mind, and he carried the burden of his friend's death as if he carried the weight of the mountains. Whenever he wasn't distracted, he would torture himself, wondering if he should have been faster, stronger, or even more outspoken in his attempts to avoid battle. Deep down Hawkpaw knew Stonepaw's death wasn't his fault, but he'd vowed that he would never let something like it happen again.

Remembering that Robinsong was waiting for an answer jolted him out of his dark thoughts. "It's fine. It stings a bit."

She nodded. "Not much to do about it as long as it doesn't become infected."

But Hawkpaw wasn't listening. The wind had picked up, bringing with it a horrifically familiar stench. Around him his Clan mates began to panic.

"The monster is here!"

"We have to flee!"

"There's nowhere to go!"

Lightning flashed. "Starclan save us!"

"Enough!" Marshstar yowled from somewhere up ahead. "Are we warriors or mice?"

The meows died, but the cacophony of rain and thunder remained. Marshstar raised his voice to be heard. "The stench is stale. As long as we are cautious, we'll be fine."

Hawkpaw wondered if Marshstar truly believed that or if he was only trying to convince his Clan that they were safe. The Windclan leader began to bark orders.

"Stick close! Apprentices at the center, senior warriors protect the boundaries! We're not going to allow a bit of rain to force us to make rash decisions!"

Together, the patrol slowly set out. They were in the heart of Windclan territory now, and close to the camp. Beside Hawkpaw in the midst of the group, Frostpaw shivered. Her pelt wasn't as absorbant as his, but wet fur was slicked flat against her small body. Hawkpaw gently pressed his muzzle against her cheek in comfort. "We'll be home soon."

She blinked rainwater from her eyes and gazed wearily at him. "How is that supposed to make things better? This scent is far too close to the camp."

"Then Marshstar will move us farther away until the danger has passed," he reassured her with as steady a mew as he could. If he were honest with himself, Hawkpaw knew Marshstar would die before giving up all of Windclan territory.

A hiss from the front of the patrol brought them all to a halt. Hawkpaw grumbled irritably at the prolonged time in the rain.

"What's the hold up?" snapped Volefur from behind. All semblance of structure vanished as the Windclan cats began to crowd around something ahead. Hawkpaw pushed between Swiftshadow and Robinsong to see what it was.

Lying there dead on the muddy ground was a white tom. The rain had washed away most of the blood, but his kittypet scent and the overpowering stench of the bear hovered over him like a cloud.

"Starclan save us," whispered Flowerbelly, staring at the mangled body with wide eyes.

Robinsong crouched beside the dead kittypet and examined him. "Looks like his neck was broken," she mewed. "Probably didn't even see it coming."  
The warriors muttered fearfully amongst each other, but Hawkpaw had eyes only for his leader. Marshstar stared at the body for many heartbeats, his expression unreadable. Finally, he shuddered and said, "Let's get out of this rain."

"What about the body?" Spottedsky demanded. "We can't just leave him like this."

Marshstar peered over at her as he padded away. "We'll bury it tomorrow if it's still there. Right now we need shelter."

He was right of course, but it still felt wrong to leave the kittypet's remains alone in the storm. As Hawkpaw guided Frostpaw away, he was surprised to see Flowerbelly give the dead tom's flank a gentle lick. "May Starclan light your path," she murmured before following.

When the waterlogged warriors reached the camp, Ravenfeather limped from the warriors den to meet them. Her wounds had almost healed, but Marshstar had left her in charge of the camp in his absence.

"Did the Gathering take place?" she asked, flicking her tail up at the stormy sky. They all knew the importance of this Gathering, but it'd been all for nothing, and the other Clans had refused to help them. Windclan was on their own.

"It did, but the storm ended it before we could be granted any territory," Marshstar growled.

"Why did Starclan bring the storm in the first place?" Swiftshadow meowed.

"Did we do something wrong?" Thistletooth rasped.

"Maybe they're punishing us for attacking Thunderclan!" Harepelt cried.

"Never!" Marshstar lashed his tail as the camp flashed with lightning. "We're fighting for our survival! Starclan cannot punish us for that!" It seemed as if the Windclan leader was daring their warrior ancestors to argue.

Flowerbelly stepped forward. "Marshstar is right. We were just unlucky."

"And those fox-hearted leaders don't care if we starve," Hawkpaw added angrily. His Clan muttered furiously around him in agreement.  
Marshstar nodded. "We will just have to fight till our last breath," he declared.

Windclan yowled their outrage and defiance to the sky. Hawkpaw added his voice to the cries, proud that his Clan won't just roll over and die quietly.  
"Right then," Marshstar said after the caterwauling faded. "We'll sleep the storm out tonight, and make plans when the sun rises." He offered Ravenfeather a rough lick before beckoning her, Robinsong, and Flowerbelly into his den.

The rest of the Clan dispersed, making their way to the rarely used sheltered dens in favor of a drier sleep. On their way there, Hawkpaw and Frostpaw nosed at their bedding. It was soaked through.

"Grass will have to do," Hawkpaw meowed, and they padded into the cramped den overflowing with cats. Since they weren't often used, there were only four dens in the Windclan camp. There was Marshstar's den, the medicine den, the nursery, and a large den reserved for harsh weather. Berryfoot was the only queen, but she was in the center of the throng to keep her and her unborn kits warm. The nursery was too cold for a single cat.

Finding a place beside Harepelt and Thistletooth, who was also on his way to recovery, Hawkpaw curled up facing the mouth of the den. From across the clearing, Robinsong emerged from Marshstar's den and disappeared into her own. Fernleaf was the only cat left under her constant watch, and Hawkpaw couldn't help feeling bitter toward Ravenfeather and Thistletooth for leaving her side.

As he dozed off, he suddenly remembered that he had to meet up with that irritating Riverclan apprentice the next night. _You are part of Starclan's prophecy,_ she'd said, and those words sounded in Hawkpaw's ears long after he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

…

"Wake up!"

Hawkpaw peeled open one eye to see the blurry form of Marshstar standing over him. Around him the den was empty. He'd overslept.

Marshstar jabbed a paw into his ribs. "Get up, Hawkpaw! If I didn't know any better I'd mistake that hairy pelt of yours for fat."

"I'm awake," Hawkpaw grumbled, stretching his legs before getting to his paws.

"Hurry up," Marshstar ordered. "We're going hunting."

"Can I check in on Fernleaf first?"

To his surprise, his mentor nodded his consent. "Don't drag your paws," he growled before storming out of the den.

With a snarling yawn, Hawkpaw made his way out into the midmorning sunshine. The camp was busy with activity. Swiftshadow and Harepelt were reinforcing the camp walls in the naive hope that it would slow the bear down if it were to attack the camp. Lilypelt was returning from a solo hunt with only two rabbits swinging from her jaws. She dropped it on a discouragingly small fresh-kill pile and padded over to Thistletooth, who was resting in a small patch of shade. Frostpaw was off to one side, practicing battle moves with surprising intensity. Her mentor, Spottedsky, was watching her apprentice with little interest. She was still grieving over losing Stonepaw, and her heart wasn't into training Frostpaw at the moment.

Breaking his gaze away from his sister, Hawkpaw headed for the medicine den under the watchful eye of Marshstar, who was waiting at the mouth of the thorn tunnel. When he entered the gloomy den, Hawkpaw was shocked to see his mother awake and even on her paws. Robinsong was at the tabby's side, gently coaxing her into taking a few shaky steps around the den. Fernleaf looked up at Hawkpaw when he appeared.

"Hawkpaw! You look ragged. I hope you're remembering to wash that unruly pelt of yours once in a while."

He simply didn't know what to say. His mother was _alive,_ speaking to him as if she hadn't been nest-ridden for half a moon. He stood frozen as Robinsong helped Fernleaf curl up in clean bedding. His mother flicked her tail, beckoning him over. When he reached her, she stretched forward and smoothed over the fur between his ears. For once he didn't protest at her coddling him.

"She woke up not too long ago," Robinsong explained. "Her fever finally tided over during the night. She's lost a lot of blood, but all she needs at this point is gentle exercise, rest, and a lot of fresh kill.

"Not too much to eat," Fernleaf mewed. "Berryfoot and Volefur come first."

Aware he was under a time constraint, Hawkpaw reluctantly got to his paws. "I'm going to tell Frostpaw the good news right away!" He hared out of the den, spotting his sister where he'd last seen her. He jumped to her side.

"What is it?" she asked him. "It's a rare sight to see you run around unless it's after prey."

Ignoring the jibe, he roughly licked her cheek. "Grab a rabbit and take it to the medicine den. Robinsong's orders."

"Okay…" she said with a befuddled look on her face. She turned to Spottedsky for confirmation, who nodded tiredly.

"Any day, Hawkpaw," Marshstar growled impatiently from the camp entrance. Hawkpaw left his sister to join him.

When the two of them emerged onto the moor, Marshstar headed toward the hills bordering Riverclan. It was a strange hunting spot, with little prey. "Why are we going this way?" Hawkpaw asked.

Marshstar peeled his lips back as he stared straight ahead. "The bear has claimed much of our hunting grounds. This is one of the few safe places left now."

Hawkpaw recalled the small prey pile back at camp and his earlier anger with the other Clans arose. "I can't believe the Clan leaders can be so useless!"

"I can," Marshstar growled. "Willowstar is fearful, Littlestar selfish, and Stormstar…" he didn't finish, though Hawkpaw could suspect what he was thinking. His Clan was slowly dyeing. There were too few warriors to hunt, and the territory was rapidly shrinking.

Again, Hawkpaw thought about his meeting with Shellpaw that night. She'd claimed that the Clans could be saved by him, did that include Windclan?

He would go to the island and meet up with her. He was still skeptical about the Riverclan apprentice, but he had to try. Windclan had little hope left, but he would bring it to them, even if it killed him.


	19. Chapter 18

Cragpaw swiped his tongue over his jaws, savouring the taste of the squirrel's scent a few tail-lengths away. He fell into the hunters crouch and slowly approached his prey. His paws skimmed silently through the undergrowth, and he felt as if he were floating. When he was close enough, Cragpaw bunched his powerful muscles and leaped. The squirrel was too surprised to make a sound, and he quickly snapped its neck.

"Well caught," Stumpytail meowed. Runningheart and Tigerfur nodded their agreement. Cragpaw blinked his thanks before dropping the fresh-kill to scrape dirt over it. "No, we've caught enough for one patrol," Stumpytail interrupted. "Its time we headed back."

"Yes, Stumpytail," Cragpaw said with a dip of his head.

They'd caught so much prey that they couldn't bring it all back to camp in one trip. When they reached the thorn tunnel, Runningheart dropped his catch to speak. "I'll fetch the rest. Cragpaw, you take some of this to the elders." Spottedfire had wrenched her paw on her way back from the Gathering the night before, and she'd asked Runningheart to take Cragpaw out for the day. The young warrior had yet to mentor his first apprentice, and Cragpaw guessed this was practice for the tortoise-shell tom.

"Don't be foolish, Runningheart," Tigerfur rumbled. "No cats are to go out alone. Stormstar's orders."

Runningheart blinked sheepishly. The morning had been so peaceful and normal that it was easy to forget the horrible danger out there. Cragpaw shivered, relieved that he hadn't thought of the bear sooner or else he would have been too tense to hunt.

Tigerfur and Runningheart went off the find the remaining kills together while Stumpytail and Cragpaw took their prey to the fresh-kill pile. Keeping hold of the squirrel and the shrew he had caught earlier, Cragpaw pushed into the elders den.

Padfoot sat in her nest washing her paws while Sharpclaw was curled up dozing in the sunshine. He raised his head at the scent of prey. "I was beginning to wonder when we'd get fed," the old tom growled.

Padfoot padded over to inspect the offerings. "Are these your catches, Cragpaw?"

"They were caught this morning."

The once pretty golden she-cat purred. "This looks like it received the claws of a warrior." She glanced at him curiously. "Expecting a ceremony soon?"  
Cragpaw scuffed his paws in the dirt. He knew he'd learned all he needed to know as an apprentice, but Spottedfire hadn't mentioned anything about giving him his warrior name. "Not that I've heard, Padfoot."

The elder grew thoughtful. "Maybe you just failed to hear of it" she rasped. A falling leaf caught her attention for a heartbeat and she dropped the conversation. "I'm going to eat out in the camp today. Its too sunny to be cooped up in the shade." She turned to her mate. "Coming?"

Shapclaw grumbled to his paws and followed the old she-cat.

When Cragpaw emerged from the den, he heard a cat calling his name. Fuzzypaw raced up and swiped playfully at him with one cream tabby paw. "I bet you want to know what happened at the Gathering last night," she teased.

His whiskers twitched. He hadn't been a part of the group this time. "Marshstar's bid for territory has spread like wildfire throughout camp. I don't need you gossiping about it to me." It worried him that proud Windclan was so desperate as to appeal to the other Clans for help. Stormstar and Dawnsayer had been deep in conversation all day in the privacy of the medicine den. Cragpaw hoped that his leader would come up with a way to help both Windclan and Thunderclan, because he certainly didn't have any good ideas.

Fuzzypaw crouched mischievously, wiggling her haunches. "Maybe if you touched up on your fighting skills, Stormstar wouldn't be too embarrassed to leave you behind."

Cragpaw lashed his tail playfully. "I'll show you my battle skills, Fuzzy_kit!_"

The she-cat leaped, and the two apprentices became a knot of wrestling fur. Cragpaw couldn't help feeling a burst of happiness. He may not be a warrior yet, but he had good friends to make the wait much better.

Their wrestling carried them across the hollow, and they both stumbled right into Icetalon as she emerged from the medicine den. The Thunderclan deputy jumped back with an irritable growl. Cragpaw immediately separated from his den mate and dipped his head respectfully.

Icetalon shook her head. "Only apprentices can play like kits at a time like this."

Cragpaw's fur went hot with shame. _So much for proving how much of a warrior I can be._

The black she-cat appraised him with shimmering eyes, as if she knew what he was thinking. "Dawnsayer has just informed me that Padfoot wishes to speak with Spottedfire and myself." Her whiskers twitched humorously. "I wonder what she has to say."

Cragpaw looked up at her excitedly, but she was already headed towards the two elders eating together beside the fallen tree.

Fuzzypaw wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What was all that about?"

All Cragpaw could think of was the thoughtful gleam in the Padfoot's eye and the knowing glance from Icetalon. "I think…" he hesitated, not wanting to even allow himself any false hope. "I think they're going to talk about making me a warrior."

"Do you really think so?" Fuzzypaw bounced up and down excitedly. "It's about time those lazy furballs let you into their den. You're way too big for ours!"

"It's only been set back because of the bear running loose in the forest," Cragpaw meowed diplomatically.

The young she-cat snorted. "Every cat knows you've deserved this for over a moon. I think they just want more apprentices around so the warriors don't have to search the elders for ticks."

He purred affectionately. "Well I know I won't miss that job." He blinked, realizing that he was already speaking as if it were a sure thing. He hoped he wasn't fooling himself.

Fuzzypaw flicked his shoulder with her thick tail. "Come on. I know you'll just be mooning around camp until you hear the news. Let's grab something to eat while we're waiting."

Cragpaw blinked at her gratefully before leading the way to the fresh kill pile. A group of she-cats were clustered around Rainshine right beside it, mewing excitedly. Cragpaw and Fuzzypaw struggled to get around them to reach the pile.

"I was wondering why you've been lazing about the hollow lately," Wildpath purred teasingly, running her tail down the silver tabby's flank.

Bristlekit boldly jabbed a paw at Rainshine's belly. He then turned to gaze up at his mother, Treeshade. "Does that mean we get some new den mates?"

Treeshade bent to lick between his ears. "You'll be an apprentice by then, little warrior," she mewed gently. "But I'd be happy to stick around and help our newest queen," she said to Rainshine.

"Of course," the young warrior replied, shyly licking her chest fur. "This will be my first litter, and I want to do it right."

"How perfect!" Fuzzypaw purred in Cragpaw's ear. "It's about time we had some new kits running around underpaw."

Cragpaw tipped his head to the side, watching Thunderclan's newest mother. "But Rainshine's so…young!"  
"Of course she is," his friend said, butting him with her head. "A queen's got to start somewhere."

Cragpaw knew he wouldn't want to be stuck in the nursery with a bunch of kits when he still had the energy to run through the forest and catch his own prey. Maybe it was a she-cat thing.

"I wonder who the father is," he meowed, craning his head to see if any proud toms were watching the exchange. Before the words were even out of his mouth, the white pelt of Shardfoot padded over and twined his tail with Rainshine's. It was then that Cragpaw remembered the tom's fear for the silver she-cat after the battle with Windclan and her horror over abandoning him to fetch help.

He nudged Fuzzypaw and they both continued on toward the fresh-kill pile.

...

The sun was setting and Cragpaw was sharing tongues with Mousepaw when Spottedfire and Stormstar approached him. He scrambled to his paws and nodded respectfully at the Thunderclan leader.

"It seems the whole camp wants you made a warrior, Cragpaw," she meowed dryly, though her green eyes glowed with pride. "Although I'm quite sure that you are ready, I want to see how much you have improved myself. I'll lead the dawn patrol, and I want you to show me how a warrior acts."

Cragpaw wanted to yowl his excitement to the sky, but he simply dipped his head and meowed, "Thank you Stormstar."

"Oh, don't thank me," she purred. "It's through your hard work and the support of your mentor and the companionship of your friends that led you down this path. I will only call on Starclan to witness your success."

"A success that you have been waiting for with the patience of a warrior," Spottedsky put in.

"You should get some sleep," Stormstar meowed with a flick of her tail. "If all goes well, we'll hold your ceremony at sunhigh."

As they padded away, Mousepaw looked at him forlornly. "I don't know what I'll do without you, Cragpaw."

He offered her a swift lick to the ear. "I'm moving dens, not Clans. You'll still see me every day." Mousepaw had always been timid. She needed more confidence, and maybe if she stepped out of Cragpaw's shadow, she'd find her place in the Clan. He would have to talk to Fuzzypaw about boosting Mousepaw's confidence.

She followed him into the apprentices den, her tail dragging in the dust. Fuzzypaw peered up drowsily from her nest. "Good news?"

"The best."

She blinked warmly. "Good."

Cragpaw climbed into the nest beside hers. He circled it a few times before curling up and washing his paws. The two she-cats began to snore softly around him, and he marvelled at how life can go on despite the troubles it faced in both the past and present. It was the way of the Clans, and there was no place he'd rather be.


	20. Chapter 19

The wind was blowing strongly when Shellpaw peered out from the medicine den. It brought with it a chill, reminding her that leaf bare was still reluctant to release the Clan cats from its grip. Unsettled, Rockhead muttered in his nest behind her, but he didn't awaken.

Luckily the moon was still thick enough to brighten the night, and Shellpaw could easily make out the shapes of her sleeping Clan mates. Bluestorm sat in the center of the camp, keeping watch for enemies. Her dark gray fur shone silver under the light of the moon.

Shellpaw scanned the edges of camp, knowing that Bluestorm would never let her leave with a bear in the forest. But she had promised both Hawkpaw and Roguepaw that she would meet them at the Gathering Island at moonhigh, and she couldn't be late. Thick reeds bordered the camp, and Shellpaw knew that they grew thickest around the nursery. Crouching low, painfully aware that her grey and white pelt stood out like a sun under the moonlight, she glided through the water and onto the main island. From there she crept across the clearing until she could make out the slumbering shapes of Cloudypatch and her kits through a den of branches and reeds.

Shellpaw skirted the den quietly, but Whitekit, the liveliest of the litter, drowsily opened big blue eyes. "Shellpaw?" she mewed. "What are you doing here? Is it dawn yet?"

Shellpaw winced as Whitekit's littermates stirred beside her. On the opposite side of the den, Leafstorm grumbled in her sleep. "No, I'm just making sure the walls are secure," she hissed almost silently. "Go back to sleep."

The small she-kit didn't look like she believed her, but for once she obeyed and curled up again. _Maybe the bear has scared some obedience into her_, Shellpaw mused as she crept through the reeds and out of the camp.

It was colder without the sheltering walls, but she fluffed out her fur and padded determinedly on. Yet her whiskers trembled and her ears twitched fearfully. _Starclan protect me_. Shellpaw desperately wanted to turn back, but she'd already gotten this far; she couldn't back down now. Not when the future of the Clans was at stake.

For days she had turned over Flaretail's prophecy in her head, and it was only when she attended her second Gathering that parts of it became clear. _The Rogue's heart, the Hawk's feather, the clouded Shell, the Crag's edge, and the Scout's spirit…_the Starclan tom had been talking about Clan cats! The clouded shell had to be Shellpaw, because the prophecy had been presented to her. At the Gathering she'd spoken to Roguepaw and Hawkpaw, who's names had also been mentioned. The gray Thunderclan apprentice, Cragpaw, hadn't attended the Gathering this time, so she couldn't set up a meeting with him. Shellpaw was still puzzling out who the _Scout's spirit_ could be, if it were even a cat at all, but for now she could share the prophecy with Roguepaw and Hawkpaw. They could also help her decipher the rest of the prophecy as well, and if it had anything to do with the bear. She had to speak to them!

Shellpaw met nothing but a wood mouse on her way to the tree-bridge, and when it came into sight, she scanned the island for any feline shapes. Upon finding nothing, she wondered if they were sheltered in the clearing at the center. She stepped forward, but a sudden breeze made her hesitate. Somehow, it carried fear-scent, making her hackles stand on end. She opened her jaws to taste it, and an underlying trickle of Windclan surprised her. Was it Hawkpaw, on his way to meet her?

Another scent wreathed around her, this time warm and familiar. _Flaretail?_

"This isn't the right time, little one," he whispered in her ear. She felt his thick pelt brush hers. Suddenly Shellpaw could hear a terrible roaring, and the cries of many terrified cats beneath it. Before her very eyes the island disappeared, and she saw a cream she-cat crouched low, keening eerily. A large tom sped over and nudged her desperately, and Shellpaw recognized Swiftshadow from the journey to the Moonpool. Her vision veered away to Hawkpaw and Flowerbelly, who were practically dragging a light tabby between them. Another roar sounded and the tabby cried, "Starclan help us!"

And there it was. The bear roared with ear-shattering frequencies as it thundered throughout the Windclan camp. Cats dashed to and fro as it swiped its huge paws at them. A group of hardened warriors charged for the monster, Marshstar in the lead, as Flowerbelly sounded the retreat from the camp entrance.  
Shellpaw blinked, and she was back on Riverclan territory, overlooking the tree-bridge. She was frozen with horror. The bear was going to kill them all!

Flaretail's scent still drifted around her. "Go to Willowstar," he urged. "You must bring Windclan here. The bear won't go this far yet, and they will be protected for a short time."

"What do we do after that?" she cried desperately, turning to look at him. But there was nothing there, and Flaretail's scent was fading. Shellpaw spared a glance at the distant hills concealing the Windclan camp before pelting back into her own territory. Her heart pounded with fear for her Clan neighbours as their terrified cries echoed in her ears. She pushed faster, unsheathed claws raking the ground.

Throwing caution to the wind—she knew the bear was occupied—she dove into the river, barely registering the cold. Without even pausing to shake off her fur, Shellpaw exploded through the reed barrier.

Bluestorm leaped up with shock as Shellpaw charged toward her. "Shellpaw, what—"

"Fetch Shepherdheart and Rockhead!" the apprentice snapped before running past the Riverclan warrior and sliding to a stop inside Willowstar's den. She stop to register the fact that she'd just told off a senior warrior.

The Riverclan leader scrambled up at Shellpaw's arrival. A spark of fear shone in Willowstar's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Shellpaw gulped in air once before saying in a rush, "The bear is attacking Windclan's camp! We must help them!"

The noise of pounding paws rose up before Shepherdheart pushed into the den, closely followed by Rockhead and Bluestorm. Willowstar ignored them, observing Shellpaw closely.

"How do you know this?" she demanded.

"She must have sneaked out of camp," Bluestorm panted, gazing sternly at Shellpaw.

"No! Flaretail showed me!" she objected. The other three cats froze.

"Flaretail?" Rockhead rasped, pushing forward to get closer to his apprentice. "Flaretail spoke to you? What did he say?" His yellow eyes were wide and hungry, and Shellpaw winced. She knew her half-brother still mourned his mentor like a constant thorn in his pad. From the look he was giving her, Shellpaw realized that Flaretail had never visited Rockhead from Starclan. She wondered why the warm and wise Starclan cat would punish his apprentice by staying away.

"He drew me away from camp," she mewed, telling herself that it wasn't exactly a lie, considering that it was his prophecy that led her to the tree-bridge. She then swiftly explained the scents and the vision, ending with Flaretail's order to bring the Windclan cats to Riverclan. "We must help them!"

Willowstar and Shepherdheart exchanged tense stares, and frustration burned Shellpaw's limbs. She kneaded the ground restlessly. They were wasting precious time!

Finally Willowstar nodded, and her deputy padded swiftly from the den, yowling for the Clan to gather. Shellpaw followed her leader and mentor to the middle of the clearing as her Clan mates assembled.

Brackenfoot, Longpaw, and Coalstreak approached energetically with unsheathed claws. Leafstorm emerged from the nursery to join Redpelt and Rushwind, while Shoalblaze peered in to reassure his mate, Cloudypatch. Oakpaw raced up, swiftly followed by a yawning Ryepaw and their mentors, Pebblespots and Smallshore.

When the rest of the Clan arrived, Willowstar quickly explained the situation. "I don't want you fighting the bear," she warned. "All I want is for every Riverclan and Windclan cat to make it to our camp."

"Do we really want enemy warriors to know exactly where we sleep at night?" Coalstreak argued. Leafstorm muttered her agreement.

"Do we really want them to die, leaving three Clans against an angry bear with a taste for cat flesh?" Brackenfoot snarled, ginger fur bristling.

"There have always been four Clans around the lake," Redpelt agreed.

"It's settled then," Willowstar meowed impatiently. "I will lead the patrol. I'll take Shepherdheart, Shoalblaze, Redpelt, Oakpaw, Rushwind, and Smallshore."

Shellpaw noticed that the Riverclan leader hadn't chosen the aggressive, hotheaded, or opposing warriors. Coalstreak and Longpaw looked mutinous for being left behind, but they didn't object. The camp needed to be protected in case the bear somehow made it here.

Rockhead stepped forward. "Willowstar, I think you need to take a medicine cat with you, in case there are any serious injuries that must be taken care of on the spot."

Anxiety made the young she-cat's whiskers twitch. "Very well. You'll come with us, Rockhead, but I don't want you in any of the fighting. Oakpaw," she turned the broad-shouldered apprentice. "I want you to stay close to Rockhead, and protect him from any danger."

Oakpaw dipped his head, his tail flicking with excitement. Shellpaw watched him fearfully. He may be strong, but he wasn't a warrior. She didn't want her friend to go. She wanted him to stay in camp and stay safe. But that wasn't the life he was meant to lead, and Oakpaw was capable of taking care of himself.

"Pebblespots, you're in charge until we return," Willowstar mewed to the old warrior. "If it goes badly, I will send a runner. You will protect the elders, queens, and kits, and make for Shadowclan territory."

"I will protect Riverclan with my life," Pebblespots replied gravely.

As the chosen cats gathered, Rockhead padded up and brushed his muzzle against Shellpaw's cheek. "You'll need to prepare a marigold poultice for the injured patients we'll soon have. Have a warrior collect cobwebs as well."

Shellpaw blinked reassuringly at her mentor. "Don't worry, I wont let you down."

He drew back to gaze warmly at her, reminding Shellpaw of Flaretail. "You never have. I'm so proud of you, just as I'm sure Flaretail is. A medicine cat could never ask for a better apprentice."

Despite the horrible circumstances, Shellpaw felt happiness from her ear-tips to tail-tip. A lesser cat would be jealous over Flaretail's special attention or her quick aptitude for herbs, but Rockhead was no lesser cat. Before she could thank her mentor, Willowstar called him over, and the patrol disappeared into the night.

The camp was eerily silent now. It was then that Shellpaw experienced one of the hardest duties a medicine cat would ever face: the waiting.

She busied herself with preparing the herb poultices needed for every injury a warrior might face. When she was done with that, she padded up to Brackenfoot, who was watching the camp entrance tensely, and ordered him to gather cobwebs. He complied easily, but it still felt wrong bossing an older warrior around. She was glad Rockhead would always be around to do it for her.

After she'd decided that she was as ready as she would ever be, Shellpaw joined the rest of the warriors in the clearing who were waiting impatiently for the return of their Clan mates and, hopefully, Windclan.

"You should rest," Bluestorm murmured, running her tail down Shellpaw's flank. "You'll need to keep your strength up to treat two Clans."

The young she-cat shook her head. "I can't sleep."

Bluestorm nodded her understanding, saying nothing more.

And so they waited. Every once in a while Shellpaw had to stretch the cold stiffness from her joints after sitting still for so long. Briefly she thought about Roguepaw, and guilty regret flashed through her. She wondered if Hawkpaw had made it to the island safely, unaware of his Clam mates' terror, but then remembered him from her vision. Shaking her head, Shellpaw pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on reciting the uses for each herb.

As dawn approached, the Riverclan cats began to grow restless. "They've been gone a long time," Ryepaw mewed anxiously.

"Maybe we should send a cat out to check on them," an elder, Grayfur rasped.

Pebblespots' ears twitched. "If there was a problem, Willowstar would have sent someone back." Though she sounded certain, the grey she-cat raised her eyes to the fading stars as if she were appealing to Starclan.

Finally, the last star disappeared and the light of dawn turned the forest to violet and grey. It was only then that the reeds rustled, and Smallshore padded wearily into the camp. She looked up at Pebblespots and rasped, "We made it out. They'll be here in a moment."

Shellpaw closed her eyes, sending her own prayer to Starclan before trotting over to Rockhead's den to fetch her supplies. A long day of healing was about to begin.


	21. Chapter 20

"Come, it's this way," Willowstar called over the mutters and wails. Hawkpaw flicked his ears edgily at the sound. Many of his Clan were shocked and wounded, and the overwhelming stench of fish and Riverclan unsettled them. They were close to their camp now. Hawkpaw could hear the frenzied activity of warriors preparing for the Windclan cats' arrival.

"It's too wet here," Frostpaw mewed, irritably twitching water from her muddy paws. Hawkpaw could barely recognize his sister limping beside him. Her white pelt was streaked with mud, and blood welled from where she'd knocked her shoulder when the bear had slammed into her. Hawkpaw flicked his tail lightly over her flank. The young she-cat wasn't usually this negative, but the attack had left her more scared than she was ready to admit. "I guess that's why they all say Riverclan cats have webbed feet," he agreed.

As they journeyed along the thickest part of the river, Hawkpaw peered around to assess the damage to his Clan for the first time since fleeing camp. The Riverclan warriors surrounded the Windclan cats, partly as protection and partly to keep them from seeing too much of the territory, Hawkpaw assumed.  
Ravenfeather and Robinsong padded at the center, gently supporting Fernleaf between them. His mother could hobble now, but she was still in a dangerous state. Rockhead was nearby, watching anxiously as the three she-cats struggled, but whenever he stepped forward to help, Robinsong snarled at him and he jumped back. Hawkpaw swallowed a low growl at his medicine cat's stubbornness.

Harepelt and Swiftshadow padded alongside Berryfoot. She was heavily pregnant now, and Hawkpaw was grateful she hadn't started kitting when the bear struck. The cream she-cat kept pausing to tense up and groan, only to have Swiftshadow gently nudge her on. Hawkpaw prayed that her unborn kits hadn't somehow been hurt during the attack.

Lilypelt, Volefur, and Thistletooth were falling behind. Shepherdheart, who was keeping watch at the back, pushed them onward. "Only a little farther," he meowed encouragingly. It made Hawkpaw's fur bristle. They weren't kits!

"What's the point?" Volefur snapped. "Our camp is destroyed, our territory invaded. There's nothing left for Windclan." The elder looked up to the lightening sky with despair.

A glossy red Riverclan she-cat padded up to him. "Starclan wouldn't abandon you so. You must have faith!"

Volefur didn't reply. His patchy brown fur was marred with fresh wounds. Luckily they weren't deep, and they'd stopped bleeding. Still, Hawkpaw wondered if the old tom would recover. He glanced at Flowerbelly, who, despite a wound on her throat trickling blood, determinedly led the shattered Windclan cats onward.

It was then Hawkpaw noticed that Marshstar wasn't with them.

Blinking with shock, he frantically whipped his head around, opening his jaws wide to catch any trace of the Windclan leader. The last time he'd seen his mentor was when Marshstar led a frontal assault against the bear in order to save time for Berryfoot to flee from camp.

"What is it?" Frostpaw asked grimly, noticing his sudden tension.

Hawkpaw didn't want to worry his sister further. It was clear his Clan mates were too exhausted and afraid to notice or question Marshstar's absence. "Nothing, I just need to ask Flowerbelly something."

He left Frostpaw and quickened his pace until he was walking alongside the Windclan deputy. "I couldn't help but notice that we're missing our leader," he hissed.

Flowerbelly twitched her ears, but she didn't look at him. "We lost sight of him in the fighting," she mewed quietly, for Hawkpaw's ears alone. "I decided that it wasn't worth risking the Clan to go on looking for him. Shoalblaze and Rushwind are out searching, but…" she trailed off, finally turning to gaze at Hawkpaw mournfully. "Marshstar is on his last life."

The ground seemed to shift beneath his paws. Marshstar had been leader since before Hawkpaw was born. He _couldn't_ be dead. He shook his head disbelievingly. "He's out there. We'll find him."

Flowerbelly didn't look like she believed him, but she briefly rested her nose between his ears.

Willowstar padded up to Flowerbelly, identifying her as Windclan's stand-in leader. "Our camp is through here," she mewed softly, pointing her muzzle towards a reed bed across the river. "You can all rest there and we'll treat your wounds. When the sun rises, I'll send out a patrol to search for a temporary camp for you close by."

The black-and-white she-cat dipped her head gratefully. "Thank you Willowstar. If I may ask…" Flowerbelly hesitated before going on. "How is it you knew we were in trouble? Did Starclan send a sign?"

"Our previous medicine cat, Flaretail, appeared to Rockhead's apprentice," the Riverclan leader replied thoughtfully. "He told Shellpaw to send help and to bring you all here."

Hawkpaw narrowed his eyes. So it was that young insistent she-cat whom Starclan had spoken to. Could that mean she'd been telling the truth about her prophecy too?

When they reached the shore, Windclan muttered and shifted fearfully.

"If they think I'm going swimming, they've got another thing coming," Spottedsky growled. Meanwhile Lilypelt had collapsed on the pebbles, panting with exhaustion. Thistletooth nudged his mate as Rockhead padded over to examine the ginger-and-white she-cat.

Willowstar confidently plunged into the dark water. She swept forward like a fish, her light silver body carving a path through the rippling waves. She stopped halfway across and turned back to the weary Windclan cats. "The current is the gentlest here. It's the safest crossing on this side of the territory." She paddled back to them, her fur dripping dry as she began to coax the reluctant cats into the river.

Flowerbelly waded in first. Her shoulders tensed when the water sucked at her belly, but she flicked her tail for her Clan mates to follow. Hawkpaw watched as Lilypelt staggered up and followed Thistletooth into the current. The red Riverclan she-cat guided Volefur with her tail as they worked their way forward. A tabby apprentice pressed against Frostpaw as he pushed her into the water. He stayed by her side as she fought to keep her head above the water.

Hawkpaw was about to follow them when he spotted Fernleaf, Ravenfeather and Robinsong staring forlornly at the river. Despair paralyzed Hawkpaw for a heart beat. Fernleaf could barely stand, let alone work up enough energy to swim. Hawkpaw bounded over to his mother.

"We'll just have to support her as best we can," Robinsong meowed.

Rockhead, who had just sent off Berryfoot in the capable paws of Shepherdheart, came over to inspect Fernleaf's wounds. Robinsong hissed an angry warning, but the Riverclan tom tactfully ignored her. "You don't have the strength to make it on your own," he told his patient. "And your Clan mates don't have the experience to keep you afloat. Two of us will have to support you." He flicked his tail, beckoning a small golden she-cat over.

"We can handle her on our own, thanks," Robinsong meowed coolly.

Hawkpaw growled furiously, but before he could snap at the medicine cat, Ravenfeather stuffed her tail over his nose. "I'm still recovering from my wounds from the first bear attack, Robinsong," she meowed diplomatically. "Fernleaf's safety is more important than our pride." Her blue-green eyes flashed warningly, reminding Hawkpaw of her father, Marshstar.

"You're all forgetting that I can speak for myself," Fernleaf purred, her gaze sparkling with humour. She sounded like the old Fernleaf, before anyone had even known a bear could exist. "Since you've all brought me this far, I have a pretty good feeling that you won't drown me today." Although her tone was light, her body was stiff with pain.

Hawkpaw flicked his tail impatiently. "Are we going to stand around here all night?" He wanted his mother resting and full of herbs as soon as possible.  
Robinsong said nothing, but she stepped back and allowed Rockhead and the Riverclan warrior into the water with Fernleaf between them. Something touched his shoulder and Hawkpaw turned to look at Ravenfeather.

"Do you want to help each other across?" she asked. Hawkpaw was grateful for her clever interference; he didn't want to swim alone, but he didn't want to seem cowardly either.

When they were all safely across, Willowstar led the way into the Riverclan camp. It was strange, to say the least. The river parted two close islands. The large one clearly hosted most of the camp. A great willow tree grew beside it, stretching across and shading a good portion of the island. Dens made of reeds, bark, and moss lay scattered throughout.

The second island was smaller, and seemed to only contain one big den. The scent of herbs wafting around it proved that it was the medicine den. Shellpaw peered out from it to take in the new arrivals. She bounded through the water without hesitation and went to address her mentor.

The Windclan cats were herded to the center of the island. Hawkpaw found Flowerbelly and sat down near her. If anything important would happen, it would be shared with his deputy. Frostpaw padded up to join him.

"Where's Marshstar?" she demanded. Her eyes were glassy and her hackles stood on end. She wasn't the only one with bristling fur. The cats who hadn't noticed their leader's absence before were starting to panic now. Their fearful cries spread until all of Windclan was wailing with grief.

Frostpaw's eyes were wide with shock, finally coming to the dreadful realization. "How can Marshstar be dead?"

"He's not dead," Hawkpaw insisted stubbornly. "There's no proof of that."

He watched as Willowstar leaped up through the big tree, closely followed by Flowerbelly. They nimbly weaved through spindly twigs until they were situated on a thick branch a few tail-lengths above the ground. Hawkpaw guessed this was similar to the hill above Marshstar's den used to address the Clan. Shepherdheart yowled for silence, and gradually the feline-clogged island quieted. Willowstar told the cats below what she'd told Flowerbelly earlier.

"We also have a search party out for Marshstar," she soothed. "If he is out there, we'll find them."

Hawkpaw didn't understand how the Riverclan leader could make such promises. Windclan territory was dangerous now, and she wouldn't risk her warriors' lives even to locate a missing leader. Hawkpaw shivered as the events of the night caught up to him.

He remembered waking to the sound of a terrifyingly familiar roar and the warning yowl of Swiftshadow, who'd been on guard duty. It was then a long blur of blood and fear as Hawkpaw fought to protect the lives of his Clan mates. He remembered plunging into the medicine den to help guide his wounded mother from the horrors of the camp. And then, like a blessing from Starclan, the Riverclan warriors had arrived. But even with the combined power of two Clans, the bear couldn't be stopped. All that was left was to flee to Riverclan territory, the only goal being survival.

It was then that Hawkpaw realized that they hadn't truly driven off the bear when it first appeared. It had simply lost interest in them. But now its gaze was turned on the Clans, and it wasn't going to stop unless they fought back. But even with two Clans of warriors, it couldn't be stopped. The bear didn't follow them in their retreat, happy with its newly won prize. Hawkpaw knew that Willowstar would never abandon her warriors to that, not even for a good cause.

Suddenly a dreadful moan rose up from Windclan. Hawkpaw jumped to his aching paws. _Great Starclan, what now?_ He pushed forward, the source of the cries coming from Berryfoot. She was stretched out on the grass, twitching and convulsing. Her huge belly rippled and tensed rapidly. Robinsong shoved forward and gently pressed her paw to the queen's stomach.

"I know what's wrong," a gray-and-white Riverclan queen mewed. "She's kitting."

Robinsong snorted, giving the queen a hostile glance. "Thank you. I didn't know Riverclan had three medicine cats."

Undaunted by Robinsong's harsh gaze, the queen stepped forward. "Berryfoot and her kits need shelter. There's enough space in our nursery."

Robinsong peeled her lips back in the beginnings of a snarl, but before she could speak, Flowerbelly approached, followed by Willowstar, Rockhead, and Shellpaw.

"You can lead Berryfoot to the nursery, Robinsong," the Windclan deputy ordered. "Rockhead and his apprentice can take care of her while you treat the wounded out here. They have graciously allowed you to take full advantage of their herb stores while they work. I expect you to treat any wounded Riverclan warriors as well." Without giving Robinsong a chance to protest, she briskly padded away, clearly dismissing her.

Robinsong looked furious, but when Berryfoot moaned desperately she didn't hesitate to pull her to her paws. With the queen leaning heavily on her, Robinsong huffed to Rockhead, "You'd better show me where each and every herb is so I can work as efficiently as possible."

"Of course," Rockhead mewed kindly. Hawkpaw swore there was a glimmer of amusement in the young tom's eyes. Shellpaw, in comparison, was staring at Robinsong with open frustration. _So I'm not the only one_, Hawkpaw mused.

When the three medicine cats disappeared into what was presumably the nursery, Hawkpaw took in the crowded camp. Most of the excitement had died down, and the Riverclan cats were drifting off into their dens. He wrinkled his nose at that. How could they rest in such a stuffy, confined sleeping place?  
The Windclan cats sheltered throughout the island. Volefur was curled up under some bracken between Spottedsky and Harepelt, who were working together to lick clean the blood and dirt from his pelt.

Without any kits to defend, and their only queen in the nursery, the warriors rested in a cluster in the middle of the island. Frostpaw sat with them.  
Flowerbelly, Willowstar, and Shepherdheart sat a tail-length or so from a hollow in the big tree, whispering fiercely to each other. Hawkpaw wished he could listen in, but he knew it would look suspicious if he sat by himself in a different Clan's camp. So he went to join his sister with the warriors.

Most of them were curled up, but Hawkpaw could tell that none of them were sleeping. Their bodies were tense, their eyes bright in the early morning gloom. Robinsong padded up to them with a bundle of herbs in her jaws. She still appeared angry, but that didn't stop her from caring for her Clan mates.  
The breeze picked up, bringing with it unfamiliar scents. Hawkpaw was suddenly washed with homesickness. Would Windclan ever see their home again? Seeming to sense his uneasiness, Frostpaw shifted closer and began to tiredly groom his messy fur.

Three Riverclan cats emerged from a den and padded out through the reed barrier. Another patrol left soon after. Hawkpaw guessed they were out hunting to feed the Clans. He wanted to go on a hunting patrol of his own, but his battered body didn't seem to agree with him.

The reeds rustled again, and Hawkpaw tensed when two warriors emerged. They were the cats Willowstar had sent out to search for Marshstar. Since they were alone, the news probably wasn't good, but Hawkpaw strained to listen to them as they reported to their leader.

"We didn't go very far," explained a sleek black tom. "The stench of that thing was everywhere. We could barely pick out any other scents."

Willowstar nodded. "That's fine, Rushwind. I told you not to take risks."

"We're also not too familiar with Marshstar's individual scent," went on the second warrior, who had to be Shoalblaze. "The bear seems to have made the Windclan camp into its own den. I think it was sleeping when we returned, but we didn't dare stop to look. We skirted the outside, and caught a very faint scent trail." He exchanged a glance with Rushwind, and Hawkpaw couldn't help but imagine the trail leading to the mangled corpse of his leader. Flowerbelly leaned forward, and even Hawkpaw could see her whiskers trembling.

"There was more blood than cat in that scent," Shoalblaze warned. "It led through the hills toward Thunderclan territory, but it faded and we couldn't pick it up again."

Shepherdheart flicked his tail. "So he is still missing."

The two warriors nodded.

Willowstar turned and rested her tail on Flowerbelly's shoulder. "No body means no death," she reminded the Windclan deputy gently.

Flowerbelly closed her eyes, her face unreadable. A cry from the nursery caught her and Hawkpaw's attention. Shellpaw emerged and raced to the medicine den, coming back moments later with more herbs. When she disappeared into the nursery again, Hawkpaw looked back at Flowerbelly.

She had left Willowstar and was padding over to join her Clan mates. Volefur, Harepelt, and Spottedsky left the bracken to walk with her. Hawkpaw nudged Frostpaw, who'd been drifting off beside him. The rest of the Clan huddled in to listen to what their deputy had to say.

"For those of you who haven't heard, Marshstar is still missing," she declared. Windclan stared sullenly at her. Comfortable under their scrutiny, she continued.

"Willowstar has sent out two hunting patrols, and we will all be fed shortly."

"I don't want fish-eaters catching prey for me!" Swiftshadow protested, unsheathing his claws.

"I'm not done," Flowerbelly meowed sternly. "As soon as Robinsong says you're ready, you may take part in their patrols."

Hawkpaw was surprised that Willowstar would allow enemy warriors to learn Clan hunting secrets. But then again, she'd led them to the heart of their camp, so this wasn't too far out there.

"In the meantime, another patrol is going to find a suitable place close by to make a temporary camp," Flowerbelly continued.

"And then what?" demanded Lilypelt. "We can't stay here forever!"

"But we can't go back home either," Thistletooth pointed out.

"I might have to speak to the other leaders before making a decision," Flowerbelly meowed. "But for now, we'll just have to make due."

"Is Flowerbelly leader now?" whispered Frostpaw in her brother's ear.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Right now the Clan listens to her, but she has to receive nine lives from Starclan before she can be called Flowerstar."

"_If_ Marshstar is dead," mewed a voice behind them. Hawkpaw turned his head to glance shamefully at Ravenfeather. It had to be hard, not knowing if her father was dead or not, and when her Clan was already beginning to treat his deputy as their new leader.

Looking straight at her, he echoed, "If he is dead."


	22. Chapter 21

The cry of an unfortunate mouse woke Eaglepaw. Blinking crossly, he peered out of the den to see silverpelt still shining brightly. Irritated by the rude awakening, he curled up tight and closed his eyes. A draft blew in, and he shivered.

Suddenly, he sat up, realizing that the draft shouldn't have bothered him because a warm body usually slept on that side. He rolled over and, sure enough, Roguepaw's nest was empty. Eaglepaw touched his nose to the bedding. It was cold, meaning Roguepaw had been away too long to make dirt.

_What's that furball up to now?_ Cautious of waking his den mates, he crept from his nest and out into the clearing. Fogeye stood watch tonight, and Eaglepaw wondered if he should go through all this trouble just to make sure his wayward den mate was alright. Curling his lip, he knew that he wouldn't get a wink of sleep unless he knew exactly where Roguepaw was.

Adopting a casual air, he trotted up to Fogeye, making sure to approach on his good side.

The patch-pelted warrior jumped, but when he recognized Eaglepaw he meowed a cheerful greeting. "What are you up to?"

"I can't sleep," Eaglepaw answered, the lie sticking in his throat. "The forest calls to me tonight."

"Well it is a great night for some moonlit hunting, that's for sure," Fogeye mewed wistfully, looking up at the stars. He called after Eaglepaw as the apprentice padded through the bramble tunnel, "Keep a look out for an angry bear, will you?"

Eaglepaw flicked his tail to show that he'd heard the joke, glad for once that his Clan mate didn't believe in the bear enough to confine Eaglepaw in camp. But now that it'd been mentioned, the woods seemed a lot more imposing._What was Roguepaw thinking, going off by himself?_ His den mate knew the bear did in fact exist, so why would Roguepaw sneak out of camp? It was clear Fogeye hadn't seen him.

Eaglepaw picked up the faint scent of his den mate outside the bramble walls. It came from a small gap under a slope leading toward the twoleg nest at the edge of the territory. Roguepaw had found a secret way out of camp! Eaglepaw didn't know if he should feel impressed that his old friend had discovered it, or angry that Roguepaw hadn't shared it with the rest of the Clan so they could fix it.

Even more determined to find him, Eaglepaw pressed his muzzle to the ground and followed the scent-trail. The pine needles that cushioned the forest floor absorbed any sound his paw steps made. A vole scuttled around at the base of a tree a few fox-lengths away, but he didn't stop to hunt.

The pines began to thin, and Eaglepaw spotted the twoleg half bridge. He realized that Roguepaw might be headed to Riverclan territory. But the scent-trail veered off toward the lakeshore. Ears pricked for any late night patrols, he darted out into the open and slid to a halt before the water could reach his paws. He opened his jaws taste the air just as the wind picked up, bringing with it the scent of Shadowclan. So Roguepaw was following the warrior code by remaining less than two tail-lengths from the shore, but at the same time wandering through enemy territory.

Feeling as exposed as a trapped mouse, Eaglepaw crept back into the comforting forest of his own territory. He located a large pine with thick moss growing among the roots and laid down. He curled his tail neatly around his paws and waited, knowing that Roguepaw was bound to come back this way.

After what felt like ages, Eaglepaw began to doze. The sound of a creaking branch snapped him awake. Ashamed to have let his guard down so easily with a monster on the lose, he bit down hard on his tail, the pain keeping him alert.

Finally a fresh scent announced Roguepaw's return as the ginger-and-gold tom delicately weaved through a close cluster of trees. He had always been a stealthy apprentice, and tonight was no exception. Despite the situation, Eaglepaw's whiskers twitched with mild amusement. _If he were Clan born, he should have been named Owlpaw._

Eaglepaw remained still as Roguepaw padded up, and the other apprentice almost didn't notice him. But just as Roguepaw brushed past he stopped and whipped around, claws unsheathed and hackles raised.

"For Starclan's sake, Eaglepaw!" he rasped. "Why are you hiding out under trees?" And then realization dawned in his amber eyes. "Were you following me?"

"Someone has to make sure you don't wind up dead," Eaglepaw snapped back. He stepped forward until he was nose to nose with the smaller tom. "_And_ to stop you from breaking the warrior code. What do you think you're doing on Riverclan territory with all the danger out there?"

Roguepaw curled his lip. "I can take care of myself. I'm not lizardbrained!"

"Maybe," Eaglepaw agreed. "But that doesn't make you trustworthy."

Roguepaw winced, and Eaglepaw wished desperately that he could take back his words. No matter what the rest of the Clan thought of a loner being raised as a warrior, Eaglepaw had never stopped supporting his adopted brother. Ever since they'd quarrelled it'd been one misunderstanding after another.

Roguepaw narrowed his eyes and stalked off. Growling in frustration, Eaglepaw scrambled after him. "You know that's not what I meant!" When Roguepaw ignored him, Eaglepaw charged forward until he blocked the other apprentice's path. "Can you just listen to me?" he growled.

Roguepaw stopped, glaring at him with cold eyes. This wasn't the same cat Eaglepaw had known as a kit. He remembered bouncing around the nursery with his friend, talking about all the adventures they'd have when they were given mentors. That seemed to be seasons ago, instead of just two moons.

"What's happened to you?" Eaglepaw asked wearily. "Why won't you trust me?"

"From where I'm standing, it looks like _you_ don't trust _me_," Roguepaw retorted, though his mew sounded tired.

"Of course I don't! You're always going off by yourself and you never tell me what's going on! What was I supposed to do, wait in the den for you to come home?"

Roguepaw shook his head as if he were chasing off flies. "You wouldn't understand."

"I never will if you keep shutting me off," Eaglepaw meowed with exasperation, resting his tail on his friend's shoulder. Something was clearly distressing him, and Eaglepaw wanted to know what.

Roguepaw scrutinized him for several heartbeats. Eaglepaw didn't move. He wanted to prove that he would always be there for the wayward tom, no matter what.

Eventually, Roguepaw sighed, flicking his tail for Eaglepaw to follow him. They both settled back on the moss-lined roots, pelts brushing. Roguepaw hesitated before speaking. "I can't tell you everything, Eaglepaw."

For a moment, Eaglepaw opened his mouth to argue, but he realized that he would have to take it slow with this secretive cat. There were more twists and turns about him than a rabbit hole, and Eaglepaw would have to carefully navigate his way through. "Tell me what you can now," he suggested.

There was a brief pause before Roguepaw asked, "Do you know Shellpaw, the Riverclan medicine cat apprentice?"

Eaglepaw's mind flashed back to the previous Gathering, where Roguepaw had been exchanging words with the young she-cat. "I knew she was up to something!"

Roguepaw nodded. "Yes, well, apparently Starclan shared a prophecy with her. She said that my name was mentioned, and that Starclan has an important path laid out for us and two other cats from Windclan and Thunderclan."

Eaglepaw was about to scoff, until he recognized the shine in his friend's eyes. "Do you really think she was telling the truth?"

"I've been having strange dreams," Roguepaw replied, ignoring his question. "Dreams about rogue cats fighting over a stretch of forest. Their names were River and Shadow." He shifted restlessly. "I can't help but think they lived a long time ago, before the Great Journey over the mountains. Before the Clans, even." He gazed up at the starry sky. "My instincts tells me that the dreams and Shellpaw's prophecy are connected."

Eaglepaw's eyes widened. "Do you think the other cats in this prophecy have had similar dreams?"

Roguepaw rested his head on his paws. "I don't know. I was supposed to meet with Shellpaw and one of the other cats on the Gathering island tonight, but they never showed up."

"You actually went to meet cats from enemy clans?" Eaglepaw hissed, staring at his friend in disbelief. The thought of his den mate running off with strange cats rattled him. What if Roguepaw had run straight into an ambush?

To his surprise, Roguepaw purred with laughter. "Of course I did. How else was I supposed to discover my destiny?"

"I don't think Starclan has the power to shape your destiny," Eaglepaw meowed skeptically.

His friend blinked his surprise. "Then who does?"

"_You_ do, you stupid furball," Eaglepaw purred, shoving his friend playfully. "Starclan guides us, be we are our own masters."

Roguepaw stared at him. "When did you get so self-assured?"

Eaglepaw sat up, sticking out his chest proudly. "Since I became a noble part of the warrior code!" he yowled.

The other apprentice jumped up. "Do you have to be so loud? Even you can't fight off a bear."

"You don't even know what it looks like! Everything must look big and fearsome to Windclan." Even so, the two apprentices headed back to camp. When dawn arrived they decided to hunt in case their Clan mates were suspicious of their midnight adventure.

Eaglepaw spotted a plump squirrel and he slipped into the morning shadows. Silent as a fox, he crept forward, the needles on the ground working with him. When he was just a close enough to the squirrel, the wind changed. His scent reached the rodent, and it made a run for a smaller pine with low-hanging branches. Eaglepaw took a flying leap, landing squarely on its bushy tail.

"That was clumsy," Roguepaw remarked.

Eaglepaw was surprisingly glad his friend was back to his normal, cynical self. A faint scratching erupted from a fallen tree. "Show me how it's done," he challenged, twitching his ears in the direction of the sound.

Roguepaw crouched low, slinking through the forest floor like a fish through a river. Instead of heading directly toward the rotten trunk—as Eaglepaw would have done—he weaved around a pine close by. The apprentice peered into the hollow log, whiskers twitching. Wriggling his haunches, he dived into the hollow. Eaglepaw listened to the startled shriek of a thrush only to be cut off a heartbeat later. Roguepaw sauntered out proudly with his kill, a few feathers sticking to his chest fur.

Eaglepaw swiped playfully at him. "Cheeky furball."

As they approached the camp with their catches, Eaglepaw noticed that his friend was lost in deep thought again. He bumped shoulders with Roguepaw. "We'll probably see Shellpaw at the next Gathering. We'll make her tell us what she knows." He unsheathed his claws. "By force if we have to."

Roguepaw's whiskers twitched. "Of course you will. But she seemed pretty eager to tell me all about it. She was probably held up last night. Maybe one of her Clan mates was hurt."

"Whatever the reason, we're in this together," Eaglepaw declared.

When they stepped through the bramble tunnel, the camp was beginning to wake up. Thorntooth was returning with the dawn patrol. Goldenpaw emerged from the apprentices den, blinking up at the watery sunshine. Snowbreeze was sharing tongues with Duststripe. The white queen was _huge_. She was bound to have her kits any day now.

Eaglepaw and Roguepaw dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile just as Nightfrost padded over to pick something for himself.

"Some newly caught prey," the medicine cat remarked. He skewered the apprentices with a glance. "Apprentices aren't allowed out of camp alone, especially with the dangers we're facing."

"Fogeye said it was okay," Eaglepaw meowed.

Nightfrost didn't look like he believed him, but before the large tom could respond, Fogeye himself called the friends over.

"How do you feel about some hunting?" the warrior said cheerfully.

"Can I rest first?" Eaglepaw asked, wanting nothing more than to curl up in his nest after the long night. Roguepaw lightly flicked his tail on his friend's flank in apology.

Fogeye purred with amusement. "Nope. Don't go out in the middle of the night if you can't work when the sun is up."

"Is Duststripe coming with us?"

The warrior shook his head. "He wants to be here for when Snowbreeze starts kitting, so he'll be spending time organizing the patrols from inside the camp." His mew was sympathetic. "Expect him to be out of commission for a couple days. He's asked me to take charge of you for now."

Eaglepaw tried not to let his disappointment show. He liked Fogeye a lot; the warrior was always friendly and fair with him. But the young warrior couldn't compete with his actual mentor. Eaglepaw wished Duststripe would dedicate some time to him. The deputy had volunteered to mentor Eaglepaw after all.

"I better go see if Littlestar's got anything planned for me," Roguepaw meowed before making his way towards the Shadowclan leader's den. Eaglepaw couldn't help feeling a flash of resentment. Littlestar was Clan leader, and even_he_ still time for Roguepaw.

"Well, who do you think should come with us?" Fogeye wondered allowed.

Eaglepaw spotted Leopardclaw sending Goldenpaw off to the elders den, and he called her over. "Want to come with us on a border patrol?"

The bright she-cat licked one paw and drew it over her ears. "Sounds great. Goldenpaw will be busy taking care of Featherpelt anyway."

"I'll come too," called Mothflight, bounding over and brushing her brown-and-white fur up against Fogeye.

The tom's whiskers twitched. "What about Poppykit?"

"Snowbreeze and Squirreltail promised to keep an eye on her. I just really need to stretch my legs."

Fogeye drew his tongue across his mate's cheek. "You know I'm happy to have you."

The patrol set out, and Eaglepaw pushed away his drowsiness to breathe in the warm new-leaf breeze. Leopardclaw dropped back until she was matching him step for step.

"I saw you and Roguepaw coming in earlier. Looks like you two have made up."

Eaglepaw somehow felt glad that the warrior had been keeping an eye out for him, but he didn't know why. Still, he didn't want the whole camp in on everything that happened between him and Roguepaw. "We had a talk." He replied evasively.

The golden she-cat purred, brushing her muzzle against his ear. "I don't need details. I'm just glad you toms have sorted things out." She moved back to look at him mischievously. "We were all sick of watching you two moon after each other."

"Hey!" He took a swipe at her, but she was too quick, darting forward until she was running up ahead. Eaglepaw growled half-heartedly after her, secretly glad that things were starting to return to normal.

Suddenly Leopardclaw skidded to a stop. "Do you smell that?"

Eaglepaw opened his jaws to taste the air, and at first he could detect nothing but the regular musk of his Clan mates and the pines around him. Then a faint tang irritated his nose, and his hackles bristled with recognition.

_Riverclan!_


	23. Chapter 22

"Your hunting skills have vastly improved," Stormstar observed, watching with approval as Cragpaw scraped earth over his newly caught mouse.

He paused, wondering how a warrior would react to his leader's praise. The apprentice decided to go with the original response. "Thank you Stormstar."

The white she-cat nodded and led the patrol onward. It consisted of the Thunderclan leader, Spottedfire, Cragpaw, and Tigerfur. Spottedfire appeared to be more nervous than even her own apprentice. She darted watchful glances at Stormstar, her thick tail twitching nervously.

This was probably going to be Cragpaw's last border patrol as an apprentice. He was confident in his skills, and was sure he'd impressed his leader so far. What was left of the assessment was a quick check of the Windclan border. The entire patrol approached the edge of their territory warily, keeping a sharp eye out for the bear or hostile Windclan warriors. Cragpaw set all his senses on alert, but there was no need. He almost stumbled across the border because the scent marks were so faint. All he could detect from the moor was the distinct smell of rabbits. There wasn't a cat in sight.

"They haven't marked their border in a while," Stormstar remarked suspiciously.

"It looks like they haven't been on this side of their territory at all," Tigerfur meowed.

The urge to scope out Windclan territory pulled at Cragpaw's paws. "This isn't right," he growled uncertainly.

The Thunderclan leader nodded at him. "Marshstar is nothing if not thorough in his border patrols."

"Especially with that bear around," Tigerfur added.

"At the last Gathering he said that it had invaded part of the territory," Spottedfire pointed out. "Maybe they've been forced to hide out somewhere."

"Or maybe it's attacked their camp!" Cragpaw hissed, flexing his claws.

Tigerfur narrowed his amber eyes until they were glowing slits. "You may be right." He turned to Stormstar. "Should we send a patrol out to check?"

The white she-cat blinked thoughtfully, indecision warring in her eyes. Cragpaw understood her problem fully. Windclan could be in serious danger and in need of help, but Stormstar couldn't risk the lives of her own warriors doing it. If Windclan weren't in danger, it would just look like Thunderclan cats were invading. She guiltily shook her head. "We'll do nothing for now. When we return to camp I'll confide in Dawnsayer, but…" her voice trailed off wearily. There was nothing more she could do. Regretfully, the patrol turned back towards the hollow.

"Stormstar!"

All four cats whipped around, claws unsheathed. Two cat sprinted up to them from the lakeshore. Their scent identified them as Riverclan.

"Brackenfoot! Rushwind!" The Thunderclan leader exclaimed incredulously.

Cragpaw watched the warriors approach with astonishment. What were they doing so far from home at a time like this? They looked as if they'd run all the way here. It took them a moment to catch their breath.

"We bring a message from Willowstar," Brackenfoot panted.

Stormstar nodded curtly. "This isn't the safest place to talk," she meowed. "Do you think you can make it back to our camp?"

"Of course!" the ginger warrior replied.

They set off at a swift pace. Cragpaw barely had time to recover his buried mouse before catching up with the rest of his patrol. When they arrived at the hollow, Stormstar immediately called Icetalon and Dawnsayer to her. The deputy hared over from where she'd been reinforcing the thorn barrier. The medicine cat pushed out of her den and raced over to her leader. Together with the Riverclan cats, they climbed the Highledge and padded into Stormstar's den.

Spottedfire and Tigerfur spread the news throughout camp as Cragpaw deposited his mouse on the fresh-kill pile. Fuzzypaw and Tawnystorm appeared from the entrance tunnel with their jaws full of their own catches. They trotted up and added it all to the pile.

"The prey is really starting to run now," Tawnystorm purred cheerfully. He spotted Wildpath washing her ears by the warriors den and walked away to his mate.

"Well?" Fuzzypaw mewed, nudging Cragpaw insistently.

"Well, What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you a warrior or what? The suspense is killing me!"

Cragpaw blinked. He'd almost forgotten about his warrior ceremony. "I'm pretty sure I passed my assessment," he admitted, staring up at Stormstar's den. "But something came up."

Fuzzypaw groaned. "Again? Just how many times can something more important than a warrior ceremony happen in one moon?"

Purring at his own expense, Cragpaw said, "I think this counts as important."

"Why's that?"

Before he could answer, Stormstar emerged from her den and stood atop the Highledge. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Icetalon, Dawnsayer, and the Riverclan warriors made their way down the tumble of stones to stand at the foot of the ledge. Treeshade and her kits pushed out of the nursery to sit beside Stumpytail and Tigerfur. Rainshine, Runningheart, and Shardfoot raced through the thorn tunnel, back from their Shadowclan border patrol. Mousepaw appeared from the apprentices den and padded over to sit beside Cragpaw and Fuzzypaw.

When the rest of the Clan had settled, Stormstar began to speak. "Brackenfoot and Rushwind bring grave news." She said. "Last night the bear raided Windclan's camp, driving them all out."

Anxious caterwauling erupted in the hollow.

"It'll come for us next!" Rainshine cried fretfully.

"There's only three Clans now!" Wildpath said.

Mousepaw pressed against Cragpaw. "How can Starclan allow this?" she whimpered.

Cragpaw regarded her gravely. "Starclan can't protect us against everything," he said, echoing Dawnsayer's words.

Stormstar raised her tail for silence. "Not quite," she meowed to Wildpath. "Riverclan received word of the attack and rushed to Windclan's aid. They are all sheltered in Riverclan territory."

"What? They're allies now?" Runningheart muttered to Shardfoot incredulously. The white warrior didn't answer, but he didn't look too happy about Riverclan and Windclan sharing territory.

"I am going to Riverclan territory with the rest of the leaders," Stormstar continued. "There we can figure out what to do with Windclan, and the bear that has taken over."

"What if it's a trap?" Sharpclaw demanded. The elder gazed at the Riverclan cats suspiciously. "There has never been a meeting of leaders outside of the Gathering. It's against the warrior code."

"I understand your fear, Sharpclaw," Stormstar said. "But the Clans' only hope of survival is to face this thing together. I'm sure Starclan understands."

"We want the bear gone just as much as you do," Brackenfoot called, getting to his paws. "You have nothing to fear from us."

The rest of the Clan seemed to grudgingly accept his logic. Cragpaw was surprised the Riverclan warrior could speak so confidently at another Clan's meeting. Then he remembered that Brackenfoot was Shepherdheart's son. _I guess leadership runs in the family._

"I'm leaving you all in the capable paws of Icetalon while I'm gone," Stormstar meowed, nodding at the black she-cat. "Dawnsayer will accompany me so she can speak with the other medicine cats, but I'll make sure to send her back with a warrior as soon as possible."

The meeting was over. Stormstar climbed down the rock pile and padded over to Cragpaw. Her eyes were green pools of regret. "I'm sorry Cragpaw, but I have to deal with this right away."

He dipped his head. "I understand, Stormstar."

Fuzzypaw muttered something he couldn't catch.

"You should bring him with you," Spottedfire suggested, trotting up to them. "It would be a good experience for him."

Cragpaw brightened, staring at his leader hopefully. He'd never been to Riverclan territory before, and he could help in the fight against the bear.

Stormstar hesitated. "It could be dangerous," she warned.

"I'll be careful," he insisted shifting on his paws with impatience.

It took a few more heartbeats for the Clan leader to make her decision. "All right. But you will stay close to me and do everything I say."

Not believing his luck, Cragpaw happily followed Stormstar to the thorn tunnel. Dawnsayer, Brackenfoot, and Rushwind joined them at the entrance. Bramblenose padded up to Stormstar and touched noses with his sister.

"Make sure you don't lose any lives over there," he teased. Still recovering form his injuries inflicted during Windclan's failed attack, he was forced to remain in camp, much to his frustration.

The white she-cat scoffed "You're all acting as if I'm going into battle. I'm only going to a meeting."

Icetalon stepped forward, raising her voice so all the cats watching could hear. "That's right. We'll take care of things here and await your swift return."

Stormstar nodded at her deputy before leading the way out of camp. When they were out of the thorn tunnel, she kicked into a run. Brackenfoot sped forward until he matched pace with the Thunderclan leader.

"Remember that Bluestorm and Littlestar are meeting us beside the lake on the border," he panted. Stormstar nodded.

Cragpaw's hackles raised. He hadn't forgotten his encounter with the Shadowclan patrol a moon ago. The hostile apprentice named Eaglepaw made him especially wary of his Clan neighbors. Thinking of that apprentice reminded him of Hawkpaw, and Cragpaw hoped the Windclan cat was alright.

They all stopped briefly to hunt. Stormstar even allowed the Riverclan cats to eat whatever prey they caught. Cragpaw guessed it was so Brackenfoot and Rushwind would have the energy to make it back to their own territory. He was also glad he could eat now and wouldn't have to depend on Riverclan later.  
I was almost sunhigh when they reached the Shadowclan border, and he wondered if the journey to Riverclan would take long. Brackenfoot and Rushwind certainly looked exhausted, and Cragpaw hoped they would be able to keep up with the fresher warriors. Stormstar turned the patrol towards the lake, and eventually the trees thinned out to reveal the shore. The waves were large and rocky today, as if they too were panicking over the bear's dark presence.  
Bluestorm and a spotted gray she-cat were waiting for them. Littlestar, Nightfrost, and a smaller tom were with them. Cragpaw remembered him as the loner-born Roguepaw, and wondered why the Shadowclan leader would bring him to a meeting as important as this.

Littlestar stepped forward to meet them. "Greetings," he mewed. "It appears we're both being lured into this mess for another Clan's benefit."

Rushwind growled softly, but Brackenfoot caught the black warrior's eye and shook his head. Littlestar was attending the meeting. That was all that mattered.

Stormstar nodded curtly. "One Clan's problems soon become our own," she pointed out.

The ginger tom narrowed his eyes. "Of course. And I would like to rest my eyes on the creature that has stirred up so much trouble."

Cragpaw couldn't believe how dismissive Littlestar was being. The bear's terrifying face continued to haunt his nightmares, and now it had driven Windclan from their home single-pawed. It had to be dealt with soon. _But what if it can't be dealt with?_ He shook his head, attempting to erase the thought. There was no other way.

The gray spotted Riverclan warrior seemed to notice Cragpaw for the first time. She turned to glare at Stormstar.

"_Another_ apprentice?" she growled. "We've already exhausted ourselves looking after Windclan, and now we have to take care of six more cats?"

"Peace, Pebblespots," Stormstar mewed, resting her tail on the she-cat's shoulder. "We ate before leaving the territory, and I'm sure we won't stay long."

Pebblespots didn't look too reassured, but she said no more. She took the lead, closely followed by Bluestorm and the Shadowclan cats. Stormstar padded beside Littlestar, both leaders speaking quietly. Dawnsayer and Nightfrost walked close together as well, but they didn't talk. Cragpaw had a feeling that the Shadowclan medicine cat was just as quiet with his own Clan mates as he was with other cats. Brackenfoot and Rushwind brought up the rear. Cragpaw found himself beside Roguepaw. The other apprentice regarded him silently, as if waiting for Cragpaw to speak.

Feeling uncomfortable being so close to a Shadowclan cat, Cragpaw broke the silence, "So Littlestar brought you as well…"

Roguepaw blinked. "I'm his apprentice," he explained. "He said it would be good for me if I went with him."

"Wow, Clan leader's apprentice," Cragpaw couldn't help himself from saying. "That's a great honor." When Roguepaw didn't respond, he realized the gravity of what he just said. "I mean, for any cat that is. Not just rogues. Not that you're a rogue, exactly, umm..." He clamped his mouth shut. Roguepaw just looked at him with solemn eyes, so he awkwardly changed the subject. "My mentor, Spottedfire, asked Stormstar to take me with her for the same reasons Littlestar brought you."

Roguepaw studied him with bright amber eyes before observing, "You look a little old to be an apprentice."

Cragpaw's fur felt hot with embarrassment. "This is my last assignment before I'm made a warrior," he replied, trying to redeem himself.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." This was one strange cat. But then again, it must be hard fitting in with a Clan when coming from the outside. Maybe Littlestar had taken Roguepaw on because he wanted to keep an eye on a cat who could possibly be disloyal. Cragpaw couldn't help feeling a little sorry for the young tom.

They didn't speak after that, but to Cragpaw's surprise the silence wasn't awkward so much as companionable. He wondered what it would be like if Roguepaw had grown up in Thunderclan. Would they be more accepting of him than Shadowclan?

The pines were thick here. They were dark, tall and imposing. It was clear the Shadowclan apprentices didn't learn the tree jumping technique. There was little undergrowth to hide in, and Cragpaw wondered how these fierce cats caught their prey. They kept to the beach, but the woods still manage to drape the cats in shadow. Cragpaw shivered. _W__hat unwelcoming territory._

Throughout the journey, Stormstar and Littlestar spoke to each other with ease. Cragpaw had never seen them together at Gatherings, but he guessed the two leaders had probably known each other for a long time. Stormstar would only talk about the bear or inconsequential news that would be shared at a Gathering, so it was clear she wasn't letting friendship get in the way of loyalty to her Clan. Cragpaw couldn't help but be drawn to Littlestar whenever the small ginger tom spoke. The Shadowclan leader had an alluring voice.

"Thank Starclan Snowbreeze is close to kitting," he was saying. "We need to rebuild our ranks after losing so many cats during leafbare."  
Stormstar nodded her agreement. "Two of our kits are close to apprenticeship, and we now have a new queen. It's slow progress, but the Clans are beginning to recover."

"Thunderclan lost quite a few cats if I remember correctly," Littlestar mewed thoughtfully. "Blackwhisker, Gorsefoot, and Brightface to name a few."

Stormstar flicked her ears warily. "We lost them all to greencough."

"And then there was that queen. What was her name?"

"Ripplepelt," was the curt reply. Cragpaw felt queasy. He didn't like the Shadowclan leader discussing his mother. Roguepaw noticed his distress, because the apprentice watched him with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"And to lose two kits with her." Littlestar sighed. "Such a shame. But I know that one of them survived. How is he doing?"

"_He_ is right here," Stormstar meowed turning to give Cragpaw a sympathetic glance.

Littlestar caught his eye as well, sizing him up. Cragpaw forced himself to meet the ginger tom's gaze unflinchingly. Those icy blue eyes unsettled him, but he wanted to prove to this cat that he was a strong Thunderclan warrior.

Finally, Littletar's eyes broke away to look at Stormstar. "Impressive," was all he said.

They approached a thunderpath. But this one was different than the twoleg path in his territory. It was wide and dark. The stink of twoleg monsters was strong here, but at least it was stale.

"You've never seen a thunderpath in use before, have you?" Bluestorm asked him curiously.

He shook his head.

"Don't worry," the dark gray she-cat meowed. "This one won't have any monsters running by it until Greenleaf. The twolegs like the lake when it's warm."

"We should still be careful when crossing," Pebblespots growled, turning her head to take in both directions. She crouched in anticipation, and the others mirrored her. After a few tense heartbeats, they all shot forward, pelting across the path. The harsh ground underpaw scratched at Cragpaw's pads, and the heavy scent seeped into his fur. When they reached the soothing grass on the other side, Cragpaw lifted a paw to examine the damage. The pad was a little swollen, but it wasn't bleeding.

Dawnsayer noticed his licking at the pad and she came over to look at it herself. "It seems fine, but does it hurt at all?"

Cragpaw rested his paw back on the ground. He tested it with his weight, and it barely tingled. "It's fine. Just a little different than I'm used to."

The medicine cat purred. "Thank Starclan we don't have one of these in our territory."

"It works as a good border," Brackenfoot meowed.

"It does at that," Littlestar agreed. "Makes it so we don't have any fish in the shadows."

Brackenfoot glared at him, but he didn't respond. Instead, he turned to the Thunderclan cats.

"Welcome to Riverclan."


	24. Chapter 23

Shellpaw dropped the borage flowers in front of Berryfoot. The Windclan queen looked exhausted after giving birth to and feeding five kits. She blinked drowsily up at Shellpaw.

"What are these for?"

Shellpaw guided the herb to the cream she-cat. "These borage flowers will help you produce more milk," she purred gently.

"Thank Starclan!" Berryfoot exclaimed, gulping down the petals. "I feel like I'm dryer than a hot Greenleaf day!"

Her movements dislodged a couple of her kits from her belly and they complained raucously. Berryfoot purred soothingly and gently readjusted them with her paws. There were so many of the squeaking bundles that they could barely fit in the scoop of her belly.

"They all seem very healthy," Shellpaw observed in a brisk tone, though her heart melted at the sight of such small kits. She had helped bring them into the world, and it wasn't a feeling she was going to forget anytime soon.

"And beautiful," Berryfoot added, just as enthralled by her kits as Shellpaw was.

"Have you thought of any names?" she asked curiously.

"Of course!" The Windclan she-cat replied. She rested her pink nose on a slumbering patch of ginger tabby fur. "This tom will be Pouncekit." She turned to gaze at a dappled cream she-kit—the only female—who shared the same likeness as her mother. "This is Morningkit."

She was interrupted when one of her kits—a dark ginger tabby tom with a white belly and legs—wriggled restlessly, pushing against Morningkit. His sister mewed her protest and buried deeper into their mother's fur.

"This little troublemaker is Russetkit," Berryfoot purred, gently licking the tom's ear. She shifted her muzzle to rest on the smallest kit in the litter. He had a very dark brown pelt with black speckles. "This one's name is Moorkit."

Shellpaw was worried about Moorkit. He was the runt. Such kits were usually weaker than their siblings and had trouble surviving. But she refrained from troubling Berryfoot with her fears. There was still a bright future for this tom, since Greenleaf would soon be on its way. All would be well…so long as the bear was driven out of course.

Finally, Berryfoot rested her tail on the last kit. He had gray tabby fur, but his muzzle and belly were white. "This is Ripplekit," His mother declared, meeting Shellpaw's gaze. "Named after the rippling river, home to the Clan that saved his life."

Shellpaw blinked, the power of her emotion almost knocking her off her paws. They were from different Clans, but they both shared in the life of these five kits.

She pushed out of the den and saw Rockhead making his way over. Cloudypatch lay just outside the nursery, her three kits wrestling a few tail-lengths away. They were getting bigger and more lively. The gray-and-white queen was keeping them outside so they wouldn't disturb Berryfoot's kits. Sandkit broke off from her siblings and raced over to where Rockhead was greeting Shellpaw.

"Can we go in and see the new kits now?" the small ginger she-kit mewed.

"Don't you want to play outside in such nice weather?" Shellpaw asked kindly.

Sandkit wrinkled her nose. "I will. I just want to see who I'll be sharing my den with first."

Shellpaw exchanged an uneasy glance with Rockhead. As warm as Berryfoot was toward the medicine cats, she was a Windclan queen. The island nursery was only a temporary home. The rest of her Clan was staying in a small clearing not far from the Riverclan camp, and it was clear Berryfoot was uneasy about being alone in strange territory, no matter how happy she appeared.

"Give them more time," Rockhead urged Sandkit, nudging her back towards her littermates. She grumbled irritably but obeyed. "Did Berryfoot eat all the borage?" Rockhead asked, turning back toward his apprentice.

Shellpaw nodded. "Do you think it'll help?"

Rockhead sat down with a sigh. He looked tired. "I don't know. Berryfoot has enough milk on her own to feed two or three kits at best. The borage may help, but it differs with each queen."

"There must be something we can do!" Shellpaw cried. It was too cruel to save the kits only to have them starve. An idea came to her. "Can Cloudypatch feed a couple of them?"

"She's been giving her little ones fresh-kill for a moon now. Her milk has dried up."

"What about Leafstorm?"

"Too early."

Shellpaw shook her head despairingly. "Why can't Berryfoot provide enough milk? If she's able to give birth to five kits why doesn't she produce enough to keep them alive?" She reminded herself that she couldn't raise her voice in case Berryfoot heard their conversation, but it was difficult to keep her emotions muted.

Rockhead shrugged. "Sometimes the strength of our will isn't enough. Lack of prey and exposure to bad weather can affect a queen's efficiency, and we've had more than enough of that this past Leafbare."

Shellpaw hung her head. "Will her kits die?" she whispered.

"Not all of them, but I have a feeling a couple may fade away to make room for the stronger ones."

An image of little Moorkit and gentle Morningkit appeared in Shellpaw's mind, and her heart twisted painfully. She had never felt so helpless in her life.

Shaking his head roughly, Rockhead got to his paws. "We'll just have to give her borage every day and pray to Starclan every night. Time will tell if it'll help, but…" he met Shellpaw's eyes wearily. "I just don't know," he repeated.

"Don't know what?"

Flowerbelly, Ravenfeather, and Hawkpaw pushed through the reeds into the camp. Although they'd only been in Riverclan territory for a day, their distinct moor scent was mingled with the scent of fish and water. It was strange, seeing them come and go throughout the camp.

"You won't like it," Rockhead warned. He began to tell the Windclan deputy about Berryfoot's lack of milk.

While the two cats tossed ideas back and forth, Shellpaw crept to Hawkpaw's side. "Can I speak with you a moment?" she hissed.

He nodded curtl, and followed her around the nursery until the other cats were out of sight. The tabby tom peeled his lips back at the lapping river a tail-length away, and he settled with his back to the water.

"Let's make this quick," he growled. "I don't want Flowerbelly thinking I'm fraternizing with different Clans."

But Shellpaw had questions of her own first. "How are you all getting on?" she asked.

Hawkpaw shrugged. "As well as we'll ever be in this soggy place. No offence."

She twitched her whiskers. She would have felt just as uncomfortable in the empty, dusty moorland. "Are there any tough injuries?"

"If there were, do you think Robinsong would admit it to you?" Hawkpaw growled, though the irritation didn't seem to be directed at Shellpaw. With a huff, he went on. "Spottedsky has a torn claw and Fernleaf is taking even longer to recover, but it's nothing we can't handle."

Fernleaf had been a constant worry for Shellpaw and Rockhead. As far as they knew, the Windclan warrior had fought off infection so far, but her wounds were still serious. They'd tried their best to convince Robinsong to bring Fernleaf to their medicine den, but she'd refused. But if Hawkpaw said Fernleaf was alright for now, Shellpaw believed him.

"Now stop asking polite questions and get to the real stuff," Hawkpaw said impatiently, watching Shellpaw with shrewd eyes. There was no getting past this cat.

"I was hoping to get Roguepaw and Cragpaw together for this, but I don't know when that'll happen," she said.

Hawkpaw flicked his tail dismissively. "Just tell me about the prophecy now, and we'll figure this all out later."

Taking a deep breath, Shellpaw told him all about her encounter at the Moonpool. She included Raypelt, the visions, and the words themselves. "Don't you see? The Hawk's feather must mean you!"

Hawkpaw didn't look convinced. "What makes you think I'm part of the prophecy?" he meowed. "It could have just as easily been an actual hawk's feather."  
Shellpaw scoffed. "Does that mean I have to go collect a rogue cat's heart and fall off a crag?" she snapped.

He waved his tail. "Easy, easy," he said. "I'm just trying to figure this out. Why would Starclan create a prophecy about a bunch of apprentices? Why not the Clan leaders?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"These are just questions we need to ask ourselves."

"Hawkpaw!" Flowerbelly's commanding meow reached their ears.

The apprentice growled irritably. "Sounds like our time is up," he said, rising to his paws.

Shellpaw began to panic. They couldn't just leave it at that. "But we can't keep setting this aside!" she hissed frantically.

"I know," he replied seriously. "But we have more important things to deal with right now, and there's not much we can do without the other two cats."

Shellpaw sighed. It looked like the prophecy would have to be pushed back again. She reluctantly followed Hawkpaw back around the nursery. She stumbled into Oakpaw, who was walking by with the rest of a patrol, fresh-kill in their jaws.

"Srrft Shefpw." His voice muffled around two fish. He hurried off to the fresh-kill pile to deposit them. Coalstreak, Smallshore, and Longpaw followed him. To Shellpaw's surprise, Harepelt—the young Windclan warrior—trailed along with a water vole swinging from his mouth. She knew that a few Windclan cats were assisting the Riverclan warriors in their hunting, but it was almost impossible for them to catch fish when they'd been built to hunt rabbits. The occasional land rodent was the best they could do.

Since there were so many cats to feed, Riverclan had temporarily dropped border patrols in favour of hunting. Windclan was here and Littlestar was coming over to meet Willowstar tonight, so there was little risk of invasion. All of Windclan territory was now off-limits anyway because of the danger presented by the bear.  
A scuffling across the island drew Shellpaw's attention to the apprentices den. Ryepaw poked his head out sleepily and bounded over to Rockhead. Troutbelly and Grayfur were sharing tongues just outside the elders den. Kinktail refused to leave his nest when Windclan cats were in the camp, no matter how much the other two elders coaxed him.

Flowerbelly and Ravenfeather were speaking to Willowstar just outside her den. Harepelt and Hawkpaw were collecting some fresh-kill to bring back to their Clan mates. Hawkpaw's lips curled away from the fish he was carrying with disgust, and Shellpaw couldn't help purring with laughter at his comical face.  
Shepherdheart was gathering Shoalblaze and Redpelt together for another hunting patrol. Rockhead was patiently examining Ryepaw's shoulder from when he wrenched it earlier. Shellpaw padded over to help, but by the time she reached the pair, Rockhead was dismissing the apprentice.

"Will he be okay?" she asked.

Rockhead purred tiredly. "You don't need to worry about every patient we come across," he said. "It's my job to do that. Until you gain more experience, you don't need to stress yourself overmuch."

Shellpaw blinked sheepishly. "I can't help how I feel."

"I know," her mentor mewed, resting his tail on her shoulder. "We're a team, you and I, so we can work together on this." He examined her more closely. "But for now, you need to catch some rest."

"But I feel fine!"

"No you don't. You're exhausted." Before Shellpaw could protest further, he said, "That's an order from your mentor."

"Only if you promise to wake me when the other leaders arrive," she insisted. She didn't want to miss a thing.

"Alright." Rockhead pushed her with his muzzle until she gave in, making her way over to their den. It was only when she stepped reluctantly into her nest that she realized how tired she actually was. Shellpaw had been on her paws since leaving camp the night before to discuss the prophecy. That felt like lifetimes ago, and she was asleep before she could even rest her head on her bedding.

...

Shellpaw opened her eyes to discover she was less than a tail-length from the lakeshore, somewhere within Windclan territory. She was beginning to wonder if she was dreaming when a blessedly familiar scent drifted over her.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Flaretail meowed, blue eyes drifting over the gentle waves.

Shellpaw scrambled to her paws to peer at him. "We shouldn't be here," she said fearfully. "This is Windclan territory…or, I guess it's the bear's now."

Continuing to look out over the lake, the Starclan cat said, "It cannot harm us here."  
For some reason, Shellpaw trusted this cat deeply. She'd only met him twice before, but she felt as if she would believe anything Flaretail told her. "Can't you all protect us in the waking world then?"

"The Clans will always face hardships in life," Flaretail replied cryptically. "Or else it wouldn't _be_ life."

"But a Clan has never been driven from it's home before!"

"You say that with such certainty, little one."

Shellpaw blinked with confusion. "Has this happened before?"

"It isn't my place to say." He finally tore his gaze away from the water to meet her eyes. "Know that Starclan is always here to watch over our descendants, Shellpaw."

She could lose herself in those wondrous blue eyes. "But we feel so alone," she murmured, trying to keep her thoughts in order.

"You are never alone," Flaretail argued gravely. He turned to look back out at the churning waves. "Difficult times are ahead," he warned. "But if you remember what I've told you this day, you will survive them."

Shellpaw wondered if he was referring to the prophecy, or some other dark future in store. "I don't think things can get much worse," she muttered bitterly.

Once again the golden tom abruptly turned to face her. There was an intensity in his gaze that reminded her of when he'd foretold the prophecy. "Know that the dangers of innocence can crush the strongest of stone."

Shellpaw stepped back. "What do you mean?"

...

"Shellpaw!" A sharp paw prodded her ribs. "Stormstar and Littlestar just got here."

Shellpaw opened her eyes again to discover that she was back in her nest. She jumped up and stretched her forelegs. The orange light filtering through the den suggested it was sunset. She'd slept half the day away!

"I'm sorry, Rockhead!" she meowed shamefully. "I didn't mean to sleep so long!"

Her mentor blinked sympathetically at her. "You needed the break," he said. He flicked his tail for her to follow him. "The medicine cats are going to have a meeting of their own."

She bounced out of her nest, eager to meet Dawnsayer again. "I'm coming!"

When they emerged from the den, the camp was thick with the pelts of many cats. A group of Windclan warriors had come to see the leaders. Hawkpaw was one of them. He was seated close to Flowerbelly, clearly listening carefully to whatever was being said.

Rockhead led the way, weaving politely between the Windclan and Riverclan cats. Shellpaw followed meekly, unsure of herself with so many strangers around.  
The scent of Thunderclan and Shadowclan met her, and she broke free of the clustered cats to face the new arrivals. They were all gathered under the willow tree that marked Wllowstar's den.

The ginger pelt of Littlestar sat neatly beside the Riverclan leader, his eyes casually sweeping the crowd. Nightfrost stood beside him, face unreadable. Next to him was a smaller cat with a ginger-and-gold pelt. Shellpaw shut her jaws on a gasp when she recognized Roguepaw. She wondered fearfully if the Shadowclan apprentice was angry with her for not going to their midnight meeting, but he just regarded her curiously, as if she were a particularly interesting piece of prey.

Breaking his gaze, Shellpaw located Stormstar and Dawnsayer, who offered her a friendly glance. Stormstar looked behind her and flicked her tail. Shellpaw was surprised to see another cat step forward. He was big enough to be a warrior, but she knew for a fact that he wasn't. This time she couldn't stop herself from gasping at the sight of Cragpaw.

Because four of the five cats in Flaretail prophecy were in the Riverclan camp.


	25. Chapter 24

The scent of the four combined Clans overwhelmed Hawkpaw's nose. He was bunched between Flowerbelly and Smallshore as he observed the arrival of the two other leaders. He was surprised to see that Cragpaw and another apprentice had accompanied them.

"I think the leaders and medicine cats are going to have a meeting," Flowerbelly murmured in Hawkpaw's ear. "You should go with Ravenfeather back to the glade with that prey." She was talking about the clearing Windclan was sheltering in.

The stinking fish still lay at Hawkpaw's paws, but he didn't want to leave when the future of the Clans was being decided. "Half the Clan is here already," he pointed out, though it was a bit of an exaggeration. Harepelt, Ravenfeather, and Swiftshadow were in the camp along with Berryfoot and her kits.

"That means there is still half a Clan to bring fresh-kill to," Flowerbelly said dryly. When she saw the frustrated frown on his face she sighed. "Well I'm sure Berryfoot is due for a meal. You can bring that fish to her."

Happy he'd gotten his way, Hawkpaw wrapped his jaws around the slimy prey. Its overwhelming stench blazed through his nostrils and he worked hard not to gag. Once again Hawkpaw was swamped with homesickness. He wanted the fresh breeze of the open land and the warm taste of rabbit. Instead he was greeted with the blaring river and rustling leaves, the constant noise making his head spin. He was starting to get used to the horrid prey of Riverclan, but it would never become normal.

As Hawkpaw approached the nursery, Rockhead emerged, his eyes troubled. The young tom muttered under his breath as he padded away. Hawkpaw had a sickening feeling that the worry in the medicine cat's eyes had something to do with Berryfoot. He picked up his pace until he plunged into the warm den.  
The Windclan queen was hastily gulping down a batch of herbs. She looked exhausted with her five kits mewing agitatedly at her belly. One of them—Moorkit—remained ominously still. Were kits supposed to look like that when they were sleeping?

"But I want to see what Littlestar looks like!" squealed a white she-kit on the opposite side of the nursery. She and her two siblings were clambering over their mother excitedly.

Cloudypatch stretched to pass her tongue over the small cat's spine. "There are too many important Clan cats out there right now," she chided gently. "You would get under every cat's paws."

The other two kits quarrelled with their mother as Hawkpaw dropped the fish at Berryfoot's side. "I thought you might be hungry," he meowed.

The cream-coloured she-cat wrinkled her nose at the strange prey, but at the insistence of her kits, she managed to take a bite. "Between this and all the herbs I've been eating, I won't have any taste buds left," she mumbled around the fleshy food. She flicked her tail over Hawkpaw's shoulder in thanks as he left the den.

Many cats were still crowding around out in the clearing. The leaders and the medicine cats were gathering in their own groups for their meetings. Briefly Hawkpaw wondered which meeting he should spy on. The medicine cats were probably going to talk about herbs and signs from Starclan, so he decided that he would listen in on the leaders' meeting. Fighting and strategizing was something he could understand.

The medicine cats, led now by Rockhead, crossed the island in the direction of Windclan's temporary camp.

"We need to pick up Robinsong," the Riverclan tom was explaining. "I'm sure she can take us to a quiet place somewhere around the glade."  
Hawkpaw stepped aside as they passed, but Shellpaw paused and gazed at him intensely. Suddenly her amber eyes widened. "You're Hawkpaw, right?" she mewed.

He narrowed his eyes. She was up to something. "What's it to you?"

"You're limping!" she exclaimed. She hurried forward to inspect his forepaw as the other medicine cats turned to watch. Playing along, Hawkpaw shifted his weight until his forepaw was lifted tenderly from the ground.

"It's nothing," he growled mutinously. "Just tripped over a pebble. Do you Riverclan cats even bother trying to keep your camp clean?"

"Here," Rockhead stepped forward. "Let me take a look."

"No!" Shellpaw objected. "I'd like to take a swipe at this, please. I'll catch up with you after I'm done." She met her mentor's eyes confidently. After a moment Rockhead nodded to her, and the group continued on through the reeds and out of the camp.

As their mingled scents faded, Shellpaw's shoulders drooped. "I hate lying like that," she mewed dejectedly.

Hawkpaw twitched his ears. "Why did you, then?"

"I had to talk to you." She flicked her tail in the direction of the two apprentices from Thunderclan and Shadowclan. They were sitting outside Willowstar's den,

inside which the leaders were conferencing. "That's Roguepaw and Cragpaw. I need you to fill them in on the prophecy."

Hawkpaw blinked in surprise. "Now? In front of all these cats?"

Shellpaw shuffled her paws uneasily. "Who says this all needs to be a secret anyway? Flaretail said nothing about keeping the prophecy from our Clan mates."

"He didn't suggest shouting it to the world either."

"I can't help feeling that keeping this from our leaders and mentors is against the warrior code," she mewed frantically.

"I know what you mean," he agreed. "But I know Marshstar would never believe me if I told him. Even if he did, he wouldn't want me sneaking off to meet cats from other Clans." He shook his head. "Starclan sent this message to you alone. No one but the four of us need to know about it until we have a solid idea of what it entails."

Shellpaw sighed. "We'll do it your way for now, Hawkpaw." She rapidly licked her chest fur. "But can you still find a way of getting a message to Cragpaw and Roguepaw?"

"I'll try." But Hawkpaw doubted it would be easy.

She nodded. "Good." She turned tail and trotted in the direction of her fellow medicine cats.

Hawkpaw sat and surveyed the camp. His Clan mates were gathering prey to take back to the glade. All except Ravenfeather, that is. The black she-cat seemed to be standing in as Windclan's deputy until Marshstar was found. It was appropriate, considering she was the Clan leader's daughter. She was crouched outside the elders den, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws.

The Riverclan cats had returned to their duties. Hawkpaw could remember most of their names and scents now. Shepherdheart was pacing just outside the warriors den, his eyes twitching in the direction of the willow tree every few heartbeats. Rushwind was splayed on his side close to the fresh-kill pile, his mate, Leafstorm, whose belly was swollen with kits, methodically rasping her tongue over his shoulder. It all seemed peaceful and welcoming, not unlike the Windclan camp. _Too bad looks are deceiving_, Hawkpaw thought.

He glanced once more at the willow tree. He could just make out the shapes of the leaders in the gloom of its hollow. The bark appeared sturdy and thick, and Hawkpaw resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be able to spy on the meeting at all. In Windclan, Marshstar would have had to leave the camp and find some place where he wouldn't be overheard. It was clear that Willowstar had no such need for caution with that big tree protecting her privacy.

Hawkpaw drew his eyes to the apprentices guarding the entrance to the den. Cragpaw was gazing around the clearing, taking his job very seriously. Hawkpaw respected this cat, especially since they'd fought together in the battle against the bear. The gray tom was an honest and loyal cat, worthy of Windclan.  
The other tom, Roguepaw, had no such respect for boundaries. His spying was very subtle. He kept his amber gaze on the outer island, but his ears occasionally twitched back toward the hollow behind him.

Hawkpaw narrowed his eyes in thought. Roguepaw knew Shellpaw had something to tell him, and if Hawkpaw could draw the Shadowclan cat and Cragpaw away, they could be told about the prophecy. In return, they would fill Hawkpaw in on what they'd heard from the meeting.

So he settled down to wait. He looked up to see the reed barrier rustle before another patrol made its way back into camp. Frostpaw was with them, a tiny fish swinging from her jaws. To Hawkpaw's surprise she didn't appear as disgusted as the rest of Windclan by the strange prey. In fact she looked more cheerful than she'd been in days. A Riverclan tom named Ryepaw padded alongside her, and the two apprentices were mewing animatedly around mouthfuls of fish. This surprised Hawkpaw further, considering Frostpaw's wary coolness toward strangers.

After they set the prey on the pile, Frostpaw mewed goodbye to Ryepaw and walked over to where Hawkpaw was sitting.

"Did you catch that fish yourself?" he asked as his sister rested beside him.

Her eyes gleamed as she nodded. "Could come in use when we get home."

_If we ever get back home_, Hawkpaw thought cynically, but he pushed his negativity away. "Fishing would be useful if we had an actual river in our territory," he purred.

"We have one in our stretch of forest along the Thunderclan border."

"And you know how those furballs strut around there like fat pheasants who own the place."

Frostpaw shrugged. "Any skill can come in handy at some point."

"True," Hawkpaw agreed.

By now Shepherdheart's pacing was slowly leading towards the willow tree. Bluestorm emerged from the warriors den and spotted him. She bounded over to the Riverclan deputy and began to mew quickly in his ear. Eventually he nodded and the two cats left the camp together.

"Looks like Bluestorm gave Shepherdheart something useful to do," Hawkpaw observed.

Frostpaw nodded in agreement. "He seems to be really involved in leadership."

"Of course he is," Hawkpaw said. "He's the deputy."

His white-furred sister shook her head. "Flowerbelly definitely influences Marshstar's decisions, but he's the one who actually makes them." She paused, thinking. "But Willowstar really seems to depend on Shepherdheart a lot more than any of the other leaders. It's like he needs to encourage her or something."

They both fell silent, and Hawkpaw turned Frostpaw's words over in his head. After a while he had to admit that she'd made sense. Willowstar and Shepherdheart seemed to have a different share of duties than most between a typical leader and deputy.

Before Hawkpaw could think any deeper about it, Willowstar herself emerged from her den. The setting sun set her silver tabby pelt shimmering. Littlestar and Stormstar followed her, with Flowerbelly respectfully bringing up the rear. Hawkpaw's fur bristled uneasily at the sight; Marshstar needed to be here to prove that Windclan had a true leader.

Stormstar paused as the leaders crossed the island to speak briefly to Cragpaw and Roguepaw. Both apprentices nodded and relaxed their tense stances. As Stormstar hurried to catch up to the other three leaders, Ravenfeather and Coalstreak rallied around them to ask if a decision had been made. Hawkpaw and Frostpaw scrambled up to listen to Willowstar's response.

"We have a solution," she meowed guardedly. "But we need to confer with the medicine cats before we share it with the rest of you."

Flowerbelly rested her tail on Ravenfeather's shoulder. "This will all be over soon, one way or another," she murmured. She blinked when she noticed Hawkpaw and Frostpaw standing nearby. "You both have been here for a while," she said sternly, a suspicious look in her eyes.

Hawkpaw lifted his chin. This she-cat may be standing in as leader, but she wasn't his mother or mentor. _My mother is injured and my mentor is missing! You have no power over me!_

As the leaders left the clearing, Frostpaw headed to the fresh-kill pile for a bite to eat. Hawkpaw didn't join her. He had a job to do. Cragpaw and Roguepaw were still close to the willow tree, mewing quietly. Hawkpaw casually sauntered across the island. When he reached the two apprentices, Cragpaw's eyes glowed with recognition, but there was also a degree of wariness. Last time their Clans had met outside a Gathering they'd been fighting tooth and claw for territory.

"Greetings, Cragpaw," Hawkpaw meowed politely. He dipped his head to the other tom. "Roguepaw."

"Greetings," they both returned.

"How are things with Windclan?" Cragpaw asked tentatively, true concern in his eyes. Roguepaw leaned forward, curiosity twitching his whiskers. Hawkpaw didn't trust the Shadowclan tom and his nosiness.

"As well as things can be in this situation," he replied evasively. He was aware of the many Riverclan and Windclan cats going about their business within earshot around them, and his pelt prickled uneasily. He needed to find a more private place to talk. He turned until his gaze needled into Roguepaw's, willing the younger cat to understand. "Shellpaw has spoken to me," he said, his voice low.

Roguepaw blinked thoughtfully, as if the three of them were only talking about the weather. Cragpaw cocked his head to the side, confused.

Speaking a little louder, so Cragpaw was included in his next words, Hawkpaw continued, "She wants to pass on Starclan's message to the both of you in private."

Cragpaw's scruff bristled in surprise, but before he could speak, Roguepaw suggested, "If that is Starclan's will, then let's find a quieter place to talk."

Hawkpaw nodded. He flicked his tail for Cragpaw to follow them out of the clearing. They skirted around the nursery and discreetly stalked out from behind it. Hawkpaw led them away from the river, where patrols would be hunting. As they travelled, traces of Shellpaw and Oakpaw's scent erupted in bursts of undergrowth. Briefly Hawkpaw wondered what the two Riverclan cats would be doing in this part of the territory, then he dismissed the thought. It wasn't important.

"Anyone want to explain to me what's going on?" Cragpaw meowed. He turned to look back toward the camp. "Stormstar expects me to stick close, not wander around enemy territory with other Clan cats."

"Well Starclan has other plans for you," Hawkpaw replied.

Cragpaw snorted, but he continued to reluctantly follow the other two cats.

They padded on in silence, and they eventually reached a smaller river. Worried that patrols would pass by here, Hawkpaw opened his jaws to taste the air. There were plenty of Riverclan scents, but they were faint. Clearly they didn't come by here much. This part of the river was shallow and sandy, poor conditions for edible fish.

"There are some stones over there," Cragpaw piped up, indicating with his tail a few fox-lengths away. "We can cross without getting our paws too wet."

Hawkpaw nodded at the gray tom. "Good idea."

They daintily crossed the river in single file. When they reached the other side, Hawkpaw shook out his fur uneasily. He may not have gotten his pelt wet, but his fur still felt damp. _This is a horrid place_, he thought, not for the first time.

They went on a little further, until they reached a secluded clearing. The scent of Shellpaw, Oakpaw, and that of a few other cats drifted very faintly around the center, but they hadn't been here for many days.

"Alright," Cragpaw said as the three cats settled comfortably on the mossy ground. "Can someone please tell me why I had to trek through half the territory on the word of some Starclan message?" He, understandably, looked completely lost.

Hawkpaw exchanged a glance with Roguepaw. The Shadowclan cat dipped his head. "Why don't you tell it from the beginning?" he suggested, handing him the duty of leadership.

And so Hawkpaw took it.


	26. Chapter 25

"So let me get this straight," Cragpaw meowed thoughtfully. "Starclan has a prophecy for us, but we don't know what it means. All we have to go on are the visions Shellpaw saw in the Moonpool and this supposed fifth cat called the Scout's spirit."

"And the fact that this prophecy has been foretold before," Hawkpaw reminded the Thunderclan tom impatiently. He couldn't understand why Cragpaw was having such a hard time wrapping his head around this. _To be honest I've had more time to come to terms with the whole thing_, he admitted to himself.

"But why us?" Cragpaw protested, his eyes wide. "Why not our leaders or medicine cats?"

"And why a loner-born apprentice without Clan blood?" Roguepaw put in quietly.

Hawkpaw and Cragpaw exchanged awkward looks. It appeared Shadowclan weren't as accepting of Roguepaw as Littlestar made them out to be. Hawkpaw had it easy, especially because his father had been the Windclan deputy before Flowerbelly. He had no idea how an outsider would feel inside a Clan that cared so much about blood ties.

So instead of addressing the question, Hawkpaw shrugged. "Starclan must feel that we're the only ones able to fulfill this prophecy."

"Maybe we all have something in common," Cragpaw suggested. "Something that Starclan values in us."

Roguepaw's ears twitched. "I've been having strange dreams," he said quietly. Hawkpaw was beginning to think that his voice was always soft.

Then he remembered that night of dreams he spent in the midst of a great battle. "Me too! What are yours about?"

"I was in a clearing of four giant trees, and there were wild cats all around me fighting for territory."

Hawkpaw's heart quickened. "Sounds just like my dream. That can't be a coincidence!"

"But I haven't had any dreams like that," Cragpaw mewed, his claws tearing at the earth restlessly.

Hawkpaw frowned, thinking quickly. "Well have you had any other strange visions, ones that feel like Starclan's work?"

The gray tom tipped his head to one side. "Actually I think a Starclan cat saved my life about a moon ago."

_And he tells us this now?_ Hawkpaw wondered disbelievingly.

Roguepaw leaned forward. "What did it look like?"

Cragpaw narrowed his eyes, remembering. "He was a big ginger tom with white paws."

The Shadowclan apprentice stiffened. "That's one of the cats I saw in my dreams. He was fighting a black she-cat, and they argued over territory."

Hawkpaw blinked. "In my dream there was a skinny brown she-cat facing off against a silver tom. They were fighting over territory as well."

"What does it all mean?" Cragpaw growled, clawing at the grass with renewed vigor.

There was a short silence as the three toms mulled over this new information. "Maybe these four cats are trying to tell us something," Hawkpaw said.

"What if they're from the first prophecy?" Cragpaw wondered. "The one that has happened before?"

"But that doesn't make sense," Roguepaw replied. "The only cats that can fight in so great a number are the Clans, and they aren't going to war anytime soon. They must be rogues."

"Maybe they're saying something about the bear," Hawkpaw meowed.

"But we already know that the bear is dangerous and that we have to fight it," Cragpaw argued. "We don't need a prophecy from Starclan to know that."

"Then how else do you explain it?" Hawkpaw snapped. He knew the Thunderclan tom was right, but he wasn't used to fumbling in the dark for answers.  
Before Cragpaw could answer, Roguepaw cut in. "I think we need to wait for Starclan to give us more information. If we do that, then maybe they'll come to us again to tell us what to do."

"So we just wait around while this huge prophecy hangs over our heads?" Cragpaw demanded anxiously. "Do we keep this from our Clan mates?"

"Of course we do," Hawkpaw meowed confidently. "If Starclan wanted this heard then they wouldn't have gone through Shellpaw."

"We have more important things to deal with anyway," Roguepaw reminded them. "Even Starclan knows that the bear is a bigger issue right now."

Hawkpaw nodded. "You're right." He looked up at the darkening sky. "The leaders will probably be making their announcement soon. I want to be there when they make it."

Cragpaw scrambled up. "And I don't want Stormstar thinking I'd gotten myself lost."

Hawkpaw shook his head as the trio set out. "Cragpaw, that is the absolute least of your worries right now."

...

They made it back to camp just as the first Starclan warrior appeared in the sky. The island was thick with the pelts of many cats. Hawkpaw was promptly separated from Cragpaw and Roguepaw as he fought to push his way to the front of the throng. Squeezing between Smallshore and Shoalblaze, he peered at the four leaders gathered beneath the willow tree. The medicine cats clustered a few tail-lengths away, their eyes gleaming in the dusk.

Stormstar stepped forward to address the expectant warriors. "After much consideration and debate, the leaders and medicine cats have come to an agreement."

There was a soft mutter from Littlestar, but he didn't interrupt.

"The events of the past few nights prove that this danger cannot be faced while the Clans stand divided."

"That's right," Flowerbelly meowed, stepping forward. "Windclan has faced this monster, and we've lost too much to its claws." She closed her eyes for a brief moment before speaking again. "Before long it will prey on the other Clans, destroying everything."

Murmurs of distress erupted from the cats gathered on the island. _So much for raising our spirits,_ Hawkpaw thought.

Stormstar began to speak again. "And so, its been decided that the Clans will stand together to confront the bear, driving it out of the lake territories for good."

Without pause, protests, cheers, and yowls were heard, to the point where the noise battered Hawkpaw's ears.

"You can't be serious!" snarled Leafstorm. "We don't stand a chance against that thing!"

"We were able to save Windclan from it, and that was just with two Clans!" Redpelt called optimistically.

"I'm not trusting my life with some other Clan!" Spottedsky hissed.

Hawkpaw narrowed his eyes in thought as the cats argued around him. He wasn't surprised with the solution the leaders had come up with. In fact, he'd considered it himself shortly after arriving at the Riverclan camp. It wasn't an ideal solution, due to the open hostility between the Clans and the bear's near unstoppable power, but it had to be enough.

"We have no other choice," he yowled to be heard. "Can anyone else think of something better?"

There was a short silence after that, providing Stormstar with enough time to make herself heard again. "The only other option is to wait for the bear to pick us off one by one." Her green eyes flashed defiantly at the warriors gathered around her. "And that is no option at all."

His tail waving in the air, Littlestar stepped forward. "Shadowclan have had no quarrel with this beast," he meowed skeptically. "But if there are any warriors in my Clan willing to chase this wild tale, I will not stop them."

"I have also agreed to band with Windclan and Thunderclan to drive this terror off." Willowstar declared. The fur along her spine lifted. "I will not let my Clan suffer beneath its claws."

A few supportive yowls rose up from the Riverclan warriors, and even some of Windclan murmured their approval. _Of course we're all for it,_ Hawkpaw thought. _There's nothing left for us to lose._

Although the agreement wasn't unanimous, there were no longer any open protests.

"Its decided then," Stormstar declared.

"Shepherdheart." Willowstar flicked her tail, beckoning the Riverclan deputy to step forward. "You've had some experience with bears. I want you to take a small patrol to watch its every movement." She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Try to spot any weakness, or some way that we can take the upper hand when fighting it. Report back tomorrow by sunhigh."

The large tom nodded. "Right away."

As he gathered Bluestorm and Ravenfeather to him, Stormstar continued to speak. "Thunderclan and Shadowclan will return to their territories to ready their warriors. Then we will all meet at the Tree Bridge with a battle-ready force at sunset."

"That soon?" Cragpaw asked. "Can we really be ready by then?"

"Riverclan and Windclan cannot survive in one territory for long," Flowerbelly pointed out. "We belong on the moor, and the sooner we win it back, the better for all."

Hawkpaw nodded in silent agreement. It was time Windclan won back their moor and leave this wet, stuffy place for good.

Stormstar and Littlestar summoned their medicine cats and apprentices around them. The two leaders stood side by side across from Willowstar and Flowerbelly.

"Until sunset," Stormstar promised.

The three other leaders nodded solemnly. "Until sunset."

"Whatever happens," Flowerbelly mewed quietly as an afterthought.

Hawkpaw and the others stepped aside as the two leaders passed. Cragpaw's steps faltered as he brushed against Hawkpaw, and the two apprentices nodded briskly in respectful farewell.

When the group disappeared beyond the reeds, Flowerbelly padded over to where Hawkpaw was sitting.

"Sharpen your claws, Hawkpaw. Tomorrow just may be the biggest battle of your life."

…

"I know that look," Fernleaf murmured, her eyes swinging from Hawkpaw to Frostpaw. "It means there's nothing I can do to convince you two to stay out of this fight."

Brother and sister exchanged looks. "We've already spoken to Flowerbelly, and she agrees," Hawkpaw said. That morning the deputy had listed the names of the warriors accompanying her to the battlefield. For obvious reasons, Fernleaf wasn't included. After throwing their names in, both apprentices were given the decision to take part. They were going to leave for the meeting place soon.

"Its our right as Clan cats to fight for our home and those we love," Frostpaw mewed.

Fernleaf sighed. "And have you no thought for your worried mother? Don't you remember how I got these injuries in the first place?"

"We haven't forgotten," Hawkpaw replied, taking in the pink scabs marking his mother's body. "We can't let that monster get away with what it did to you."

Fernleaf stared at her kits, stiff backed and stoic in the face of her demands, refusing to back down. "So stubborn," she said. "Just like your father." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "You may fight," she conceded.

_As if she had any say in the matter, _Hawkpaw thought with mild amusement.

Fernleaf's eyes shot open and she met the eyes of her kits with intensity. "But you must promise me one thing in return."

Frostpaw played along. "What is it?"

"Don't die," their mother whispered, voice sad and trembling. Frostpaw stepped forward to nuzzle the tabby's cheek. Fernleaf leaned into her touch.

"We promise you," Hawkpaw meowed as confidently as he could. "We will return."

He could feel his mother's gaze needling into his back as he and Frostpaw padded away from the glade. Few Windclan cats remained there, as most were already on their way to the Riverclan camp to regroup.

"I hope we can keep that promise," Frostpaw meowed quietly at his side.

"We'll have to," Hawkpaw replied. "We're all she has left." He turned to meet his sister's eyes. "We must make it back alive, for the love our mother bears us."

Her gaze hardening with determination, Frostpaw nodded.

"I can't do this!"

They both turned their heads to the source of the cry and spotted Longpaw and Ryepaw along the riverbank several fox-lengths away.

"What do you mean?" Ryepaw replied. "Its an honor to be chosen to go as an apprentice. Besides, Shepherdheart gave you the chance to say no."

Longpaw rounded on his brother. "Of course I didn't say no! That stupid Oakpaw agreed to go, and I wasn't about to let him humiliate me!" He shook his head jerkily. "There's no way I can fight that thing!"

"So what you're saying is that you're afraid," Hawkpaw said, making himself and Frostpaw known. He couldn't believe this cat could be so conceited.

Longpaw whipped around, eyes going wide at the thought of his words being heard, but then his shoulders sagged. "Yes, I'm afraid, terrified even. Is that what you wanted to hear me say?" He glared defiantly at Hawkpaw. "That I'm a coward? That I'm too scared to fight?"

"Fear makes you faster," Hawkpaw replied, holding the Riverclan apprentice's gaze. "Fear makes you cautious. When you don't let it overwhelm you, fear can make you smarter." He'd learned that lesson in his trials against the monster.

Longpaw was the first to look away. "There's no point in Riverclan taking part anyway. The bear hasn't even been seen on this side of the border! You have no idea—"

"I have every idea!" Hawkpaw snapped, finally letting his anger and bitterness show. "I fought it as it stole my home piece by piece. I fought it as it nearly killed my mother! And now that its won the moor, it will rest its eyes on the river, and it _will take it from you!" _His words ended in a hiss.

Longpaw glared at him, his tail twitching. "Then why bother fighting for it? All I will accomplish is dying at its paws."

"Your ancestors died to keep the Clans going. They died finding this lake when the twolegs invaded back in the old forest. Feathertail, your ancestor, _died _on the journey, and many of your kin died to make a home here and defend it." Hawkpaw stepped forward until he was nose to nose with Longpaw. "Thousands died so you can live, and you refuse to fight for that legacy, for that opportunity you've been given?"

Longpaw trembled. "But they were heroes, legends! I'm just an apprentice!"

"They were cats, just as you and I are," Hawkpaw meowed solemnly, his fur lying flat. "They had what we have now, and that is the power of our ancestors, of our kin, of Starclan!" He lightly pressed his forehead against Longpaw's, lending him courage and strength. "Don't underestimate that power. It separates us from all other cats. Let the spirit of our ancestors awaken within you, and with it, we can defeat this monster and do our ancestors justice!"

They separated, and Longpaw dipped his head. He no longer trembled, and he gazed at Hawkpaw with newfound respect in his eyes.

"We will continue their legacy," Frostpaw mewed breathlessly, gazing at her brother with admiration. Beside her, Ryepaw nodded.

But Hawkpaw wasn't looking at either of them. Across the river, Flowerbelly stared at him, and somehow he knew that she wouldn't forget his words in the moons to come.

Behind her shoulder, something flickered in Hawkpaw's vision. The wiry brown body of a she-cat stood transparently in the undergrowth. Her golden eyes appraised Hawkpaw with what he could only ascertain as pride, and she nodded once before fading away.


	27. Chapter 26

"Make way!"

Cragpaw stumbled away from the entrance of the thorn tunnel at the sound Fuzzypaw's harried mew. The young tabby shook herself, untangling bits of her long fur from the thorns before hurrying over to the medicine den. Some herb leaves fluttered to the ground behind her, and Cragpaw shook his head at her clumsiness. He followed the trail of herbs, picking up each leaf she'd dropped, and pushed through the lichen into the medicine den.

Fuzzypaw and Rosekit were hastily and efficiently sorting the herbs on the far side of the den. Dawnsayer was examining Bramblenose and Shardfoot's wounds from the border dispute with Windclan. Both toms were arguing with her as Cragpaw padded past them to deposit the wayward leaves.

"They don't even hurt anymore!" Bramblenose was objecting, flexing his shoulder where a Windclan warrior had clawed him. "See? Nothing but an annoying itch."

Dawnsayer sniffed. "That means they're healing. The last thing we need is for you to re-open these wounds and risk infection later."

Bramblenose growled his frustration, raking the sandy earth with unsheathed claws. "I'm not going to just sit here safe and sound while my Clan mates take on the worst threat this forest has ever seen! You can't force me to stay here, Dawnsayer!"

Cragpaw spat out the leaves on the pile yet to be sorted as they argued further. Fuzzypaw glanced up, and, with a twinkle in her eye, meowed, "Dawnsayer can't possibly hope to order Bramblenose out of the fighting. He would just sneak out and follow everyone anyways."

"He should listen to his medicine cat," Cragpaw replied, though he silently agreed with her. Bramblenose wasn't one to listen to authority, and he was certainly not afraid to challenge his sister, even if she was leader of Thunderclan. But there was nothing to be done for his disobedience. He meant well, being a loyal warrior, and was one the Clan's greatest fighters.

"Enough of this!" Bramblenose snapped, turning tail to stomp out of the den. "We'll see what Stormstar has to say!"

As his gray tail disappeared, Dawnsayer rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Shardfoot, who looked just as eager to jump into battle. "I may not be able to control that mousebrained tom," Dawnsayer meowed before he could speak. "But I have enough authority here to promise you that you're not going anywhere with that neck bite."

Shardfoot didn't appear surprised by this news, but he still growled his disappointment. "You know I won't sit here while Rainshine is in danger fighting this monster."

The light ginger she-cat snorted. "And you should know that I would never allow an expecting queen to stumble into any dangerous situation, and its fair to say that this particular battle counts as one."

Clearly relieved, Shardfoot nodded, his white fur relaxing along his spine.

It was then that Dawnsayer noticed that Cragpaw was in the den. "What are you doing here?" she demanded apprehensively, stepping forward to examine him for injuries.

He raised his tail and said, "I'm fine, just cleaning up after Fuzzypaw is all."

Behind him he heard a dignified huff.

"Well if you're finished sorting that out, I need you out of my den," she meowed, not unkindly. "There's too much to do with so little time and space to do it."

With that, she began to direct Fuzzypaw and Rosekit into the herb store.

Properly dismissed, Cragpaw backed out of the den and into the morning sunshine. The entire camp was abuzz with anxious warriors, preparing for the upcoming battle that night. Rainshine, Treeshade, and Mousepaw were re-enforcing the thorn barrier. Stormstar was seated below the Highledge in the midst of a heated debate with Bramblenose. Tawnystorm, Tigerfur, and Wildpath were approaching the fresh-kill pile to deposit some newly caught prey.

Not sure of what to do, Cragpaw padded over to Stormstar to await orders. As he approached the Thunderclan leader, Bramblenose abruptly left his sister's side, not looking pleased. Watching him go, the white she-cat shook her head in exasperation. Then she noticed Cragpaw and nodded a greeting.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done, Stormstar?" he asked.

The Thunderclan leader curled her tail around her paws. "I have a hunting patrol out to make sure the Clan is properly fed. According to Dawnsayer we have all the herbs we can hope for, and I've made sure all our warriors are battle ready." She blinked thoughtfully. "There's not much else to do until sunset." She scrutinized Cragpaw for a moment. "For now, go get some rest, and give yourself a proper grooming. You will be in this battle, and I need you in top condition."

Dipping his head, Cragpaw made his way over to the apprentices den. His paws ached with tiredness. He'd journeyed to Riverclan and back, only to spend the morning practicing his fighting skills with Spottedfire. After he'd stumbled into his nest, Cragpaw drowsily ran his tongue over his matted gray fur, not stopping until it was sleek and dirt-free. Only after that did he drift off into a deep sleep.

…

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Feeling fresh and rested, Cragpaw stretched out all his muscles before hurrying out of his den to respond to Stormstar's summons. The sun was high in the sky, meaning the Clan had to leave soon if they wanted to meet the others at the treebridge by dusk. As Cragpaw sat beside Fuzzypaw, Stormstar began to speak.

"Tonight is a night you will all remember. The Clans have not united to face a single threat for many generations, but it is something they must do to survive. We may not be comfortable with it, but it is our only choice."

A few cats—Wildpath, Shardfoot, and Runningheart to name a few—had openly protested against working alongside other Clans, but eventually reason won out.

"Remember that this is no fox or badger we're facing," the Thunderclan leader went on. "This is a powerful bear that can kill you with one swipe of its paws. This means that there is no room for heroics in this battle." Her eyes hardened into green chips of ice. "You will all do as you're told and stick to the plan the other leaders and I will lay out for you. Trust in the warriors around you, for they are fighting for the good of all the Clans."

She lifted her head. "And now, before I list the cats chosen for this battle, there is a ceremony I must perform that is long overdue." She scanned the crowd of cats, stopping when her eyes rested upon Cragpaw.

_Can it be?_ He wondered, staring at his leader in a daze. Fuzzypaw let out a soft squeal, nudging him with her shoulders.

Flicking her tail, the Thunderclan leader beckoned him forward. Taking a deep breath, Cragpaw padded to the center of the hollow, his Clan mates circled around him. He spotted Spottedfire watching him, glowing with pride. Treeshade, Bristlekit, and Rosekit encouraged him with excited mews. Nodding to his adopted family, he turned his gaze to Stormstar, his noble leader, who had thrown back her head to address Starclan.

"I, Stormstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Cragpaw's fur felt hot with excitement as Stormstar lowered her gaze to meet his.

"Cragpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

_Such a heavy promise…one that I will forever uphold_. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Cragpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cragfall. Starclan honours your courage and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Stormstar took a mighty leap from the Highledge and padded forward to rest her muzzle between Cragfall's ears. In response, he licked her shoulder respectfully. As the Thunderclan leader stepped back, his Clan began to chant his new name, welcoming him as a new warrior.

"Cragfall! Cragfall! Cragfall!"

Cragfall lifted his head proudly, silently thanking every single one of them for putting him on this path. It had been a long wait, but this moment made it all more than worth it.

As the cheering died down, Stormstar began to address the Clan again. "The warriors who will accompany me to this battle are Icetalon, Tawnystorm, Spottedfire, Wildpath, Tigerfur, Stumpytail, Runningheart, and Cragfall."

"What about me?" demanded Bramblenose, shoving between Treeshade and Stumpytail to confront his leader. "I will not be left out of this fight, Stormstar!"

Peeling her lips back into a snarl, his sister retorted, "You will do what I say you do!" She held up her tail before he could protest. "But don't worry, You will accompany us to the battlefield, and will remain at the back of the line so you can guide any of the injured to the medicine cats, who will be waiting close by the treat them."

Bramblenose didn't look happy with the order, but none could say that he wasn't contributing to his Clan, so he remained quiet.

Moving on, Stormstar said, "I will leave the rest of the Clan in the capable paws of Treeshade."

"What about me?" Fuzzypaw meowed, stepping forward. "I've got experience. Let me fight alongside you."

The Thunderclan leader shook her head. "You have great skill, young one, but this is not a battle for apprentices." She blinked warmly at Fuzzypaw, who's tail had drooped. "Your time will come. Until then, I need you to guard the kits and elders in case something goes wrong."

Stormstar then focused her attention on Dawnsayer. "Are your herbs ready?"

The medicine cat nodded. "I will need help carrying them with me, though."

"Bramblenose will take care of that," the leader replied swiftly before swinging her head to include the rest of her warriors. "Now is the time. Those who are chosen, gather at the thorn tunnel while they fetch the herbs."

As the selected warriors stood to wait at the exit, Treeshade padded up to Cragfall. Her green eyes were dark with concern. "I know you're a warrior now, but you're not as experienced as the rest of us." She rested her tail on his spine. "Promise you'll be careful."

He buried his muzzle into her neck fur, savouring in the comforting warmth and the scent of home. "I promise," he purred haltingly. The body of Stonepaw flashed through his mind, and Cragfall wondered if this was the last time he would stand in this hollow.

A rustling sound coming from the medicine den preceded Dawnsayer and Bramblenose as they emerged with jaws full of herbs. As they padded toward the camp entrance, Cragfall licked Treeshade's cheek and followed them. After gathering with the rest of the battalion, he glanced back to see Stumpytail nuzzling goodbye to Treeshade and their kits. Cragfall's heart squeezed in his chest as he surveyed the camp one last time before following Runningheart into the tunnel.

Right away Stormstar set off at a quick pace. As soon as there was enough space to run at full pelt, the group shot off. The descending sun sent beams of light through the trees and the forest rang with birdsong. For a short while Cragfall could pretend that this was just another hunting patrol, but when they burst forth from the trees and into Shadowclan territory that illusion shattered.

Stormstar led the group down to the lake, respectfully keeping within a few tail-lengths of the shore. A sudden yowl had her skidding to a halt. The Thunderclan cats turned to see a battalion of Shadowclan warriors, led by Littlestar, pounding towards them.

Cragfall heard Wildpath hiss warily at the oncoming group, though she stood her ground. He couldn't blame the black she-cat for displaying her unease. It was hard to watch a bunch of hostile Shadowclan warriors pelting toward you without fear of them trying to rip out your throat when they got there.

Playing cool and confident, Stormstar dipped her head as Littlestar came to a halt before her. "Well met," she meowed.

The Shadowclan leader flicked his ears. "I shouldn't think so, considering what we're about to face," he said dryly.

There wasn't much Stormstar could say to that. She surveyed the crowd of Shadowclan warriors, approval brightening her gaze, until she stopped and narrowed her eyes. Cragfall followed her line of sight to see four apprentices staring back at him. Loudpaw, Goldenpaw, Roguepaw, and—

Eaglepaw drew his lips back, barring his teeth at Cragfall, who glared back. It was clear Littlestar didn't have the same reservations as the Thunderclan leader when it came to his apprentices fighting in this battle.

"Are you sure your apprentices are ready to take on the monster?" Stormstar growled, not bothering to hide her anger.

Littlestar flicked his ears. "I know my apprentices better than anyone." His blue gaze hardened. "Much better than some cat from some other Clan."

Icetalon growled low in her throat at the Shadowclan leader's lack of respect, but she said nothing.

"A wise and compassionate leader would know the extent of his apprentices' strength, of course," Stormstar meowed smoothly.

Eaglepaw jumped forward, his golden eyes blazing. "You question our skill?" he demanded in a snarl, looking ready to leap at Stormstar. Instinctively, Cragfall stepped forward to stand between them, and the furious apprentice whipped around to glare at him. Before Eaglepaw could do anything, however,

Duststripe charged forward, grabbing the hostile tom by the scruff and hauling him back with the other apprentices.

As the Shadowclan deputy hissed a stern warning to Eaglepaw, Littlestar flicked his tail. "Right then, let's move out."

Although the two Clans ran together, the initial hostility meant they remained distinctly apart. Cragfall kept his eyes trained ahead, purposely ignoring Eaglepaw, who pelted not three tail lengths away alongside Roguepaw.

"If Stormstar is so haughty about bringing apprentices along," growled Eaglepaw to his friend, "then why does she have _that_ mangy apprentice in her group?"

Cragfall whipped his head around and lifted his chin, fixing his gaze on the arrogant tom. "I'm a warrior now!"

Eaglepaw snorted and pointedly turned away, but Roguepaw watched Cragfall with a level stare.

As the two groups neared the treebridge, the wind bought with it two distinct scents, both diluted after a couple days of sharing one territory. Windclan and Riverclan were already there waiting.

"Greetings," Stormstar panted as she trotted up to them. Willowstar mewed a quick welcome as Flowerbelly dipped her head. Since the black-and-white she-cat sat at the front of Windclan's group, it meant that Marshstar still hadn't been found.

"Have your warriors come up with a battle strategy yet?" Stormstar asked, not wasting time. Patrols of Riverclan and Windclan warriors had been sent out to track the bear's movements and spot any weaknesses that could be used against it.

Willowstar nodded. At her paws a ragged circle had been drawn in the dirt, and the silver she-cat flicked her tail, gesturing for the four Clans to gather round.

When everyone crowded into a place where they could see, Shepherdheart moved forward, stepping into the circle.

"I led a patrol of warriors to see this bear for myself," the huge cat began. "And I have good news for you all. The bear is a juvenile, probably just left its mother's side to find territory of its own." His eyes gleamed. "This leads me to believe that we stand a chance in showing it that it cannot settle here!"

Cats from each Clan erupted into defiant caterwauls, but Cragfall felt no urge to join them. He'd seen what the bear was capable of, and he knew that it wasn't to be underestimated. He examined the faces of the yowling cats around him, until he spotted Hawkpaw in the crowd. The Windclan apprentice wasn't cheering either, and the two cats gazed at each other across the circle with knowing eyes.

After the noise died down, Shepherdheart drew his paws into the dirt, showing the Clan cats the plan he was describing. It went something like this:

They would all work together to draw the bear out of the Windclan camp, providing more space to attack and avoid its claws. Then the four Clans would divide into mixed groups. The first will attack it from behind, and when it turns to fight it off, the other two groups will go at it from either side, both to draw its attention away and leave some heavy wounds. This will also leave time for the first wave of cats to regroup for the next round. Whatever group of cats the bear will focus on, the other two groups will work to disorientate it so the attacked group can retreat and reassemble its forces. The key was for each group to stick close together to become a single brute force. If any cats were injured, they were to back off and make their way to where the medicine cats would be hiding, ready to treat them. The plan was to exhaust and frustrate the creature enough to enact a final huge attack that will drive it towards the mountains, never to return.

Cragfall admitted that it was a good, solid plan, the best they had. The rest of the cats seemed to agree. But still, there was a niggling doubt at the back of his head. Would this really work?

"Then lets select our warriors for each group," Stormstar declared.

Flowerbelly nodded. "There should be cats from different Clans in each group, with only one or two apprentices in their selected position."

The Thunderclan leader narrowed her eyes. "Yes, it seems you've all brought young and inexperienced cats into this fight."

Willowstar and Littlestar ignored the anger in her tone, but Flowerbelly at least had the decency to respond. "Many of our warriors are wounded and unfit to battle. The two apprentices we have are well-trained and skilled, and have asked to take part." Her eyes flashed as she met Stormstar's steely gaze. "I will not deny them the chance to protect the ones they love."

Frostpaw and Hawkpaw raised their heads proudly, their muscles rippling beneath their pelts.

"And I have chosen the only apprentices I deem fit for this battle," Willowstar added, sweeping her tail in the direction of Oakpaw and another larger tom.

Shellpaw was no where to be seen, but that wasn't all that surprising considering she was an apprentice medicine cat and Rockhead was more than qualified to stand in as Riverclan's representative.

Stormstar wisely chose to say nothing further on the apprentices, and efficiently worked with the other leaders in deciding which warrior went in which group.

When it was all settled, Cragfall gazed around at the cats he was grouped with, the cats he may very well die alongside. From Thunderclan he had Tawnystorm and Wildpath. From Shadowclan he had Goldenpaw, Darkshade, and Leopardclaw. Riverclan consisted of Brackenfoot, Rushwind, and Shepherdheart. And from Windclan were Swiftshadow, Flowerbelly—who was the leader alongside Shepherdheart in this group—and to Cragfall's surprised pleasure, Hawkpaw.

He padded over to the Windclan apprentice. "Starclan must be paying special attention to keep putting us together," he joked.

Hawkpaw barely spared him a glance. "Not a bad team. A bit weak on the Shadowclan side, seeing as they provide an apprentice and a cat old enough to be an elder, but Leopardclaw's strength might make up for it."

_To be honest I'd be happy with any cat besides Eaglepaw_, Cragfall thought.

Hawkpaw finally turned to him. "I hear congratulations is in order," he said.

Cragfall nodded. "I'm Cragfall now."

"Good. Just make sure you keep that name longer than a day."

And on that cheerful note, the Clans set off. Immediately they began to split into their respective groups. Even though they were all working together to draw the bear out of the Windclan camp, they would have to gather in their proper designation quickly in order to face it.

Frostpaw swiftly ran up to rub her cheek against her brother's. "Fight well," she purred.

Hawkpaw nodded. "You too."

As she scampered off, Cragfall asked, "Are you worried about her?"

"No, Frostpaw can take care of herself. We both know the stakes in this."

And from then on, the Clans were quiet in their trek across Windclan territory. Once or twice a rabbit stood in their path, but the prey would quickly realize the danger and shoot off for one of its holes. As he pelted along the desolate moor, Cragfall marvelled in the fact that he always expected to die in the forest surrounded by his beloved Clan mates, instead of fighting alongside an apprentice he supposedly shared a prophecy with. He glanced at Hawkpaw discreetly, taking note of the tabby's look of determination and the purpose in his step. There were worse cats to die alongside, for sure.

The members of Starclan had all appeared in the sky by the time the Clans reached the outskirts of the camp. Flowerbelly, who was at the head of his group, glanced back and blinked at the cats assembled behind her before disappearing over the ridge.

With a deep breath, Cragfall murmured, "Its time."

"Don't hold back," Hawkpaw replied as the two companions matched paw step for paw step, following Flowerbelly over the ridge, and towards the monster that waited for them there.


	28. Chapter 27

As more and more cats disappeared over the ridge, Eaglepaw growled his frustration. His battle group was at the back of the line, and he hated missing out on being the first the glimpse the monster. Another pelt brushed his and the only thing stopping him from launching at the cat attached to that pelt was the knowledge that it was Roguepaw.

When Littlestar had told Shadowclan that they would have to fight alongside the other Clans, Eaglepaw had understood the necessity, albeit grudgingly. But he was not prepared to face separation from his Clan mates and having to lose himself in a cluster of strange scents and warriors that couldn't be trusted. Upon learning this, he'd demanded of Duststripe to group him with Roguepaw. To his surprise, Duststripe agreed, and went so far as to lead the group the two apprentices were ordered in. The reasons behind this could have been as simple as the Shadowclan deputy's reluctance to waste time arguing with Eaglepaw, or that he'd known Eaglepaw would never take orders from some other Clan's leader, and decided it was best to prevent mutiny. Duststripe's co-leader, Stormstar, was still in charge, but Eaglepaw would be looking to his mentor before doing what she demanded of him.

"Prepare yourselves!" Stormstar ordered as Eaglepaw's battalion neared the ridge. Eaglepaw narrowed his eyes and pushed his paws harder into the ground, Roguepaw picking up speed to keep up with him.

They flew over the ridge, and Eaglepaw slid awkwardly down the hill. He was unaccustomed to the sharp, slippery moorland grass, and he had to unsheathe his claws to prevent himself from rolling down the slope. Before he could imagine the humiliation such a clumsy move would cause him in front of the other Clans, a bone-rattling roar echoed across the clearing. Eaglepaw stumbled into Roguepaw as he reached the foot of the slope, and both apprentices turned their attention to the center of the Windclan camp.

Back when the leaders were discussing the battle plans, it seemed as if the strategy was systematic and orderly. But it was clear that such hopes had long since perished. The camp was in utter chaos. It was writhing with the pelts of four Clans-worth of cats in a place meant to shelter one. In the midst of the crowd, towering above them all, was what Eaglepaw could only assume was the bear. Up until now he'd never truly believed that the monster was something the Clans couldn't handle, but now that Eaglepaw had seen it with his own eyes, he thought it would be a small wonder if it didn't slaughter them all tonight.

"No!" Stormstar yowled. "They're all too close together! The bear can take out at least five of them with a swipe of its claws!"

"Mousedung!" Duststripe cursed. He scanned the camp, deep in swift thought. "Let's herd that battalion towards the deepest part of the camp," he suggested, pointing his tail at the group led by Willowstar and Ravenfeather. "That way the only escape the bear has is outside the camp."

The Thunderclan leader nodded. "Good thinking." She glanced back at her battle group. "Coalstreak, Spottedsky, go and spread the word to move all warriors towards the nursery."

The two cats chosen nodded tersely and sped off into the darkness.

After Stormstar watched them go, she spoke to the rest of the group. "Let's make our way to the nursery." She motioned for a Windclan cat named Harepelt to take the lead.

The group of cats crouched low to the ground in the hopes of remaining undetected by the bear. It was unnecessary, however. The monster's focus was trained on the warriors around it, warriors it tossed away as if they were a swarm of particularly annoying bugs. Fear began to snake its way through Eaglepaw's body, but he forced it down, placing his trust in the plan the leaders had laid out for the Clans.

"Willowstar!" Stormstar yowled as loud as she dared. The Riverclan leader was pacing around the edges of her group, shouting orders, but upon Stormstar's call, she glanced behind her at Eaglepaw's battalion. She sprinted over to Stormstar, her fur sticking on end. "Lead your group this way, towards the nursery," Stormstar said. "That way we can force the bear out into the open."

Willowstar nodded and returned to her group, yowling new orders.

Stormstar and Harepelt then worked on getting to their destination, with Eaglepaw and the rest of the group following close behind. Yowls and cries of terror and pain sounded at his back, and Eaglepaw tried his best to ignore it. He felt Roguepaw move closer to him, and he took comfort from his friend.

After what seemed like lifetimes had passed, Stormstar's group reached the nursery. Rushwind and Spottedsky were already there, with a crowd of warriors waiting to follow through with the plan. Stormstar, Duststripe, Willowstar and Ravenfeather forced their way to the front of the assembled cats, and with a flick of their tails, the warriors charged forward. Eaglepaw let loose a battle cry, which was soon taken up by the warriors around him. The bear stopped swinging its great paws at cats to find the source of the noise. When it saw the pack of warriors bearing down upon it, it barred its teeth, sticky white spittle dripping from its maw. When that didn't scare them off, it roared a warning. Eaglepaw was sure the ground beneath his paws trembled in response, but he forced his paws to keep going. This was what a warrior was meant to do.

With the resounding thud of fur hitting fur, the front of the crowd collided with the bear. It retreated a couple steps, but it swiftly regained its balance and braced its paws into the dirt. The Clans swarmed around it, like a river flowing around a giant rock. They formed a half-moon shape around it, leaving a gap open to the camp entrance and the moorland. Moving with the crowd, Eaglepaw and Roguepaw followed a cluster of cats to one side.

"Keep pushing at it!" ordered Tigerfur, one of the Thunderclan cats Eaglepaw had confronted at the border over a moon ago. The monster was right above him and Roguepaw now, towering above them with enough bulk to hide the moon. Eaglepaw glanced at his best friend, and they both nodded at each other before moving forward as one. They collided with the short, bristly fur, and Eaglepaw raked his claws as deep as he could, but he couldn't even tell if he'd reached the skin. It seemed to bother the monster though.

"Eaglepaw!" Roguepaw's shouted warning wasn't needed. Eaglepaw had seen the swipe coming and he danced out of the way. The burst of wind following the bear's great paws almost blew him off his feet, but he buried his claws in the ground to keep steady. He was about to jump forward again when two Windclan cats filled the space he had left. Eaglepaw stared wide around, watching and waiting as the Clans swarmed the creature. Behind the bear, the camp entrance loomed enticingly.

_Come on, take the easy way out!_ Eaglepaw thought, hoping if he said the words inside his head enough times the monster would do as he wished. But instead of listening to Eaglepaw, the bear reared up on its hind legs, its balance tottering for a heartbeat due to the wall of cats.

"Scatter, quickly!" Stormstar's voice rose up in desperate haste. Eaglepaw wondered why she was so panicked. This was a chance for the warriors to push the bear onto its back. He stubbornly remained where he was, refusing to take stupid orders from a stupid leader. He bunched his muscles to leap at the monster as other cowardly warriors fled around him. Yet just as he was about to leap, something crashed into him, shoving him backward so hard that he flew off his paws. Strong claws pinned him to the dust as the ground shook like thunder. He blinked to see the gray pelt of Cragfall, whose eyes blazed like green fire.

"Didn't you hear the order to scatter you mousebrained fool?" The arrogant tom snarled furiously.

Eaglepaw thrashed beneath the larger cat. He _knew_ he couldn't trust warriors from another Clan! "Get off me!" he demanded, flashing his teeth.

Cragfall returned the gesture before releasing him. With as much dignity as he could muster, Eaglepaw scrambled to his paws. It was then that he heard a roar of frustration. Looking up, he saw that the bear had thrown its front paws down right where he'd been standing, carving twin craters in the camp soil. It was clear now that the monster had hoped to crush any cats beneath those giant paws.

"Maybe you should listen next time a Clan leader gives you an order," Cragfall snapped. "So then I don't have to go around saving the lives of stupid apprentices who won't listen."

Eaglepaw rounded on him, glaring defiantly. "I didn't ask for your help, Thunderclan rat!"

The gray tom huffed condescendingly, but before any more could be said, they were separated as the throng of warriors returned to mob the bear again. The monster glared beadily at their advance, slowly retreating paw step by paw step. Eaglepaw pushed forward, sensing that the creature was one more shove away from fleeing the camp. He forced himself to ignore the strange pelts brushing against him, and focused on pressuring the bear to turn tail. The creature took a final step back, and its bristly fur brushed against the thorn tunnel. With a confused snarl it whipped its head back and forth, sluggishly looking for an escape.

"The thorn tunnel you stupid creature!" Eaglepaw hissed under his breath.

As if it heard his command, the bear snarled one last time before squeezing through the camp entrance. Its bulk was way too big to fit it, and its fur snagged on the curved barbs. The monster tore a bear-sized hole in the barrier, leaving the Windclan camp exposed. A few wails and yowls of indignation echoed in the clearing as the Windclan cats voiced their grief over their destroyed home. But there was no time to dwell on it. With a triumphant cry, the Clan leaders and their deputies began to form their battle groups.

Eaglepaw gazed around wildly as Flowerbelly's group charged through the thorn tunnel. He spotted Cragfall pelting with them, but he pushed his anger aside. He would deal with the Thunderclan warrior later. There was only one cat he was searching for.

"Roguepaw!" Eaglepaw yowled, but his voice was swallowed up by the cacophony of other cats. After a few heartbeats, his eyes were flooded with visions of Roguepaw's mangled body.

Broken…bleeding…dead.

The world beneath Eaglepaw's paws tilted as he staggered in panic. By now another battalion had gathered and left the camp, and still there was no sign of Roguepaw. Not only that, but now bodies could be seen littering the camp. Some were groaning in pain, others panting with exhaustion, some not making a sound. There were too many lying in the ruins of the camp. Too many lost, too few left the drive out the bear. _Will we all die?_

"Eaglepaw!" A voice called from far away. Eaglepaw blinked, focusing on the advancing brown shape of Duststripe. His mentor's eyes gleamed with relief. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"So many of us are hurt," Eaglepaw meowed shakily, sweeping his tail to include the injured warriors in the clearing.

Duststripe nodded gravely. "And many more will be."

"Are there enough to still win this fight?" Eaglepaw begged.

The Shadowclan deputy hesitated, as if contemplating telling a comforting lie. "I don't know," he said at last. "But that doesn't matter. We are warriors, and we will fight to our last breath to defend our Clans and our homes."

Eaglepaw squeezed his eyes shut and nodded resolutely. Duststripe was right. He had to be brave.

"Now come on, Roguepaw and the others are already out there."

The one name echoing in his ears was like cold water being splashed on his face. His head cleared and his resolution hardened. He lifted his chin and said, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Duststripe nodded once and turned to run full pelt through the thorn tunnel, Eaglepaw right on his heels.

...

"If Shoalblaze is fighting then we should be allowed too!"

Whitekit's shrill mew was especially loud in the empty camp, and it grated on Shellpaw's nerves, but she said nothing as Cloudypatch scolded her lively daughter.

"Your father is a warrior. He has been trained to keep us safe."

"I don't need protecting!" Whitekit shrieked. "I want to be in the battle! Longpaw showed me a few battle moves, just watch." The young kit crouched in the springy grass of the Riverclan camp. She bunched her muscles and leaped high in the air, twisting and flicking her unsheathed claws at an imaginary enemy before landing gracefully on all four paws. Shellpaw had to admit that it was a well-executed move, proving that Whitekit showed great promise as a warrior.

"That was well done," she meowed padding up to Cloudypatch and her kits. "But you are too young to leave camp, let alone fight a bear. Its against the warrior code."

Whitekit glowered at her, but her only response was to stomp off toward the edge of camp, sulkily practicing more battle moves.

_I'll have to talk to Longpaw about encouraging her_, Shellpaw thought dryly as she made her way back to the center of the island, where she had been keeping her anxious vigil. Yet she couldn't help sympathizing with the bright she-kit. Like her, Shellpaw was forced to sit and wait on the sidelines for her mentor and Clan mates to return. In their absence she had prepared for every injury imaginable, gathered water in piles of moss, and arranged comfortable nests for any long-term patients they may have. Now, with nothing left to do, she sat waiting with Troutbelly, who had temporarily left the elders den to watch over Riverclan while the warriors were gone.

"Here, let's see how high you all can jump for me," Cloudypatch purred cheerfully for Reedkit and Sandkit. Any other night, all three kits would have been asleep in their nest, but between Berryfoot's kits mewling for milk and the knowledge of what was happening not far away, it was impossible for them to settle.

Successfully distracted, the two kits began to playfully compete to be the highest jumper. Whitekit ignored them, continuing to stubbornly demonstrate how skillful a warrior she was.

"Shellpaw." Ryepaw limped up to her on three legs, favouring his left forepaw. The pad was bleeding steadily.

"What is it?" she asked, stepping forward to examine the cut.

"I was fishing in the island stream, since that's apparently all I'm good for," the spotted tom meowed bitterly. Longpaw and Oakpaw had been chosen to fight the bear, leaving Ryepaw with the shame of not only being left behind while his brother fought, but also the shame of being left behind while a younger and less experienced apprentice fought as well. "I hooked a fish, but its scales scratched me."

Thankful for the distraction, Shellpaw led the other apprentice over to the medicine den. She squeezed into the store to scoop up a couple of dock leaves, remembering to grab some cobwebs on the way out. Ryepaw held out the scratched pad, wincing as she squeezed wet moss over the wound to clean it. Once that was done, she began to chew up the dock leaves.

"Will that sting?" Ryepaw asked tentatively, wrinkling his nose at the strong tang of herbs.

Shellpaw spat the pulp onto a beech leaf before answering. "Probably a little, but it'll be a lot less painful than if we let that paw get infected." She reached out, ready to apply the dock, but Ryepaw inched back, eyeing the pulp with distaste. With a sigh, she said, "I'm not letting you leave until your wound is properly treated, Ryepaw. This is what I'm being trained for."

His blue eyes flicked to hers before darting back to the dock. "But you're just an apprentice. What if you give me the wrong herb and get me sick?"  
Shellpaw hesitated. Ryepaw was right. What if dock was the wrong herb to give? She frantically scanned her memory for each herb and its use, desperately wishing Rockhead was here to offer his guidance. After a few tortured heartbeats, she shook her head. Even if dock wasn't the best herb to use on a scratched pad, it was bound to be beneficial anyway.

"Let's work with this for now, and we can ask Rockhead about it when he returns," she suggested.

Ryepaw nodded reluctantly, and remained still as she applied the herb, only whimpering two or three times as she did so. They then left the medicine den together, returning to the main island. The atmosphere had changed, though. Leafstorm was trotting around the edge of the island, poking her head between clumps of reeds before moving on to the next clump. Troutbelly was emerging from the elders den, worry etching his kindly face. Cloudypatch was stumbling around the middle of the camp, scanning the clearing frantically as Reedkit and Sandkit watched from the nursery with wide eyes.

Shellpaw's heart sank, somehow knowing exactly what was wrong. She bounded up to Cloudypatch. "Where's Whitekit?" she asked with dread.

Cloudypatch turned to her, amber eyes huge and fearful. "She's disappeared! I turned my back for one heartbeat and…Why does she always do this?" she shook her head and scrambled away, calling her daughter's name loudly.

Shellpaw felt as if her ears were being drowned by the roar great wave. Why would Whitekit wander off at a time like this?

_Because there's somewhere she wants to be._

Shellpaw froze. Whitekit wouldn't really be so stubbornly foolish, would she?

_She's always been spirited and ambitious, and she's been out of camp before…_

This couldn't be happening. Desperately hoping that she was wrong, Shellpaw pushed into the nursery. Berryfoot blinked anxiously at her, tightening her tail around her crowd of kits.

"Have they found the little one?" the Windclan queen asked with genuine concern. Shellpaw shook her head jerkily as she headed toward the back of the den, searching for the hole made by Kinktail not so long ago. It was sealed up when she found it, just as Rushwind and Shoalblaze had promised to do after she and Oakpaw found the lost cats. But upon further inspection she spotted a few loose tendrils among the moss and reeds, but it appeared as if they had been hastily bunched together again. A faint scent wafted from the small patch of wall.

Whitekit.

Shellpaw didn't think or stop to consider, she only reacted. She whipped around and charged from the nursery, ignoring Berryfoot's confused exclamations. When she reached the center of the clearing, she hesitated. What was she going to do, follow a kit all the way to Windclan territory? Maybe she could talk to Troutbelly and he could—

_Run, Shellpaw!_ Flaretail's scent clouded around her as he hissed frantically in her ear. _There is still time for one life to be saved!_

Trusting in her Starclan mentor, Shellpaw jumped into action again, splashing through the river and following the scent of her Clan mates out into the sunset.

Yet as she ran, Flaretail's words circulated in her head.

_…time for one life to be saved…_

One way or another, cats were going to die, and Shellpaw dreaded what lay in store with every beat of her aching heart.


	29. Chapter 28

Hawkpaw burst from the thorn tunnel alongside Cragfall, keeping up with the rest of their battalion. Of their group, only Rushwind had been too injured to go on after a glancing blow from the bear's claws. Swiftshadow was straggling as well, favouring his left forepaw.

Hawkpaw's own body felt a little battered. The bear had unintentionally thrown its weight at him, sending him flying. But he'd shaken off the pain and jumped back into the fight.

Now the bear was a few foxlengths ahead, shifting its massive paws warily as Littlestar's battalion surrounded it in a loose circle. Loudpaw recklessly dashed forward, swiping at the monster's flank with the speed of a snake before bouncing away, but not before stumbling when it turned to attack.

_Mousebrain_, Hawkpaw thought. _The whole point is to overwhelm it with force and numbers, not with little squirrel scratches._

Because that's all they were. Nothing phased the monster. Hawkpaw was beginning to doubt that the Clans' strategy would work. They had achieved too little and suffered too many losses. Not only that, but the remaining warriors still able to fight were exhausted and injured.

Soft fur brushed against him as Flowerbelly pelted ahead. "Don't hold back!" she cried, leading the battalion into the fray. Forcing some energy in his limbs, Hawkpaw dashed forward to take his place in the line. Relieved of their post, Littlestar's battalion fell back. Confused, the bear began to shamble after them.

"Not so fast!" yowled Darkshade, bunching his muscles for a massive leap. To Hawkpaw's shock, the old Shadowclan warrior landed squarely between the monster's shoulders. He buried his claws into the coarse fur and sank his teeth into its eye. Blood spurted and the monster roared, rearing up on its back legs. It shook its head back and forth as Darkshade clung on desperately. When that didn't work, the bear reached up with one massive paw and scooped Darkshade from its scruff and slamming him into the ground, pinning the old tom beneath it. The monster, blood gushing from the empty eye socket, bent its head and tore at the much smaller cat with its wickedly sharp fangs.

"No!" cried Goldenpaw as Darkshade shrieked in agony. Yowling, Leopardclaw charged forward, and Hawkpaw kept right on her heals. They approached on its blind side, but some supernatural instinct had the bear lifting its head to face the new threat. Darkshade's blood dripped from its maw, and its one beady eye needled into Hawkpaw with a hatred and malice so strong that the apprentice stumbled.

Leopardclaw reached it first and attempted to take out its other eye with her sharp claws. But the bear was ready. It threw back one of its paws and sent the young she-cat flying. Hawkpaw skidded to a stop a few foxlengths away as the monster began to drop its head to continue tormenting Darkshade, whose struggles were becoming more and more feeble. It wasn't harming him anymore, but it kept him pinned as it growled menacingly at the cats around it. Hawkpaw needed to free the Shadowclan warrior _now_, or else he wouldn't live to see the upcoming sunrise.

"What should we do?" Hawkpaw turned to see Cragfall approaching slowly with Flowerbelly and Shepherdheart at his side. Over their shoulders Littlestar could be seen reassembling both battalions in preparation for an all out strike.

"We can't fight it until we get it away from Darkshade," Flowerbelly meowed.

"Then lets lure it away!" Hawkpaw replied. "Keep hassling it and when it gets mad enough—"

"It'll go after us and chomp off our tails." Cragfall cut in, his whiskers quivering with fear. Upon Hawkpaw's glance he straightened up. "But not if we're fast enough!"

"All right, Hawkpaw," Flowerbelly meowed, nodding at him. "Lead the way."

"What?" demanded Shepherdheart. "We're letting an apprentice be in charge?"

"There's no time for technicalities!" snapped Hawkpaw. "Darkshade needs us _now!_"

Without waiting for a response from the Riverclan deputy, he turned and jumped forward. Sensing his approach, the bear lifted its muzzle again and barred its teeth at him.

"Let's go you fat badger!" Hawkpaw yowled. "Come and get me!" He flashed a paw near its nose and leaped back as the monster snapped at him, its jaws closing on empty air with an unsatisfied _snap_.

"Don't look now!" Cragfall taunted, running up on the bear's other side. He had time to tug at its scruff with his teeth before it turned to swipe at him. He jumped nimbly aside, attempting to draw it after him with his tail. It stretched forward, but when the Thunderclan warrior was out of reach, it settled back again.

"Foxdung!" Shepherdheart growled. He boldly raked his claws across one of its stubby ears and hissed loudly. Flowerbelly followed up with a nip on its shoulder. Hawkpaw and Cragfall moved forward until all four cats surrounded it in a loose semi-circle. Enraged, the bear finally moved its attention from its prey, getting to its paws.

"That's right you mangy clump of fur," Shepherdheart snarled bravely. "We're here for the taking."

The bear snarled back, and with almost no warning, it surged forward, snatching Shepherdheart by the scruff and dragging him towards it.

"Oh, no you don't!" Flowerbelly yowled.

Hawkpaw, Cragfall, and Flowerbelly swarmed the bear. Desperation drove Hawkpaw harder than ever before._We're not losing any more warriors!_

"Let him go!" Cragfall demanded, grabbing Shepherdheart's scruff and yanking him back. The tortoise-shell tom writhed in the bear's grip, twisting around and clawing at its face. Thankfully, it released him, raising a paw to rub at the thin scratches on its muzzle. The three cats backed off, drawing it towards them again. This time the monster followed cautiously, strategizing its attack

By then Littlestar had his forces assembled, and the other two battalions had caught up as well. The heartbeat the bear was close enough to them and away from Darkshade, they closed in on it. Hawkpaw was about to join the battle again when he spotted the small gray-and-white form of Rockhead, slinking along the grass, belly fur brushing the ground. He came to a stop and crouched beside Darkshade. Hawkpaw felt uneasy about leaving the medicine cat so exposed with the bear a few foxlengths away, so he crept over to stand guard beside them. One of Darkshade's back legs twitched, causing ripples in the puddle of blood beneath him.

"Will he live?" Hawkpaw asked.

Rockhead didn't respond immediately. He ran his paws over Darkshade's haunch, where the worst of the damage was. Bone and sinew tore at the skin and fur. "He may yet survive," the medicine cat mewed eventually. "But he will have to retire and take it easy for the rest of his life. This leg will heal badly no matter Nightfrost's skill."

Hawkpaw nodded once. "Its better than death."

"Help me carry him behind that cluster of stones," the Riverclan tom flicked his tail over at the rocks Windclan cats used to keep a watchful eye on the territory. "The rest of the medicine cats are there."

"Right." He padded over and helped shimmy the unconscious cat to his paws…

...

Thorns tore at Shellpaw's fur as she pelted through the empty and desolate Windclan territory. She had only travelled through the moor once, and that was on her Moonpool journey. This time she was going in a different direction, following the faint trace of the battalions and the fresher trail of Whitekit.

_For a kit she sure runs fast_, she thought as her legs burned with exertion. Faint roars and yowling drifted on the breeze, and her heart quickened. Ignoring the pain she picked up speed, praying to Starclan that she would catch Whitekit in time. But there was no sign of the little ball of fur, and Shellpaw began to accept that she would have to jump into the fight to find the lost kit. She passed a large circle of thorns, the scents clouding from there confirming that it was the Windclan camp. _Not far now,_ Shellpaw thought fearfully, remembering the leaders' strategy. She looked up at the dark sky, the stars flickering faintly. _Please guide my paws Flaretail!_

She pelted over a high hill, pausing at the top to take in the devastation below her.

The field was littered with injured cats, their cries and moans of pain reaching her ears and pulling at her heartstrings. What cats remained standing were crowding the bear, bravely attempting to drive it further and further back, towards the edge of the territory. They were making very slow process, and they lost a warrior to pain and exhaustion every few steps the bear took.

_Ignore it Shellpaw!_ Urged Flaretail, his warm scent wreathing around her. _Find the kit!_

But Shellpaw couldn't ignore it. The plan _wasn't working!_ The monster was just too much for the Clans to handle. She threw her head back again. _Starclan help us!_

But the stars held no answer, no offer of help. Shellpaw looked down upon the battlefield with sorrow. Were the Clans destined to lose everything?

A small white blur flashed across her vision. Blinking hard, Shellpaw scanned the clearing again. She swore that she would save at least this young life, just as Flaretail had said. Maybe she could join Rockhead and the other medicine cats afterwards to help the injured. Locking her black thoughts away, she began to creep down the slope. White fur flashed again, and Shellpaw gasped to see Whitekit stalking towards the bear from behind. The warriors didn't notice her approach because they were so preoccupied with the monster.

_You fool!_ Shellpaw thought despairingly, picking up her pace. But she was too far away, and Whitekit yowled, taking a tiny leap until she was lodged in the bear's back leg. She yelped something Shellpaw was too far away to hear, but the bear didn't even seem to notice the little burr caught in its pelt. That is, until she grabbed its looser skin and began to shake her head back and forth.

"Someone stop her!" Shellpaw yowled frantically. But the warriors were too involved in the fight, and none could see Whitekit because she was attached to the bear's flank while they were facing it head on. But one cat recognized Shellpaw's cry. Rockhead looked up at her and met her eyes. He was standing with Hawkpaw, and injured cat between them, but he followed the direction of her pointed tail, finally spotting the stubborn kit half-buried into the bear's fur.

The monster kicked its back leg like a horse, and with a squeal Whitekit was flung into the air. Her cry caught its attention, but not before it swept its massive forepaws into a wall of advancing warriors, knocking them back like flies. It then turned its bulk around, its glittering eyes finding Whitekit, who was dazedly stumbling to her paws. With a roar of victory, it advanced towards her.

"Run Whitekit!" screeched Shellpaw, not even bothering with caution and stealth anymore. But she was just too far away to save the little she-kit in time, and the rest of the Clan cats were recovering from the recent blow and they too couldn't reach her.

But there was one cat who was.

Rockhead realized what was happening and jumped into action. Without hesitation he left the other two cats, pelting over to his niece. But he reached her just before the bear did.

Shellpaw skidded to a stop, her claws digging into the ground as her mentor picked Whitekit up between his teeth. But the four-moons-old kit was hard to carry for a warrior, let alone a medicine cat who had never lifted a claw in his life.

All Shellpaw could do was watch as the monster attacked. It grabbed Rockhead by the tail, yanking him back. Whitekit squealed with fear as the bear wrapped its jaws around Rockhead, lifting both cats high in the air. In the chaos, Rockhead's rolling eyes somehow found Shellpaw's. In that moment, she realized that both their sets of eyes were the same exact shade of gold, and watching her mentor was like watching herself in the lake.

A perfect match.

Then Rockhead squeezed his eyes shut and he threw back his head, launching Whitekit as far as he could. She wailed with terror as she was thrown several tail-lengths, landing a safe distance away. Just as she did so, Rockhead shrieked. The bear crushed the tom between its powerful jaws, destroying everything he needed to keep living. When it was through it tossed the medicine cat away like used fresh-kill.

A resounding wail rode up from the Clans. Shoalblaze jumped to the front line, his thick fur slick with blood and dust. His eyes glowed with agony and sorrow.

"Die you monster!" he yowled. The rest of the Clans took up the cry, and together they mobbed the creature, climbing onto its back and clawing at anything they could.

Oakpaw lodged himself in the creature's neck. "For Rockhead!" he cried valiantly.

"For Riverclan!" Yowled Brackenfoot.

"For Windclan!" Ravenfeather took up the cry.

"For Thunderclan!" followed Wildpath.

"For Shadowclan!" Duststripe bellowed.

"For the Clans!" finished Cragfall.

But it was nothing but noise to Shellpaw's ears. Nothing mattered now. She scrambled over to her fallen mentor. She tripped and stumbled over the uneven ground, her breath coming in ragged gasps. When she reached Rockhead's body, her heart lifted for a brief moment when she saw that his eyes were open. But they were glazed over, no light shone from within. He was gone.

Feeling as if her heart was being turned inside out, she collapsed at his side, unable to move except to run her tongue over her mentor's ears, sharing tongues one last time right there on the field of battle. Something warm pushed against her side, and Whitekit whimpered shakily, her wide eyes taking it all in. Shellpaw reached out a paw, bringing the tiny kit into her belly fur. The smaller cat buried her face in there, shutting off the rest of the world. Shellpaw wished she could do the same, but she couldn't drag her eyes away from her mentor.

Another pelt brushed on her opposite side. It was Hawkpaw, eyes as hard as flint, keeping watch on the battle's movements for her as she grieved. Bramblenose was now carrying Darkshade towards the medicine cats.

Hawkpaw rested his muzzle between her ears for a moment, just as a leader would. "I'm sorry." Was all he said.

Cries and roars reached her ears, but Shellpaw ignored to it all. Nothing else mattered except for the tiny world she lived in with Whitekit, Hawkpaw, and Rockhead.

A familiar scent drifted across her muzzle, and she blinked. Rockhead's body was glowing ever so slightly. Shellpaw narrowed her eyes, and for a moment, she thought she saw two faded shapes standing above the body. One was golden, the other patched with white and gray. Her heart ached as she watched her teacher, partner, and friend fade away to join Starclan. Just as he left the world completely, a deafening _crack_ went off, almost like thunder, but there were no clouds in the sky.

There were only stars.


	30. Chapter 29

"For the Clans!" Cragfall yowled, finding something to bite and clamping his teeth down as hard as he could. Grief and rage for Rockhead pulsed through him, driving him on with a strength he didn't know he possessed.

The bear stumbled beneath the weight of the crowd of warriors. After a few heartbeats it locked its mighty legs and shook itself roughly. With a cacophony of yowls and cries the warriors were sent flying. Cragfall hit the ground hard, his breath coming in gasps. Blinking hard, he stumbled to his paws.

A few rabbit hops away the monster stood, panting heavily, foamy gobs of saliva speckling the dusty turf beneath it. Behind its massive bulk the sun was beginning to rise above the horizon, its light glowing eerily in the beast's only eye. It glared at Cragfall, and deep within those depths was a murky void, empty except for malicious intent. With a great roar, it stepped forward, right towards the young warrior. A cold terror gripped Cragfall, and he knew with an icy certainty that the monster was going to kill him.

Images flashed before his eyes. The silvery gray of Stonepaw's mangled body emerged from his mind. Then the gray swirled, the tone lightening into the silver sheen of his mother, Ripplepelt. Her golden eyes were as warm as the sun, but before Cragfall could revel in her welcoming embrace, she disappeared, to be replaced by the mischievous gazes of his two dead sisters, Silverkit and Moonkit. Both she-kits crouched before him playfully, their tails weaving with anticipation. But just as quickly as they appeared, the starving fox snatched them up.

_No!_ Cragfall cried, his voice echoing loudly in his mind. He could still see the silhouette of the fox, with his sisters dangling from its jaws. Then the shape of the predator changed, shrinking in size, its bushy tail curling into a slender rope. Cragfall's eyes widened. It wasn't a fox stealing his siblings, but another cat!  
A deafening _boom_ shattered the image before him, his sisters and the mysterious cat fading into memory. Cragfall blinked again as he emerged from the past and into the present.

The bear was no more than a few tail lengths from where he stood, but it made no move to close the distance and tear him apart. In fact it stumbled backwards, and that was when Cragfall noticed the tiny red hole on the left side of its chest. As the monster moved, red droplets gushed from the hole. The clearing exploded with noise as two more loud _cracks_ echoed, and two more holes appeared on the bear's chest. The creature opened its jaws in a silent cry of pain, before it fell to its knees and collapsed, unmoving, in the soil. Blood began to slowly pool beneath it, seeping into the ground

"Cragfall, get out of there!" Icetalon's call snapped Cragfall out of his astonishment, and he glanced around to see three twolegs making their way toward him. One smelled particularly foul, and it carried a long, shiny rod over its shoulder. Smoke wafted out the end of the rod, which was the source of the alien scent. Most of the Clan cats had scattered after the first boom erupted, leaving Cragfall, Icetalon, Flowerbelly, Hawkpaw, Shellpaw, Shepherdheart, and Stormstar in the clearing.

The twolegs made a raucous noise, and at Icetalon's silent insistence, Cragfall scurried over to his deputy, belly brushing the grass. Together with the other cats remaining, he pelted upwards toward the ravine, where the rest of the Clan cats were hiding in the undergrowth along the Thunderclan border.  
The band of cats dispersed and Cragfall followed Stormstar, Icetalon, Hawkpaw, and Flowerbelly into a thicket. Once they were sufficiently hidden, they all stared out from behind the leaves to take in the scene before them.

The three twolegs crouched beside the bear, which had not moved from where it had fallen. Cragfall bit his tongue on a warning yowl, fearing that the monster was not truly dead. If the four Clans couldn't take it down, how could three twolegs?

But the bear remained still, even when one twoleg lifted its head and examined it from all sides. It turned to its companions and barked in its strange language. The other two retreated towards the Northern end of Windclan territory, where the closest thunderpath was known to be located. The leader stayed close to the bear, continuing its examination of the body.

"I don't understand," whispered Stormstar beside him. "Why did they kill it?"

Cragfall shrugged, still too shaken to form words. But Flowerbelly and Hawkpaw exchanged thoughtful glances. Stormstar caught the look they'd shared and flicked her tail for an explanation.

"After the Gathering was cut short by the storm, we found the body of a kittypet on our way back to camp, killed by the bear," mewed Flowerbelly. "His scent told us that he was from Horseplace."

"I guess the twolegs wanted revenge," Hawkpaw put in.

"Hmm." Stormstar narrowed her eyes. "They probably did it to protect their farm as well. Defending their territory." She shook her head. "Never thought I'd see the day where I'd be grateful for twolegs."

The rattling grumble reached their ears before a twoleg monster rolled into view. Cragfall's eyes widened at its menacing appearance, reminding him of the shiny rod the lead twoleg carried. Being from Thunderclan, he'd never seen a monster before, though he'd heard enough from Gatherings and elders' gossip to know what it was.

The monster rumbled to a stop and the other twolegs climbed out of its belly. They gathered around the bear, and together the three of them hauled the creature into a small roofless den. They then clambered into their monster's belly again and the thing roared to life. It shambled north again, leaving strange tracks in the dirt.

And the bear was gone.

After several heartbeats of silence, the Clan cats slowly emerged from the undergrowth. They all stared at each other with wonder and confusion. No one could believe that it had ended so quickly and with such ease by twolegs.

Finally, a voice rose up from the crowd. "Where are the medicine cats?" Shepherdheart meowed, his voice tinged with panic. "Willowstar and the other injured cats are with them."

Cragfall and the other warriors scanned the clearing. As they did so, Shellpaw and Brackenfoot approached Rockhead's body and began to smooth out his fur with frantic licks. The Clans approached the Riverclan medicine cat's body and bowed their heads.

A yowl alerted the warriors to Bramblenose, who was running up to them. "After the twolegs arrived, we moved all the injured to the Windclan camp," he explained.

"Then that's where we'll regroup," Stormstar declared, taking the lead towards the ruined camp.

By the time Cragfall emerged from the thorn tunnel, they had split up into four Clans again as smoothly as a river parts around stones. Feeling a deep ache in his bones, he padded over to what appeared to be the nursery, where Dawnsayer was treating the wounded Thunderclan cats. With an exhausted sigh, Cragfall flopped onto his side, resting his head on the springy grass.

Of Thunderclan, only Spottedfire and Tawnystorm possessed serious injuries. Both of their pelts were marked with deep gouges padded with dark red, drippy moss. Judging by the gentle concern on Dawnsayer's face, the marks weren't life threatening. Stormstar weaved through her warriors herself, checking for any injuries left unnoticed, before she too sat down to catch her breath.

The Windclan camp was quiet save for the weary murmurings of battle-tired cats and the occasional mew of grief. There was no celebration, and whatever sense of unity the Clans had enjoyed was practically nonexistent now. Eventually, Dawnsayer approached her leader and murmured something in her ear. Stormstar tilted her head to listen and then got to her paws. She flicked her tail for the medicine cat to follow and headed toward the Riverclan group. Remembering the terrible loss the other Clan had suffered, Cragfall jumped up and made his way over.

Many of the Riverclan cats were crowded around Rockhead's body, heads bowed in respect and sorrow. They glanced up when the Thunderclan cats approached, but most of them were too lost in their grief to summon up any interest. Stormstar dipped her head kindly to them, gracefully allowing them space as she padded up to Willowstar, who was resting beneath an overhang of stone. Shepherdheart, who was standing guard at her side, peeled back his lips in warning.

"Watch yourself." His mew was edged with a growl. "She's lost a life."

Cragfall blinked. They lost their medicine cat and their new leader was down one life. He was grateful that Thunderclan and Shadowclan had survived this horror with so few casualties.

Stormstar halted a respectful distance from the Riverclan leader, who was splayed out on her side, eyes closed. Shepherdheart nudged Willowstar softly, and she blinked rapidly a few times before lifting her head to address Stormstar. Her big blue eyes were dull with exhaustion and sorrow. "Yes?" she mewed, voice rough.

The Thunderclan leader dipped her head. "I am so sorry for Rockhead. I speak for all of Thunderclan in saying that we will mourn him for a very long time."

Willowstar shuffled until she was in a sitting position, leaning on her deputy for support. "He died too young," she mewed sadly, her head drooping. "Just like Flaretail." She gazed over at the body of the fallen medicine cat a few tail-lengths away, where now only Shellpaw lay pressed close against him. The rest of the warriors circled around the conversing leaders.

"Who will be our medicine cat now?" Longpaw asked loudly. The Riverclan warriors all turned to Willowstar. By Rockhead's body, Shellpaw's ears pricked, but she didn't move. Cragfall knew she was listening.

Willowstar looked taken aback, almost as if she'd been wondering the same thing herself.

"You already have another medicine cat," Dawnsayer declared, stepping around Stormstar. She nodded in Shellpaw's direction. "Rockhead told me that Shellpaw was destined to be a medicine cat, a pure natural."

As the Riverclan warriors muttered amongst themselves, Shellpaw lifted her head to stare at Dawnsayer, who flicked her tail, beckoning the young apprentice over.

"Yes she is inexperienced and yes she is young," Dawnsayer continued, resting her tail on Shellpaw's shoulder. "But she has the makings of a fine medicine cat."

"She's had two moons of training!" protested Coalstreak angrily, who had one forepaw lifted off the ground awkwardly. "I'm not putting my life in the paws of a medicine _kit!_"

A few other warriors murmured their agreement.

"Of course she's not a medicine cat _now_," Dawnsayer retorted. "But Starclan will guide her." She blinked fondly down at Shellpaw, who was staring up at her with wide eyes. "And so will I."

"What do you mean?" Willowstar asked curiously, head tilted to one side. "You have your own duties in Thunderclan."

Dawnsayer nodded. "I do. And I will also be taking on my own apprentice soon, but that is a discussion for another day." She glanced at Stormstar, who indicated for the medicine cat to go on. "But Starclan has ways of working around the distance between our territories, and I am always willing to travel to Riverclan in times of need."

"I will also help mentor the young one," declared the deep voice of Nightfrost, who was padding up to the two leaders with Littlestar in tow. He nodded at Dawnsayer. "Between the two of us, we will make a medicine cat out of her."

"That sounds like it could work," Stormstar meowed.

Willowstar turned to look kindly at Shellpaw, who appeared too surprised for words. "It will be no easy task," the Riverclan leader warned. "But it is your decision. No one will judge you for your choice."

They all regarded Shellpaw, eager to hear her choice. Cragfall leaned closer, sympathy for the small she-cat clouding his thoughts. Her gaze flickered from one medicine cat to the other before turning to look upon her mentor's body. After a few heartbeats she took a deep, shaky breath, and met her leader's eyes. They shone like liquid gold, and Cragfall could see that the young apprentice had aged a lifetime in one morning. Watching her, he knew with complete certainty that she was more than ready for the challenge ahead of her.

"I promised Rockhead to be the best medicine cat I could be." She meowed quietly. "And I will uphold that promise."


	31. Chapter 30

Ripplekit squealed as Shellpaw tripped over his tail. The Riverclan apprentice whipped around, but Berryfoot was already guiding the startled kit back into her nest.

"I'm sorry!" Shellpaw mewed fretfully. In her haste to grab some marigold for Rushwind's shoulder, she hadn't noticed the wayward Windclan kit taking his first awkward steps outside the nest.

"No harm done," his mother replied tiredly. Berryfoot had lost more weight than she should have since her kitting. The burden of providing enough milk for five kits after the Leaf-Bare she'd suffered through was draining her. What was worse was that it wasn't enough. The herbs had helped, but Moorkit and Morningkit were weaker and thinner than their brothers, and there was nothing Shellpaw could do to save them from starvation, let alone prepare them for the journey back to their true Clan. At least, nothing she could think of with what little experience she had.

_I am a useless apprentice without a mentor_, she thought wretchedly.

It was two sunrises since the battle with the bear, and Rockhead's untimely death. Nightfrost and Dawnsayer promised to mentor and guide her in the ways of the medicine cat in his stead until Shellpaw earned her name, but so far they had not visited Riverclan. She didn't expect them so soon, as they had their own Clan mates to take care of, but that knowledge didn't make her situation any easier. She simply wasn't ready for it all.

For the moment, her biggest challenge was keeping Morningkit and Moorkit alive, but aside from stuffing their mother full of herbs and prey, there was little to be done but listen throughout the night as they cried for milk.

The sunlight blinded her for a heartbeat as she stepped out of her dreary den. It was an unseasonably warm day, the loud buzzing of insects in the air proved as much. Shellpaw splashed through the river with her mouth full of marigold and made her way over to Rushwind and Leafstorm. The black tom had received the worst injuries, especially on his shoulder. The wound was deep, and Shellpaw feared infection. Wordlessly, she rested her cheek against the wound. It was hotter than she liked, and a little swollen.

"Have you been resting?" she asked before getting to work on chewing up the marigold leaves.

Rushwind ran his tongue over the wound. "I can't sit on my tail _all_ the time," he complained. "There's too much work to be done, and I have an apprentice to train."

"You won't do any good making your shoulder worse," Leafstorm chastised her mate with exasperation. "Do you want to end up with the elders for the rest of your life?"

The black tom snorted. "That's not going to happen for many moons."

Shellpaw spat out the pulpy leaves. "It will if you don't give your shoulder time to heal." She proceeded to rub the pulp on the wound. Rushwind didn't respond, but the pained tension in his shoulders lessened visibly. Shellpaw wondered if there were any other herbs that could speed up the healing, but that was a question for a real medicine cat. The now-familiar frustration bubbled up again.

The wind picked up, and with it came scents Shellpaw had come to know very well. Redpelt pushed through the foliage across the river, soon followed by Littlestar and Nightfrost. The Riverclan warriors paused in their duties as the Shadowclan leader and medicine cat paddled through the shallowest end of the river, but moved on when Shepherdheart gave them a stern glance as he made his way over to greet the newcomers.

Once she was sure Rushwind would remain still for a while, Shellpaw got to her aching paws and padded over to Willowstar's den, where Shepherdheart was taking them. The Riverclan leader's eyes were dull as she greeted Littlestar. The gravity of what had happened in the past moon was affecting her too.

"…yet so far our warriors are alive and well." Littlestar was saying as Shellpaw approached. "How fares your Clan?"

Willowstar's ear twitched, uncomfortable with the Shadowclan leader's prying.

"Well enough that they may sleep in their own dens," Shepherdheart responded for her. "And certainly strong enough to maintain our borders," he added on tactfully.

Littlestar purred. "No need to be suspicious. I have nothing but kind feelings for Riverclan." He glanced at Shellpaw. "And pity."

Her hackles rose in response to his unspoken words, but Nightfrost addressed her before she could retort.

"How are you fairing? Any tough injuries?"

Shepherdheart glanced at Shellpaw warningly, but she ignored him. Nightfrost and Littlestar were not blind, nor were they mousebrained. They knew perfectly well that Riverclan was in trouble. "Most of my patients refuse to rest, so they aren't healing as quickly, and I keep wasting herbs on them."

Nightfrost sighed. "Unfortunately, that will be a problem for the rest of your life. Warriors may be strong, but that doesn't make them wise. Remember that you're their medicine cat now, and that you are their authority, despite your age."

Shellpaw nodded. Rockhead had said something similar to her once. "There's something else…" She was reluctant to share Windclan problems that weren't hers to tell, but Berryfoot and the kits depended on her right now. "Berryfoot still hasn't returned to Windclan. Five kits are too much for her, and two of them won't last the moon."

"Are there no other queens to share the burden?"

She shook her head. "Leafstorm won't give birth for another moon, and Cloudypatch's milk has dried up."

Nightfrost blinked slowly in thought. "And there are no other queens in Windclan right now either."

"There must be something we can do," Willowstar meowed.

"We can bring one or two of them to Shadowclan," Littlestar spoke up quietly. All three cats turned to him in surprise. "Snowbreeze kitted yesterday," The ginger tom went on. "Two she-cats. That leaves plenty of milk to spare."

There were a few heartbeats of shocked silence before Willowstar asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course!" said Littlestar, taken aback by her disbelief. "Every life is precious! I won't stand by while another cat suffers, and I bet Snowbreeze will feel the same."

"Shouldn't we talk to Windclan about this before making such a decision?" Shepherdheart meowed.

"And who has the authority other than Berryfoot to make that decision?" Littlestar demanded. "Windclan has no leader to speak of."

"That is true," Willowstar agreed. "Let's discuss this with Berryfoot. In the end, its her choice."

Shellpaw's fur crawled with discomfort as she followed them to her den. She didn't know Littlestar very well, but she'd heard enough from his reputation alone to know he acted solely for himself, not out of the goodness of his heart.

Berryfoot's eyes widened as they squeezed into the den, and she blanketed her squirming kits protectively with her tail. "What do you want?" she mewed fearfully.

"We've heard about your difficulty providing for your young," Littlestar began before Shellpaw could soothe the apprehensive queen. "If we do not act now, they will all die."

_Way to break it to her gently!_ Shellpaw thought furiously.

"Luckily, Shadowclan treasures kits more than most, and we are kindly offering to nurture one of yours and save its life."

"But…I'm doing fine!" sputtered Berryfoot. "Look at them! They're strong, healthy kits!" She lifted her tail for a brief moment. Three of them squeaked at the loss of warmth, one pawed at the air, one didn't move at all. Nightfrost bent to brush his muzzle along the cheek of Moorkit, the unresponsive runt.

"This one is frail and small," the dark medicine cat explained. "He doesn't have the strength to compete with his littermates for milk."

"He just needs time to grow older and bigger," Berryfoot replied fretfully. "Its not his fault he's little!"

"I understand how he must feel," Littlestar broke in gently. "I was the runt myself, but luckily I was born in the heart of Newleaf, with strong, capable Clan mates to protect me." He rested his tail on the queen's shoulder. "This one has neither the time nor the luxury to catch up with his littermates."

Berryfoot buried her muzzle into Moorkit. "But he's _Windclan!_ He has to grow up among his Clan and kin! Shadowclan would reject him!"

Littlestar stared deep into her eyes. "I swear that we will accept him as one of our own."

Berryfoot gazed at him for many heartbeats before sighing in defeat. She turned to Shellpaw. "Promise me that this is the only way."

Her heart breaking for the young queen she'd come to care for, Shellpaw nodded. "With enough prey to eat, you can provide for four kits, and Moorkit will have enough milk with Snowbreeze and her two kits." She glanced at Nightfrost for confirmation, and he nodded.

Berryfoot sighed again. "I know Snowbreeze. She is new to motherhood, but she is kind, and fierce enough to protect my little one." She returned her gaze to Littlestar. "You can take him."

The Shadowclan leader lifted his head solemnly. "I will do this for you…" he paused, and Shellpaw's dread rose to her throat. "But once he crosses our border, he will remain there for the rest of his life. I will suffer no disloyalty in my Clan, even from the tiniest kit."

Pain engulfed Berryfoot's eyes. "What if he is strong enough to return to Windclan?"

"Then Snowbreeze's kits will have weakened for nothing—worse, they will have sacrificed their strength for another Clan." He shook his head slowly. "You cannot gain something from nothing in this world. You must sacrifice your son in order to save his life. He will grow up a Shadowclan kit, train as a Shadowclan apprentice, and fight as a Shadowclan warrior, even if that is against his Windclan kin someday."

The Shadowclan leader rose to his paws and turned back the way he came. "I will give you some time to nurse and say goodbye." With a rustle of leaves he was gone. Both Willowstar and Shepherdheart gazed sympathetically at Berryfoot before quietly following him.

Silence fell heavily in the den. _Its what he wanted all along,_ Shellpaw thought angrily. _He's played us for fools._

Nightfrost rested his tail consolingly on Berryfoot's shoulder. "I am sorry," he meowed. "If it makes this any easier, I swear I will protect him."

The cream she-cat snorted. "You steal my kit from my own nest, then you offer empty promises."

"Not true," the Shadowclan medicine cat implored. "I can provide your son with a strong beginning to life, and I vow to watch over him, to shield him from any backlash he receives from his Windclan blood."

Berryfoot's gaze remained fixed on Moorkit. "Why would you do that for a tiny kit from another Clan?"

To Shellpaw's surprise, Nightfrost let out a rumbling purr. "I have a special place in my heart for rejects and tiny things."

Finally, the saddened queen lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

...

The sun was fading below the horizon when the Shadowclan cats left the Riverclan camp, Moorkit dangling from Nightfrost's jaws. In the morning, Berryfoot would finally leave for Windclan, with the help of Shepherdheart and a patrol of Riverclan warriors to carry her remaining four kits. Shellpaw watched them go, praying for Starclan to watch over the tiny creature in the tough times ahead.

"You must be hungry," Shepherdheart meowed, snapping her out of her dreary thoughts. He dropped a trout at her paws.

She glanced at it without enthusiasm. "I don't have much of an appetite these days."

"You have a responsibility to keep your strength up," he chided. "Your Clan depends on you." He lifted his head to watch the early evening stars appear one by one in the sky. "The monster may be dead, and Newleaf upon us, but I have a feeling deep in my bones that our trials are not yet over."

Shellpaw followed his line of sight, taking in the souls of Starclan above her. For some strange reason, she had the same sense of foreboding as her deputy.

_Do not fret, little one,_ whispered the voice of Flaretail as his warm scent engulfed her. _Starclan will guide your steps. And remember…I will always be with you, even when the darkness descends._


	32. Epilogue

All he could feel was the rain.

The soft trickle and patter dampened his fur and washed the dried blood from his body. He knew he should have felt cold, but he didn't. His whiskers twitched as the droplets tickled his chin. He stuck his tongue out just enough to catch a few precious drops. He opened his eyes, though for a while now his vision had gone blurry. The world around him was gray and dreary. He wished for perhaps the hundredth time that he could find shelter, but he could go no further. His back legs were shattered beyond repair. His ribs were cracked and even _he_ could hear his raspy, laboured breathing. He was not long for this world.

And so Marshstar of Windclan lay dying, just beyond the reach of his home.

Once the bear attacked his camp, he knew that his time had come. Eight lives had gone and went, and it'd been time to perform his duty once more. He'd rallied his warriors and against all odds managed to drive it from the camp. He'd ordered the retreat, but when his cats turned to flee, he remained behind. He fought with everything he had. Right before the bear caught him, he heard Riverclan's battle yowl and he cried out with joy, despite the terrible pain being inflicted upon him. Thirsty for more blood, the bear had left him, broken and bleeding. Having accomplished his goal, Marshstar dragged himself as far from the carnage as he could, uncaring of his destination. He ended up beyond his borders before he could go no further.

And there he lay for days. He was lucky enough to collapse on top of a den of baby mice, but they were long since eaten. His legs had gone numb, and slowly that numbness crept up the rest of his body until the gentle insistence of the rain was all he experienced.

He had lots of time to reflect on the past and the future. Marshstar had lived a long life. He grew up in a time of prosperity and peace. He'd been strong and sharp, well respected among his Clan mates. He fell so very deeply in love, and by some miracle he was loved in return. Together they raised two wonderful kits, and Marshstar rose among the ranks to the status of deputy. It wasn't long after that that he experienced true grief for the first time, when his love died to a badger attack. He was almost lost after that, but with the help of friends and kin, he was brought back.

He received his nine lives, and then life seemed to go on around him. Somehow he remained untouched by time, or so he thought. His kits became respected warriors, his friends retired or died, but he lingered. To his dismay, he began to fall in love again, but this love would only gaze at him with the eyes of a devoted deputy, nothing more.

The unending Leafbare arrived, which was when he truly started to feel his age. He grew to know helplessness, exhaustion, and despair before the cold finally released its cruel grip. His last act as leader was the preservation of his beloved Clan, all that he had in this big, empty world. Now his loyal deputy and secret love will take his place, and she would lead his Clan to a bright new future. He knew it in his heart and soul.

Yes, Marshstar's journey had been long and fulfilled. Yet despite it all, despite his irreversible injuries, despite his age, despite his weariness with the world, he didn't want to go. He wanted to remain here in this unforgiving place. How selfish he was, how stubborn.

He blinked slowly, and suddenly something new and unexpected appeared in his line of sight. Two cats stood over him. He couldn't feel the muscles in his neck, so all he could do was move his eyes. He recognized these two cats, and for a few heartbeats he let himself hope beyond hope that he might be saved, at least for long enough to say goodbye to those he loved.

"He was always a tough one," the slightly larger one said. "Still clinging to life even now."

"He won't last long here," the other one mewed softly.

"He is too old and too fixed in his ways to be of any use to us." Replied the first. Marshstar saw the blow coming, but he could do nothing to stop it. At least he didn't feel it. "He will serve his purpose in death."

When once the rain was cold, it was now warm with his blood as it poured from his throat.

"You know where to take him," Marshstar's killer informed his companion. "Come back to camp when you're finished." With that, he was gone.

As the darkness descended, a sad voice mewed in his ear. "I am sorry. May you find warmth and happiness in Starclan's embrace..."

_And thus ends book 1_

**A/N**

Its been a long journey, but I've finally completed my first fanfiction. Thanks to all my new readers here on FF for their support, favourites, and reviews! I just have a few parting questions:

-Although I have a good idea of where a second book would take Cragfall, Shellpaw, Eaglepaw, and Hawkpaw, I still don't know if I want to pursue it. School and work keep me busy, and before I upload chapters I edit and re-edit them several times, meaning they wouldn't be updated day to day like the chapters in this book (this one was already finished when I started uploading). My question is if you guys really want to stick around for a second installment. If I get enough support, then I'll do what I can to get it out there!

-Secondly, what are your thoughts on this story? What did you like about it? What improvements could be made? Who are your favourite characters, your least favourite? Where would you like to see this going, and what details or events would you like explored in-depth?

-Lastly, I have a few one-shots centered around my warriors universe that will begin to be uploaded soon. They are basically untold stories of the lives of my lesser known/focused characters who get their chance in the spotlight. Which characters would you like me to write about?

Spread the word about The Great Generation! I love any feedback I can get! Thanks for everything guys and hopefully I'll see you soon! 3

_FeatheredCrown_


End file.
